Alive
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Olicity fiction. AU : Comment reprendre le cours de sa vie après la perte de l'être aimé ? C'est ce qui attends Felicity. Elle vient de perdre la personne la plus importante de sa vie, va-t-elle réussir à surmonter ce drame ? Va-t-elle être seule pour réapprendre à vivre et se sentir à nouveau vivante ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fiction Olicity un peu différente, les âges des personnages n'étant pas respecté comme dans la série.**

 **Cette fiction est en 15 chapitres qui seront postés 2 fois par semaine, ou plus selon vos envies...** **J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira tout autant que les autres.**

 **Merci aux guests pour avoir déposé un commentaire sur mon dernier os Stemily.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour m'avoir aidé et aiguillé sur cette histoire...et merci pour le brainstorming...je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Madame….L'infirmière secoua doucement Felicity.

Cette dernière sursauta et se redressa subitement. Elle bougea sa tête, son cou la faisant souffrir. En même temps cela faisait des jours qu'elle était dans ce fauteuil à ne pas bouger. Elle ne s'accordait qu'une petite pause pour aller se doucher rapidement. Elle visa le lit près d'elle et posa sa main sur celle de Ray.

\- Il vous réclame. L'infirmière baissa la tête incapable de continuer. Felicity savait pertinemment pourquoi il la réclamait. Elle se leva et s'approcha, prenant place à ses côtés, sa tête touchant la sienne.

\- Je suis là Ray. Chuchota-t-elle contre son front. Je suis là. Il bougea légèrement et chercha sa main, elle saisit la sienne et se rendit compte en la serrant de son manque de force.

\- Fel….il faut que….

\- Non…ne dis rien…garde tes forces. Elle chuchotait comme si le simple fait de parler fort allait changer quelque chose. Il se mourrait depuis des semaines maintenant.

\- Non…Fel…je vais mourir…je le sais. Réussit-il à dire difficilement. Il prit une inspiration et poursuivit. Je veux que tu m'écoutes…..je vais partir et….je sais que ça va être dur pour toi. Il essaya de caresser sa joue où il pouvait voir une larme couler, mais ce geste était de trop pour son corps fatigué et usé par la maladie. Mais je veux que tu continues à vivre…..je veux que tu refasses ta vie avec un homme plus jeune que moi et qui pourra t'apporter tout ce que tu mérites.

\- Non…chéri….ne dis pas ça. Sanglota Felicity essayant de ne pas se laisser porter par le flot d'émotion que ces paroles remuaient en elle.

\- Promets le…..promets-moi que tu essaieras d'être heureuse après moi Felicity. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de terminer. J'en ai besoin pour partir en paix….s'il te plaît. Felicity hocha la tête malgré elle au bout d'un moment se disant qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre de la même façon.

\- Je…te le promets. Réussit-elle à dire en refoulant les sanglots et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Ray avait été son point de repère durant la moitié de sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas envisager une vie sans lui, ça lui était impossible. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix, il avait raison, il se mourrait et la délivrance pour lui était proche. Elle posa à nouveau sa tête contre son crâne, serra sa main et se blottit contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ses souvenirs.

Elle avait rencontré Ray Palmer, une fois sortit du MIT. Elle avait 22 ans à l'époque et lui avait passé la quarantaine, elle avait postulé dans plusieurs grandes entreprises du pays mais la seule qu'il l'intéressait vraiment était Palmer Tech. Ils avaient le service de recherche et développement le plus pointu du pays et elle savait qu'elle pourrait largement mettre ses compétences au service de cette entreprise.

Elle avait été embauché en peu de temps et avait intégré le poste qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Elle n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de se faire remarquer par son chef de service et par le directeur du département. Ce qui lui avait valut d'être invitée à un déjeuner de travail avec le grand patron en personne, c'est à ce moment là que sa vie avait basculé.

Elle se souvient encore de ce qu'elle avait ressentit en foulant le sol de l'étage de la direction pour la première fois. Cette excitation, ce stress tout ça mélangé, l'avait amené toute tremblante au bureau de Ray. Elle était un peu en avance et avait pu l'observer de loin. Il n'avait pas volé sa réputation de bel homme. Il était grand et élancé, brun avec des yeux noisettes et une carrure imposante. Il imposait le respect rien qu'à le voir. Elle l'avait observé un moment avant qu'il ne remarque sa présence, il l'avait alors invité à entrer se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire là.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de lui, quand ses yeux noisettes avaient rencontrés les siens et qu'il lui avait sourit. Sa vie n'avait plus jamais été la même après ça. A la suite de ce déjeuner de travail, Ray était descendu à plusieurs reprises pour la voir, trouvant des excuses plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Cela avait alimenté les rumeurs mais lui s'en fichait. Il lui avait fait la cour un bon moment avant qu'elle n'accepte de dîner avec lui. Ça avait été une soirée parfaite qui avait été suivit de beaucoup d'autres. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement plus quittés par la suite, et Felicity avait emménagé assez vite dans sa superbe maison.

Leur liaison avait alimenté les tabloïds pendant de nombreuses semaines. Tout le monde se demandait ce que Ray Palmer, séducteur notoire, pouvait trouver à une jeune employé de sa société bien plus jeune que lui. Elle avait mal vécu cette période mais Ray avait toujours été là pour la soutenir et remettre à leur place des journalistes ou des collaborateurs un trop triviaux avec elle.

Ils avaient vécus un bonheur parfait et cela avait duré vingt ans. Felicity venait de fêter ses quarante deux ans la semaine précédente. Ray avait tenu malgré sa mauvaise santé à se lever, s'habiller et à déjeuner à table avec elle. Il savait que cet anniversaire serait le dernier à ses côtés et il voulait lui laisser un bon souvenir.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, toujours sur le lit de Ray, collée à lui. Elle chercha sa main qui avait dû glisser dans son sommeil et se rendit compte de sa froideur. Elle comprit à cet instant que Ray n'était plus, il était parti emportant avec lui une partie d'elle et de son cœur.

Elle se serra contre lui couvrant son corps frêle de ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Refusant de le lâcher et de s'avouer qu'il était mort, si elle faisait ça elle était perdue. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens sans lui, c'était lui qui l'avait révélé à elle-même, qui lui avait fait croire qu'elle pouvait réaliser de grandes choses, qui lui avait donné confiance en la vie.

Elle entendit des plaintes et des pleurs et se rendit compte au bout d'un moment que c'était elle la responsable de tout ces cris. Elle pleurait son mari, son amour, son mentor. A bout de forces elle finit par s'endormir à nouveau se tenant toujours contre lui, ne voulant pas le quitter. Elle sentait son corps se refroidir de plus en plus et la raideur s'installer mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

* * *

Oliver montait les marches rapidement. Edna venait de l'appeler en urgence, Monsieur était mort. Quand il avait entendu ces paroles au téléphone, il avait eu du mal à y croire et à assimiler ce que cela voulait vraiment dire. Ray Palmer semblait indestructible et il avait toujours pensé qu'il vaincrait la maladie comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois, quand il était rentré à son service il y avait quelques années maintenant.

Il avait énormément de respect pour Ray, cet homme partit de rien et qui avait bâti un empire. C'était un bon patron, respecté et aimé de tous. Il était juste et reconnaissant envers ses employés et savait reconnaître la valeur de chacun. En un mot un saint homme. Sa mort était un coup dur pour tout le monde et ses pensées se dirigèrent tout de suite vers son épouse, Felicity.

Il savait que pour elle son monde venait de s'écrouler. Il pense n'avoir jamais vu autant d'amour et d'admiration dans les yeux d'une femme pour un homme. Felicity et Ray s'aimaient réellement malgré leur différence d'âge et les mauvaises langues qui disaient le contraire prenant la blonde pour une femme vénale et uniquement intéressée par son statut social. Elle était tout, sauf ça.

Il savait que les prochaines semaines et les prochains mois seraient très difficiles pour elle et qu'il lui faudrait l'épauler. Il était là pour ça, c'était son travail et la mission que lui avait confié Ray il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau et lui avait dit que ce qui allait se dire entre ses murs devait rester entre eux.

\- Oliver…..je vais mourir….mon cancer à récidivé et il n'y a plus rien à faire. Lui avait annoncé Ray d'un ton impersonnel, certainement une façon de se protéger, avait pensé Oliver à ce moment là.

\- Je…je suis désolé Monsieur. J'imagine à quel point cela doit être dur. Il avait trouvé sa phrase complètement idiote mais n'avait pas su quoi dire devant cette vérité. Ray n'avait pas répondu mais avait fait un signe de tête le remerciant de sa compassion.

\- Pour l'instant vous êtes le seul dans la confidence….même ma femme ne le sait pas encore. Ray eut un sourire à l'évocation de Felicity. Nous partons en voyage ce soir et je ne veux pas gâcher son enthousiasme. Oliver lui sourit sachant à quel point Felicity voulait partir, cela faisait un moment qu'ils travaillaient beaucoup tout les deux et elle aspirait à retrouver son mari pour elle seule, avait-elle dit un jour à Ray.

\- Je..je ne comprends pas ce que je fais là Monsieur…j'avoue que je suis un peu perdu. Ray s'enfonça dans le fond de son fauteuil et se décida à lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait de lui.

\- Oliver ça fait des années maintenant que vous êtes à mon service et vous êtes certainement celui qui me connaissez le mieux et qui savez à quel point ma femme est importante à mes yeux. Oliver hocha la tête, se demandant toujours où cette conversation allait le mener. Felicity va être dévastée quand je ne serais plus là…..et je veux que vous soyez à ses côtés….comme je pourrais l'être…..il va falloir l'épauler et la soutenir...et surtout être là pour éloigner les vautours qui ne manqueront pas de tourner autour d'elle et de son héritage. Ray se pencha sur son bureau. Oliver je veux que vous soyez son rempart et son roc dans cette bataille après ma mort, elle vous connaît et a confiance en vous…..et moi aussi.

Oliver eut du mal à encaisser la nouvelle, il était honoré d'une telle marque de confiance, mais il savait aussi que ce que Ray lui demandait était un investissement total. Il réfléchit deux secondes et la réponse fusa sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi Monsieur. Répondit Oliver en se redressant sur son siège. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour la protéger et adoucir sa douleur. Ray le regarda avec un léger sourire, heureux d'entendre ces paroles. Il se leva et tendit sa main à Oliver.

\- Merci Oliver…...je partirai plus serein en sachant que vous serez près d'elle. Les deux hommes scellèrent d'une poignée de main cet accord.

Oliver ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage avant de pénétrer dans cette chambre qui avait été transformée en hôpital depuis que Ray n'avait plus réussit à se lever. Il savait qu'il allait trouver Felicity à ses côtés, dévastée. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait des trésors de patience afin qu'elle daigne le lâcher pour qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Il appuya sur la poignée et poussa la porte. Le tableau devant ses yeux était pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Elle était accrochée à Ray, les yeux dans le vide, comme si elle n'était pas là serrée contre un mort. Il s'approcha doucement, le cœur brisé.

\- Elle est là depuis des heures….elle refuse de le lâcher. Lui glissa Edna d'une voix basse. On…doit s'occuper de lui. Oliver hocha la tête et s'approcha du lit.

Ray était livide et froid, il pouvait le voir à ses lèvres bleues. Felicity avait son bras autour de sa taille et sa tête sur son crâne. En s'approchant il entendit qu'elle lui murmurait à l'oreille. Elle lui parlait encore comme s'il pouvait entendre et comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Madame…..Tenta-t-il une première fois doucement. Elle ne bougea pas et semblait même ne pas l'entendre. Il s'approcha à nouveau et l'appela une nouvelle fois. Madame, il faut le laisser. Felicity secouait la tête incapable de prononcer un mot, sa gorge était comme bloquée. S'il vous plaît….on doit s'occuper de lui. Il tenta une approche en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- J'ai dit non ! Sa voix était dure et froide. Oliver avait déjà entendu Felicity en colère, mais jamais avec ce timbre qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir. Je reste là. Oliver recula sa main et hocha la tête.

\- D'accord….je vais rester là…avec vous alors. Elle ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête reconnaissante d'avoir encore quelques instant avec son mari. Elle jeta un œil dans sa direction pour être certaine qu'il ne tente pas à nouveau de la faire bouger.

Oliver la regardait, elle continuait de lui parler. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il imaginait qu'elle lui faisait ses aux revoir. Il savait que se serait dur pour elle, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que se soit si difficile. Au bout d'un moment il la vit se redresser et s'assoir. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et se leva. Elle embrassa une dernière fois Ray et se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

\- Vous pouvez vous occuper de lui maintenant. Dit-elle à Edna. Oliver se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Madame…je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais nous devons….

\- Je sais. Le coupa Felicity. Je sais….je….j'ai juste besoin d'un moment….s'il vous plaît. Elle leva son regard vers lui remplit de larmes et de chagrin.

\- Oui bien sûr….venez…ne restons pas là. Dit-il en l'entraînant vers la sortie. Les infirmières commençaient leur travail et il n'était pas certain que se soit une bonne chose que Felicity assiste à tout ça. Elle se laissa faire et Oliver la conduisit à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, elle y entra et il la suivit.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir. Dit-elle plus pour elle-même. Elle était en plein milieu de sa chambre, désemparée ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je…suis seule…tout seule.

Oliver avait le cœur brisé de la voir si perdue et d'entendre sa voix dérailler comme elle le faisait. Elle qui habituellement était une femme forte et battante, ne ressemblait plus à ce portrait. Il s'approcha d'elle et osa poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Madame….vous n'êtes pas seule….je suis là. Lui dit Oliver d'une voix douce voulant la rassurer. J'ai promis à Monsieur de veiller sur vous…et je compte bien tenir ma promesse. Il la vit réagir à l'évocation de Ray.

\- Même mort, il veille encore sur moi. Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Oliver toujours sur son épaule. Merci Oliver….j'aimerais être seule, s'il vous plaît. Oliver dégagea sa main et se posta devant elle.

\- Je vous laisse mais on doit annoncer sa…..son décès et on ne peux pas…..

\- Oliver…je sais…j'ai juste besoin d'être seule un moment et quand je serai prête à affronter le monde je vous appelle…mais pour l'instant je…..je ne peux pas. Finit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

\- Je comprends….je vais voir pour….organiser la suite en attendant. Il pesait ses mots ne voulant pas encore plus accentuer sa peine. Elle hocha la tête et prit la direction de sa salle de bains. Elle voulait se doucher et enlever toute cette peine. Il la regarda partir le regard triste et quitta sa chambre la tête basse.

Quand Felicity arriva dans sa salle de bains elle se regarda dans le miroir et eu du mal se reconnaître dans ce reflet. Elle était pâle à faire peur, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Elle fixa son reflet un instant avant que les larmes ne coulent à nouveau. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller, que Ray allait passer cette porte comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois avant. Elle attendit mais ne vit rien venir. Elle laissa échapper un cri de sa gorge et la douleur de sa perte devint tellement physique qu'elle se plia en deux et tomba au sol recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle pleurait sur son amour, sur son homme comme elle l'aimait l'appeler et sur son avenir qui lui semblait bien sombre à présent.

* * *

Felicity était devant la tombe de Ray. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était partit et rien ne semblait la consoler. Elle avait assister à tout ce qui avait suivit comme un automate, elle avait l'impression d'être sur pilote automatique et qu'elle ne faisait que se conformer à ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Il lui manquait à chaque instant, chaque minute. Elle s'attendait à le voir débarquer quand elle était au salon comme il aimait le faire quand il rentrait tard de bureau. Elle n'était pas arrivée à rentrer dans la pièce où il était mort, elle l'avait faite débarrassée de tout ce qu'il y avait de médical et l'avait faite fermé. Elle ne voulait plus y entrer et ne voulait pas la transformer, c'était la pièce où sa vie avait basculé à nouveau. Elle voulait simplement l'oublier.

Elle pensait à la suite de sa vie, après l'enterrement avait eu lieu l'ouverture du testament et l'arrivée des vautours. Un petit rictus s'afficha sur son visage au souvenir de tout ceux qui avait été convoqué pour l'ouverture, s'attendant certainement à avoir quelque chose de Ray. Elle, s'en fichait, elle ne voulait rien. La seule chose qu'elle avait jamais voulut venait de lui être enlever, plus rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux. Ray lui avait tout légué, malgré le contrat de mariage qu'elle avait insisté de signer quand ils s'étaient mariés. Elle avait tout l'entreprise, la maison de Starling, l'appartement sur Central Park, le jet, le yacht…il lui avait tout laissé.

Elle se souvenait encore de la tête des gens présents et des murmures qui c'étaient élevés quand ils avaient comprit qu'ils n'auraient droit à rien, criant au scandale et à la manipulation. Un d'eux s'était même approché d'elle, heureusement qu'Oliver avait été là, toujours près d'elle à la soutenir, la suivant partout, la surveillant pour être certain que tout allait bien pour elle.

Oliver lui avait parlé de sa promesse faite à Ray de veiller sur elle et jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas faillit sa parole. Il était prévenant sans être envahissant et apparaissait toujours quand elle en avait besoin sans que parfois elle ne le sache elle-même. Il était une épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait s'appuyer et même pleurer quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne pleure en se demandant si un jour elle arrêterait de pleurer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir utilisé son quota de larmes et de peine à chaque fois, mais la fois suivante il y avait toujours autant de larmes.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre le dessus et c'était loin d'être évident. Depuis deux semaines elle avait reprit le chemin du bureau, cela l'aidait à moins penser à Ray et à sa peine. Elle reprenait doucement ses affaires et elle devait avouer que cela l'aidait un peu de sortir et de voir autre chose que les murs de cette maison où elle avait passé de bons moments.

Les choses n'étaient pas faciles avec les directeurs de Palmer Tech, ne l'estimant pas assez qualifiée pour remplacer leur patron. Ils pensaient tous qu'elle était arrivée là par un bon mariage et un concours de circonstances. S'ils savaient comme ils se trompaient, du jour ou son histoire avec Ray était devenue sérieuse, elle avait quitté son groupe pour travailler ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais voulut mélanger leur couple et le travail et surtout elle n'avait jamais voulut devoir se battre pour prouver aux gens qu'elle était autre chose que la compagne du patron.

Elle avait donc trouvé un boulot dans une petite société de Starling et en avait été ravie. Elle travaillait d'une autre façon mais c'était tout aussi passionnant et au fil des années cette société avait grandit et prospéré et à force de travail et d'investissement, elle en avait reprit les rênes et en avait fait une société prospère de programmes informatiques réputée. Elle était arrivée à ce qu'elle voulait par des chemins détournés.

Ray avait toujours été fièr de son parcours et elle ne doutait pas que c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait confié son empire. Il savait qu'avec elle il était entre de bonnes mains et qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour continuer son œuvre. Il avait d'ailleurs, à plusieurs reprises au cours de toutes leurs années de mariage, tenté de la convaincre de le rejoindre, mais elle avait toujours refusé. Finalement il était arrivé à son but, pensa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Oliver n'était pas très loin de Felicity et de la tombe de Ray, elle y passait tout les jours sans exception depuis son enterrement. Il l'admirait malgré son chagrin et sa peine, elle restait toujours digne et droite, ne s'accordant jamais un moment de faiblesse devant des inconnus qui pourraient se réjouir de la voir ainsi. Il savait que le monde dans lequel évoluait Ray n'était pas idéal, mais ce qu'il avait découvert à sa mort dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Et il avait alors comprit pourquoi son patron lui avait fait promettre de s'occuper de Felicity et d'être à ses côtés peu importe ce qu'il se passerait.

Il regarda l'heure et s'approcha doucement de Felicity s'ils ne partaient pas bientôt ils allaient être en retard.

\- Madame….il va être l'heure. Lui dit simplement Oliver. Elle hocha la tête, déposa un baiser sur la tombe de son époux et le suivit jusque la voiture. Elle s'installa, Oliver à ses côtés et ils quittèrent le cimetière en silence, c'est Felicity qui le brisa.

\- Merci Oliver. Il tourna la tête vers elle ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le remerciait. D'être là. Oliver lui fit un signe de tête mais ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire. C'était la première fois depuis que Ray était mort qu'elle se montrait si faible devant lui.

\- Tout va bien se passer Madame….tout est prêt….et vous savez que c'était ce que Monsieur voulait….les autres n'ont qu'à se plier à ses volontés. Elle jeta un œil dans sa direction soulagée d'y trouver son soutien. Elle cassa vite leur lien visuel pour regarder la route défiler qui l'emmenait vers son destin. Aujourd'hui elle allait devenir officiellement le PDG de Palmer Tech.

Elle était angoissée et terriblement nerveuse. Ce n'était pas ce conseil d'administration qui la mettait dans cet état, c'était la vie qui l'attendait. Les réunions, les voyages d'affaire, perpétuer la mémoire de Ray et son travail acharné pour faire de cette entreprise une multinationale. Tout cela avait du sens quand lui était là, mais maintenant cela avait-il encore de l'importance ?

La voiture arriva vite en centre ville et se gara au sous sol, comme à son habitude. Felicity inspira un bon coup pour se donner le courage d'en sortir et de marcher vers son destin. Oliver lui emboîta le pas et elle se sentit moins seule d'un coup. Ils prirent l'ascenseur de la direction et arrivèrent au dernier étage en vitesse.

Quand elle posa un pied sur le sol tout ses souvenirs avec Ray lui revinrent en mémoire, leur première rencontre, leur premier désaccord, leur première dispute sérieuse quand elle lui avait annoncé son départ du groupe, le nombres de fois où elle l'avait surprit pour déjeuner ou dîner quand il avait énormément de travail. À ce moment là en foulant cette moquette et en posant son regard partout, c'était Ray qu'elle voyait et tout ce qu'il avait accomplit. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet héritage à quelqu'un d'autre ou prendre cette mission comme une autre. Cette entreprise était une partie de leur histoire et faisait partie de sa vie, qu'elle le veuille ou pas.

C'est donc déterminée qu'elle rentra dans la salle du conseil d'administration bien décidée à faire comprendre à tout ceux qui se mettraient en travers de son chemin qu'ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus. Elle allait poursuivre le travail de son défunt mari et essayer de le rendre fier d'elle et de sa décision de lui confier ce qu'il avait réussit à accomplir durant toute sa vie.

Oliver la suivait et la sentait tout à coup plus sure d'elle et déterminée. Elle avait relevé la tête et marchait d'un pas décidé vers la salle du conseil. Il ne doutait pas que de revenir ici avait remué des choses et que c'était certainement ça qui venait de la rendre confiante. Iil se surprit à penser qu'en plus de l'admirer et du respect qu'il avait pour elle, il était fier d'elle et de sa détermination.

Seulement il réalisa aussi qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser à elle de cette façon, Ray lui avait confié une mission, veiller sur elle...rien d'autre. Il sentit à ce moment là un pincement au coeur, Felicity était une femme forte, belle et bourrée de qualités, il était difficile de ne pas voir tout ça quand on la côtoyait tout les jours. Il se reprit et essaya de chasser ces pensées de sa tête, en aucun cas il ne pouvait se laisser charmer par sa patronne. Mais peut-être était-ce déjà trop tard ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui j'espère vous donnera envie de lire la suite.**

 **Comme vous pouvez le comprendre le monde de Felicity vient de s'écrouler mais Oliver va être là pour elle. À savoir si elle va le laisser s'approcher facilement et surtout si lui va oser l'approcher...réponse dans les prochains chapitres...**

 **Comme à chaque fois j'attends vos réactions et avis, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction. Je sais que l'ambiance est différente de mes autres histoires et que certaines d'entre vous ont été surprises, mais c'était un peu le but. Et pour info j'ai détesté l'histoire de Felicity et de Ray qui n'avait pas lieu d'être...donc le Olicity est d'actualité dans cette fiction.**

 **Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. FantasyAndMystery, Ally84, Melissa, Amina, Clo et Olicity-love merci de prendre le temps de laisser votre avis.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce second chapitre ou les choses évoluent un peu. Bonne lecture.**

 **Shinobu24...merci pour tout...bises...**

* * *

Felicity déambulait dans sa maison vide…...comme sa vie. Sa maison était vide, elle n'avait gardé personne après la mort de Ray. Tout ce monde autour d'elle lui rappelait sans cesse son mari et sa fin tragique, elle alors avait licencié tout le personnel sauf Anna. Cette femme était au service de Ray depuis des années et au fil du temps elle était devenue une mère pour elle.

Aujourd'hui elle était plus mélancolique que les autres jours. C'était l'anniversaire de Ray, il aurait eu 62 ans. A cette pensée une nouvelle vague de tristesse et un torrent de larmes déferla à nouveau sur ses joues. Cela faisait presque 3 mois maintenant qu'il l'avait quitté mais elle avait toujours l'impression que ça venait d'arriver. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus. Quand elle était au bureau elle donnait le change et faisait comme si tout allait bien mais une fois seule chez elle, elle faisait tomber le masque et s'écroulait dans son lit en pleurant.

Elle ne sortait plus, ne recevait plus non plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire semblant, alors elle restait seule. Elle avait plongé dans le travail, essayant de s'enivrer, pour ne pas penser à la mort de son mari et à sa vie dévastée. Elle était devenue aigrie et limite mauvaise, elle le savait. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre d'assistantes et de secrétaires qui avaient jetés l'éponge suite à sa mauvaise humeur et à son caractère.

La seule personne, mise à part Anna, qui pouvait arriver à l'atteindre était Oliver. Il était sa seule constante dans sa vie et la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter. Il était toujours présent pour elle, fidèle à sa promesse à Ray. Il était là quand elle arrivait au bureau, quand elle le quittait le soir, quand elle se déplaçait. Il était là tout le temps à faire attention à son bien-être, à ce que rien ne vienne perturber sa journée.

Si parfois elle était un peu gênée d'autant d'attention, cela lui faisait du bien car elle savait que d'où il était, Ray était soulagé de ne pas la savoir seule. Ses parents étaient morts quand elle était enfant sans autre famille pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle avait été ballottée de famille d'accueil en foyer et n'avait pas connu une enfance heureuse. Alors quand elle avait rencontré Ray elle avait trouvé en lui ce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, l'amour, la compassion, le bien-être, la sécurité et compter pour quelqu'un.

Elle avait longtemps refoulée ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais au fil du temps il avait réussit à percer sa carapace et s'était immiscé dans son cœur pour ne plus le quitter. Il lui avait prouvé qu'elle méritait d'être aimée et elle s'était allée. Ils n'avaient connu aucun nuage durant toutes leurs années de mariage. Ils s'aimaient passionnément malgré leur différence d'âge et rien n'avait réussit à les séparer, à part la maladie.

Depuis ce matin elle était assise sur son fauteuil dans le salon. Ce même fauteuil où il aimait s'assoir après une grosse journée, celui là même où elle venait le rejoindre après le repas pour se poser sur ses genoux et où ils parlaient des heures entières. Celui là même où ils avaient fait l'amour des dizaines de fois.

Elle pensait à tout ce que Ray avait emmené avec lui. Il avait bien sûr prit son cœur et sa joie de vivre, mais il avait aussi emporté son envie de vivre. Elle ne savait pas si un jour elle pourrait à nouveau sourire et reprendre goût à la vie. Pour l'instant ça lui semblait impossible.

Elle avait l'impression de se noyer et d'étouffer. Tout lui semblait insurmontable, et s'il n'y avait pas ce besoin de rendre son défunt mari fier d'elle, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait abandonné et serait partit le retrouver. Elle s'en voulut tout de suite pour avoir envisager cette solution radicale mais son chagrin était trop grand aujourd'hui. Depuis presque vingt ans elle passait cette journée spéciale avec Ray, elle savait à présent que ce jour ne serait plus jamais le même.

Elle passa devant le bar, louchant sur les bouteilles. Elle n'avait jamais bu depuis sa mort, mais aujourd'hui elle en avait envie. Elle prit la première qu'elle trouva, ouvrit le bouchon et la porta à sa bouche. Elle fit une grimace au liquide qui coulait et qui lui brûlait la gorge. Elle arrêta de boire et s'étouffa presque.

Elle visa la bouteille d'alcool transparent et haussa les épaules se disant qu'elle n'aimait pas la tequila. Elle la posa en prit une seconde mais celle-ci non plus ne lui plaisait pas. Elle s'éloigna pensant qu'elle n'était certainement pas faite pour se soûler. Elle abandonna les bouteilles sur le bar et se posa à nouveau sur le fauteuil de Ray quand on sonna à la porte. Elle hésita un instant à aller ouvrir mais se doutait de l'identité de son visiteur, et savait d'avance qu'il ne partirait pas avant de savoir qu'elle allait bien.

####

Oliver se leva de mauvaise humeur. Il avait passé une nuit affreuse, une de plus pensa-t-il. Depuis que Ray avait disparu il était inquiet pour Felicity. Il la voyait s'enfoncer un peu plus chaque jour, il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de paraître forte quand elle était entourée mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle laissait tomber le masque et s'écroulait. Il s'en était aperçu un jour quand ils étaient en déplacement.

Ils avaient atterris à New-York dans la matinée et avaient directement été chez Palmer Tech. C'était la première fois que Felicity mettait un pied dans cette ville depuis la mort de Ray. Et il savait d'avance que cela allait être difficile. Il n'était pas sans savoir que c'était dans cette ville qu'ils s'étaient mariés. La journée s'était relativement bien passée jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent la porte du loft donnant sur Central park.

Felicity avait insisté pour y séjourner, il n'avait pas été d'accord mais devant son entêtement il avait capitulé. Elle avait à peine posé un pied dans l'entrée qu'il l'avait sentit se tendre tout de suite. Elle était restée figée un bon moment à la porte du salon avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

Il l'avait laissé un moment seule avait d'aller la retrouver pour savoir comment elle se sentait. Ce qu'il avait vu lui avait brisé le cœur, elle était sur le sol à pleurer. Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine d'enlever son manteau ou ses chaussures. Elle s'était écroulée à peine entrée.

Il s'était approchée doucement en murmurant un « Madame », il avait gardé cette habitude malgré les protestations de Felicity qui insistait pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Elle n'avait pas répondue, incapable de sortir un mot. Il s'était alors accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Felicity. Avait-il dit d'une voix douce, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi et il s'était surprit à penser qu'il aimait l'effet que cela lui faisait. A son prénom elle s'etait redressée un peu et avait sentit sa présence.

Elle avait alors tourné son visage vers lui et ce qu'il y avait vu l'avait bouleversé. Elle avait les joues trempées de larmes, les yeux noyés. Ils s'étaient fixés un instant sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Felicity se jete dans ses bras sans réfléchir. Elle s'était accrochée à lui et l'espace d'un instant il avait hésité à la serrer contre lui. Et puis sans réfléchir plus longtemps il avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle avait pleuré un bon moment avant qu'elle ne se calme et qu'elle s'endorme dans ses bras. Il l'avait alors porté et allongé dans son lit. Il avait approché le fauteuil pas loin et l'avait veillé toute la nuit inquiet pour elle. Il n'avait pas su quoi faire pour apaiser sa peine et s'était sentit impuissant.

C'est son téléphone qui le ramena à la réalité. Il le saisit et en voyant son rappel, il su que la journée à venir serait aussi difficile que ce voyage à New-York, c'était l'anniversaire de Ray. Il décida de se préparer et d'aller la trouver, il devait être présent pour elle aujourd'hui encore plus que les autres jours, mais s'il était honnête c'est surtout parce qu'il avait envie d'être auprès d'elle.

####

Elle mit un certain avant de lui ouvrir et il pensa même qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Finalement au bout d'un temps infini, la porte s'ouvrit et c'est une Felicity blanche et dévastée qu'il trouva devant lui.

\- Je savais qui j'allais trouver derrière la porte. Dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Le fidèle Oliver qui s'inquiète de la pauvre petite veuve. Elle se retenait à la porte d'entrée et il se posa la question de savoir si elle était ivre. Il ne fit pas attention à ses paroles et entra sans y être invité.

\- Vous avez bu ? Fut sa seule question en la poussant et en refermant la porte. Elle lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule et prit le chemin du salon. Il la suivit et constata qu'il avait raison, une bouteille de tequila pratiquement vide jonchait le bar et une autre de whisky à moitié pleine était à côté.

\- Pas beaucoup. Avoua-t-elle. Mais suffisamment pour ne pas être bien. Dit-elle en sentant une nausée arriver. Elle courra aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée suivit d'Oliver, et rendit tout cet alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité il y a peu. Il l'aida à se redresser une fois qu'elle eut finit et la soutint pour l'emmener à sa salle de bains à l'étage.

Elle ne disait rien bien trop honteuse de son comportement. Elle venait de dessoûler en peu de temps et se rendait compte du spectacle qu'elle offrait. Même si Oliver l'avait déjà vu dévasté il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal en point.

\- Ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il toujours aussi prévenant. Elle hocha la tête. Je vais préparer un truc à manger….prenez votre temps.

Felicity regarda la porte se refermer sur lui. Que ferait-elle s'il n'était pas là ? Se surprit-elle à penser, il était toujours présent quand elle avait besoin de lui, et malgré sa mauvaise humeur évidente parfois, il n'abandonnait jamais et restait à ses côtés….comme aujourd'hui. Elle se dépêcha de se rendre un peu plus présentable et descendit s'excuser.

Felicity le trouva dans la cuisine en train de leur préparer à l'évidence un repas. Elle observait ses gestes sûrs et son air inquiet un moment, avant de s'avancer et de s'assoir au comptoir de la cuisine et de le regarder s'affairer. Il leva son regard bienveillant sur elle quand elle s'installa.

\- Je suis désolée….pour l'accueil que je vous ai réservé. Dit-elle d'une voix basse, les yeux fixés sur son assiette devant elle. Vous ne méritez pas la façon dont je vous ai traité…..mais aujourd'hui c'est difficile et….Ses mots se perdirent dans sa bouche en pensant à l'anniversaire de Ray et sa gorge se bloqua.

Oliver s'était retourné à ses excuses et s'était adossé au plan de travail les mains dans les poches la regardant se débattre avec son chagrin.

\- Je sais….c'est pour ça que je suis là. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur la sienne. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui serait difficile. Lui dit-il simplement. Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes contenues vers lui et lui fit un triste sourire. Mais où est Anna ? Réalisa-t-il d'un coup.

\- Je lui ai donné sa journée….je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit….dans l'état dans lequel vous m'avez trouvé. Dit-elle en soufflant. Je ne bois jamais et maintenant je sais pourquoi. Elle rigola un peu mais son sourire se fana presque aussitôt.

\- Il n'aurait pas aimé vous voir dans cet état. Lui dit Oliver se reculant et continuant sa préparation du repas.

\- Je sais…mais c'est plus fort que moi. Felicity le regarda faire et se perdait dans sa contemplation. À chaque fois que j'essaie de reprendre le dessus quelque chose me renvoie à Ray et je perds les pédales. Expliqua-t-elle sincèrement pour la première fois. Je n'avais jamais imaginé me retrouver veuve à mon âge….même si notre différence d'âge était importante, on avait encore de belles années devant nous. Sa voix se cassa un peu mais elle résista à l'envie de pleurer.

Oliver leur servit ce qu'il avait préparé et prit place à ses côtés. Il commença à manger se demandant si un jour il retrouverait la jeune femme pleine de vie qu'il avait connu quand il était rentré au service de Ray Palmer. Il avait toujours été intrigué par ce couple atypique, mais qui s'aimait sincèrement. Cela se voyait au premier regard.

\- Felicity…je sais que c'est dur….je vous assure que je le sais. Ajouta-t-il quand il la vit grimacer. Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous laissez aller de la sorte….vous êtes jeune…votre vie n'est pas terminée pour autant…..je ne vous demande pas de l'oublier...loin de là...mais il faut vous reprendre…si vous ne le faites pas vous….faites le pour lui.

Felicity avait le visage plongé dans son assiette, écoutant Oliver religieusement, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Elle devait se reprendre, ne plus se laisser aller à ce genre de comportement, Ray n'aurait pas aimé le voir comme ça, Oliver avait raison.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous allez vivre à nouveau que vous allez oublier votre mari. La rassura Oliver d'une voix douce. Il sera toujours présent avec vous….dans votre cœur….À ces paroles Felicity leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Merci. Elle saisit sa main posée pas loin et serra ses doigts. Ray avait raison….vous êtes un homme de confiance et de parole Oliver. Elle lâcha sa main et commença à manger, elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourait de faim et finit son assiette en peu de temps. Elle éclata de rire se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Il en reste encore. Lui dit Oliver en rigolant lui aussi heureux de la voir ainsi. Il joignit le geste à la parole et remplit à nouveau son assiette. Elle le remercia d'un timide sourire et se détendit un peu. Ils finirent de manger en silence et Oliver débarrassa la table avec l'aide de Felicity.

\- Pourquoi avoir accepter ? Demanda Felicity de but en blanc. Elle le voyait s'agiter en cuisine comme s'il vivait ici. Il se figea un instant avant de tourner le regard vers elle.

\- Je ne pouvais pas dire non à votre mari….même si j'ai été très étonné de sa demande. Lui avoua Oliver. Il m'a sortit de la galère dans laquelle j'étais quand il m'a embauché et c'était un peu ma façon de lui dire merci.

\- Oh…je ne savais pas, Ray ne m'a jamais rien dit sur la raison de votre embauche….même si à l'époque je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous avions besoin d'un assistant. Rigola-t-elle légèrement. Ce n'est pas contre vous que je dis ça. Réalisant le double sens de ses paroles.

\- Non…je sais. Il pouffa un peu en la voyant gênée de sa réflexion. Je crois ne jamais vous avoir remercier de votre accueil d'ailleurs….j'avais bien comprit que vous n'étiez pas forcément d'accord avec Ray. Dit-il plus légèrement. Merci beaucoup Felicity. Elle le fixa un instant avant de lui sourire pour réponse.

\- Je suis contente qu'il ne m'ait pas écouté sur ce point. Finit-elle par dire. Je serai vraiment seule sinon. Sa voix se fit plus faible et se cassa un peu, elle se reprit assez vite. Ça vous dirait un café ?

\- Avec plaisir. Répondit Oliver ne relevant pas sa réflexion. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante et leur prepara un café qu'ils prirent au salon.

Ils discutaient un peu de tout mais essentiellement de Palmer Tech, Felicity lui expliquait le mal qu'elle avait à se faire respecter des différents directeurs et que cela la peinait beaucoup. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle n'était pas facile et qu'elle était difficile depuis la mort de Ray mais cela n'excusait en rien le comportement sexiste de plusieurs de ses collaborateurs.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tous les virer et vous composer une équipe plus en adéquation avec ce que vous voulez ? Ces gens ne méritent pas de travailler pour vous….ils ne respectent même pas la volonté de Ray. Oliver était choqué de ce comportement, il avait été témoin à plusieurs reprises de réflexions déplacés et limite d'insultes. Il lui avait fallut tout son sang froid et la demande de Felicity pour qu'il ronge son frein et qu'il ne dise rien.

\- J'aurai l'impression de trahir tout le travail de mon mari. Expliqua alors Felicity. Ce sont des gens qui travaillent….travaillaient. Se reprit-elle. Avec lui depuis des années….

\- Oui mais s'ils n'acceptent pas votre présence ils n'ont plus rien à faire à vos côtés….votre mari avait confiance en vous pour reprendre son empire…c'est tout ce qui devrait compter et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez novice dans le domaine. Dit-il en plaisantant à moitié. Elle répondit à son petit éclat de rire.

\- Vous n'avez pas tord. Finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment, elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle se focalisant uniquement sur leur comportement. Ça vous dirait si on sortait un peu dans le jardin ? Elle vit son œil surprit, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait une demande de ce genre. J'ai envie de prendre l'air.

####

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils marchaient. Le temps était froid pour un début d'automne mais pas encore assez pour être gelé. Ils avaient avancé jusqu'au lac et venaient d'en faire le tour. Ray avait acheté cette propriété uniquement parce qu'elle avait adoré l'idée d'avoir une étendue d'eau. Maintenant cela lui semblait tellement futile.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda Oliver, la sentant tout à coup lointaine et fermé.

\- Ouais….je pensais juste pour quelle raison Ray avait acheté cette maison….c'est tellement loin tout ça. Souffla-t-elle malgré tout avec un léger sourire.

\- Il voulait vous faire plaisir ? Elle acquiesça en jetant un œil au lac.

\- Une fois je lui avais dit que quand j'étais petite j'avais fait un rêve d'avoir une immense maison avec un lac au bout du jardin….et puis un jour il m'a emmené ici et m'a donné un trousseau de clé…..c'était Ray. Dit-elle tendrement. Oliver la regardait avec un léger sourire, c'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait à parler du passé sans éclater en sanglots ensuite.

\- Il vous aimait énormément. Dit-il simplement enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son blouson. Quand il parlait de vous il avait cette voix tendre et ce regard si doux...mon père avait le même quand il regardait ma mère.

\- Avait ? Felicity s'arrêta de marcher se tournant vers lui. Votre père est…mort ?

\- Oui….j'avais à peine vingt ans….c'est à dire il y a un siècle. Il rigola et elle le suivit, il n'était pas si vieux que ça. Il reprit son sérieux. Ça été très dur pour ma mère, ma sœur avait à peine dix ans et mon père était le seul qui travaillait….j'ai du quitter l'université et subvenir aux besoins de ma famille.

\- Je ne savais pas….je suis désolée. Felicity se doutait que cette période n'avait pas dû être facile pour lui et elle comprenait à présent pourquoi il était si prévenant avec elle et comment il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Comment avez-vous rencontré Ray ?

\- Je cumulais deux boulots pour pouvoir offrir à ma sœur un avenir…elle voulait devenir styliste et il fallait de l'argent pour lui payer ses études…..je travaillais dans un café pas très loin de Palmer Tech et je voyais Ray tout les jours venir chercher son….

\- Expresso rallongé avec deux sucres. Dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Oui c'est ça. Rigola Oliver. Et puis un jour je sais pas pourquoi il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais là, derrière ce comptoir….je lui ai raconté ma vie, le lendemain il est venu avec une proposition de travail et un contrat en or….il a proposé de financer les études de Thea en échange de mon travail avec un salaire plus que confortable….j'ai pas hésité et j'ai dit oui.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant vous avez atterri chez nous. Lui dit Felicity plongé dans ses souvenirs de l'arrivée d'Oliver. Il m'a dit à l'époque qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait faire le lien entre nos plannings surchargés et qui s'occupe de tout ce dont on avait pas le temps….mais en fait il voulait juste vous aider.

\- Ouais….je lui en suis reconnaissant depuis ce jour….il a transformé ma vie et celle de ma sœur.

\- Et elle a réussit ? Oliver hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire.

\- Elle est sortit major de son école et travaille actuellement pour un créateur à New-York. Felicity pouvait sentir toute la fierté dans la voix d'Oliver.

\- Vous êtes un frère exceptionnel Oliver…..peu de gens auraient autant sacrifié pour leur famille. Je comprends encore mieux pourquoi mon mari vous a demandé de veiller sur moi….et je sais que je n'ai pas été facile depuis…..sa mort. Elle avait toujours du mal avec ce fait, mais étrangement aujourd'hui elle était un peu plus en paix avec ça. Mais ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure à fait son bonhomme de chemin et vous avez raison….je ne peux pas continuer à m'enfoncer dans mon chagrin et ma peine….Ray ne voudrait pas de ça.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Répondit Oliver avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. La route sera longue mais vous allez y arriver.

\- Votre mère y est arrivée ?

\- Oui….elle a mis du temps…..mais elle est y est arrivée. Oliver passa sous silence le fait que sa mère était remariée depuis quelques d'années. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle serait à l'aise avec ça. Elle acceptait déjà de revivre un peu, une étape à la fois se dit-il.

\- Si on rentrait ? Je meurs d'envie de boire un chocolat chaud. Dit Felicity enjouée. Je suis nulle en cuisine mais pour ce qui est du chocolat…je suis une experte.

\- Dans ce cas je ne demande qu'à goûter. Ils reprirent le chemin de la maison et Felicity se mit sans attendre à la préparation de sa boisson préférée.

* * *

Les jours étaient passés, puis les semaines et voilà maintenant un peu plus de six mois que Ray avait disparu. Felicity était bien évidemment toujours triste, mais elle avait retrouvé une certaine envie de vivre depuis cette journée partagée avec Oliver. Elle avait comprit que ce n'était pas parce que son mari n'était plus que sa vie s'arrêtait.

Elle avait également comprit qu'elle n'avait pas à culpabiliser parce qu'elle riait ou qu'elle passait un bon moment. Comme lui avait dit Oliver ce fameux jour, elle devait continuer à vivre. Elle pensait toujours à Ray, tout les jours, pratiquement à chaque instant, mais même si c'était toujours douloureux, elle arrivait par moment à être un peu moins triste. Le temps faisait son travail.

Oliver était toujours présent pour elle, s'occupant toujours de tout. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble le soir ou les week-ends. Elle était rarement seule, elle avait comprit qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait de la laisser seule trop longtemps. Elle ne disait rien mais appréciait sa prévenance et sa gentillesse à son égard.

Il avait insisté pour qu'elle passe les fêtes de fin d'année chez lui entourée de sa famille, elle avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas s'imposer chez lui et pour être honnête elle avait peur de ne pas être de bonne compagnie. Ces fêtes seraient les premières sans Ray et ne sachant pas comment elle allait se sentir elle avait préféré rester chez elle avec Anna. Devant son refus Oliver lui avait alors proposé de rester avec elle mais encore une fois elle avait refusé. Il était hors de question qu'il se prive de sa famille pour elle. Bien évidemment elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'Anna ne serait pas présente pour la nouvelle année sachant pertinemment qu'il n'hésiterait pas à écourter ses vacances afin d'être auprès d'elle pour ce passage difficile.

Elle avait prévu de passer la soirée de la nouvelle année devant sa télé avec un plaid sur les jambes et un bol de chocolat chaud à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas folichon mais elle n'avait envie de rien d'autre. Elle finissait de préparer sa boisson quand son téléphone sonna. Elle jeta un œil à l'écran et vit le nom d'Oliver, elle décrocha sans attendre sachant que si elle ne répondait pas il allait s'inquiéter.

\- Bonsoir Oliver...prêt à réveillonner ? Elle l'entendit rire légèrement au bout du fil.

\- Bonjour Felicity...oui...ce n'est pas ma fête préféré mais bon c'est un passage obligé...tout va bien ? Felicity fut alerté par sa question et son ton. Se doutait-il qu'elle était seule ce soir ?

\- Oui...tout va bien...Anna prépare notre repas et...Elle fut coupée par la sonnette de la porte. Oliver l'entendit râler et rigola.

\- Allez ouvrir je patiente. Felicity ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la porte se demandant bien qui pouvait sonner.

\- Bonsoir. Lui lança une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Malgré sa surprise et son irritation, elle était heureuse de le trouver devant sa porte.

* * *

 **À votre avis qui est derrière la porte ? Les paris sont ouverts...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et impressions avec impatience, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous pour vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre, je sais que cette histoire est triste mais elle ne va pas le rester. Felicity commence peu à peu à reprendre goût à la vie grâce à Oliver...le meilleur arrive doucement.**

 **Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. Angy, Sissi, Ally84, Olicity-love, Melissa, Rosace76 et FantasyAndMystery merci de prendre le temps de donner votre avis, c'est important pour continuer à écrire.**

 **Nous voici avec le 3ème chapitre, et bon nombre d'entre vous ont deviné qui était derrière la porte...je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre...**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence et sa bonne humeur...je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Alors je sais ce que vous allez dire. Commença Oliver nerveux. Mais je n'avais rien de prévu et Anna m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'elle ne serait pas là ce soir. Felicity rigola de sa nervosité à le trouver sur le pas de sa porte, elle s'adossa à l'encadrement, pencha la tête sur le côté et le laissa se débattre avec ses excuses. Et je ne pouvais pas me résigner à vous laisser seule ce soir.

Elle resta sans rien dire, juste à le fixer et au bout d'un moment qu'elle jugea suffisant, elle lui offrit un énorme sourire.

\- Je sais que je devrais être en colère….mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle sentit Oliver se détendre instantanément à ses paroles. Il agita alors sous son nez un sac de provisions.

\- Étant donné que je vous impose ma présence….j'ai ramené notre repas. Elle rigola et se poussa pour le laisser passer. Il fila en cuisine sans l'attendre et quand elle arriva il avait déjà la tête dans le frigo. Elle attendit qu'il finisse.

\- Anna vous a prévenu que j'étais seule. Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle n'a pas trop râlé quand je lui ai donné congé. Pouffa-t-elle doucement. Oliver la regarda d'un air coupable.

\- Oui c'est vrai….elle m'a prévenu ce matin. Il s'approcha d'elle. Ne lui en voulez pas….elle s'inquiète pour vous…et moi aussi. Rajouta-t-il plus doucement. Je sais que cette période est difficile….on voit les gens heureux et en famille…mais quand on a perdu quelqu'un tout ce qu'on voit c'est la chaise vide à table…..je ne pouvais pas me résigner à vous laisser seule ce soir.

Felicity fut touchée de son petit discours. De toute façon, elle était touchée à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Ray. Il avait une façon de lui présenter les choses qui la rendait moins triste et qui rendait supportable son deuil. Il avait souvent raison dans ce qu'il disait et elle avait l'impression qu'il était à sa place tellement cela sonnait toujours juste.

\- Je ne suis pas fâchée ou en colère. Avoua-t-elle en le fixant. Et pour tout vous dire je suis contente de vous voir. Il eut un air surprit qu'il cacha vite ne voulant pas la gêner, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait une chose de ce genre.

\- Oh….ok…et qu'aviez-vous prévu ? Il voulait changer de sujet, étant un peu perturbé par ce qu'elle venait de dire et ne voulant pas se laisser aller à penser qu'elle ait pu espérer sa visite.

\- Rien de spécial…..un plaid, la télé….et du chocolat chaud. Éclata-t-elle de rire. Vous voyez un programme chargé. Il rigola à sa suite.

\- Ouais…je vois ça….je peux donc mettre à la poubelle tout ce que je viens de ramener si vous voulez…..

\- Vous plaisantez ! Je meurs d'envie de manger un vrai repas….mais seule je….je ne…..Elle hésitait ne sachant pas comment vraiment finir sa phrase. Il saisit sa main pour la tranquilliser.

\- Je sais Felicity….c'est pour ça que je suis là. Ils se fixèrent un instant, et ressentirent pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient et se touchaient une espèce d'électricité autour d'eux ou l'espace d'un instant ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Felicity retira vivement sa main, troublée de ce qu'il venait de se passer et s'éloigna d'un pas.

\- Mer….merci. Réussit-elle à dire difficilement. Oliver hocha la tête sans rien dire de plus histoire de ne pas se perdre dans des explications. Bon….et si on préparait ce festin ? Elle avait employé un ton léger loin de tout ce qu'elle venait de ressentir.

Elle ouvrit le frigo histoire de voir ce qu'il avait ramené et surtout histoire de se donner une contenance. Elle venait d'être troublée par un geste anodin d'Oliver. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils échangeaient un geste amical, un effleurement de main ou d'épaule ou même une main dans le dos, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une attirance pour lui. Cela la troublait et la chamboulait énormément.

Oliver la regarda s'affairer en cuisine, à sortir des choses et d'autres du frigo. Elle était mal à l'aise, il le sentait et la connaissait bien à présent. Lui aussi était troublé de ce qu'il venait de se passer, jamais encore il n'y avait eu d'électricité autour d'eux, même si lui était sous son charme et ce depuis un moment. Mais jamais il n'aurait fait le moindre geste déplacé, il ne s'en sentait pas le droit et surtout il ne voulait pas gâcher ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Pour l'instant il était uniquement l'ami et le confident, celui sur qui elle pouvait compter et une épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait pleurer.

Ils amenèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient préparé au salon, ayant décider de dîner sur la table basse. Felicity n'ayant plus partager un repas dans la salle à manger depuis la mort de Ray. Elle trouvait trop triste le fait d'être seule à table et quand elle était accompagnée elle ne voyait que la place de Ray. Elle avait donc prit l'habitude de manger au salon ou à la cuisine.

\- C'est absolument délicieux. Dit-elle à Oliver après avoir goûté ce qu'il avait préparé. Je ne savais pas que vous cuisiniez si bien.

\- Merci….c'est ma mère qui m'a tout apprit. Dit-il se souvenant du nombre de plats qu'il avait loupé avant d'arriver à un bon résultat. Felicity le regarda se disant qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose sur lui et sa vie, mise à part la façon dont il était rentré dans sa vie.

\- Votre mère habite à Starling ? Elle prit son verre de vin et en bu une gorgée. Elle essayait de se convaincre que c'était uniquement pour faire la conversation, mais c'était faux.

\- Non….à une heure de route d'ici….je n'ai jamais réussit à la convaincre de venir habiter en ville…même après la mort de mon père. Je vais la voir aussi souvent que je peux…..

\- Je suis désolée. Réalisa Felicity. A cause de moi depuis un moment vous ne devez pas beaucoup profiter d'elle….je vous acapare tout votre temps….que doit penser votre mère de…..

\- Elle sait que j'ai fait une promesse. La coupa Oliver en posant sa main sur son bras. Et elle comprends mon engagement envers vous…..elle est passée par là et elle comprends. La rassura Oliver.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison….vous devriez peut-être…..

\- Felicity…..ce n'est pas un calvaire de prendre soin de vous…ma mère n'était pas seule quand mon père nous a quitté.

\- Contrairement à moi ? Dit-elle doucement. Oliver hocha la tête doucement désolé de lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait personne. J'ai une vie bien triste vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement. Je suis PDG d'une des société les plus cotés du pays et je suis…..seule….plus de mari, pas de famille, pas d'enfants, pas d'amis…..Felicity Smoak Palmer est toute seule ! C'est d'une tristesse sans nom.

Oliver était peiné qu'elle pense être seule, dans un sens c'était vrai, mais lui était là présent à ses côtés et il savait que tant qu'elle voudrait de lui et tant qu'elle ne refasse pas sa vie, il serait là.

\- Je suis là moi. Dit-il d'une petite voix. Vous savez….même si Ray ne m'avez pas demandé de veiller sur vous….je l'aurais fait. Avoua-t-il doucement en la fixant. Il vit de la surprise passer dans son regard. Je ne connais pas toute votre vie mais….je sais que dans ces moments là on ne doit pas être seul….on a besoin d'être entouré même si on ne le sait pas et qu'on ne le veux pas…..je serai resté Felicity.

\- Merci. Réussit-elle à dire au bout d'un moment, ces paroles réchauffant son cœur. Ma….relation avec Ray m'a éloigné de beaucoup de monde…..ses amis ne m'ont jamais accepté et au fil du temps il s'est détaché de tout le monde….quand à mes amis…..j'ai toujours eu du mal à nouer des liens…..je suis assez solitaire en fait…mais merci d'être resté et d'avoir insisté afin que je ne sois pas seule.

Oliver était content qu'elle reconnaisse ses efforts et surtout qu'elle ait prit conscience qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste seule. Il avait bien comprit au fil des années aux côtés de ce couple qu'ils étaient très fusionnel et que le fait qu'ils soient juste tout les deux ne les dérangeaient pas.

\- Je…peux vous poser une question ? Demanda Oliver prudemment. Felicity acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Pourquoi…enfin comment ça se fait que vous n'avez pas eu d'enfants avec Ray ? C'était une chose qui l'avait toujours étonné.

\- Oh….et bien quand j'ai rencontré Ray j'étais très jeune et pour être honnête je ne voulais pas d'enfant et puis quand le moment est venu….sa maladie nous a empêché de….on aurait pu….mais c'est lui qui n'en voulait plus….il ne se voyait pas avec un bébé à plus de cinquante ans….…..il aspirait à autre chose après avoir vaincu son cancer la première fois.

Felicity était perdue dans ses souvenirs de cette période difficile. Le premier cancer de Ray avait été un coup de massue pour eux et avait conditionné la fin de leur vie de couple. Elle n'était pas triste, seulement fataliste et avec le recul elle se disait que le fait de ne pas avoir eu d'enfant avec Ray avait peut-être été un bonne chose finalement. Elle avait été tellement dévastée quand il était mort qu'elle n'aurait voulut imposé ça à personne.

\- Oh…je ne savais pas. Dit Oliver désolé de remuer de mauvais souvenirs. Je…je pensais que c'était un choix….enfin….

\- Oui je comprends Oliver. Le rassura Felicity. Mais c'est la vie…et maintenant je pense qu'il est un peu tard...c'est moi qui aspire à autre chose…..et puis….bref….Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails. Et vous ? Pas de petite amie ? Demanda-t-elle histoire d'orienter la conversation vers un sujet moins sensible. Il la regarda avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Non….Souffla-t-il, Felicity le sentit nerveux mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Remarquez...vous passez pratiquement tout votre temps libre avec moi….je ne sais pas quelle femme pourrait accepter ça. Elle rigola nerveusement à sa réflexion et sentit un soulagement envahir sa poitrine à la confirmation qu'il était célibataire. Mais que lui arrivait-il ce soir ? Elle avait du mal à ne pas penser à ce qu'elle ressentait à sentir Oliver proche d'elle, et cela la déstabilisait énormément même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher.

\- Ouais…vous n'avez pas tord. Dit-il en éclatant légèrement de rire. Je….je n'aime pas papillonner…je voudrais trouver la bonne et vivre une vie simple….tout arrivera en temps voulut. Il leva son regard vers elle et la vit le fixer.

\- Votre mère a refait sa vie ? Les mots lui échappèrent avant qu'elle ait pu les retenir. Désolé…je suis indiscrète. Felicity baissa la tête gênée.

\- Non ce n'est pas indiscret….et je comprends que cela puisse vous intriguer. Oliver la vit se détendre. Et oui…ma mère a refait sa vie….et je suis heureux pour elle.

\- Oh….vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire…vous pourriez être contrarié de la voir avec un autre homme que votre père. Essaya-t-elle de se rattraper.

\- Ça a longtemps été le cas…..mais ma mère ne pouvait pas rester seule éternellement. Quand mon père est mort elle était encore jeune et après s'être occupée de ma sœur et fait son deuil, elle a commencé à revivre….j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter et ça a créer de nombreux conflits

\- Oh…je suis désolée. Felicity le sentait encore touché de cette période de sa vie. Elle imaginait bien ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis. Oliver la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Le regard de ma mère…..il était moins triste et une petite flamme étincelait à nouveau…..elle l'avait perdu avec la disparition de mon père…..je ne pouvais pas m'opposer plus longtemps à ce qu'elle vive à nouveau…..et surtout j'ai finit par comprendre que ce n'était pas parce que ma mère avait un autre homme dans sa vie que mon père était oublié….bien au contraire, il aurait voulut qu'elle continue à vivre.

Felicity avait les larmes aux yeux de ce qu'Oliver lui racontait. Elle comprenait la réaction d'Oliver et elle comprenait sa mère, étant dans la même situation. Quand Ray était mort elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui, mais depuis quelques temps elle commençait à revivre un peu et ce soir elle c'était même autorisée à penser à Oliver d'une façon différente.

\- Ray m'a dit la même chose avant de mourir. Oliver la regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. De continuer à vivre ma vie….de femme…..je ne voulais rien entendre bien sûr. Dit-elle nerveusement. Mais je comprends votre mère…..et c'est bien que vous l'ayez soutenue et comprit.

Elle saisit sa main sans savoir trop pourquoi, et à cet instant ils sentirent quelque chose se passer, ils n'auraient sut dire quoi, mais une sensation, un bien-être d'être tout les deux et que rien ne pouvait ne les atteindre. Oliver regarda leurs mains jointes et porta ensuite son regard sur Felicity, ce qu'il y vit le déstabilisa. Il y avait la même étincelle que dans le regard de sa mère. Il sût à cet instant qu'elle était prête à vivre de nouveau, même s'il se doutait bien qu'elle aurait des moments de doutes et de tristesse. Mais il savait aussi que son rôle s'arrêterait bientôt et qu'il n'aurait plus aucune raison de venir lui tenir compagnie. A cette pensée son cœur se serra un peu. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire sans la voir tout les jours ?

\- Merci. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et lui dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Je suis certain que ma mère adorerait vous rencontrer. Il vit Felicity faire un mouvement de recul de surprise et lui faire un énorme sourire.

\- Je serai ravie de la rencontrer moi aussi….quand on voit l'homme qu'elle a fait de vous….ça doit être une femme exceptionnelle. Dit-elle un peu plus bas, Oliver serra sa main sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui fit un léger sourire, gêné du compliment.

\- Je compte aller la voir le week-end prochain…ça vous tente ?

\- Avec plaisir. Répondit-elle sincère. Oliver hocha la tête heureux qu'elle accepte, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait prit de lui proposer de l'accompagner. Je vais voir pour réserver un hotel et….

\- C'est hors de question ….ma mère me tuerait si je vous laissais faire. Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Ma sœur ne vit plus chez ma mère depuis longtemps….sa chambre est libre….

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Felicity était gênée d'autant d'attention et de gentillesse de la part d'Oliver et de sa famille.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas…..je vous assure. Nous partirons vendredi en fin de journée ça vous va ? Felicity acquiesça heureuse de ce projet. Le silence tomba dans le salon, les deux se fixant sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer entre eux. Felicity fut troublée une nouvelle fois de son regard et détourna les yeux vers la pendule.

\- Oh…il est minuit passé…..on a tellement discuté qu'on a même pas vu l'heure avancer. Dit-elle nerveuse de tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Oliver jeta à son tour un œil vers l'horloge.

\- Malgré tout je vous souhaite une très bonne année Felicity. Dit-il d'un ton doux. En espérant que cette nouvelle année soit plus douce.

\- Bonne année à vous aussi Oliver….et encore une fois merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait…..sans vous…..je…..ça aurait été encore plus dur. Répondit-elle sur le même ton, ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire de plus, ne voulant pas gâcher cet instant. Ils savaient que quelque chose c'était passé entre eux ce soir mais pour l'instant ils ne voulaient pas se poser trop de questions.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla de mauvaise humeur elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. À chaque fois qu'elle était tombée dans le sommeil, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut par un cauchemar ou Ray lui reprochait son attitude et sa conduite de la veille avec Oliver. Elle se leva en vitesse ce qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes, mais elle avait besoin de bouger.

Oliver était partit peu de temps après leur conversation et elle n'avait pas encore prit le temps de vraiment analyser tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit. C'était la première soirée depuis la mort de Ray où elle ne ressentait pas cette peine et ce poids qu'elle traînait. Et elle devait admettre que cela lui avait fait du bien.

Seulement quand elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait ressentit au contact d'Oliver, elle culpabilisait. Elle avait été attiré par lui et s'était sentit à nouveau vivante et pleine de joie de vivre. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le droit, cela faisait un peu plus de six mois que son mari était mort, c'était un peu tôt à son goût.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comment pouvait-elle penser à ce genre de choses alors qu'il y avait à peine quelques semaines elle ne voulait plus vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de cette façon avec Oliver. Il était son ami, son confident, son homme de confiance, elle ne pouvait pas envisager une seconde de ressentir autre chose pour lui que de l'amitié. Elle le devait à Ray, même s'il lui avait arraché une promesse de refaire sa vie sur son lit de mort, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait se jeter tête baissé dans une histoire.

Elle passa rapidement sous la douche et descendit à la cuisine où elle eut la surprise de trouver Anna déjà affairé à préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle se posta à côté de la vieille femme et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Bonjour Anna….je te souhaite une très bonne année. Anna arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et se tourna vers la blonde en la serrant contre elle.

\- Bonne année à toi Felicity….qu'elle soit meilleure que la précédente. Chuchota Anna contre son oreille. Felicity hocha la tête, les larmes menaçant de couler. Elles restèrent un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre sans rien dire. C'est Felicity qui se dégagea la première.

\- Tu as passé un bon réveillon ? Demanda Felicity en prenant place au bar avec son café qu'elle venait de se servir.

\- Excellent…Jonas était ravi de me voir…..et toi ? Anna lui posa la question d'un air détaché sans savoir vraiment ce qu'Oliver lui avait dit sur sa présence.

\- J'ai eu la visite d'Oliver…..mais bien sûr tu le savais. Anna la regarda avec un léger sourire d'excuse.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule…..même si c'était ce que tu voulais….je l'ai juste appelé au cas où il ne faisait rien. Se justifia Anna. Je suis contente qu'il soit venu te tenir compagnie….cet homme est vraiment une personne sur qui on peut compter, Ray ne s'était pas trompé.

Anna osa un regard vers Felicity devant son silence. Généralement quand on mentionnait Ray elle disait toujours quelque chose mais là elle restait silencieuse. Elle la vit dans ses pensées, à jouer avec le bord de sa tasse.

\- Felicity tu vas bien ? Cette dernière leva la tête d'un coup vers Anna.

\- Oui..ça va. Dit-elle évasive. C'est juste que….Elle hésita à poursuivre, que pouvait-elle dire ? Qu'elle avait été heureuse de trouver Oliver devant sa porte hier soir ? Qu'elle avait sentit un truc entre eux ? Non définitivement elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler ce genre de choses à Anna. Elle avait été au service de Ray bien avant que Felicity ne vienne dans sa vie. Non….rien laisse tomber…je suis fatiguée….j'ai passé une bonne soirée.

\- Tu sais ma chérie que tu peux tout me dire. Lui dit Anna en s'approchant d'elle. Tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas….Ray était comme un fils pour moi…et toi….c'est plus que ça Felicity….si tu as besoin de parler je suis là…..même si tu penses que je ne pourrais pas comprendre ou que ce que tu aurais à me dire pourrais me choquer.

Felicity l'écoutait attentivement et sondait son regard, elle constata qu'elle était sincère. La relation qu'elle avait avec la vieille femme allait bien au-delà du rapport professionnel et cela depuis le premier jour où Felicity était entrée dans la vie de Ray. Elle avait trouvé chez Anna une oreille attentive et l'amour maternel qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Tu as raison…..il y a quelque chose. Felicity tritura ses doigts encore un moment avant de se lancer. Hier soir….avec Oliver il c'est passé quelque chose. Commença-t-elle doucement. Je….comment expliquer….je me suis sentit proche de lui….et pour la première fois depuis longtemps...vivante. Elle avait dit cela d'une petite voix ayant peur de la réaction d'Anna.

\- Et c'est mal ? Felicity regarda Anna ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle la fixa un moment.

\- C'est trop tôt Anna….je ne peux pas envisager une relation….non mais écoute moi un peu !? Mon mari est mort depuis six mois et je pense déjà à un autre homme ! Quelle genre d'épouse je suis dis moi ?! Elle sentit les larmes monter et lutta pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Ray était….est l'amour de ma vie et…..

\- Il n'est plus là ma chérie. La coupa Anna. Ray n'est plus là…..et il savait que tu l'aimais…..cela n'a rien à voir avec l'amour que tu lui portais Felicity. Anna soupira et saisit une de ses mains. Tu as le droit de ressentir ce genre de choses…..et c'est bien….tu es jeune, tu ne resteras pas indéfiniment veuve….du moins je l'espère.

\- Oui mais c'est trop tôt. Felicity restait butée sur le temps. Les gens vont croire que j'avais une liaison avec Oliver bien avant la mort de Ray et…..

\- Felicity qui te parle de liaison et de relation entre vous deux…..pour l'instant tu réalises à peine que tu peux encore avoir des sentiments pour un autre homme que ton mari…..laisse les choses se faire, tu verras par la suite.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Felicity au bout d'un moment à réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Anna. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Oliver partage la même chose que moi. Elle enfouie son visage dans ses mains honteuse de ses pensées. Anna rigola doucement et hocha la tête mais ne dit rien de plus. En attendant raconte moi ta soirée.

Anna se lança alors dans son récit et la soirée passée avec son fils. Elle ne releva pas la dernière phrase de Felicity sachant très bien qu'elle était assez bouleversée comme ça. Elle avait comprit tout de suite les intentions de son patron quand il avait confié la sécurité de son épouse à Oliver quand il ne serait plus là. Ray avait comprit à la minute où le jeune homme était entré à son service l'attirance que les deux pourraient avoir l'un envers l'autre s'ils ouvraient les yeux et qu'ils se laissaient aller.

Ray n'avait jamais été jaloux ou contrarié de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer entre Felicity et Oliver, même bien avant qu'il ne soit malade. Il avait toujours remercié le ciel de lui avoir envoyé Felicity, elle l'avait sauvé d'une vie triste et décadente, à papillonner de femme en femme. Elle lui avait apporté une stabilité et une vie de couple qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné pouvoir avoir. Elle était son amour et son tout et il avait toujours été conscient qu'un jour elle rencontrerait celui qui lui ferait prendre conscience que sa vie n'était plus avec lui.

Il avait été conscient dès le début de leur relation que leur différence d'âge poserait un problème un jour, et il n'avait pas eu tord. La maladie l'avait rattrapé et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait donné à sa femme ses derniers mois de bonheur avant de se laisser aller et d'arrêter de se battre. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour, quand il serait vieux, que Felicity partirait pour un homme plus jeune et il avait toujours su que se serait Oliver, c'est ce qu'il avait confié à Anna il n'y a pas si longtemps. C'est en partie pour ça qu'il avait donné cette mission à Oliver.

\- Je suis contente pour toi Anna, ton fils doit te manquer et moi je monopolise tout ton temps. C'est Felicity qui ramena la vieille femme à la réalité. Tu devrais peut-être prendre quelques jours le week-end prochain.

\- Rassure-toi chérie tout va bien, Jonas comprends bien et puis tu sais il a sa vie aussi….je ne crois pas que de m'avoir sans arrêt dans ses jambes lui fasse plaisir. Elle éclata de rire et reprit. Mais pourquoi le week-end prochain ?

\- Je….Oliver m'a invité chez sa mère…..on parlait de sa famille et c'est arrivé spontanément….j'ai dit oui. Elle était gênée d'avoir accepté cette invitation, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et où cela allait la conduire. Anna la regarda avec un sourire dissimulé.

\- Tu as eu raison cela te fera le plus grand bien de voir du monde...et je suis persuadée que Moira sera contente de te recevoir. Felicity la regarda surprise qu'elle connaisse le prénom de la mère d'Oliver. Elle ne savait rien de lui.

\- Tu la connais ? Anna hocha négativement la tête.

\- Non...mais Oliver m'a souvent parlé d'elle et de sa sœur Thea...c'est une gentille famille...je suis certaine que tu vas passer un excellent moment.

Felicity l'écoutait se demandant tout de même si elle avait eu raison de dire oui. De toute façon c'était fait, elle ne s'imaginait pas maintenant faire machine arrière et dire non à Oliver. Elle espérait simplement que ce week-end n'allait pas encore plus la troubler qu'elle ne l'était.

* * *

 **Voilà...je vous avais dit que le meilleur arrivait...doucement certes, mais il arrive...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience...**

 **La suite lundi ou mardi...c'est à vous de voir...alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore un énorme merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction. Merci à ceux à qui je peux répondre par MP pour leurs commentaires et leur fidélité, et merci à Melissa, Sissi, FantasyAndMystery, Clo, Olicity-love, Rosace76, Angy et Lulzimevelioska également à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Merci à vous aussi de votre fidélité.**

 **Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaise parce qu'elle me tient particulièrement à coeur.**

 **Nous voici avec le 4ème chapitre et l'arrivée de 2 nouveaux personnages...bonne lecture.**

 **Mais avant un énorme bisous à ma rainbow girl préférée...merci de tout tes conseils.**

* * *

Oliver fila sous la douche en rentrant de son jogging matinal. Il avait passé une nuit assez difficile et il avait espéré que le fait de courir lui viderait la tête, mais non. Sa soirée avec Felicity avait hanté ses rêves, il s'était vu intime avec elle à chaque fois qu'il avait fermé les yeux, voir carrément intime et cela l'avait troublé.

Il savait qu'il était attiré par elle depuis un moment et il essayait de cacher comme il le pouvait ce qu'elle pouvait déclencher chez lui, mais la soirée de la veille avait marqué un tournant dans leur relation. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait il l'avait trouvé plutôt sereine et apaisée. Il l'avait trouvé différente et s'il s'était laissé à rêver, il l'avait trouvé réceptive à lui et à ses attentions.

Il se rattrapa tout de suite, se disant qu'il voyait uniquement ce qu'il avait envie de voir et qu'elle était loin de tout ça avec lui. Elle était veuve depuis peu et il était bien placé pour savoir qu'elle avait aimé Ray passionnément. Et puis même si c'était le cas, que pourrait-il lui offrir ? Elle était habituée à un certain train de vie, elle gagnait plus d'argent en une année que lui en toute une vie, elle avait été mariée à l'un des hommes les plus influents du pays et lui était quoi ? Un simple homme à tout faire qui gagnait sa vie correctement mais qui ne pourrait jamais lui offrir le genre de vie auquel elle était habituée.

Il se secoua la tête afin de chasser ses mauvaises pensées et soudain et il se rappela sa proposition de la veille concernant le week-end chez sa mère. Mais où avait-il la tête ? Pourquoi lui avoir proposé une chose pareille ? Elle avait certainement accepté gênée de lui dire non. Il décida qu'il allait la mettre à l'aise et lui expliquer qu'elle n'était absolument pas obliger de venir même si elle avait déjà accepté.

Il souffla et sortit de la douche essayant une nouvelle fois d'oublier Felicity. Il consulta son téléphone pour voir s'il avait un message mais rien, et il ne saurait dire s'il était déçu ou soulagé. Il le jeta sur son lit et se décida à repartir courir, s'il restait là à tourner en rond il savait d'avance que ses pensées tourneraient exclusivement autour de Felicity.

* * *

Felicity reprit le chemin du bureau après presque une semaine de vacances. Elle avançait perdue dans ses pensées depuis sa conversation avec Anna concernant Oliver. Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles hier et ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Elle s'était forcée à ne pas penser à lui mais à chaque fois ses songes avaient vogués vers cette soirée et ce qu'elle avait ressentit.

Le discours d'Anna l'avait un peu rassurée sur le fait qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, et elle n'avait rien fait de mal, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle trahissait Ray et leur mariage. Jamais au cours de ces vingts dernières années elle n'avait été tenté par un autre homme. Ray l'avait comblé à tout les niveaux et elle n'avait toujours vu que lui, alors se rendre compte à présent qu'elle était attiré par Oliver avait été un choc.

Elle arriva à son bureau et posa ses affaires. Elle prit place à son fauteuil et essaya de remettre en place ses idées avant de commencer à prendre connaissance de ses messages. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et profita du calme de son étage. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se perdit dans ses souvenirs avec Ray, le nombre de fois où elle l'avait surprit ici avec un déjeuner.

Un sourire apparu sur son visage à ces pensées heureuses. Elle avait été comblée depuis sa rencontre avec cet homme qui avait transformé sa vie et qui lui avait donné tout ce dont elle avait besoin et envie. Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement et réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller de la sorte avec Oliver. Elle devait se ressaisir et ignorer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, elle se devait de rester fidèle à son époux et peu importe ce que cela allait lui coûter.

Elle soupira et décida de se mettre au travail. Le bureau allait s'agiter dans peu de temps et elle voulait être opérationnelle avant sa réunion de ce matin. Elle devait rencontrer différents cadres et savait d'avance qu'une fois de plus cette réunion allait être épuisante. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses dossiers et concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas les coups portés à sa porte, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Oliver qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

\- Bonjour. Lui dit ce dernier avec un sourire la voyant sursauter. Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur mais j'ai frappé plusieurs fois. Dit-il en pouffant légèrement.

\- Bonjour….désolé, j'étais concentrée. Elle était nerveuse de se retrouver face à lui. Elle réalisait à présent réellement ce que cela allait impliquer de le garder à distance et elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer à ce constat.

\- Oui…j'avais remarqué. Oliver prit place sur le siège face au bureau et se décida à être direct. Felicity je…je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça alors je vais être direct. Il leva les yeux vers elle et pu voir son intérêt à son entrée en matière. Je suis désolé si je vous ai mit mal à l'aise avec mon invitation….je ne veux rien vous imposer et je comprendrais si vous vouliez la décliner à présent…..c'était….déplacé de vous…..

\- Non ! Le coupa Felicity en criant presque, il s'arrêta surprit. Ce….n'était pas déplacé….mais extrêmement gentil de m'inviter et je….je vous remercie mais je…..

\- Je comprends. Dit-il avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment. Il la fixa intensément sans s'en rendre compte et ne savait pas vraiment s'il parlait de son invitation ou d'autre chose. Il se sermonna mentalement pour penser à elle de cette façon et se leva. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici et avait du travail pour organiser leur déplacement prochain en Europe.

\- Ouais…Souffla Felicity ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer son refus. Elle avait accepté sans sourciller, et la voilà maintenant à refuser sans réelle raison, du moins elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer la vraie raison. Je suis désolée Oliver mais je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie et je ne veux pas gâcher le peu de temps que vous passez avec votre famille. Elle le fixa à son tour sans rien dire de plus.

\- Vous ne gâcheriez rien du tout. Répondit-il d'une voix douce qui la surprit. Mais je comprends. Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien de dire de plus et Oliver prit le chemin de la porte. N'oubliez pas votre déjeuner en ville….nous partons juste après votre réunion. Dit-il avant de quitter le bureau, Felicity se contenta d'hocher la tête essayant d'ignorer son regard déçu et son cœur qui se serrait.

####

Comme elle l'avait imaginé la réunion avait été comme toutes les autres, épuisante et infructueuse. Ses collaborateurs refusaient de prendre ses idées en compte et la considérait toujours comme la petite stagiaire blonde qui avait réussit à mettre le grand patron dans son lit. Malgré son mariage et son parcours professionnel ils refusaient de reconnaître son professionnalisme et ses compétences.

Elle remontait le couloir afin d'arriver à son bureau, dépitée et fatiguée d'être considérée comme une moins que rien. Elle repensa à ce qu'Oliver lui avait dit il y a quelques mois concernant ces cadres indésirables. Peut-être avait-il raison et devrait-elle s'en séparer et se construire une nouvelle équipe qui lui serait moins hostile ? Elle avait tout les pouvoirs et en avait parfaitement le droit.

Elle entra dans son bureau et ne fut pas surprise de trouver Oliver à l'attendre.

\- Votre déjeuner est annulé. Dit-il simplement. Elle se figea déçue, elle aurait bien eu besoin de penser à autre chose et de sortir de cet immeuble. Je vous ai commandé un déjeuner qui ne…..

\- Non….je sors….j'ai besoin d'air. Dit-elle dans un souffle ne supportant plus d'un coup toute cette ambiance. Je…emmenez-moi quelque part...loin d'ici. Dit-elle en le fixant, il eut un mouvement de recul mais hocha la tête. Elle posa ses dossiers et prit ses affaires afin de suivre Oliver. Pas de chauffeur. Ajouta-t-elle dans l'ascenseur.

\- Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? Lui demanda Oliver tout à coup inquiet de sa requête, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait une exigence de ce genre.

\- Non….mais ça va aller…..j'ai juste besoin d'être loin d'ici pour un moment. Expliqua-t-elle le souffle court, ses yeux cherchant à s'accrocher quelque part. Elle leva son visage et tomba sur les yeux bleus d'Oliver, elle sentit immédiatement un bien-être l'envahir et se calma.

\- Ok….je connais l'endroit parfait pour vous détendre. Répondit-il, comprenant bien que l'ambiance au sein de l'entreprise devait être responsable de son état. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait reprit les rênes qu'elle se sentait si mal après une réunion. Il se doutait bien qu'encore une fois elle avait du être chahutée et remise à sa place. Vous n'avez pas à supporter tout ça Felicity….Ray n'aurait pas aimé que l'on vous traite de cette façon.

Felicity le regarda et retint un petit sourire de franchir ses lèvres. Il savait qu'en lui parlant de son époux elle serait plus réceptive à penser à se séparer des cadres qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il la connaissait bien finalement se dit-elle et sans savoir pourquoi son cœur rata un battement à cette pensée, se maudissant tout de suite pour sa réaction.

\- Vous avez raison Oliver….il aurait détesté. Dit-elle en souriant légèrement. J'ai réfléchit à ce que vous m'avez dit il y a quelques mois….je vais être obligé de me séparer des plus virulents….en attendant j'ai besoin de penser autre chose. Elle fit un énorme sourire à Oliver. Ou m'emmenez-vous ? Il la regarda avec un sourire en coin mais ne répondit pas sa question.

####

Felicity suivit Oliver une fois la voiture garée. Ils avaient roulé vers le quartier populaire de Starling et malgré ses nombreuses tentatives Oliver ne lui avait rien. Au bout d'un moment elle avait décidé de laisser tomber et de profiter simplement sans se poser de questions. Ils avaient alors discuté de tout et de rien.

Oliver lui ouvrit la porte d'une brasserie et la laissa pénétrer dans l'immense salle. Elle jeta un œil et trouva l'endroit plutôt joliment décoré mais surtout remplit de monde en train de déjeuner. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle mourrait de faim, les odeurs venant titiller ses narines.

Elle sentit la main d'Oliver dans son dos afin de la guider au comptoir. Elle se laissa faire et ils prirent deux tabourets.

\- Non mais dites moi que je rêve ! S'exclama un brun derrière le comptoir. Felicity leva les yeux vers lui et le vit s'approcher d'Oliver avec un énorme sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu t'occupais de cette blonde hyper sexy qui te sert de patronne.

Tommy Merlyn était le meilleur ami d'Oliver, ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée et avaient fait les 400 coups tout les deux au grand damne de leurs parents. C'était aussi quelqu'un qui ne s'embêtait pas avec les politesses d'usage et qui avait l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat, comme à cet instant précis. Oliver pouffa à sa réflexion et il vit du coin de l'œil Felicity en faire de même. Il toussota légèrement et se décida à parler.

\- Salut Tommy. Lui dit Oliver en souriant. Je ne suis pas seul. Il se tourna vers Felicity. Voici Felicity Palmer….ma patronne. Tommy remarqua alors la jeune femme blonde à ses côtés. Felicity….voici Tommy Merlyn, mon meilleur ami qui a l'art de dire ce qu'il pense. Rigola-t-il entraînant Felicity.

\- Enchanté Tommy. Dit cette dernière lui tendant une main. Ravie de faire votre connaissance…et merci pour le compliment. Dit-elle plus bas en se penchant un peu vers lui. Tommy attrapa sa main sans savoir quoi dire, ce qui n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Mais de rien….enchanté à mon tour Felicity. Répondit-il une fois le choc passé. Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? Il s'adressa à Oliver qui commanda leur repas et leur boisson.

\- Vous allez voir, leur burger est une pure merveille. Glissa Oliver à Felicity qui acquiesça lui faisant confiance. Tommy lança leur commande et s'occupa des autres clients. Felicity l'observa un instant se disant qu'il était très différent d'Oliver.

\- Alors ça fait longtemps que vous et « monsieur je dis ce que je pense » vous vous connaissez ? Oliver rigola nerveusement à sa remarque.

\- Des années….on jouait au football et notre amitié a commencé sur le terrain….et depuis ça dure. Oliver jeta un œil à son ami. Malgré cet air nonchalant et sa dérision c'est un ami fidèle sur qui on peut compter. Felicity jeta à son tour un regard vers Tommy qui était en grande conversation avec des clientes, elle sourit légèrement à le voir charmeur.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant….il a une bonne tête comme dirait Anna. Pouffa Felicity.

\- Ouais….il a toujours été là pour moi, et encore plus quand mon père est mort. Sans lui et sa bonne humeur cela aurait été plus difficile. Felicity reporta son attention sur Oliver et comprit instantanément ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

\- Il a été votre « Oliver » ? Osa-t-elle demander doucement. Elle vit le regard d'Oliver se tourner sur elle et ses lèvres se fendre d'un sourire.

\- Ouais…on peut dire ça. Il la fixa et leur contact visuel fut brisé par l'arrivée de leurs assiettes. Felicity regarda la sienne et se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir avaler tout ça.

Le repas c'était déroulé dans une bonne ambiance et Felicity devait admettre que cela lui avait fait du bien. Elle avait voulut oublier pour un moment l'entreprise et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait avec l'aide d'Oliver. Tommy avait fait la navette entre eux et ses différents clients et elle en avait apprit un peu plus sur son employé.

Tommy ne s'était pas gêné pour raconter des anecdotes sur leur passé au lycée, mais elle avait surtout apprit qu'Oliver avait faillit avoir un avenir tout tracé dans le football jusqu'à ce qu'une vilaine blessure ne brise complètement son rêve de gloire. Il c'était alors mit à étudier sérieusement mais son père était mort quelques temps plus tard et il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de travailler afin d'aider sa mère et sa sœur.

\- Je ne savais pas. Dit Felicity son regard perdu au loin quand Tommy lui avait confié cette histoire sur Oliver le temps qu'il réponde à un appel.

\- C'est une époque dont il parle rarement. Lui confia Tommy. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à rebondir après ça…heureusement son père était encore là pour le secouer un peu….quand il est mort j'ai cru qu'Oliver ne s'en remettrait pas….ça été dur pour lui, il se retrouvait chef de famille.

Tommy observa un moment Felicity qui avait toujours le regard rivé sur Oliver. Ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt était vrai, il la trouvait sexy et comprenait pourquoi Oliver passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle. Elle avait le même regard qu'Oliver quand il avait perdu son père, vide mais si on regardait bien ou pouvait voir une petite étincelle quand son regard se portait sur son homme de confiance.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre époux. Dit-il d'un coup, Felicity tourna son regard vers lui et lui fit un triste sourire.

\- Merci. Répondit-elle simplement.

\- Oliver l'estimait beaucoup….et ce qu'il a fait pour lui et Thea….c'était…..

\- C'était Ray. Le coupa-t-elle. C'était mon mari….il savait reconnaître les gens qui méritaient d'être aidés. Et Oliver en faisait partie. Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur lui au loin. Je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier mon mari d'avoir embauché Oliver….s'il n'avait pas été là ces derniers mois…

\- Cela aurait été un peu plus compliqué ? Demanda Tommy. Felicity le fixa à nouveau et hocha la tête. Il était inquiet pour vous…..mais très honoré que votre mari lui ai demandé de veiller sur vous. Felicity ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle était une nouvelle fois tiraillée entre son devoir de veuve et d'épouse et son envie de se laisser porter par ce qu'Oliver lui inspirait.

Sans le vouloir Tommy venait de lui rappeler la dévotion de son ami durant ces derniers mois et surtout le fait que sans Oliver, elle n'aurait jamais réussit à surmonter son chagrin et les différentes étapes de son deuil. Oliver avait été présent à chaque moment important et elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait également présent aux prochains.

Tout à coup elle réalisa qu'elle avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui et sa famille et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait accepté son invitation il y a deux jours. Ce n'était en aucun cas parce qu'elle était attirée par lui, mais simplement pour mieux le comprendre et le connaître, rien de plus.

\- Felicity…je pense que l'on va devoir y aller….si je ne me trompe vous avez une réunion dans moins de quinze minutes. Dit Oliver en s'approchant du bar. Tommy merci beaucoup pour le repas mais nous avons nous aussi un métier et le devoir nous appelle. Felicity consulta sa montre et constata qu'effectivement le temps avait tourné sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

\- Merci beaucoup Tommy. Dit Felicity en se levant de son siège. Le repas était délicieux et merci pour votre accueil.

\- Ça été un vrai plaisir Felicity….Oliver on se voit le week-end prochain ? Il vit qu'Oliver ne comprenait pas. Tu sais que je ne sais pas dire non à ta mère. Rigola-t-il.

\- Ok….à ce week-end dans ce cas. Felicity regardait cet échange avec plaisir, il était évident que ces deux là s'entendaient bien et qu'à l'évidence ils étaient heureux de se retrouver pour passer du temps ensemble. On s'appelle et on s'organise ? Tommy hocha la tête et Oliver entraîna Felicity vers la sortie.

####

Toute la bonne humeur de Felicity s'était envolée suite à sa réunion. Encore une fois cela c'était très mal passé et sa décision avait été prise à la seconde réflexion sexiste de son directeur financier qui estimait que les femmes ne savaient compter l'argent qu'à condition que cela rime avec shopping.

Elle en avait eu assez, s'était levée et avait déclaré que la réunion était terminée. Tout le monde avait été surprit mais n'avait rien dit quand elle avait quitté la salle de conférence, elle avait alors trouvé refuge dans son bureau et avait fait venir la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance.

\- Je vais virer la plupart des équipes. Oliver était surprit mais ravi de cette nouvelle. Il est plus que temps…j'ai déjà trop tardé. Elle chercha son regard pour être certaine qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle….avez-vous déjà pensé à des remplaçants pour les différents postes ? Felicity lui tendit une liste de noms avec à côté leurs fonctions. Ok…c'est très clair. Je transmet tout ça au service juridique afin qu'il se charge de tout mettre en place. Il se leva prêt à partir quand Felicity le stoppa.

\- Oliver attendez…..Elle se leva à son tour et le rejoignit en croisant les bras, gênée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Je…à propos de ce matin et de votre invitation…je…

\- Felicity je comprends et je…

\- Non…Le coupa-t-elle très vite. En fait je….Elle rigola nerveusement ne sachant pas comment lui dire qu'elle avait changé d'avis. J'avais tord…et je voudrais venir…si bien sûr vous êtes toujours disposé à m'inviter.

\- Oh. Oliver était surprit de ce changement mais heureux il n'allait pas le nier. C'est une deuxième bonne nouvelle….mais cela n'aurait rien à voir avec le fait que Tommy soit aussi de la partie ? Demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Pas du tout mais je….enfin je…..Elle entendit Oliver rigoler légèrement et comprit à cet instant la taquinerie. Elle rigola à son tour. En fait j'ai très envie de rencontrer votre mère et je…ce matin, je….mais ensuite…et…désolé j'ai du mal à aligner deux mots. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage. Je vous rassure ma décision n'a rien à voir avec Tommy. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. J'ai simplement réaliser que j'avais dit non pour de mauvaises raison. Son ton se fit plus grave d'un coup et elle fixa Oliver. Ça me fera du bien d'être entourée de gens….c'est un autre pas vers une vie à nouveau normale.

\- Ok. Répondit Oliver surprit de son regard sur lui et de son excuse de ce matin. Cependant il n'ajouta rien se contentant d'hocher la tête avec un large sourire. J'ai eu raison de ne pas appeler ma mère pour vous décommander dans ce cas….vous allez passer un bon moment Felicity.

* * *

La semaine avait été intense pour Felicity, les cadres qu'elle avait congédié lui avaient fait savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire et qu'ils comptaient l'assigner en justice pour licenciement abusif. Elle ne s'était pas démontée et leur avait bien expliqué qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire, leur départ rentrant dans le cadre de la loi.

Elle fut cependant ravie de voir arriver le vendredi après midi. Elle avait encore beaucoup réfléchit à ce week-end durant la semaine mais Anna l'avait rassuré sur le fait que cela lui ferait du bien et qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal à passer un bon moment.

Le trajet jusque Carson City se fit dans un silence relatif. Oliver et elle avaient échangé sur la semaine qui venait de s'écouler et sur leur voyage en Europe dans quelques jours. Oliver était ravi de pouvoir accompagner Felicity, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de quitter les États-Unis et il était impatient.

\- C'est vrai…vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de voyager ? Demanda Felicity surprise. Même au lycée pas de voyage scolaire ou autre ?

\- Non Pouffa-t-il. Rien de tout ça….mes parents n'avaient pas vraiment les moyens de m'offrir ce genre de choses. Avoua-t-il à demi mot.

\- C'est Ray qui m'a fait découvrir les voyages….avant moi non plus je n'avais jamais quitté le pays. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de le rencontrer, il m'a offert une vie que je n'aurais jamais osé rêver. Dit-elle songeuse à tout ce que son mariage avec Ray lui avait apporté aussi bien sur le plan matériel qu'affectif.

Oliver lui jeta un œil furtif à son ton doux et lointain. Elle commençait à parler de Ray avec joie depuis un moment, bien sûr toujours teinté d'une certaine tristesse, mais elle arrivait à évoquer des souvenirs sans pleurer ensuite ou sans être triste. C'était un bon début et il espérait que ce week-end allait lui mettre en évidence qu'elle avait le droit de vivre à nouveau et de passer de bons moments sans culpabiliser d'être vivante.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. Dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Felicity se pencha un peu en avant afin de découvrir la maison et fut surprise de trouver une bâtisse comme celle-ci. C'était une demeure assez grande avec un jardin immense sur le devant, entouré de barrières blanches. Elle rigola intérieurement c'était le genre de maisons qui la faisaient rêver quand elle était enfant, elle imaginait la vie heureuse des gens qui vivaient derrière ces murs.

Elle suivit Oliver quand il quitta la voiture et monta les quelques marches du perron quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'un certain âge qui se jeta dans les bras d'Oliver.

\- Bonjour Maman. Dit-il en refermant ses bras dans le dos de sa mère. Tu vas bien ? Une réponse étouffée sortit de la bouche de Moira et elle se décala pour voir l'invitée de son fils.

\- Bonjour Madame Palmer. Moira lui tendit une main que Felicity accepta.

\- Je vous en prit appelez moi Felicity….bonjour Madame Queen. Répondit-elle tout à coup intimidée d'être face à cette femme qu'elle sentait gentille et généreuse mais aussi assez autoritaire.

\- Moira. Insista la mère d'Oliver. Je suis ravie de pouvoir mettre un visage sur votre prénom. Dit-elle avec un immense sourire, elle se reprit et présenta ses condoléances. Votre mari a changé la vie de cette famille….je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour ça. Moira avait finit les larmes aux yeux et prit Felicity dans ses bras.

\- Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose vous savez…..Ray savait reconnaître les gens qui méritait une chance….et Oliver en faisait partie. Dit-elle en le fixant, il lui fit un léger sourire et décida de détendre l'atmosphère devenu soudain assez bizarre.

\- Maman et si tu montrais à Felicity la chambre de Thea ? Elle pourrait ainsi s'installer avant de profiter de ta cuisine. Moira se décala et entraîna Felicity à sa suite. Cette dernière la suivit, en jetant un œil à Oliver le remerciant de l'avoir sauvé de cette situation. Il la regarda partir se demandant ce que ce week-end allait lui réserver comme surprise.

####

Tommy avait rejoint la famille Queen peu avant le dîner, qui se passa dans une bonne ambiance. Felicity constata que tout les gens présents à cette table s'adoraient et elle eut un pincement au cœur à penser qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ce genre de choses dans son enfance. Elle avait toujours été ballotée d'une famille à une autre et ensuite à l'université elle ne s'était pas liée facilement, le seul qui avait réussit à l'approcher et à percer sa carapace avait été Ray.

À penser à lui son cœur se serra à nouveau, mais elle se reprit assez vite et se plut à penser qu'il aurait été heureux pour elle qu'elle partage ce moment familial et qu'elle se laisse aller un peu. Moira remarqua le silence de son invitée et la ramena à la réalité.

\- Tout va bien Felicity ? Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Oh…oui tout va bien….j'étais juste dans mes pensées. Expliqua-t-elle à demi mot, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Moira la regarda la croyant à moitié, elle aussi était passée par les mêmes phases et savait parfaitement ce que ce genre de moment pouvait entraîner.

\- Vous savez…un jour vous ne serez plus nostalgique durant ce genre de moment. Dit simplement Moira d'un ton doux. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais un jour quand vous penserez à Ray se sera avec joie et toute cette tristesse sera loin…..et vous avez le droit de vivre à nouveau ce genre de moment….je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait pas aimé vous savoir seule et triste.

Felicity fut surprise de constater qu'elle était si transparente. Moira venait de lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle sentit les larmes pointer mais les refoula aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de Moira.

\- J'essaie de reprendre le cours de ma vie comme je peux.

\- Je sais…..et je suis contente de pouvoir y contribuer. Lui glissa Moira doucement.

Oliver n'avait rien perdu de l'échange entre sa mère et Felicity. Il savait ce que la jeune femme avait ressentit à se retrouver entourée ce soir et il était heureux que sa mère puisse à sa façon contribuer à ce que sa patronne aille mieux. Il savait que c'était important pour Felicity mais aussi pour sa mère. Les Palmer avaient transformé leurs vies, à eux maintenant de contribuer à rendre le sourire et la joie de vivre à Felicity.

####

\- Alors chère Felicity…cet endroit est « l'endroit » de Carson City. Oliver se retint de lever les yeux au ciel à la phrase de Tommy. Quoi Oliver ?! Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que c'est dans ce bar que tu as prit ta première cuite et que tu as dragué pour la première fois ! Cette fois-ci Oliver ne retint pas son soupir et son exaspération.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que Felicity soit intéressée par mon passé peu glorieux. Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton un peu dur à son meilleur ami.

\- Oh mais si ! Et j'espère apprendre vos pires secrets. Dit-elle taquine à Oliver. Elle entraîna Tommy par le bras vers une table pas très loin, laissant Oliver seul. Il pouffa à la voir agir mais fut heureux de voir qu'elle semblait heureuse d'être ici. Alors Tommy….racontez-moi tout ce qu'Oliver à fait de pire dans sa jeunesse.

Tommy regarda la jeune femme avec un énorme sourire avant de jeter un œil vers son ami qui lui ne semblait pas forcément heureux de son idée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Oliver….je ne raconterai que rien qui mettrait en péril ta liberté et ton boulot. Il éclata de rire, entraînant avec lui les deux autres. Il se lança alors dans l'explications de leurs jeunes années dans cette ville. Il passa en revu leurs années de collège et de lycée, leurs entraînements, leurs déplacements, les pom-pom girl qui leur tournaient autour sans arrêt, leurs difficultés à les repousser.

\- Je vois que vous avez eu une adolescence bien remplit. Dit-elle à Oliver une fois que Tommy les laissa seuls pour aller commander une nouvelle tournée.

\- Ne croyez pas tout ce qu'il vous dit…..il a tendance à exagérer un peu. Se justifia Oliver.

\- Oh…même quand vous avez volé la mascotte de l'équipe adverse et que vous l'avez renvoyé en petit morceaux ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment avec un énorme sourire. Il éclata de rire.

\- Les morceaux n'étaient pas si petits….vous voyez...il exagère. Felicity le regarda en rigolant et leurs regards s'encrèrent un moment. Ils ne disaient rien se contentant juste de se regarder et de penser que finalement ils étaient bien à cette table à évoquer le passé.

Mais l'instant fut brisé par l'arrivée d'une personne qu'Oliver ne s'attendait pas à voir ce soir.

\- Oliver ?

* * *

 **Voilà, malgré son hésitation Felicity a quand même accompagnée Oliver dans sa famille...j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Les choses continuent d'avancer doucement...mais qui ose les interrompre ? Bonne question, à laquelle vous aurez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre...**

 **Comme à chaque fois j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Je vous embrasse et à bientôt pour la suite...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui laissent un petit commentaire ça fait plaisir et ça motive pour la suite. Et merci en particulier aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. Melissa, Sissi, Ally84, FantasyAndMystery, Olicity-love, Angy et Lulzimevelioska merci de vos avis.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa vision sur cette histoire. Je t'embrasse ma super bêta.**

 **Je vois que l'arrivée de Tommy vous a fait plaisir, et que le fait que Moira soit sympa en a surprit plus d'une...ils sont encore dans ce chapitre...et vous allez enfin savoir qui les interrompt...Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver tourna son visage vers cette voix. Ses yeux tombèrent sur deux prunelles bleues qu'il ne pensait pas voir ce soir. Il se leva une fois la surprise passée, et un énorme sourire fendit son visage.

\- Sara. Dit-il en prenant la blonde dans ses bras. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais en Asie. Il se détacha de la jeune femme tout en la gardant contre lui.

\- Je suis rentrée il y a quelques jours seulement….je suis juste de passage. Expliqua Sara, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Felicity qui observait la scène sans rien dire. Oliver le remarqua et se détacha complètement d'elle. Il se décala et se décida à présenter Felicity.

\- Sara je te présente Felicity. Dit-il nerveusement sans vraiment savoir comment la présenter un peu plus. Sara lui fit un large sourire. Felicity….voici Sara une….amie. Hésita-t-il un peu sans savoir non plus comment la présenter.

\- Enchanté. Dirent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps provoquant un moment de gêne encore plus prononcé chez Felicity et Oliver. Un silence pesant s'abattit autour d'eux.

\- Alors que fais-tu à Carson City ? Demanda Sara sentant le malaise d'Oliver.

\- Je rends visite à ma mère…..c'est un peu compliqué depuis un moment et….

\- Sara ! S'exclama Tommy en arrivant à leur table avec leurs boissons. Il posa le plateau et prit la blonde dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas que tu étais en ville, Laurel n'a rien dit. La blonde sera le brun dans ses bras heureuse de le revoir.

\- Comme si tu avais Laurel au téléphone tout les jours. Plaisanta-t-elle, elle reprit plus sérieusement. Je suis juste de passage….elle ne sait pas que je suis ici. Tommy haussa les épaules sachant que les rapports entre les sœurs Lance étaient compliqués depuis qu'Oliver avait eu la bonne idée de sortir avec les deux durant leurs années de lycée.

\- Peut-être...mais moi en tout cas elle répond toujours à mes appels. La taquina-t-il en prenant place à table. Sara éclata de rire à sa réflexion. Aller assis-toi avec nous…tu dois avoir des choses à nous raconter.

Sara prit place et commença à leur raconter sa vie en Asie. Felicity l'observait à la dérobée et devait admettre que c'était une jolie jeune femme, assez sûre d'elle et qui avait l'air très indépendante. Elle racontait à ses amis son travail dans le camps de réfugiés dont elle avait la responsabilité et les conditions difficiles de vie aussi bien pour elle que pour les autres.

Felicity fut admirative de ce que la jeune blonde racontait et trouvait admiratif de consacrer sa vie à aider les autres. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était surprise de ce qu'elle entendait, tout comme les deux hommes présents à table. Tommy n'en perdait pas une miette et Oliver n'avait pas décroché un mot, il était comme suspendu aux lèvres de Sara.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer agir avec la nouvelle venue, et une nouvelle émotion fit surface dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Elle eut du mal à comprendre ce que c'était mais quand elle vit Oliver et Sara se lever pour aller au bar commander une nouvelle tournée elle sut qu'elle était jalouse de la blonde. Ce constat la glaça sur place et Tommy eut toutes les peines du monde à la ramener à la réalité.

\- Tout va bien Felicity ? S'inquiéta-t-il en la fixant.

\- Ou….oui…ça va je…...j'étais juste dans mes pensées. Répondit-elle nerveusement, gênée qu'il puisse lire en elle. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui fit un sourire crispé essayant de finir de le convaincre. Alors vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Sara ? Elle essayait de ne pas avoir la voix tremblante et de paraître naturelle.

\- Depuis le lycée….on était tout les quatre avec Laurel dans le même groupe d'amis….Oliver est sortit un bon moment avec Laurel, la sœur de Sara. Précisa-t-il. Pour ensuite la larguer et sortir avec Sara. Il fit une grimace avec son visage qui arracha tout de même un sourire à Felicity, malgré le coup au cœur qu'elle venait de recevoir. Ouais….ça été dur pour la pauvre Laurel qui en a beaucoup voulu à Oliver et qui a détesté sa sœur durant de nombreuses années…..leur relation c'est un peu améliorée mais reste fragile.

\- J'imagine bien ce qu'elle a pu ressentir….se faire larguer est déjà une épreuve, mais en plus pour sa sœur….c'est hyper violent. Tommy hocha la tête, d'accord avec Felicity. Et….ils sont restés longtemps ensembles ? Faisant un signe de tête vers le couple au bar, se maudissant pour sa curiosité mal placée.

\- Pas vraiment…...ils se sont vite rendus compte qu'ils étaient mieux en amis qu'en couple. Répondit Tommy le regard perdu sur eux. Oliver a perdu son père peu de temps après et Sara s'en voulait de faire souffrir sa sœur….ils ont préférés arrêter et rester amis.

\- Oh….à les voir on pourrait penser…..

\- Ouais je sais….mais Sara n'est pas faite pour Oliver, ni Laurel d'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis. Lui glissa Tommy près de son oreille sur le ton de la confidence. Elle avait tendance à lui mettre la pression et à l'époque Oliver était loin d'être le même que maintenant…..mais c'est loin tout ça….Souffla Tommy.

Felicity fut un peu soulagée d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Oliver et Sara, même si elle se maudissait pour ses pensées et ses réactions. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'être jalouse d'une autre femme, Oliver avait parfaitement le droit d'avoir une vie en dehors de son travail et d'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si un jour il rencontrait une femme elle ne serait plus sa priorité et qu'elle se retrouverait à nouveau seule.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mentalement pour penser de cette façon, cela ne suffisait qu'elle soit jalouse il fallait en plus qu'elle soit égoïste. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis quelques temps ? Elle avait du mal à se reconnaître. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la femme qu'elle était habituellement.

\- Alors c'est quoi l'histoire avec toi et la blonde sexy qui n'arrête pas de te regarder ? Sara taquina Oliver en rigolant légèrement. Elle avait de suite remarqué l'intérêt de Felicity quand elle avait comprit qu'elle connaissait bien Oliver et elle avait remarqué l'attitude gênée d'Oliver à la présenter.

\- C'est ma patronne. Souffla Oliver d'une voix basse, il vit la bouche de Sara former un « o » de surprise. Et je….son mari est mort il y'a quelques mois et il m'a demandé de veiller sur elle. Il lui expliqua alors son boulot et la promesse qu'il avait faite à Ray. Il fixa son amie dans les yeux, il avait besoin de le dire, il fallait qu'il libère son cœur d'un poids. Et depuis c'est…..

\- Oh non Oliver ne me dit pas que….Le coupa Sara. Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

\- Non….enfin pas vraiment. Tenta-t-il de se défendre. Disons que les choses sont compliquées et que….je ne suis pas indifférent. Avoua-t-il penaud. Il posa son coude sur le bar et posa sa tête dessus. Je dois te paraître complètement idiot maintenant. Rigola-t-il nerveusement. Sara le regarda les yeux remplis de tendresse.

\- Pas du tout Oliver. Elle posa une main dans son dos. Seulement j'ai peur que tu ne sois déçu ou blessé….je suis mal placé pour te dire de ne pas foncer tête baissée dans une histoire qui n'a peut-être pas d'avenir….mais réfléchit bien avant….en plus d'être veuve, cette femme est ton employeur….tu ne peux pas ignorer ce fait.

Sara jeta un œil vers leur table et vit Tommy et Felicity en pleine conversation, Oliver suivit son regard et les vit à son tour discuter. Mais ce qu'il vit ne lui fit pas vraiment plaisir, Tommy était légèrement penché vers elle et lui parlait à l'oreille. Il sentit une drôle de sensation prendre possession de lui et du réprimer la colère qu'il sentit monter.

\- Il ne fait rien de mal Oliver. Glissa Sara à l'oreille d'Oliver de la même façon que Tommy venait de le faire avec Felicity. Elle n'est pas intéressée par lui. Oliver lui jeta un regard se demandant comment elle savait ça. Il suffit juste de l'observer un peu….elle est tendue à ses côtés, les bras fermés et surtout elle n'a pas rigolé quand il lui a parlé à l'oreille….mais le plus important c'est qu'elle n'arrête pas de regarder ce que nous faisons...ce qui veut dire qu'elle est inquiète de te savoir avec moi.

\- Mais où as-tu apprit tout ça ? Demanda Oliver surprit de son explication. Aux dernières nouvelles tu es dans l'humanitaire. Rigola-t-il nerveusement.

\- J'observe beaucoup les gens dans mon métier et je suis une femme n'oublie pas….on sent ces choses là. Sara se détacha un peu de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Oliver tu es mon ami et je ne veux que ton bien et ton bonheur…mais soit prudent sinon tu vas souffrir….son mari a été son seul repère durant des années et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'attache à toi pour de mauvaises raisons.

\- Merci Sara de t'inquiéter pour moi….mais je t'assure que je suis prudent…..et on est très loin de..enfin d'une relation. Dit-il nerveusement. Je suis juste un ami et une épaule sur laquelle elle peut s'appuyer….elle sait que je suis là….malgré ce que tu penses, elle ne me voit pas comme autre chose.

Il était conscient de tout ce que venait de lui dire Sara, il savait que Felicity était fragile et que si un jour il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre eux, il se pourrait que l'ombre de Ray plane au dessus d'eux et qu'elle ne s'attache à lui pour ne plus être seule ou simplement parce qu'il était là.

Il savait également qu'elle avait aimé passionnément et follement Ray, jamais il n'avait vu autant d'amour dans un couple, et il doutait qu'un jour elle puisse aimer à nouveau de la même façon. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait être qu'un pansement sur un cœur solitaire, mais il se savait aussi très attaché à elle et il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Ok…tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais….mais si elle te brise le cœur je m'occupe d'elle. Sara éclata de rire et saisit Oliver dans ses bras. Elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir dans sa vie….tu es un ami extraordinaire. Glissa-t-elle à son oreille.

Felicity suivit la scène de loin se demandant bien ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient isolés et les voir si proches ne lui plaisait pas forcément. Une nouvelle fois elle se maudit pour penser de cette façon, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Depuis des mois Oliver était tout pour elle, son repère et une épaule sur qui s'appuyer, et voir Sara débarquer lui rappela qu'Oliver avait aussi une vie et des amis et qu'un jour il ne serait plus là pour elle. Cela lui mit un coup au cœur et au moral. Comment pourrait-elle continuer à vivre sans lui à ses côtés ? Elle avait toujours été indépendante et forte mais depuis la mort de Ray, elle avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire seule, elle avait besoin constamment d'Oliver près d'elle.

\- Ah ben quand même ! S'exclama Tommy. J'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez jamais revenir avec nos bières. Il se jeta sur le plateau et saisit son verre tout en défiant Oliver aux fléchettes. Cette fois-ci je te bats à plates coutures Queen ! Oliver rigola et releva le défi. Il jeta un œil vers Felicity qui lui sourit en retour. Par contre je ne suis pas certain que tu gardes ton job après que je t'aurais battu.

\- Heureusement pour lui jouer savoir jouer aux fléchettes n'est pas indispensable dans son travail. Répondit Felicity à la taquinerie de Tommy. Oliver…pas d'inquiétude peu importe le résultat vous garderez votre poste. Tout le monde éclata de rire et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la cible laissant les deux femmes seules.

Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment observant un moment le jeu entre les deux garçons avant que Sara n'engage la conversation sur le sujet qui la préoccupait.

\- Felicity….je vous aime beaucoup et je vous trouve très sympathique….vraiment, mais je me dois de vous mettre en garde. Felicity tourna son regard inquiet vers elle sans comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler. Oliver…vous est très dévoué et c'est un ami fidèle et….je ne voudrais pas que….

\- Sara. La coupa Felicity avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin, ne voulant pas entendre ce que la jeune femme avait à lui dire. Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce que vous voulez me dire mais Oliver est un ami fidèle depuis des années….il a toujours été là pour mon mari ou moi…..sans lui les derniers mois auraient été encore plus durs. Il m'a vu ravagé par le chagrin, faire et dire n'importe quoi, lui en vouloir d'être présent pour moi….et il est toujours resté et m'a toujours épaulé….je sais ce que je lui dois…..et je sais où j'en suis. Dit-elle en appuyant sur les derniers mots comprenant bien la crainte de la blonde. Je sais qu'un jour il reprendra sa vie…..et moi aussi…..

\- Ok. Répondit simplement Sara au bout d'un moment convaincue par l'argumentation de Felicity, même si elle savait que la jeune femme se voilait certainement la face. Il suffisait de les voir agir l'un avec l'autre. Ils ne restaient jamais longtemps sans se jeter un regard ou un sourire. Elle savait que leur relation était plus compliquée que ce qu'ils laissaient croire, elle espérait simplement qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Et si on allait soutenir Tommy….j'ai bien l'impression qu'Oliver lui mets sa pâtée ! Elles éclatèrent de rire, se levèrent et rejoignirent les deux garçons.

####

Le trajet jusque chez Oliver se fit dans le silence, Tommy dormant sur la banquette arrière. Felicity tournait dans sa tête sa conversation avec Sara qui avait sonné comme un avertissement et Oliver se demandait ce qui avait bien pu rendre sa patronne bien silencieuse. Ce n'était plus dans ses habitudes depuis un moment.

\- Sara a l'air d'une chic fille. Il fut surprit de sa phrase ne s'attendant pas à ça, et à voir sa tête elle non plus, constata-t-il en tourna le regard vers elle.

\- Oui…c'est une amie fidèle et…je suppose que Tommy vous a raconté l'histoire. Dit-il nerveux et gêné, il n'était pas particulièrement fier de cette époque de sa vie et encore moins de la façon dont il avait traité Laurel.

\- Oui. Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Elle tourna à son tour son visage vers lui et encra ses yeux dans les siens. Elle tient à vous….énormément….pourquoi avoir rompu ? Elle semble vous comprendre.

\- Disons que l'on s'est mis ensemble pour de mauvaises raison et d'une façon un peu particulière….on s'aime mais pas amoureusement….on a cru le contraire et on a fait du mal autour de nous. Oliver soupira au souvenir du regard blessé de Laurel quand elle avait découvert pour qui Oliver l'avait quitté. Notre histoire a tourné court très vite….mais on est resté amis et c'est très bien comme ça.

Felicity écoutait attentivement, elle ne sentait aucun mensonge dans sa voix, il était en paix avec cette décision qu'ils avaient prise il y a des années. Elle le croyait quand il lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux et elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement.

\- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux. Felicity n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, elle était solitaire depuis son enfance refusant de s'attacher aux gens qu'elle croisait…jusqu'à Ray. J'ai toujours refusé de m'attacher aux gens même si à présent j'aimerais bien être entourée. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Oliver chercha sa main et la saisit en la serrant doucement.

\- Je suis là moi. Dit-il d'une voix douce à son tour. Ray m'a demandé de veiller sur vous et je resterais le temps qu'il faudra pour ça.

Felicity sentit toute sa sincérité dans ces paroles et en fut heureuse. Elle posa son regard sur leurs mains jointes et ressentit ce même courant électrique entre eux en posant à nouveau son regard dans les yeux bleus d'Oliver. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, juste à se regarder, perdus l'un dans l'autre.

\- On est arrivés ?! C'est Tommy qui brisa cet instant en se réveillant en sursaut. Je ne rêve que de mon lit. Il sortit de la voiture en vitesse et monta les marches du perron.

\- On…on devrait y aller avant qu'il ne réveille toute la maison. Plaisanta Felicity, gênée de sa proximité avec Oliver. Il hocha la tête sans rien dire, lâcha sa main et descendit de la voiture. Felicity le suivit et rentra dans la maison endormie.

####

Le lendemain matin Felicity trouva tout le monde à la table du petit déjeuner. Elle avait relativement bien dormit malgré quelques cauchemars où elle voyait à nouveau Ray la hanter. Sa conscience continuait de la travailler et elle essayait tant bien que mal de se convaincre qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal, à être ici entourée de la famille d'Oliver.

Elle prit place à table après avoir salué tout le monde et la conversation tourna autour de Sara Lance et de son retour en ville. Moira demanda de ses nouvelles à Oliver qui lui raconta les grandes lignes de ce que Sara leur avait confié la veille. Felicity restait silencieuse et observait Oliver parler de son ami.

Moira le remarqua et décida d'orienter la conversation vers un autre sujet et Tommy eut la bonne idée d'évoquer le travail de Walter. Le second mari de Moira était courtier en assurance et sillonnait les villes avoisinantes afin de trouver de nouveaux clients. Il avait un cabinet en ville et Felicity apprit au détour d'une conversation qu'il était le meilleur ami du Père d'Oliver.

Elle comprit à cet instant pourquoi ce dernier avait eu du mal quand sa mère avait recommencé à vivre. Elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il avait dû ressentir et penser à voir les deux personnes les plus proches de son père se rapprocher et tomber amoureux. Quand elle regardait Moira, elle semblait tellement heureuse et en paix qu'elle se demandait si elle aussi connaîtrait cet état un jour. Elle pouvait voir tout l'amour que ces deux là partageait et elle se demandait comment les choses s'étaient passées entre eux.

\- Felicity tout va bien ? Moira la ramena à la réalité.

\- Oh….oui…merci..je suis encore dans mes pensées. S'excusa-t-elle avec un léger sourire. C'est une fâcheuse tendance que j'essaie de corriger. Moira sourit à sa réflexion sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, elle avait sentit son regard passé de Walter à elle un peu plus tôt.

\- Que diriez-vous de sortir un peu toutes les deux et de laisser ces trois hommes entre eux parler de football et autres sports auxquels nous ne comprenons rien ? Moira avait parlé assez fort afin que les autres entendent, son mari lui fit un sourire sincère, Oliver regarda Felicity espérant qu'elle dise oui et Tommy eut une répartie bien à lui.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Répondit la jeune femme en jetant un œil à Oliver. Les deux femmes se levèrent laissant le soin aux hommes de débarrasser la table. Elles sortirent en vitesse emmitouflées et prirent le chemin du parc pas très loin, histoire de marcher un peu.

\- Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté ma présence Moira. Dit Felicity au bout d'un moment à marcher en silence. Ce moment dans votre famille me fait du bien….je pense à autre chose….j'en avais besoin.

\- Mais de rien Felicity. Moira marqua une pause avant de reprendre. Vous savez quand Robert est mort, j'ai cru que ma vie était finie. Tout est arrivé si vite que j'étais perdue, vidée et si je n'avais pas eu les enfants….je pense que je ne serais plus de ce monde.

Felicity marchait la tête basse, écoutant la période difficile que Moira avait traversée et qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. Ce vide et cette solitude qui l'entourait avant qu'Oliver ne la lâche pas d'une semelle.

\- Walter a été là pour me soutenir et m'aider à sortir la tête de l'eau. Poursuivit-elle le regard lointain et la voix tendre. Il m'a aidé avec Thea et à essayer d'être présent pour Oliver. Il a mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour nous….il était là à chaque moment difficile….je lui dois ma nouvelle vie….et tout le bonheur qui en découle. Moira s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Felicity. J'ai longtemps lutté contre ce que je ressentais pour Walter, j'avais l'impression de trahir Robert à vouloir être à nouveau heureuse et à être avec un autre homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Le temps….j'ai comprit que j'avais le droit de vivre à nouveau et d'être heureuse. Elle fixa intensément Felicity et lui dit d'une voix douce. Je sais ce que vous ressentez mais ne repoussez pas les gens autour de vous tout simplement parce que vous pensez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être heureuse à nouveau…..parfois on mets des années à s'en remettre...parfois moins…..mais à un moment donné Felicity il faut revivre.

\- Pourquoi me dites vous tout ça ? Moira lui fit un léger sourire et lui prit une main dans la sienne.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que vous fassiez la même erreur que moi et que vous perdiez des années avant d'être à nouveau vivante…..la vie est courte et même si elle est parfois cruelle….elle mérite d'être vécue a fond. Et je suis persuadée que votre mari voudrait vous voir heureuse.

Felicity comprit tout de suite que Moira avait vu ce qu'il se passait entre son fils et elle, ou plutôt ce qu'il pourrait se passer ou plutôt ce…..elle ne savait pas trop en fait. Elle essayait de toute ses forces de repousser Oliver et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais en même temps elle voulait se laisser aller et être à nouveau bien et moins triste. Et c'était dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle était quand Oliver était prêt d'elle.

\- Oui…je sais c'est ce qu'il m'a fait promettre avant de….partir. Dit-elle difficilement en ravalant ses larmes. Mais je….il n'y a que six mois qu'il…..et je….c'est un peu tôt pour envisager…..

\- Felicity….regardez-moi. Lui demanda Moira quand elle la sentit paniquer. Il n'est jamais trop tôt…..il n'est pas écrit dans le guide de la veuve qu'il faut attendre autant de temps avant de vivre à nouveau...c'est différent pour chaque personne….et cela n'enlève rien à ce que vous avez pu vivre avec votre mari ou la façon dont vous l'avez aimé….c'est juste la vie qui continue. Moira essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Felicity et la caressa. Mon fils a de la chance de vous avoir rencontrer…..et je sais que c'est difficile, qu'on doute et qu'on se fait un tas de reproches….mais quand on se laisse aller ça vaut le coup.

Felicity acquiesça en pleurant doucement et prit la mère d'Oliver dans ses bras, le remerciant pour ses paroles gentilles et rassurantes. Elle doutait beaucoup et se maudissait pour vouloir être avec Oliver mais Moira venait de faire sauter un peu plus les barrières qu'elle s'était mise. Elle n'était pas encore prête à se laisser aller mais elle était un peu plus en paix avec ce qu'elle ressentait.

* * *

Oliver observait du coin de l'œil Felicity. Depuis sa promenade avec sa mère la veille il avait l'impression d'avoir une autre Felicity face à lui. Elle semblait en accord avec elle-même et sa présence avec sa famille. Il l'avait bien sentit retissante à venir et bien qu'elle semblait à l'aise au début il savait que ce n'était pas forcément le cas. Mais depuis hier il la sentait heureuse d'avoir accepter cette invitation.

Ils avaient passés la journée de la veille à se promener en ville, Oliver lui avait fait découvrir les différents endroits où il avait passé sa jeunesse et il avait rendu visite à son père au cimetière. Il n'avait pas voulut lui imposer mais elle accepté sans sourciller de l'accompagner. Il savait que pour elle c'était difficile mais elle avait insisté pour venir avec lui.

Il avait été heureux de sa démarche comme il était heureux de la sentir bien à ses côtés. Depuis cette discussion concernant les sœurs Lance, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter, étant souvent entouré de monde et il devait admettre que cela lui manquait.

Ils étaient en route pour Starling et étaient presque arrivés chez Felicity. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas parlé du trajet se contentant juste de réponses monosyllabiques et de chantonner un air qui passait à la radio. À cet instant il fut tenté de penser que finalement elle n'était peut-être pas si à l'aise que ça avec le fait d'avoir passé le week-end dans sa famille et qu'elle avait franchit la ligne patron/employé.

Il arrêta sa voiture dans l'allée devant la maison et en sortit tout de suite sans dire un mot. Il ouvrit le coffre et en sortit les affaires de Felicity qui était déjà à ses côtés. Il l'aida à transporter ses deux valises jusqu'à la porte dont elle cherchait les clés dans son immense sac.

Il l'entendit râler un peu sur la profondeur de son sac et sur la multitude de choses inutiles à l'intérieur quand elle cria un petit « victoire » en secouant le trousseau de clés dans ses mains. Elle ouvrit la porte et il posa non loin de celle-ci les deux valises. Une fois chose faite, ils se retrouvèrent chacun d'un côté de la porte, nerveux à l'idée de se dire au revoir.

\- Et bien….merci pour….Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, ayant prononcer la même phrase en même temps.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce week-end Oliver. Dit Felicity en premier. Pour être honnête j'appréhendais un peu de rencontrer votre mère et finalement ça m'a fait le plus grand bien. Elle triturait ses doigts de nervosité à l'idée de se confier sur son état d'esprit.

\- Mais de rien Felicity. Répondit-il d'une voix douce en la regardant si nerveuse. Ça été un réel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous….et puis maintenant vous connaissez mes pires secrets. Dit-il en pouffant un peu. Elle rigola un peu aussi au souvenir de tout ce que Tommy avait pu lui raconter durant ces deux jours.

\- Ils ne sont pas si terribles. Rassurez-vous je n'ai pas changé de regard sur vous. Elle rigolait doucement en le regardant d'un air taquin. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne se mette sur la pointe des pieds en s'approchant de lui et de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

Elle resta un moment accrochée à lui, ses mains serrant ses épaules. Elle se décala légèrement et rencontra ses yeux bleus surprit. Elle se sentit rougir d'avoir oser un tel geste quand elle sentit ses mains se poser sur sa taille et son front se coller au sien.

Oliver se surprit lui-même de son audace, mais quand il l'avait sentit accroché à lui il n'avait eu envie que d'une chose, la sentir sous ses mains. A son toucher il sentit son corps se figer et son souffle s'accélérer légèrement mais elle ne le repoussa pas, ce qui l'encouragea à ne pas se reculer non plus.

En posant son front contre le sien il ferma les yeux de contentement à la sentir pour un instant à lui et avec lui. Il les rouvrit assez vite pour croiser son regard bleu un peu effrayé de ce qu'il se passait et su que l'instant était passé. Il sentit ses mains se détacher de ses épaules et elle se recula doucement. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps et il sentit sa taille s'éloigner de ses mains.

Felicity recula d'un pas et continua à fixer Oliver. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire d'atteindre ses lèvres et fut soulager d'en voir un aussi sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Je…je suis fatiguée…et je…je vais aller….

\- Oui bien sûr. La coupa Oliver aussi gêné et tendu qu'elle de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je…on se voit demain de toute façon….je viens vous chercher pour aller…chez Palmer…et….à demain. Dit-il en se reculant en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber en arrière.

\- À demain. Elle se recula à son tour et ferma la porte doucement. Quand elle fut claquée elle posa son front contre celle-ci et se demanda bien ce qu'il lui avait prit d'agir de la sorte, mais sur l'instant elle en avait eu envie et ne s'était pas posée de questions.

Elle resta un moment dans cette même position sans bouger, elle avait entendu la voiture d'Oliver démarrer et savait donc qu'il était parti. Elle se décida à bouger pour aller se coucher, il était tard et demain elle devrait affronter les conséquences de ce rapprochement pour le moins spontané.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre qui clôture ce week-end...Felicity a encore fait un pas...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience...alors à vos claviers si vous voulez la suite...**

 **A bientôt...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous remercie encore une fois toutes pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise. Merci à celles à qui je peux répondre par MP et merci à Clo, Olicity-love, Angy, Ally84, Melissa, FantasyAndMystery et Rosace76 à qui je ne peux répondre.**

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre et une évolution qui devrait vous plaire...enfin je pense.**

 **Une énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour ses conseils et sa présence. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

L'avion survolait l'atlantique depuis un bon moment maintenant et Felicity était toujours plongée dans ses dossiers. C'était son premier déplacement en Europe et même si les choses se passaient mieux là bas pour elle, elle savait qu'elle était attendue au tournant.

Elle évoluait en milieu masculin et dans son domaine de compétences être une femme était loin d'être un atout, elle devait se battre et s'imposer encore plus que tout le monde, même si c'était elle la patronne. Elle soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, cela faisait des heures qu'elle relisait ses notes et ses yeux commençaient clairement à fatiguer.

Cependant elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression de ne rien faire. Oliver n'était pas loin et elle sentait son regard sur elle. Depuis ce fameux moment de faiblesse, ils évitaient d'être trop proches voir même d'être dans la même pièce, ce qui compliquait un peu plus leur relation. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlés de ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux ce soir là.

En soit ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient dépassé un certain stade, mais ils avaient été très proches et Felicity s'en voulait un peu car c'était elle qui avait provoqué cet échange, et même si elle avait sentit Oliver réceptif elle était gênée. Et elle sentait que lui aussi. Ils ne partageaient plus de moment à deux comme c'était le cas avant, et pour la première fois elle admettait que cela lui manquait. Elle se disait que ce voyage serait peut-être l'occasion de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux et de pouvoir crever l'abcès afin de retrouver ce qu'ils avaient avant.

\- Alors tout va bien ? Demanda Oliver en prenant place face à elle, comme s'il avait sentit son envie de parler. Elle leva le nez de son dossier et hocha la tête. Vous devriez arrêter de relire ces notes…..vous connaissez tout ça sur le bout des doigts…..vous allez tous les mettre à vos pieds.

Felicity lui fit un léger sourire, contente de son soutien. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et enleva ses lunettes histoire de se détendre un peu plus.

\- Merci Oliver….c'est gentil de me soutenir et de me motiver. Dit-elle en le regardant toujours un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle baissa rapidement le regard et se décida à lui parler. Je….je suis désolée pour l'autre soir…..je…j'ai été un peu trop familière et je….Elle rigola nerveusement ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire en fait, elle se retrouvait à présenter des excuses pour un simple baiser sur la joue et elle se demandait si finalement ce n'était pas elle qui faisait une montagne de rien.

\- Felicity vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Dit-il en se penchant un peu plus vers elle, il posa ses coudes sur la tablette face à lui et encra son regard dans ses yeux bleus. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser…..j'ai clairement dépassé les limites et je comprendrais qu'à notre retour vous vouliez…..

\- Non ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez ou voulez dire…..mais c'est non. Ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. J'ai besoin de vous….je n'imagine personne d'autre. Elle se força à continuer malgré son malaise de se confier. Vous…..êtes la seule constante dans ma vie depuis que Ray n'est plus là…..et j'ai besoin de vous.

Oliver eut un léger mouvement de recul à ces paroles. C'était réellement la première fois qu'elle lui disait une chose pareille. Il se pencha un peu plus et saisit sa main pas très loin. Elle ne bougea pas mais il la vit fixer leurs mains jointes.

\- Ok. Dit-il simplement. On va se concentrer sur ce voyage et essayer de profiter un peu de Londres. Ça vous tente ? Il vit un énorme sourire franchir ses lèvres. Je compte sur vous pour me faire visiter les sites incontournables. Il éclata de rire.

\- C'est marrant que vous parliez de ça parce que justement je comptais vous traîner un peu partout dans la ville. Elle éclata de rire à son tour. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas mis les pieds à Londres mais je suppose que rien n'a changé….du moins pas les sites touristiques.

\- Ok….alors quel est le programme ? Il était heureux de cette mise au point et la sentait plus détendue d'un coup.

\- Et bien je pensais vous emmener à buckingam palace bien sûr et puis il y a aussi Piccadilly Circus, Oxford Street et ses magasins à n'en plus finir, ensuite il y a le London Bridge et Big Ben et….

\- Whoo….pensez-vous avoir le temps de travailler si vous prévoyez de visiter tout ça ? Rigola-t-il franchement. Pas que je ne sois pas tenté bien sûr...mais nous allons là-bas principalement pour travailler.

\- Je sais. Rit-elle à son tour. Ne vous inquiétez pas nous aurons le temps de travailler et de visiter….il est hors de question que pour votre premier séjour à Londres vous ne visitiez pas tous ces endroits.

Oliver la regarda avec tendresse, elle lui avait dit quand ils avaient planifié leur voyage et qu'elle avait apprit qu'il n'avait jamais voyagé qu'elle mettrait un point d'honneur à lui faire découvrir les villes par lesquelles ils allaient passer. Ray avait fait la même chose avec elle, et elle voulait faire ce plaisir à Oliver, pour le remercier en quelque sorte de son dévouement.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup Felicity….vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire tout ça pour moi. Il parlait d'une voix basse comme gêné qu'elle lui consacre du temps.

\- Je sais…mais j'en ai envie. Répondit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Vous m'avez consacré tout votre temps depuis des mois….c'est un juste retour des choses. Elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter. Et pour être honnête j'adore jouer à la touriste. Elle rigola et Oliver la suivit.

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à discuter de tout et de rien et ils furent surprit d'être déjà sur le sol britannique. Cette petite mise au point leur avaient fait du bien et ils avaient l'impression d'avoir retrouvé leur relation d'avant. Une voiture les attendait déjà à l'aéroport et le trajet jusque l'hôtel ne fut pas long.

####

Felicity avait souhaité réserver une suite avec deux chambres, elle ne sentait pas à l'aise avec le fait de se retrouver seule dans une chambre d'hôtel. A Starling, Anna habitait avec elle et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait demandé à Oliver de prendre la seconde chambre de la suite. Il n'en n'avait pas été surprit c'était déjà ce qu'il faisait quand ils allaient à New-York.

Ils étaient en plein décalage horaire et n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'aller se coucher malgré l'heure tardive qu'il était à Londres. Felicity avait finit de ranger ses bagages et se permit de rejoindre Oliver dans sa chambre pour voir où il en était.

\- Vous avez terminé ? Demanda-t-elle en pénétrant doucement dans sa chambre. Il se retourna surprit de la voir, mais lui sourit malgré tout.

\- Presque. Il l'observa pendant qu'elle faisait le tour du propriétaire, elle prit place sur le fauteuil du bureau et attendit qu'il finisse tranquillement.

\- Je me disais que peut-être on pourrait aller boire un verre dans un pub et faire le tour de la ville avant d'aller dormir quelques heures…..ça vous tente ?

\- Pourquoi pas….je crois que nous allons avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil, alors autant commencer la visite touristique dès ce soir. Rigola-t-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

\- Ok dans ce cas on y va. Je meurt d'envie de boire une bière. Eclata-t-elle de rire avant de sortir de la chambre d'Oliver. Il la suivit en prenant ses affaires et commanda un taxi le temps qu'elle revienne avec son manteau sur le dos. Je suis prête !

Il lui indiqua la porte et quand ils furent en bas leur taxi les attendait déjà. Felicity lui demanda de faire le tour complet de la ville avec les monuments incontournables et d'ensuite les déposer dans le meilleur pub de la ville. Oliver ne dit rien et se laissa entraîner par Felicity dans cette virée improvisée. Il devait admettre qu'elle semblait bien et heureuse depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, comme si le simple fait d'être loin de Starling City lui faisait du bien et lui avait enlevé un poids des épaules.

Ils filèrent dans les rues sombres de Londres durant deux bonnes heures à visiter, s'arrêter de temps à autre histoire de prendre une photo ou de simplement admirer de plus près le monument devant leurs yeux. Oliver n'en perdait pas une miette, conscient qu'il ne mettrait peut-être plus jamais les pieds dans cette ville. Il prit des tonnes de photos et en envoya quelques unes à sa sœur et à sa mère.

À la fin de leur circuit touristique le chauffeur de taxi les déposa dans un pub à l'ambiance bien britannique. Quand ils poussèrent la porte ils furent assaillit d'une chaleur intense ainsi que des éclats de voix et de rires qui les mirent directement à l'aise. Ils trouvèrent avec difficulté une table et commandèrent leurs verres dans un brouhaha sans nom.

\- À la vôtre ! Felicity leva son verre et le tinta contre celui d'Oliver. Elle en but une longue gorgée et souffla une fois finit. J'ai toujours adoré cette ambiance et la bière britannique. Dit-elle pour justifier la moitié de son verre vide. Oliver rigola à la voir ainsi, si détendue et loin de la femme un peu rigide qu'il connaissait.

\- À la vôtre. Il goûta à son tour sa bière et devait avouer qu'il comprenait pourquoi Felicity en était fan. Ils entamèrent une discussion sur leur visite d'il y a peu et Oliver remercia une nouvelle fois Felicity.

\- Je vous assure que c'est bien peu par rapport à tout ce que vous avez fait depuis des mois. Lui dit-elle une nouvelle fois, mais avec cette fois-ci une conviction qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais réellement assez vous remercier pour votre dévouement et tout ce que vous avez pu faire pour moi.

\- Vous le faites tout les jours Felicity. Répondit Oliver en la fixant intensément. Simplement en vous levant tout les matins et en affrontant la journée qui vous attends…..même si vous avez voulu abandonner vous avez su vous reprendre…..ça me suffit.

Felicity fut touchée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais surtout troublée de son regard et de ses yeux perçants. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait plus regardé de cette façon.

\- J'ai juste écouté un ami qui a su me convaincre de me battre et que j'avais le droit de continuer ma vie. Dit-elle d'une voix faible son regard perdu sur lui. Votre mère m'a aussi convaincue que j'en avais le droit…..et même que j'avais le devoir de vivre….pour Ray.

\- Ma mère est très persuasive quand elle veut. Plaisanta-t-il étonné qu'elle évoque leur week-end, depuis ce moment de flottement devant sa porte, elle n'en n'avait plus jamais parlé.

\- Elle est absolument formidable….et j'aime à penser que ma mère aurait été pareille. Sa voix se fit triste et lointaine en pensant qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas de souvenirs de ses parents. Oliver sentit sa peine et ne sut quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Elle parlait peu de son passé et il se dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion qu'il attendait afin de la connaître un peu plus.

\- Co…comment sont-ils morts ? A voir son regard et sa réaction, il se dit qu'il avait été trop loin. Désolé….je n'aurais pas du….c'est déplacé.

\- Non…c'est juste que….je n'en parle jamais. Hésita-t-elle à répondre. J'étais très jeune et j'ai peu de souvenirs….ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont morts sur le coup dans l'accident. Felicity se plongea alors dans les souvenirs des rapports de police que Ray avait réussit à obtenir avec ses relations. Ils étaient en route pour venir me chercher à l'école….un camion leur a refusé la priorité….tout c'est passé très vite et en deux minutes ma vie a basculé…..j'avais cinq ans, mes parents étaient enfants uniques et mes grands parents n'ont pas souhaité s'occuper de moi…..j'ai été placé en famille d'accueil assez vite.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit Oliver d'une voix triste, il ne se doutait pas que son enfance avait été si triste et difficile. Il saisit sa main sans réfléchir histoire de la soutenir, elle lui fit malgré tout un petit sourire et la caressa sans vraiment en prendre conscience.

\- Ma vie après a été très difficile….c'est ce qui m'a donné l'envie de me battre et de m'en sortir…..j'ai intégré le MIT avec une bourse et j'ai travaillé comme une damnée pour être dans les meilleurs….c'est grâce à ça que j'ai obtenue mon poste chez Palmer Tech. Elle sourit doucement au souvenir de cette période et de tout ce qui avait suivit ensuite.

\- C'est comme ça que vous avez rencontrer votre mari ? Oliver c'était toujours posé la question. Avec leur différence d'âge il avait du mal à imaginer comment ils avaient pu se rencontrer. Il la vit hocher la tête pensive.

\- Ça été un vrai coup de foudre. Se souvint-elle le regard perdu dans cette rencontre. J'avais vingt deux ans et des rêves plein la tête…..j'ai obtenu un poste en bas de l'échelle mais j'ai eu la chance de me faisait réparer par le directeur du service….cela m'a valut un déjeuner de travail avec la direction.

Oliver la voyait perdue dans ses souvenirs avec un sourire léger, à peine perceptible si on ne la connaissait pas bien. Elle revivait ce moment et pour la première fois, elle paraissait en paix à évoquer son époux.

\- A partir de ce jour, Ray m'a courtisé sans relâche. Rigola-t-elle en portant son regard sur lui. Il m'a….prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était sérieux dans sa démarche et qu'il voulait vraiment me connaître….au bout d'un moment j'ai cédé…..et on ne s'est plus quitté….on a été heureux et il m'a aimé d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné. Elle toucha son alliance comme pour le sentir proche d'elle.

\- C'est une jolie histoire. Dit Oliver au bout d'un moment. Je reconnais bien Ray….il vous a sauvé comme il l'a fait avec moi….c'était un homme bien. Felicity le regarda en souriant tout en acquiesçant à ces paroles. Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous vous étiez rencontré. Avoua-t-il un peu gêné.

\- Je sais….les gens ont du mal à comprendre ce qui nous unissait. Elle se souvenait de tout ces articles dans la presse qui la qualifiait d'opportuniste ou de coureuse de dot, elle avait mal vécu toute cette période. On avait trouvé une sorte d'équilibre qui nous convenait….on s'aimait et on profitait de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier.

Oliver l'écoutait évoquer son histoire d'amour et se dit que Ray avait eu une chance extraordinaire d'être aimer de cette façon et d'avoir trouvé une femme qui avait su lui montrer qu'il valait mieux que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Il aurait aimé lui aussi avoir cette chance, la seule qui pourrait peut-être lui convenir était devant lui, à pleurer son défunt mari et à se battre tout les jours pour avancer.

Certes ils étaient proches et ce qu'il c'était passé il y a quelque temps était peut-être un signe que leur relation pourrait un jour évoluer vers autre chose, mais pour l'instant il doutait de connaître ce bonheur.

\- Oh….mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire….vous étiez heureux et….

\- Ray a toujours été persuadé qu'un jour je le quitterais pour avoir la vie que je méritais. Le coupa-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. Il était certain qu'un jour un homme plus jeune que lui me ferait tourner la tête et que je partirais. Elle nota le regard surprit d'Oliver. Oui je sais c'était….bizarre. Dit-elle en rigolant un peu. Ça ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit….il était tout ce que je voulais.

À cet instant elle réalisa que sa main était toujours emprisonnée dans celle d'Oliver et elle se sentit d'un coup mal à l'aise de se confier sur son histoire avec Ray, alors qu'un autre homme lui tenait la main et qu'à l'évidence cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était fatiguée d'être sans arrêt entre deux émotions à se sentir coupable d'être avec Oliver, d'apprécier sa présence et son soutien et d'être contente d'être avec lui, d'apprendre à le connaître et de lui raconter sa vie.

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de connaître ce genre d'amour. Oliver constata qu'elle glissa sa main afin de le lâcher, il la sentit se raidir et s'éloigner un peu de lui pour retrouver le dossier de son fauteuil. J'aimerai beaucoup connaître la même chose. Dit-il nerveusement.

\- Je suis certaine que quelque part une femme vous attends patiemment….si ça se trouve vous la connaissez déjà. Ajouta-t-elle un peu plus bas se maudissant déjà de sa réflexion. Il la fixa surprit.

\- Peut-être….Répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire à se fixer. Et si on y allait ? Il se fait tard et demain….enfin plutôt dans quelques heures vous allez devoir affronter toute une horde de cadres. Il rigola nerveusement en consultant sa montre et constata avec horreur qu'ils leur restaient peu d'heures pour se reposer.

\- Vous avez raison. Felicity se leva un peu étourdie de sa bière et manqua de tomber, Oliver la retint par la taille et instinctivement son regard plongea dans le sien pour ne pas le quitter, elle déglutit difficilement à sentir ses bras autour d'elle, serrée contre son torse.

Oliver la retenait contre lui et avait les yeux rivés aux siens, il ne pouvait détourner son regard d'elle. Elle était à peine maquillée et ne portait pas ses lunettes, cela lui dégageait le visage. Ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Il sentait ses mains sur ses bras et ne savait pas si elle se rendait compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Il la sentait elle aussi perdue dans cet échange silencieux et ne voulait pas la lâcher, il aurait voulut que cet instant dure longtemps, car il savait qu'une fois qu'il la relâcherait, elle s'éloignerait à nouveau, se sentant coupable de se laisser dépasser par ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. Comme ce baiser sur la joue qu'elle lui avait donné.

\- Je…je crois que la bière m'a un peu tourné la tête. Dit-elle difficilement en essayant de se remettre sur pied. Oliver l'aida à se relever et lui fit un sourire sans rien dire. Il lui tendit son manteau et l'entraina vers la sortie. Il arrêta le premier taxi et ils rentrèrent sans échanger un mot à l'hôtel.

* * *

Oliver ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il tournait dans son lit et se décida à se lever. Il visa l'heure et vit qu'il était encore tôt. Il soupira en pensant que son manque de sommeil était plutôt lié à la jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la suite plutôt qu'au décalage horaire.

Il avait l'impression de l'avoir encore dans ses bras, de sentir son parfum envahir ses narines et de sentir son souffle contre son visage. Ils avaient été tellement proches qu'il lui aurait juste fallut se pencher un peu plus pour atteindre ses lèvres rosées. Il se maudit aussitôt de penser à elle de cette façon, elle était sa patronne et en plein deuil, il ne pouvait décemment pas s'autoriser ce genre de pensées, même s'il devait admettre qu'il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui d'ignorer ce qu'elle provoquait chez lui.

Il se leva et fila sous la douche histoire de se détendre et de penser à autre chose. Il laissa l'eau couler sur sa tête qui atterrit sur le reste de son corps. Son esprit divagua et il s'imaginait avec Felicity dans cette même douche. Il s'imaginait la soulever pour la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche afin de lui prouver à quel point elle était désirable. Il imaginait son visage plongé dans son cou à le dévorer, à lui infliger mille caresses, à la faire gémir rien qu'avec sa langue et sa bouche.

Il imaginait sa bouche recouvrir la sienne et découvrir sa langue avec son goût sucré qu'il imaginait quand il pensait à elle. Il pouvait sentir sa langue s'enrouler autour de la sienne, ses lèvres répondre à ses assauts sans se faire prier, ses soupirs étouffés. Il posa ses deux mains sur le carrelage humide de la douche et colla son front au mur, cette femme était en train de le rendre fou. Mais surtout il réalisait que c'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait à penser à elle de cette façon.

Il allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de sang froid et de self-control pour affronter les jours à venir. Il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas se quitter durant des semaines et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui résister encore longtemps, même s'il savait qu'il ne serait bon pour personne qu'il se laisse aller.

####

Felicity aussi avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle était debout depuis un bon moment déjà et attendait patiemment qu'Oliver daigne se montrer. Elle avait entendu du bruit dans sa chambre, elle donc savait qu'il était debout. Elle ne voulait pas petit-déjeuner seule et voulait l'attendre afin de commander au room service. Cela la ramena à la soirée de la veille.

Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait ressentit à être dans les bras d'Oliver et à tout ce flot d'émotions qui avaient faillit l'engloutir si elle s'était laissé faire. Elle avait vu ses lèvres de près et devait admettre qu'elle avait été tenté d'approcher les siennes. Elle rougit de cette pensée, ne se reconnaissant pas vraiment.

Elle secoua la tête et décida de plonger à nouveau dans ses dossiers. Sa réunion était dans quelques heures et elle voulait être prête à affronter l'ensemble de son personnel. Mais surtout elle voulait éloigner Oliver de sa tête, depuis hier soir elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. A croire que ce séjour à Londres l'avait éloigné de sa vie et qu'elle se sentait plus libre de vivre.

Elle pensait à ce qu'Anna lui avait dit ainsi que Moira, qu'elle avait le droit de vivre et de ressentir à nouveau des choses pour un autre homme que son mari. Elles avaient raison Ray était mort, il n'était plus là. Lui-même lui avait demandé de vivre sa vie et d'être heureuse, de rencontrer quelqu'un et de vivre. Mais pour autant cela ne l'autorisait pas à foncer tête baissée dans une histoire.

Oliver était son ami et son confident, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne le considérait plus comme son homme à tout faire. Il était devenu plus que ça au fil des mois et ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans l'avion était vrai, elle n'imaginait personne d'autre que lui à ses côtés. Mais lui était-il sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle ? Elle sentait bien qu'il n'était pas insensible mais pour autant envisageait-il d'aller plus loin et de franchir cette limite qui existait entre eux ?

Ne s'accrochait-elle pas à lui par peur d'être seule ? Était-ce juste un coup de cœur ou était-ce plus profond que cela ? Et si jamais ils cédaient...saurait-elle laisser de côté Ray pour ne penser et ne se consacrer qu'à Oliver ? Et lui pourrait-il vivre avec l'ombre de Ray entre eux ?

Elle secoua la tête sentant une migraine pointer, ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle avec la journée qui l'attendait.

\- Vous allez bien ? Elle n'avait pas entendue Oliver entrer dans le salon. Il l'avait vu perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait pas osé signaler sa présence c'est quand il l'avait vu grimacer qu'il avait parlé.

\- Oh….je…oui…juste un mal de crâne….Dit-elle nerveuse. La bière…ne m'a pas réussit je crois. Il fit semblant de la croire et alla chercher un aspirine.

\- Cela devrait calmer la douleur. Il lui tendit le cachet. Tenez….je commande le petit déjeuner et ensuite on file. Elle acquiesça bien trop surprise de son ton assez sec. Elle le sentait tendu, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle espérait simplement qu'il avait passé une mauvaise nuit et que les choses s'arrangent.

####

Cela faisait pratiquement une semaine maintenant qu'ils étaient à Londres. Felicity passait ses journées en réunions avec les différents directeurs de Palmer Tech et avait visité les différents sites anglais. Elle était plutôt satisfaite de son voyage et les choses s'étaient relativement bien passées ici.

La seule chose qui la perturbait était l'attitude d'Oliver. Depuis leur sortie dans les rues de Londres le premier soir, il l'évitait le plus possible. Il ne déjeunait pas avec elle le midi prétextant toujours un travail important et évitait le plus possible le soir de se retrouver seul avec elle.

Au début elle pensait qu'il était fatigué ou vraiment contrarié par quelque chose, mais au bout de quelques jours elle se demandait si le problème n'était tout simplement pas elle. Peut-être en avait-il marre de la suivre et de s'occuper de tout pour elle ? Peut-être était-elle devenue un poids pour lui et qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il allait la laisser se débrouiller toute seule ?

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, ils partaient dans deux jours pour Berlin, demain était une journée de repos et elle ne s'imaginait pas la passer seule à visiter Londres. Elle prit son courage à deux mains après s'être mise à l'aise en rentrant et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Oliver. Elle frappa nerveusement et attendit patiemment qu'il lui dise d'entrer.

Oliver était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, réfléchissant à son attitude blessante envers Felicity. Depuis qu'il avait réellement prit conscience qu'il voulait un peu plus avec elle, il la tenait éloigné de lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir un geste déplacé et la mettre mal à l'aise, alors il faisait tout pour passer le moins de temps possible avec elle, même s'il savait qu'elle ne devait pas comprendre.

Il soupira et se demanda comment il avait pu déraper aussi facilement. Il pouffa se disant que c'était simple….elle était tout simplement elle….rien de plus. C'était une femme forte et d'une gentillesse extrême qui venait de vivre une expérience traumatisante, sa vie venait de s'écrouler et elle faisait avec ce qu'elle avait. Et ce qu'elle avait c'est lui….comment ne pas tomber sous son charme avec tout ça ?

Il se redressa dans son lit quand il entendit frapper à sa porte, il fut tenté de ne pas répondre lui faisant croire qu'il dormait mais se maudit de suite. Elle ne méritait pas ce traitement, alors doucement il se leva, tenta de reprendre cette attitude froide et distante qu'il avait depuis quelques jours et alla ouvrir.

\- Oui ! Son ton était délibérément froid et il la vit faire un mouvement de recul.

\- Oh….désolé si…si je vous dérange….je….je venais simplement savoir vers quelle heure demain…..

\- On ne visitera pas la ville tout les deux ! La coupa-t-il d'un ton qui fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Felicity. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ? Felicity était hésitante et parlait d'une faible voix. Elle le vit soupirer et fermer les yeux de frustration.

\- Dois-je vraiment toujours me justifier quand j'ai envie d'être seul ?! Dois-je vraiment toujours être avec vous ?! N'ai-je pas le droit à être un peu tranquille ?! Il avait sortit tout d'une traite ne réalisant pas la portée de ses mots. Il vit le visage de Felicity se décomposer et des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux. À cet instant il comprit qu'il avait dit n'importe quoi et qu'il avait été trop loin.

\- Dans ce cas il suffit simplement de le dire ! Pas la peine d'être aussi cassant ! Elle recula d'un pas encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Je ne pensais pas être un tel fardeau Oliver ! Rien ne vous oblige à rester si c'est si pénible que ça ! Elle tourna les talons prête à partir quand elle sentit son poignet serré dans une main. Lâchez moi ! Dit-elle d'une voix dure ou couvait la colère. Je pense que vous avez été assez clair !

Oliver ne répondit pas et la ramena vers lui, la collant dos à son torse. Il enroula son second bras autour de sa taille afin qu'elle ne bouge pas et qu'elle écoute ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Je suis désolé. Il avait collé son visage contre son oreille et parlait d'un ton doux, contrastant avec sa colère d'il y a deux minutes. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je viens de vous dire….je ne voulais pas vous blesser….mais en ce moment…je suis un peu perdu et pas forcément de bonne compagnie.

Il laissait ses paroles la pénétrer et il la sentit se détendre un peu dans ses bras. Il relâcha la pression sur sa taille et la sentit se retourner pour lui faire face.

\- Vous oubliez que je n'ai pas toujours été de bonne compagnie non plus. Commença-t-elle doucement toute colère envolée, essayant d'ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait à le sentir si près d'elle. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse depuis un moment….et vous pouvez m'en parler…..l'amitié fonctionne dans les deux sens Oliver, même si vous pensez que je ne peux pas comprendre.

Oliver bataillait pour ne pas prendre son visage en coupe et foncer sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait qu'une envie lui montrer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à refouler ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, certainement dû au fait que depuis qu'ils étaient ici, Felicity était plus sereine et plus réceptive à lui, malgré son éloignement de ces derniers jours.

\- Si je parle Felicity….rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant….et je ne suis pas sûr que se soit la chose à faire. Il souffla et recula à son tour d'un pas près à rentrer dans sa chambre.

Felicity le regardait faire surprise de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle n'avait donc pas imaginé cette électricité quand ils étaient ensemble, lui aussi luttait contre ça comme il le pouvait.

\- Et si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Et si c'était ce qu'on était censé faire ? Dit-elle un peu plus fort en avançant d'un pas. Oliver arrêta ses gestes et la fixa intensément ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se passe quelque chose depuis un moment entre nous et je pense qu'il est temps de mettre des mots sur ce que c'est.

Felicity vit Oliver s'avancer vers elle doucement, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres comme soulagé qu'elle puisse elle aussi être en accord avec ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il se stoppa à un pas d'elle, son regard toujours planté dans le sien. Il leva une main vers son visage et caressa sa joue avec une extrême tendresse qui la bouleversa. Instinctivement elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour le sentir encore plus proche.

Elle luttait contre la culpabilité qu'elle sentait monter en elle à se sentir si bien avec Oliver et à ce geste si tendre. Personne ne l'avait touché de cette façon depuis son mari et elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle vit Oliver se rapprocher encore d'un pas pour se coller à elle, il pencha lentement son visage vers le sien et encore plus lentement s'approcha de ses lèvres. Il lui laissait le temps de dire non, le temps de le repousser si elle ne voulait pas de ce baiser. Quand il comprit qu'elle le souhaitait autant que lui, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et encercla sa taille de sa main libre afin de la garder contre lui.

* * *

 **Voilà enfin le premier baiser ! Je sais que vous l'attendiez...**

 **Comme toujours je suis impatiente de connaître vos réactions, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

 **Encore un immense merci pour tout vos commentaires, je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise autant. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à la suivre et à la lire...merci beaucoup.**

 **Merci à Rosace76, FantasyAndMystery, Ally84, Angy, Melissa, Olicity-love, C'O et Lulzimevelioska à qui je ne peux répondre par MP pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je ne connais pas meilleure motivation pour continuer à écrire.**

 **Voici donc le 7eme chapitre avec la suite de ce baiser...ou pas...je vois que certaines d'entre vous ont été frustrées de cette fin...mais surtout ravies qu'enfin ils se rapprochent vraiment...Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme bisous à Shinobu24 pour sa présence sur cette fiction.**

* * *

Felicity se laissa faire et entraîner par ce baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou afin de s'accrocher à Oliver qui la serrait encore un peu plus fort contre lui. Elle sentait ses lèvres bouger contre les siennes et sentit sa langue taquiner sa lèvre supérieure. Sans réfléchir elle ouvrit sa bouche et chercha à son tour sa langue.

Quand elle sentit leurs deux langues s'enrouler et batailler, une traînée de frissons parcourue son échine et instinctivement elle s'accrocha encore plus à lui. Il resserra encore sa prise sur sa taille et la porta jusque dans sa chambre où il prit place sur son lit, Felicity sur ses genoux.

Ils n'avaient pas brisé ce baiser qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé partager de cette façon. Cela avait été instinctif quand Oliver avait sentit Felicity détendue dans ses bras. Ses yeux avaient balayés son visage et c'étaient posés sur ses lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser depuis des jours. Il s'était laissé aller et quand il avait comprit qu'il ne serait pas repoussé il ne s'était plus posé de questions.

Felicity répondait à ce baiser sans se poser de questions sur le bien fondé de cet échange. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment et que ce ne serait peut-être jamais le cas, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'envie de le repousser. Depuis son week-end à Carson City et sa discussion avec Moira elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec l'idée de peut-être vivre une histoire avec Oliver.

Elle sentait ses mains quitter sa taille pour trouver son cou et ses joues. Elle sentait son souffle court, comme le sien, mais pour autant elle sentait qu'il ne voulait pas stopper ce baiser sans savoir s'il y en aurait un autre. C'est elle qui a bout de souffle se décolla doucement en posant ses mains sur son visage afin qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop.

Elle le regarda le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait et le vit les yeux fermés. Il lui fallut tout son self-control afin de ne pas replonger sur ses lèvres si tentantes. Elle caressa ses joues de ses pouces et plongea son regard bleu dans celui d'Oliver. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant juste de le regarder.

\- Felicity je…je suis…..Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres afin qu'il se taise, et lui fit un tendre sourire.

\- Ne dit surtout pas que tu es désolé. Souffla-t-elle tendrement toujours un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Car moi je ne le suis pas. Elle vit un éclair de surprise passer dans son regard.

\- Ok….mais ce que je t'ai dit juste avant était…..

\- De la frustration et de la colère mal placée. Finit-elle à sa place. Ce qui nous a conduit ici….dans cette position…à cet endroit précis. Finit-elle en rigolant un peu. Oliver nota Felicity sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de son cou, sa tête pratiquement collée à la sienne.

\- Ouais. Finit-il par avouer d'une voix basse. Tu…tu crois pas qu'on devrait peut-être parler de ça ? Demanda-t-il en montrant leur position plus qu'intime.

\- Si tu veux….même si je pense que c'est plus que clair. Dit-elle en se levant à regret. Elle prit place à ses côtés et tourna la tête vers lui. Je sais que je devrais me sentir mal et culpabiliser de ce que l'on vient de faire mais pour être honnête….pas du tout. Avoua-t-elle penaude. Je….sais que c'est bizarre mais ici je…j'ai tendance à…..

\- Te laisser aller ? Dit-il avant qu'elle ne finisse, elle acquiesça. Je l'avais remarqué….depuis le premier jour tu es comme…libérée d'un poids.

\- Ouais…c'est ça…je suis loin de Starling, de ma vie et du bureau….et de toute…..cette peine. Elle avait les mains posées sur le matelas et le serrait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, espérant ne pas l'effrayer à lui parler ainsi. J'ai l'impression d'être une autre Felicity...et que ici j'ai le droit de ressentir une attirance pour toi…ou de me laisser aller à t'embrasser. Dit-elle tout à coup gênée.

Oliver la regardait du coin de l'œil, amusé. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, elle se sentait mieux ici avec moins de pression aussi bien sociale que professionnelle. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que les choses allaient se compliquer une fois de retour.

\- Ok….donc on fait quoi ? Tu veux….que cela reste un moment d'égarement ou alors…..envisager….

\- Je veux que l'on profite de ce que l'on a...là tout de suite Oliver. Qu'on ne se prenne pas la tête avec « plus tard » ou « du pourquoi » et « du quand »….tu comprends ?

Il la regarda en acquiesçant en silence, il avait vu juste. Même s'il savait qu'il risquait de le regretter plus tard, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et pour être honnête il n'en n'avait pas vraiment envie. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était elle et ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Et si c'était juste ce voyage en Europe, il était preneur.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers en se tournant pour retrouver ses lèvres et sa bouche qu'il ne rêvait à nouveau que d'embrasser. Maintenant qu'il y avait gouté il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Elle lui répondit avec la même envie que lui apparement et se retrouva à nouveau sur ses genoux. Il passa les mains dans son dos afin de la coller le plus possible à lui, elle ne se fit pas prier pour en faire de même.

Ils s'embrassèrent un bon moment avant qu'Oliver n'explore son cou et ses épaules dénudées. Il rêvait de l'embrasser partout et de découvrir son corps. Ses baisers se firent timides au début, mais plus il descendait et plus il sentait son envie pressante et présente.

Felicity ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se calmer et à ralentir le rythme et l'appui de ses baisers et caresses. Elle gémissait et soupirait dans son cou et contre son oreille. Elle se cambrait contre lui et il la sentait se frotter sans honte contre sa virilité. Il avait envie d'elle mais pas maintenant, pas de cette façon. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse regretter demain ou lui reprocher d'avoir profité de sa faiblesse à cet instant.

Il lui fallut tout la volonté du monde pour calmer ses baisers, essayer de recentrer son attention sur autre chose que Felicity entre ses bras. Il arrêta ses caresses et ses baisers et la repoussa doucement et tendrement.

\- Felicity. Murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Je….je crois qu'on devrait….stopper. Il eut un mal fou à prononcer ces paroles qui figèrent sur place la jolie blonde. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule en déposant un dernier baiser dans son cou.

\- Tu…tu as raison. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Merci….Dit-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle voulut se détacher de lui pour se mettre sur ses jambes mais il la retint contre lui.

\- Attends je t'emmène dans ta chambre. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement tout en la portant tel une princesse. Elle rigola à son tour et se serra contre lui afin de ne pas tomber. Le trajet se fit assez vite et il la déposa sur son lit tout en lui donnant un dernier baiser. Te voilà arrivée à bon port et en sécurité. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Merci. Elle le vit se relever et prêt quitter sa chambre. Oliver ! Le stoppa-t-elle. Reste….je….reste avec moi cette nuit. Sa voix était limite une supplication et il n'eut pas le cœur à lui refuser, en avait-il seulement envie ? Sans un mot il revint vers le lit et se coucha à ses côtés. Sans attendre plus longtemps Felicity se blottit contre lui en lui enserrant la taille, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Il la serra contre lui et cala sa respiration sur la sienne. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne et s'endormit à son tour se demandant ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

####

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une main sur son ventre. Elle se redressa un peu et vit Oliver en tournant la tête. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire, son hésitation à aller le voir, leur dispute, son étreinte, son baiser, sa réponse…un sourire étira le coin de se lèvres et elle se positionna mieux afin de l'observer.

Il dormait profondément et sa respiration était calme. Il avait une moue adorable sur le visage et Felicity du se retenir de ne pas couvrir son visage de baisers et d'ainsi le réveiller. Elle le sentait bien à ses côtés, comme elle après cette nuit dans ses bras. C'était la première nuit depuis longtemps où elle s'était endormie aussitôt et sans faire de cauchemar.

Elle aimait croire que c'était la présence d'Oliver qui lui avait permis de passer une bonne nuit. Elle se souvenait s'être collée à lui en encerclant sa taille et avoir posé sa tête sur son torse. Elle avait alors sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, elle aussi à cet instant avait été certaine que son cœur devait battre la chamade.

\- Tu sais que c'est flippant de regarder les gens dormir. Dit Oliver d'une voix endormie ayant de la peine à ouvrir les yeux. Il serra sa main sur sa taille et se rapprocha d'elle. Il enfouie son visage dans son cou et déposa un tendre baiser près de son oreille. Bonjour.

Felicity rigola à sa phrase et se laissa glisser contre lui appréciant ce baiser. Elle le serra contre elle et perdit ses mains dans ses cheveux courts et son dos.

\- Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu dors ? Elle le sentit pouffer et dégager sa tête de son cou.

\- Seulement quand je dors ? La taquina-t-il en se redressant sur un coude. Elle rigola légèrement.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête…..non. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire et elle le vit se pencher vers elle afin de trouver ses lèvres. Elle se laissa faire et goûta à ce baiser.

Oliver prenait son temps pour l'embrasser et apprécier à nouveau cette chance de se retrouver à ses côtés. Lui qui, il y avait encore à peine 24 heures, se maudissait pour penser à elle de cette façon se retrouvait à la couvrir de son corps et à l'embrasser comme il en avait rêvé.

A bout de souffle il se recula et posa son front contre celui de la jolie blonde. Il garda les yeux fermés un instant avant de les ouvrir et de tomber dans les siens. Ils étaient rieurs mais avec une pointe de luxure qui le bouleversa sur l'instant, il dû se contrôler comme jamais pour ne pas la posséder sur le champs.

Il voulait prendre son temps, la découvrir, lui donner du plaisir avant de plonger en elle et de la sentir autour de lui. Il ne rêvait que de ça depuis un moment, il pouvait bien encore attendre qu'elle soit prête mais surtout il voulait que se soit elle qui prenne la décision de se donner à lui.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait se lever et profiter de la journée. Dit-il dans un souffle. Felicity hocha la tête bien consciente qu'il avait raison. Ok….aller debout. Il se releva et entraîna la jeune femme avec lui.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté Londres et prit leur quartier à Berlin. Felicity passait toujours sa journée au bureau à la différence qu'à présent Oliver ne la quittait plus d'une semelle. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas bien au contraire, le seul « problème » à ses yeux, était son manque de contrôle quand elle sentait Oliver près d'elle.

Elle avait du mal à ne pas le toucher ou à le regarder avec attention. Elle devait constamment se surveiller et se retenir de faire tel ou tel geste. Elle savait que si quelqu'un les surprenait dans une situation compromettante elle était perdue, les pires rumeurs circuleraient et tout le monde prendrait Oliver pour un coureur de dot et un opportuniste comme ça avait été le cas avec elle.

Elle voulait le protéger comme Ray l'avait fait avec elle. Ils avaient passé des mois à se voir en cachette avant que finalement elle ne l'accompagne à un gala de charité et que toute la presse n'en fasse ses choux gras. Elle voulait éviter tout ça à Oliver, et puis pour être honnête, elle ne savait pas où cette histoire allait les mener. Pour l'instant ils ne se posaient pas de questions, ils vivaient l'instant présent et ne se prenaient pas la tête.

Elle essayait de repousser la culpabilité qu'elle sentait pointer de temps à temps quand elle s'endormait aux côtés d'Oliver ou quand elle sentait qu'elle voulait plus que quelques baisers. Elle avait envie de lui et ce depuis le premier soir, mais elle avait encore du mal à passer le cap. Elle avait du mal à se dire qu'un autre homme que son mari allait poser ses mains sur elle ou encore lui donner du plaisir.

Elle n'avait pas connu beaucoup d'hommes dans sa vie, et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait connu le plaisir qu'entre les bras de Ray. Elle avait eu du mal à se donner à lui complètement et n'avait jamais été frustrée ou déçue de leurs moments d'intimité, mais elle se posait la question de savoir ce que cela lui ferait quand Oliver et elle allaient…..rien que d'y penser la gênait mais en même temps la rendait fébrile et pressée de savoir.

Elle secoua la tête afin de se concentrer sur son prochain rendez-vous quand elle entendit un soupir à la porte. Elle leva la tête et tomba sur Oliver qui lui souriait.

\- A quoi tu penses pour être si….loin ? Il s'approcha et se posa sur son bureau juste à côté d'elle.

\- Oh…à rien. Elle essaya de cacher son trouble. Je me disais que ces réunions étaient assommantes et que je ferai bien l'école buissonnière. Oliver éclata de rire à son idée.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es la patronne ici…tu fais ce que tu veux. Il se pencha un peu plus et souffla à son oreille. On pourrait...je sais pas...aller déjeuner quelque part et ensuite visiter un peu…..et rentrer à l'hôtel pour dîner tranquillement et se vautrer devant la télé. Finit-il en rigolant tendrement.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Admit-elle en le regardant à son tour tendrement. Elle visa que personne ne pouvait les voir et se leva pour se caler entre ses jambes et encercler son cou. Je serai ravie mais cette réunion est hyper importante….par contre je ne suis pas contre le fait de déserter le reste de la journée.

\- Ok….on file juste après dans ce cas. Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna en vitesse après lui avoir donné un rapide baiser. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et quitter son bureau en songeant qu'elle rentrerait bien à l'hôtel tout de suite mais pas forcément pour se vautrer devant la télé. Elle se sermonna mentalement pour penser à ce genre de choses mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Oliver provoquait chez elle un espèce de tourbillon d'envie incessante, elle avait du mal à se reconnaître d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de préférer batifoler plutôt que de travailler. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'envie avec son mari, du moins aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Bien évidemment comme tout les couples, ils avaient eu leur période lune de miel et avait connu ce besoin de faire l'amour sans arrêt, mais ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était loin de tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Et il ne c'était encore vraiment rien passé entre eux.

Elle soupira, elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose et arrêter de penser à Oliver et à ce qu'il pourrait éventuellement se passer après. Elle saisit son dossier, relut deux, trois pages et se décida à affronter son directeur financier.

####

\- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de parcourir la ville avec des talons. Felicity envoya balader ses chaussures à peine eut-elle posée un pied dans la suite. Elle se posa sur le fauteuil le plus près et soupira de contentement. Je suis épuisée. Souffla-t-elle. Oliver la regarda faire amusé et prit place sur le bras de son fauteuil.

\- Je t'avais proposé de repasser ici te changer mais tu as refusé. Lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire taquin. C'est de ta faute. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Mais si tu veux…je te fais couler un bain et ensuite je veux bien te masser les pieds pour te soulager.

\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Demanda Felicity en se redressant, se délectant déjà de ces bons moments. Oliver acquiesça. Dans ce cas j'accepte avec grand plaisir. Elle se leva et l'entraîna dans la salle de bains où elle attendit patiemment qu'il mette à exécution ses promesses.

Oliver venait de prendre sa douche et attendait que Felicity sorte de la salle de bains. Il avait déjà commandé au room service leur repas qui leur serait livré un peu plus tard. Il était assis sur le canapé du salon et pensait à la jolie blonde qui n'était pas loin. Il était heureux de l'évolution de leur relation.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle serait si….enclin à se laisser aller de la sorte. Bien sûr à certains moments il la sentait retissante et un peu lointaine. Il ne doutait pas que dans ces instants elle pensait à Ray, mais elle se reprenait assez vite et c'était comme s'il avait tout imaginé.

Il espérait simplement que toute cette bonne humeur ne s'envolerait pas une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés à Starling City. Elle lui avait avoué elle-même qu'ici elle se sentait moins sous pression et plus à l'aise. Qu'allait-il se passer une fois dans leur vie entouré des gens qui les connaissaient, et avec toute cette pression qu'elle avait constamment sur les épaules ? Pourrait-elle assumer le fait d'être avec lui alors que son mari était mort depuis à peine une année ?

À cet instant il ne pouvait répondre à ses questions mais il espérait pouvoir l'aider à passer ce cap difficile que serait le retour à Starling. Il ne doutait pas qu'une fois chez elle, dans la maison que Ray lui avait acheté la culpabilité serait de retour et qu'elle serait tentée de s'éloigner. A lui de tout faire afin que cela n'arrive pas.

\- Tout va bien Oliver ? Felicity le sortit de sa rêverie et s'approcha de lui doucement. Elle avait noté son air grave et s'inquiéta immédiatement. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- Je…je pensais à notre retour en fait. Avoua-t-il nerveux. Felicity comprit alors son air contrarié, elle prit place à ses côtés.

\- J'y pense moi aussi. Dit-elle enfin au bout d'un moment. Et pour être franche...je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer ou comment les choses vont évoluer entre nous. Oliver tourna son visage vers elle, content de sa franchise. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais ressentir en pénétrant dans ma maison ou encore quand je verrais sur le visage d'Anna ce petit rictus quand elle aura comprit que toi et moi….Elle passa une main dans sa nuque et caressa ses cheveux. Mais ce que je sais à cet instant c'est que ce qu'il se passe entre nous…je le veux.

\- Ok...et si on laissait ça de côté pour l'instant ? Il lui fit un léger sourire. Il me semble t'avoir promit un massage de pieds non ? Elle rigola un peu et lui tendit un tube de crème. Il le saisit, en mit sur ses mains et attendit que Felicity pose ses pieds sur ses genoux.

Il commença doucement à masser un pied, et puis l'autre. Il ne disait rien concentré sur ses gestes essayant de ne pas penser à cette peau douce sous ses doigts et au fait qu'il aimerait bien savoir si sa peau était aussi douce ailleurs. Il accrocha son regard et la fixa intensément tout en remontant doucement ses doigts le long de sa jambe.

Il la caressait d'un doigt et pouvait constater l'effet qu'il lui faisait à la traînée de frissons qui parcourait sa jambe. Un petit sourire apparu alors sur ses lèvres, plutôt fier de lui. Il continua sa montée pour se retrouver à son genoux et dévier vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il attendait qu'elle l'arrête d'un geste ou qu'elle bouge mais elle ne faisait rien pour le stopper, elle le regardait faire et semblait apprécier.

Felicity ne savait plus vraiment où elle se trouvait, tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était les doigts d'Oliver aller et venir le long de sa jambe. Quand il arriva au niveau de son genou et de cet endroit si sensible à l'arrière, elle dû réprimer un soupir. Ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir ressemblait à de la torture et elle devait garder tout son sang froid afin de ne pas le plaquer sur le canapé et de lui foncer dessus.

Oliver dévia à nouveau ses doigts vers l'extérieur de sa cuisse et les remonta sous ce peignoir qu'il ne rêvait que de détacher, se demandant bien ce qu'il cachait. Il imaginait qu'elle avait cet ensemble de pyjama qu'elle portait souvent et qui le rendait déjà dingue. Il continua sa montée et arriva sous ce peignoir et ne rencontra aucun tissu.

Felicity vit de la surprise dans son regard et s'en amusa. Elle se décida à défaire la ceinture de son peignoir et l'ouvrit lentement. Elle était pressée mais aussi angoissée à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Elle sentit Oliver se redresser un peu et s'approcher d'elle. Il l'aida à l'ouvrir plus grand et la découvrit en lingerie.

Il sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et il déglutit péniblement. Il savait qu'elle avait un corps harmonieux pour l'avoir observé et l'avoir serré contre lui, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit si parfait. En plus de ses jambes infinies et musclées juste comme il le fallait, elle avait une taille fine qui ne demandait qu'à être serrée. Ses yeux remontèrent doucement vers sa poitrine, qu'il trouva magnifique, emprisonnée dans un soutien gorge de dentelle noire qui contrastait avec sa peau blanche.

Sans pouvoir le retenir il poussa un son rauque avant de foncer sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser, elle allait le rendre complètement dingue, se dit-il en prenant possession de ses lèvres en en forçant la barrière. Elle l'accueillit avec plaisir et se laissa porter par son envie et son empressement.

Elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir contre elle. Elle le sentit mieux se positionner et elle l'encercla de ses jambes. Elle le sentait dans le contrôle de ses émotions un peu comme elle d'ailleurs, si elle se laissait aller elle le supplierait de la prendre sur le champs.

Il abandonna sa bouche pour dévorer son cou de baisers humides et brûlants. Elle le sentait pressé mais en même temps il prenait son temps pour apprécier cette première fois. Il descendit doucement à ses épaules et à la naissance de sa poitrine. Il releva son visage doucement vers elle avec un léger sourire mais elle nota surtout son regard remplit de douceur.

\- Tu es….magnifique. Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire en passant une main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et se pencha à nouveau vers elle et sa poitrine. Ses mains commençaient à caresser ses seins à travers le tissu et il la sentait haleter sous ses gestes.

Felicity pencha la tête en arrière, se laissant complètement emporter et submerger par les sensations qu'Oliver lui procurait. Il était tendre et passionné, voulait la découvrir doucement mais se laissait emporter par son envie. Elle se sentait bien à cet instant et ne pensait à rien, à part au fait qu'elle avait envie de plus. Elle voulait sentir ses mains sur elle, sa bouche la découvrir de toutes les façons possibles.

Elle fit glisser ses mains à ses épaules et caressa son dos avec empressement tout en le sentant continuer sa douce torture. Quand il atteignit un de ses tétons dressés sous l'envie, elle ne put retenir un gémissement qui emplit la suite. Elle se glissa un peu plus sous lui et se laissa submerger par ses baisers et cette langue qui jouait avec son mamelon.

Elle avait l'impression de planer et plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part Oliver, ses mains, sa bouche et sa langue. Elle agrippa une mèche de ses cheveux et tira légèrement dessus afin qu'il freine un peu. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour et elle sentait qu'un rien pourrait la faire venir. Le sentir la caresser de cette façon et sentir sa virilité contre elle, la rendait folle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il surprit qu'elle le stoppe.

\- Je….j'ai très envie de toi et je…..un rien me….Elle ne savait pas comment formuler ce qu'il lui arrivait. Oliver comprit alors son « problème » et rigola doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas….c'est loin d'être finit. Il déposa un baiser sur son ventre. Je vais encore…Il descendit un peu plus bas. Te faire languir…..Et un autre sur son intimité qu'il sentait transpirer à travers la dentelle de son string. Et te donner du plaisir. Dit-il contre son sexe tout en passant sa langue sur le tissu. Ce geste eut l'effet escompté et Felicity gémit un peu plus fort.

Oliver rigola doucement et remonta vers son visage afin de fixer son regard. Il passa une main sur sa joue et obtint son attention.

\- On est pas obligé de faire…..ça. Dit-il d'un coup doutant. J'ai aussi très envie de toi….mais je veux que tu saches qu'une fois cette barrière franchit il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible….je rêve de toi depuis des semaines maintenant…..et je ne….Felicity posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- Je sais Oliver…..et moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi….je ne pense qu'à ça depuis des jours. Avoua-t-elle enfin. Alors je t'en prit….fait moi l'amour et arrête de penser. Elle lui sourit et captura ses lèvres pour lui prouver qu'elle le voulait. À cet instant tout se passa assez vite et Oliver ne contrôla plus grand-chose.

Il redescendit pour la libérer de son sous vêtement et posa sa bouche sans réfléchir sur ce qui lui faisait envie depuis longtemps. Sa féminité était prête à l'accueillir et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir à la sentir si humide et chaude sur sa langue. Il lui prodiguait des caresses qui l'emmenait dans les affres du plaisir et quand il leva la tête et qu'il la vit la tête renversée complètement offerte à lui, son désir se fit encore plus grand et plus puissant.

Il remonta lentement vers sa poitrine et rencontra à nouveau ses yeux voilés de plaisir non assouvit. Elle se redressa et le fit se coucher à son tour pour le surplomber. Il ne dit rien et se laissa faire, elle commença par se positionner sur lui et par dégrafer doucement son soutien gorge. Il déglutit difficilement à voir cette poitrine libérée de son carcan de dentelle. Il approcha une main qu'elle recula tendrement.

\- Non...non. Souffla-t-elle avec un léger sourire taquin. Pour l'instant tu touches avec tes yeux. Elle fit glisser un doigt sur sa poitrine et vit Oliver le suivre. Elle le vit sursauter quand sa main atterrit sur son sexe dur. Je vois que tu es aussi près que moi….Dit-elle d'une voix remplie de luxure.

Oliver sentit son excitation grandir encore un peu avec son touché et cette voix qui le bouleversait. Il s'installa un peu mieux et se laissa guider pour ce qu'elle souhaitait lui faire. Il sentit un doigt glisser le long de son élastique de boxer pour venir titiller son membre avant qu'une main ne le prenne complètement. Il sursauta à nouveau à sentir des vas et viens et gémit de plaisir à voir Felicity s'occuper de lui. Il la stoppa assez vite sachant que si elle continuait il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

\- Attends pas de cette façon. Il agrippa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Je veux te sentir autour de moi. Il joignit le geste à la parole et la positionna sur lui. Felicity se laissa entraîner et se laissa glisser sur cette virilité qu'elle avait si souvent imaginée. Elle bascula la tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir. Oliver la regardait subjugué par sa beauté à cet instant.

Felicity commença à bouger un peu plus et il l'accompagna en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. La sentir ainsi monter et descendre sur son sexe dressé, et la voir ainsi eu presque raison de lui. Il ne contrôlait pas ses mouvements et par un geste habile il inversa leur position. Il se retrouva à nouveau sur elle, la plaquant contre l'assise du canapé.

Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, Oliver se pencha doucement et l'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse. Elle répondit à son baiser de la même façon et sentit son désir revenir un peu plus fort. Elle commença à bouger et donna le rythme à leurs échanges. Oliver ne se fit pas prier pour la satisfaire allant toujours un peu plus loin, un peu plus vite.

Il la sentait soupirer, gémir, haleter. Il sentait ses mains s'accrocher désespérément à ses épaules, ses ongles griffer son dos quand elle le sentait aller encore plus loin et qu'elle sentait le plaisir prêt à déferler sur elle. Lui aussi était dans un autre monde remplit de sons rauques qui sortaient de sa bouche qui cherchait à cajoler ses seins. Quand il saisit un mamelon, elle cria un peu plus fort et accéléra encore un peu la cadence.

À cet instant Oliver ne pu réfréner le plaisir qu'il sentit monter d'un coup. Il donna encore quelques coups de reins et la sentit se resserrer autour de lui et l'engloutir complètement. Il se laissa alors lui aussi partir dans cet affre de plaisir en gémissant son prénom dans son cou.

Il resta un moment son visage enfoui dans son cou à l'embrasser pour faire durer encore le plaisir. Délicatement il se déplaça afin de la libérer de son emprise. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, cette fois-ci leur relation avait prit un autre tournant et l'un comme l'autre savait que ce qu'ils venaient de vivre n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu auparavant.

* * *

 **Et voilà...vous avez eu plus qu'un baiser...les** **choses ont évoluées, à savoir maintenant comment tout va se passer...réponse dans les prochains chapitres...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, à part un énorme merci pour votre enthousiasme sur cette fiction. Merci à toutes celles à qui je peux répondre par MP pour leurs commentaires et leur fidélité sur cette histoire.**

 **Meci également aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. Clo, Ally84, Olicity-love, FantasyAndMystery, Rosace76, Melissa, Mathilde et Angy merci beaucoup de laisser votre avis et de votre fidélité.**

 **Pour répondre à la question de Mélissa, cette fiction est déjà terminée d'être écrite depuis un bon moment, elle comporte 15 chapitres, nous en sommes donc à plus de la moitié.**

 **Rosace76, effectivement ils ne se sont pas protégés emporté dans le feu de l'action et de leur désir...disons que Felicity est sous contraceptifs et qu'une grossesse n'est pas d'actualité.**

 **Je vois que vous avez apprécié le dernier chapitre...et oui ils ont cédé...ce voyage à permis à Felicity de s'éloigner de sa peine et l'a en quelque sorte libéré. Maintenant reste à savoir comment les choses vont évoluer, vous aller en avoir un aperçu dans ce chapitre...ainsi que** **l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage.**

 **Merci à ma super bêta Shinobu24 pour ses conseils et sa présence de tout les jours. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver et Felicity étaient à Paris depuis pratiquement une semaine et devaient repartir dans quelques jours. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment pressés de rentrer à Starling, sachant très bien que leur moment d'insouciance allait prendre fin et qu'ils devraient alors affronter la réalité.

Felicity était veuve, Oliver était son homme à tout faire et ils avaient entamés une relation. Voilà la réalité telle qu'elle était. Pour l'instant la jeune femme essayait de profiter des derniers jours sans vraiment penser au retour, mais elle sentait Oliver un peu plus préoccupé et elle pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.

Elle ne lui avait jamais caché qu'elle serait certainement perturbée et elle ne l'avait pas vraiment rassuré. Au moins elle avait été honnête et ne lui avait rien promit, seulement le voir mal la rendait mal à son tour. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés depuis cette nuit à Berlin et avaient beaucoup discutés de leurs vies d'avant. Oliver s'était confié sur la mort de son père et de toutes les conséquences que cela avait entraîné.

Il avait parlé de Thea et de sa relation avec elle. Ils étaient très liés et ils essayaient de se voir le plus souvent possible, mais depuis qu'elle habitait à New-York les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées. Felicity pouvait sentir tout l'amour qu'Oliver ressentait pour sa sœur. Il avait sacrifié sa vie afin qu'elle puisse faire ce qu'elle voulait. Peu de frères auraient fait la même chose.

\- Dis-moi. Felicity était à son bureau et Oliver à la table de travail pas très loin.

Depuis leur arrivée ici il lui donnait un coup de main pour la lecture des rapports, et elle devait admettre qu'il était plutôt doué pour repérer les erreurs ou les incohérences. Oliver leva le nez de son dossier et porta son attention sur elle.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas t'arrêter à New-York quelques jours histoire de voir Thea ? Felicity le regarda attendant sa réaction.

\- Oh….je….pourquoi pas ? Il était surprit de sa proposition mais plutôt heureux d'avoir la chance de voir sa sœur. Mais tu es certaine que cela ne posera pas de soucis à Starling ? Il se leva et la rejoignit à son bureau.

\- Non…et puis je suis la patronne c'est moi qui décide. Dit-elle d'un air taquin en penchant la tête sur le côté. C'est le conseil qu'un ami m'a donné il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle se leva à son tour et s'approcha de lui en faisant le tour de son bureau.

\- Un ami ? Il leva un sourcil moqueur, elle sourit à son air. Cela n'aurait rien à voir avec le fait que tu ne souhaites pas rentrer tout de suite à Starling ? Elle fit une grimace qui lui confirma ses doutes.

\- Si…un peu. Avoua-t-elle penaude. Il la saisit par une main et la prit dans ses bras. J'ai peur de rentrer et de perdre ce qu'on a. Elle parlait doucement et d'une voix basse. Oliver prit son menton entre ses doigts et la fixa.

\- Felicity on perdra ce qu'on a si c'est ce que tu veux. C'était un constat difficile mais vrai. Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que je suis serein sur le fait de rentrer….mais on ne pourra pas l'éviter encore longtemps. Alors je suis ravi de faire une halte à New-York, ne te méprends pas, mais je veux que se soit pour une bonne raison et pas histoire de reculer l'inévitable.

Felicity le fixa avec un léger sourire à peine perceptible. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux comme elle aimait le faire, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, embêtée d'avoir été percée à jour. Elle baissa la tête et posa son front sur son épaule.

\- Tu as raison. Dit-elle en soupirant. C'est idiot….mais je…..je me sens tellement...moi en ce moment que….j'ai peur de retrouver la Felicity d'avant. C'était dur pour elle de dire ce genre de choses mais c'était vrai, ce voyage l'avait libéré et rendue heureuse, elle avait peur en rentrant de retrouver la peine et la culpabilité d'avoir retrouvé de la joie de vivre dans les bras d'Oliver. Même si je sais que forcément il y aura encore des moments difficiles….Elle leva sa tête vers Oliver et plongea dans ses yeux bleus. Je….je ne veux pas te faire du mal Oliver…..tu ne mérites pas ça.

Oliver lui sourit tendrement et resserra sa prise sur sa taille. Il posa son front contre le sien et fixa son regard.

\- Felicity….un jour à la fois, ok ? Elle acquiesça. On a dit qu'on se prenait pas la tête et c'est ce qu'on va faire….on va rentrer, voir ce qu'il se passe….tu auras tout le temps et l'espace dont tu auras besoin avant de revenir vers moi si c'est ce que tu veux…..moi je serai là et je t'attendrai….ok ? Elle hocha à nouveau la tête avec un large sourire cette fois. Très bien…mais je veux quand même aller à New-York. Finit-il pour détendre complètement l'atmosphère. Elle éclata de rire.

\- Bien sûr ! Je meurs d'envie de connaître Thea….et de faire du shopping. Il rigola à son tour, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et s'apprêtait à quitter ses bras quand elle le retint contre elle.

\- Attends. Elle se pencha vers son oreille. Que dirais-tu de remballer tout ces dossiers assommants et de rentrer à l'hôtel….je suis un peu fatiguée et j'ai très envie d'un bain. Sa voix c'était faite plus douce en susurrant ces paroles pour le moins suggestives à son oreille. Elle le vit déglutir péniblement.

\- Je crois qu'effectivement tu as raison….tu as l'air épuisée. Répondit-il d'une voix rauque. En tant que ton « ami » je te conseille vivement de te reposer. Elle pouffa au mot « ami » et ils se dépêchèrent de rassembler leurs affaires, Felicity donna ses instructions pour le reste de la journée et ils filèrent afin de profiter encore un peu de ce moment hors du temps qu'ils vivaient depuis quelques semaines.

* * *

L'avion atterrit à l'heure à New-York, Oliver avait réservé dans un palace, pas certain que Felicity soit à l'aise de passer du temps avec lui dans le loft qu'elle avait partagé pendant de nombreuses années avec Ray. L'hôtel n'était pas très loin de la 5eme avenue et de la boutique de créateur de Thea. Il ne lui avait rien dit, voulant vraiment lui faire la surprise. Felicity était heureuse de lui faire plaisir et n'attendait qu'une chose, la rencontrer.

Oliver avait réussit à apaiser ses doutes et ses inquiétudes sur leur retour, même s'il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus qu'être présent pour elle tout en lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à leur histoire et au regard des gens. Il savait qu'il y aurait encore des jours difficiles comme par exemple leur anniversaire de mariage qui n'était pas très loin.

Il rejoignit Felicity qui déballait ses affaires dans leur chambre. Il se posa à la porte et l'observa un moment, comment allait-il gérer s'il s'avérait qu'elle ne pourrait pas assumer leur histoire ? Il tenait à elle, énormément, et peut-être même était-il amoureux d'elle, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Il tiendrait parole et la laisserait tranquille si elle ne voulait pas poursuivre leur relation, mais il savait d'avance qu'il aurait du mal à la laisser partir.

\- Tu as fini ? Demanda-t-il en la collant à son torse et en encerclant sa taille. Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et déposa un léger baiser à sa base. Il la sentit se détendre et se laisser aller contre lui.

\- Presque. Elle tourna dans ses bras et lui sourit. Je suis contente d'être de retour au pays. Dit-elle d'une voix basse. Oliver comprit son hésitation et décida de mettre les choses au clair.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux de rentrer….même si on sait que les choses vont être difficiles. Elle se détendit instantanément à ses paroles et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui réclamer un baiser. Oliver ne se fit pas prier et lui donna ce qu'elle attendait.

Ce baiser ne resta pas chaste bien longtemps, Felicity réclamant l'accès à sa langue assez vite. Une fois leurs langues en contact, les choses se passèrent assez vite et c'est la jolie blonde qui commença à le déshabiller, enlevant un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Elle en profita pour admirer son torse et dessiner chaque muscle qu'elle rencontrait.

Elle voyait son regard se voiler de désir un peu plus à chaque caresses, et elle était plutôt fière d'elle et de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Oliver la rendait tout chose des qu'il la touchait et ce qu'elle avait imaginé avant que leur relation ne devienne plus intime était réel. Elle avait du mal à se passer de lui, de ses mains, de ses caresses et de ses baisers.

À chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour c'était différent et d'une intensité incroyable. Il avait une façon de la toucher qui la rendait folle et il savait comment lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Elle n'avait jamais connu une chose pareille avec Ray. Elle ne voulait pas faire de comparaison mais c'était difficile pour elle. Durant pratiquement 20 ans elle avait été la femme d'un seul homme, et même si elle avait adoré chaque baisers et caresses de son mari, ce qu'Oliver lui faisait ressentir était incomparable.

D'un coup un sentiment de gêne et de culpabilité prit possession d'elle. Elle tenta de l'éloigner comme souvent, mais l'image de Ray se superposa à celle d'Oliver et sans s'en rendre compte elle le repoussa assez durement.

\- Felicity…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il ne comprenait pas et se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. J'ai fait…

\- Non ! Hurla-t-elle presque. Je…c'est moi je….désolé. Je suis désolée. Fit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Il ne comprit pas mais la serra fort contre lui. Il la sentait tremblante mais ne dit rien attendant qu'elle se confie si elle en avait envie. Il était là….à ta place. Réussit-elle à dire difficilement au bout d'un moment.

Elle ne prononça pas de prénom mais Oliver comprit de suite de qui elle parlait. Son cœur se serra et il tenta de rien laisser paraître. Il savait que ce genre de choses pouvaient arriver et il tenta de faire bonne figure. Ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment rentrés que leur relation souffrait déjà.

\- C'est rien. La rassura-t-il malgré sa peine. Et si on sortait et qu'on allait manger dans ce petit restaurant que tu adores ? Oliver lui avait fait découvrir cet endroit à leur premier déplacement ici.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Elle déposa un baiser d'une tendresse extrême sur ses lèvres, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle le remerciait de sa compréhension. Je meurs de faim en plus. Dit-elle plus légèrement.

\- Dans ce cas c'est une excellente raison pour y aller tout de suite. Il se rhabilla en vitesse, saisit ses affaires au passage et l'entraîna vers la porte.

####

Le dîner se passa dans une bonne ambiance et l'incident de l'hôtel semblait loin et déjà oublié. Felicity lui raconta encore un peu sa vie durant son adolescence et son envie de s'en sortir. Elle lui confia encore aussi un peu de choses sur son histoire avec Ray et les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrées dans leur entourage pour faire accepter leur différence d'âge.

\- D'ailleurs…quel âge as-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle brutalement en prenant une cuillère de sa tarte aux pommes.

\- Presque 40 ans….le mois prochain.

\- Oh…tu es plus jeune que moi. Rigola-t-elle. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Elle éclata de rire à ce constat et Oliver ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant.

\- Et toi tu as quel âge ?

\- J'aurai 42 ans cet été. Dit-elle après s'être calmée. On avait 20 ans d'écart avec Ray. Oliver la regarda surprit, il ne s'était pas imaginé un si grand écart. Et oui…Ray faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas vieillir. Dit-elle tendrement en pensant à lui. C'était d'ailleurs un sujet qui nous amusait beaucoup….il mettait un point d'honneur à toujours vouloir paraître jeune et tonique….il disait que je ne méritais pas un mari vieillard. Pouffa-t-elle.

\- Je ne pensais pas que toi….et que lui…enfin ça ne se voyait pas. Dit-il au bout d'un moment ne sachant pas comment formuler correctement sa pensée sans paraître désobligeant. Felicity hocha la tête amusée de son embarras.

\- On le vivait bien…..cela n'a jamais été un soucis pour nous…enfin à partir du moment où j'ai réussit à passer le cap…ça n'a plus jamais été un soucis. Elle rigola nerveusement et ajouta. Maintenant il faut que je passe le cap de savoir que tu es plus jeune que moi. Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux sachant pertinemment que leur âge n'était pas un problème. Alors tu as prévu quelque chose de particulier pour fêter cette nouvelle décennie ? Elle orienta le sujet vers autre chose, elle ne sentait pas à l'aise à évoquer Ray après ce qu'il n'était passé un peu plus tôt à l'hôtel.

\- Pas vraiment….juste une soirée avec Tommy, et un week-end chez ma mère. Tu vois rien d'extraordinaire. Répondit-il nerveux sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Et toi qu'as-tu fait pour tes 40 ans ? Oliver s'en voulut tout de suite de sa question, sachant parfaitement que cela allait les mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ray m'a emmené en voyage durant deux semaines. Répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. On est partis aux Maldives….on était seuls au monde. Elle réalisa le ton qu'elle venait d'employer et constata le regard blessé d'Oliver. Je suis désolée….je ne….

\- Non c'est rien. L'arrêta Oliver en prenant sa main. Ray a fait partie de ta vie durant de nombreuses années et je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher d'en parler….mais j'avoue que depuis que toi et moi, on….s'est rapprochés t'entendre parler de lui d'une manière si douce me…..

\- Dérange ? Finit-elle à sa place. Il hocha la tête en la fixant. Je comprends…mais….

\- Felicity…..je sais que je ne devrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il quitta sa main et posa ses bras sur la table pour s'approcher un peu d'elle. Ray était un homme charismatique et d'une gentillesse extrême, il t'a offert une vie rêvée et à fait de toi celle que tu es maintenant….c'est difficile de rivaliser avec tout ça. Il souffla bruyamment et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

Felicity le regarda choquée de ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un homme tel qu'Oliver puisse se sentir en compétition avec Ray. Certes Ray avait transformé sa vie d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, il avait été son repère pendant des années, mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'Oliver n'était pas à la hauteur de son défunt mari.

\- Quoi…. ? Mais pourquoi tu devrais être en compétition avec…lui ? Ce que nous vivons tout les deux est complètement différent de ce que je vivais avec Ray…..est-ce que….est-ce que je t'ai fait ressentir que c'était le cas ? Je suis désolée si tu as….

\- Non..non pas du tout. La coupa Oliver rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées. C'est juste moi…..tu n'as rien fait, je t'assure. Il lui fit un léger sourire qui finit de la convaincre. C'est un truc d'homme. Tenta-t-il pour la faire rire…ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment. Felicity je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou te rendre triste….c'est juste un problème d'ego….rien d'autre.

Elle chercha sa main et la serra pour lui faire sentir qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle n'était pas en colère, seulement surprise.

\- Non c'est pas ça….c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu puisses ressentir ce genre de choses. Et je suis surprise…c'est tout. Ils se fixèrent encore un moment sans rien dire, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire. Felicity venait de prendre conscience d'un nouveau problème qu'elle n'avait même pas soupçonné, et Oliver s'en voulait de lui avoir révélé sa plus grand angoisse.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel se fit en silence chacun dans ses pensées à réfléchir ce qui avait été dit un peu plus tôt. Felicity passa par la salle de bains se préparant pour la nuit et fila se coucher, Oliver fit la même chose et la suivit de près. Il se coucha et la sentit se tourner vers lui, il en fit de même et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je suis…..Elle le stoppa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Ne dit rien…je n'avais pas pensé que tu pourrais te sentir en concurrence avec Ray. Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Pour moi tu es absolument tout ce qu'une femme peut souhaiter avoir Oliver…..tu es gentil, attentionné, charmant, intelligent, remplit d'humour….tu as une façon de me faire sentir vivante à nouveau qui m'émeut énormément. Ne pense pas être inférieur à Ray….ce n'est pas le cas….c'est juste...différent.

Oliver l'avait laissé parler, s'imprégnant de ces gentilles paroles qui faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Elle avait réussit à le rassurer et à l'apaiser….pour l'instant.

\- Merci. Souffla-t-il doucement. Il la fixa un instant avant de s'approcher et de caresser ses lèvres d'un baiser. Elle ne le laissa pas partir et se mit à califourchon sur lui et entreprit de lui démontrer qu'elle était bien avec là avec lui et avec personne d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore analysé ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et tant qu'elle ne serait pas à Starling et face à sa vraie vie elle ne voulait pas s'interroger. Mais elle pouvait au moins lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui, certainement bien plus que ce qu'elle devrait.

* * *

Oliver pénétra dans la boutique où sa sœur exprimait son talent. Il jeta un œil en vitesse aux différents portants, il c'était dit qu'il pourrait peut-être faire un petit cadeau à Felicity, juste comme ça. Il regarda un top assez coloré qu'il était sur que la jeune femme adorerait, il regarda le prix et manqua de s'étrangler. C'était pratiquement un quart de son salaire, comment les gens pouvaient-ils se payer ce genre de choses ?!

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être mon frère….il est censé être en Europe. Dit une voix derrière lui, un sourire fendit ses lèvres et il se retourna pour tomber sur Thea, les bras chargés d'une montagne de vêtements prêts à être mis en boutique.

\- Et si c'est bien moi Speedy. Il rigola à son air quand il l'appela par son surnom. Il s'approcha d'elle, la débarrassa de cintres et la prit dans ses bras. Bonjour petite sœur….tu vas bien ? Thea se serra fort contre son frère, cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

\- Bonjour Oliver ça va. Je suis contente de te voir…tu m'as manqué. Oliver nota une détresse dans la voix de sa sœur et cela l'alerta, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Sa question était directe et cela lui arracha malgré elle un sourire.

\- Oh rien…juste des problèmes de boulot. Répondit-elle évasive. Mais toi..dis moi plutôt….tu es là pour longtemps ? J'espère te voir plus qu'à chaque fois que tu mets un pieds ici. Elle reprit les vêtements qu'elle devait installé en rayon et continua son travail.

\- Quelques jours mais rien de….attends pourquoi tu ranges la boutique ? Demanda-t-il surprit. D'habitude tu crées les vêtements, tu ne les ranges pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Redemanda-t-il certain cette fois qu'il y avait un réel problème. Thea soupira se disant que maintenant elle ne pouvait plus lui mentir.

\- Ok…je vais tout te raconter mais pas ici. Elle parlait d'une voix basse ne voulant que personne ne l'entende.

\- Ok…je te laisse tranquille mais on dîne ensemble ce soir….je…je ne serai pas seul par contre. Thea le regarda avec intérêt et avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Ok. Répondit-elle d'une voix traînante. Je vois que toi aussi tu as tes petit secrets. Dit-elle sur le ton de la taquinerie, lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. Oliver rigola un peu nerveux de ce que pourrait penser sa sœur quand elle comprendrait qui était Felicity. Elle savait bien évidemment ce qu'il avait promit à Ray, mais comment prendrait-elle le fait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés ?

\- Ok…à ce soir alors. Je t'envoie par sms l'adresse où on se retrouve. Ils échangèrent encore des banalités et à l'arrivée de clientes Oliver laissa sa sœur. Il était subitement inquiet pour elle, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans la boutique. La plupart du temps elle était derrière submergé de tissu et de croquis, un truc ne tournait pas rond.

####

Felicity avait fait un saut en vitesse au bureau de Palmer Tech pour une visite surprise. Personne n'était au courant de sa venue et elle devait avouer que voir les cadres trembler en la voyant arriver lui avait arracher un petit sourire. Dommage qu'Oliver n'avait pas été là, elle était certaine que lui aussi aurait apprécié.

Elle était à présent en route vers son loft. Elle baissa la tête, légèrement honteuse de ne pas avoir dit à Oliver qu'elle comptait y passer, mais quand il lui avait posé la question ce matin elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle en avait l'intention.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut comme à chaque fois, submergée de souvenirs. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'odeur de cet appartement l'envahir. Elle avança un peu et prit place dans le fauteuil de son mari. Il était près de la baie vitrée, c'était son endroit préféré. Quand il voulait réfléchir ou prendre une décision importante, c'était l'endroit où il se posait.

Elle appuya sa tête contre le dossier et recroquevilla ses jambes, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par les souvenirs. Il y avait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à Ray avec tristesse et nostalgie. Depuis qu'elle était loin de tout ce qu'il lui rappelait son mari en fait. Oliver avait réussit à amener à nouveau de la joie de vivre et de l'espoir dans sa vie.

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt d'être là et de penser à Oliver, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était venue ici. Elle essaya à nouveau d'éloigner Oliver de ses pensées mais il revenait à chaque fois et elle pensa à ce qu'il lui avait avoué hier soir. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer rien qu'au souvenir de son regard et de son visage. Mais avec le recul elle comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Elle ne pouvait nier que Ray était un homme charismatique et qui s'imposait rien qu'avec un regard. Il avait toujours eu cette facilité à obtenir des gens ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à leur forcer la main, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle ne s'était jamais opposé à ce qu'il voulait, car la plupart du temps après avoir réfléchit elle savait qu'il avait raison. Il avait été son ancre pendant des années, s'occupant d'elle, l'aimant, la cajolant, lui donnant tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. Il l'avait porté aux nues et elle pouvait comprendre qu'Oliver ne se sente pas à la hauteur.

Mais il se trompait lourdement, il était plus qu'à la hauteur. C'est lui qui l'avait aidé depuis la première seconde ou Ray l'avait quitté, c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à organiser les funérailles, il avait été là le jour et la nuit dans les premiers temps où elle ne dormait pas, ou elle ne mangeait plus.

Il avait été là pour passer les moments difficiles au bureau ou lors de l'anniversaire de Ray il y a quelques mois. C'est lui qui lui avait fait comprendre que son mari n'aimerait pas la voir dépérir et s'enfoncer dans le déprime, c'est avec lui qu'elle avait passé la nouvelle année et c'est avec lui qu'elle avait passé les premiers moments un peu joyeux de sa vie sans Ray. Définitivement, il était à la hauteur et même bien plus que ça.

Après ces semaines loin de Starling et leur rapprochement, elle savait à présent qu'elle aurait du mal à vivre sans lui. Il avait toujours été une constante dans sa vie mais à présent il lui était indispensable. C'était une certitude, mais pour autant cela n'enlevait en rien la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Ray d'avoir « cédé » si vite à un autre homme, ou le fait de le remplacer dans son cœur.

Ils allaient devoir travailler tout les deux sur leurs émotions et leurs sentiments respectifs. Elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à lui parce qu'il pensait ne pas être assez bien pour elle, et elle ne voulait pas le voir partir uniquement parce qu'elle ne saurait pas reprendre le cours de sa vie et rester bloqué sur la mort de son mari.

* * *

Thea arriva légèrement en retard à l'adresse indiquée sur le sms de son frère. Elle avait été surprise qu'il lui donne rendez-vous dans cet hôtel mais le connaissant plus rien ne l'étonnait. Ce matin elle l'avait trouvé plutôt serein et limite enjoué. Ce qui chez Oliver était plutôt inhabituel, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bougon mais ce n'était pas non plus l'homme le plus expressif de la planète.

Elle poussa la porte du palace et se dirigea vers le restaurant. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée et attendit qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Elle tourna la tête sur la droite et aperçu Oliver à une table. Elle s'avança et constata qu'effectivement il n'était pas seul, une femme blonde était à ses côtés. Et à voir leurs regards et leurs gestes plutôt tendres, elle supposait qu'ils étaient proches.

Elle continua à avancer et Oliver la remarqua, il se leva alors et vint à sa rencontre. Comme ce matin il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en la ramenant doucement à sa table.

\- Thea…voici Felicity Palmer….Felicity…ma sœur Thea. Il jeta un œil à sa sœur qui ne fut pas plus surprise que ça d'être face à la veuve de Ray. C'est elle qui brisa le silence.

\- Thea enchanté….je suis heureuse de mettre enfin un visage sur votre prénom. Felicity se déplaça et prit la sœur d'Oliver dans ses bras, comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Dit-elle en se reculant.

\- Je suis ravie de faire également votre connaissance Madame Palmer. Felicity fit une grimace qui la mit instantanément à l'aise.

\- Je vous en prit appelez-moi Felicity. Thea acquiesça et prit place autour de la table. Elle nota le silence de son frère et les petits regards qu'il jetait aussi bien à elle qu'à Felicity. Elle ne doutait pas que ce dîner représentait beaucoup à ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes ici pour visiter les bureaux de Palmer avant de rentrer à Starling ? Thea s'adressa à Felicity.

\- Pas vraiment….même si j'y ai fait un saut ce matin. Rigola-t-elle au souvenir de la tête des ses cadres. Oliver la suivit se souvenant ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. En fait….on a fait une halte ici uniquement pour qu'Oliver puisse vous voir.

\- Oh…..je…suis contente dans ce cas….surprise mais contente. Elle fit un sourire sincère à Felicity. Alors vous repartez quand ? Elle vit la blonde se tourner vers son frère.

\- Pour l'instant rien ne nous attends à Starling….Répondit Oliver évasif sur le sujet. Ils n'avaient encore rien décidé et pour être honnête ils n'étaient pas pressés. Allez Speedy….raconte moi un peu ce qu'il se passe….j'ai l'impression que tu as des soucis.

Thea se figea et baissa légèrement la tête. Elle savait qu'elle n'éviterait pas le sujet mais l'attaquer de front à peine arrivé était un peu difficile. Elle avait peur de décevoir son frère, il avait tout sacrifié pour elle, sa vie et ses études afin qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle réalise son rêve et elle avait lamentablement échoué.

\- Ok…..si tu m'as vu en train de ranger la boutique ce matin…..c'est….parce que….je suis vendeuse à présent. Elle plissa les yeux s'attendant à essuyer la colère d'Oliver mais rien ne vint. Elle les ouvrit doucement et put voir de la surprise sur son visage.

\- Quoi… ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que….

\- Oui je sais….mais les affaires vont mal depuis un moment et Oscar n'arrive plus à joindre les deux bouts…alors il s'est séparé de sa vendeuse et m'a demandé de la remplacer le temps que les choses se tassent.

\- Mais Thea….tu n'as pas…..

\- Oliver. Le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il n'aille au bout de sa pensée. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber, c'est lui qui a cru en moi depuis le début et je….je ne peux pas. Elle vit son frère tiquer et ajouta tout de suite. Mais rassure toi…je crée toujours et d'ailleurs mes modèles se vendent bien et…

\- Quoi ?! Cette fois-ci Oliver était en colère. T'es en train de me dire qu'en plus de faire tourner la boutique c'est toi qui alimente les rayons ?! Et lui il fait quoi ?!

Felicity nota la colère d'Oliver et posa sa main sur la sienne afin qu'il baisse d'un ton. Elle n'avait rien perdu de l'échange entre les deux et sentit que Thea ne disait pas toute la vérité. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qu'il se passait mais elle voulait que la jeune Queen le réalise aussi.

\- Oliver…s'il te plaît….tu sais bien que sans lui je serai encore à chercher du boulot et à vivre à tes crochets….je lui dois bien ça. Essaya de justifier Thea, même si elle semblait peu convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait.

\- Non Thea tu ne lui dois rien ! Il t'a embauché uniquement parce qu'il savait que tu pourrais lui apporter la notoriété qui lui manquait…..Thea tu es douée et bourrée de talent…ce type ne mérite pas de récolter tout les lauriers à ta place.

\- Je sais….mais je fais quoi ?! Je n'ai pas d'argent pour financer ma propre collection et en ce moment le boulot ne courre pas les rues…je suis coincée.

Felicity sentait la détresse de Thea et eut un pincement au cœur. Elle avait vaguement jeté un œil à la dernière collection de ce créateur et elle devait admettre qu'il y avait un potentiel, maintenant en sachant que c'était Thea la responsable de tout ça une idée germa dans son esprit.

\- Je vais vous financer. Les mots lui échappèrent et elle sentit deux paires d'yeux choqués sur elle. Je vais financer votre prochaine collection, vous allez quitter ce bon à rien et ouvrir votre propre boutique…..on va prospecter demain les grands magasins, j'ai lu qu'il y avait une nouvelle tendance avec les boutiques éphémères, on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose assez rapidement….bien sûr il faut que….

\- Felicity. Oliver l'arrêta d'un geste sur son bras. Tu ne peux pas faire ça….Thea n'a pas dit ça pour que….

\- Je sais….mais j'en ai envie. Le coupa-t-elle tout de suite. Écoutez moi tout les deux…..Thea on ne se connaît pas mais le peu que je viens de voir me plaît beaucoup…..vous n'avez pas fait tout ce parcours pour rien. Elle jeta un œil vers Oliver. Votre frère ne s'est pas sacrifié pour rien….je refuse de voir votre talent gâché par un homme incapable de prendre ses responsabilités…donc on va conclure un accord…vous allez quitter ce boulot et ne vous consacrer qu'à la création de votre nouvelle collection….c'est votre nouvel objectif.

Thea écoutait et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas pouvait-elle lui faire autant confiance ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle allait réussir et ne pas gaspiller son argent inutilement ? Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche et la referma aussitôt, les paroles se bloquant.

\- Mais je….enfin je….sais pas quoi dire. Réussit-elle à sortir au bout d'un moment.

\- Et bien dites oui. Répondit Felicity doucement avec un énorme sourire. Thea rigola nerveusement avec l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras et d'hurler dans la salle de restaurant un énorme « oui ».

\- Mais comment savez-vous que vous ne faites pas une énorme bêtise en m'aidant ?

\- Je connais votre frère et votre mère Thea…..vous n'êtes pas différente d'eux, vous méritez votre chance….c'est une façon de remercier votre famille pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi depuis un moment. Thea comprit instantanément de quoi Felicity voulait parler. Elle savait combien la mort de son mari l'avait bouleversé et elle avait eu vent du week-end chez sa mère.

\- Ok…j'accepte dans ce cas. Merci Felicity je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre et je ne sais pas comment je pourrai vous remercier un jour.

\- Cartonnez et mettez ce Oscar à terre ! Répondit la blonde en éclatant de rire. Thea se leva et les deux femmes se serrèrent dans leurs bras sous le regard attendrit d'Oliver.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça de la part de Felicity, mais finalement cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, quand on voyait ce que Ray avait fait pour lui et pour Thea à l'époque, c'était la suite logique.

\- Allez on va célébrer ça et commander du champagne. Felicity appela le serveur qui revint quelques minutes plus tard avec trois coupes. A votre succès Thea. Dit-elle doucement en levant son verre. Elle sentit la main d'Oliver dans la sienne et lui fit un léger sourire.

Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, restait plus qu'à convaincre son directeur financier de débloquer l'argent nécessaire. Ce qui elle le savait d'avance, serait loin d'être une partie de plaisir. En attendant, elle voulait profiter de ce dîner afin de mieux connaître Thea et à partir de demain elles allaient toutes les deux se mettre au travail.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et l'arrivée de Thea.**

 **Comme vous l'avez vu Felicity culpabilise encore un peu mais Oliver occupe toutes ses pensées et elle accepte peu à peu ce qu'il se passe entre eux...quand à Oliver il a du mal et se compare à Ray...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, alors à vos claviers si vous voulez la suite très vite...**

 **A bientôt...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes,**

 **Me voici aujourd'hui pour le 9eme chapitre de cette histoire. Encore un grand merci pour tout vos commentaires et vos lectures...c'est hyper motivant.**

 **Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre. Angy, Mathilde, Melissa, Clo, Rosace76, Olicity-love et FantasyAndMystery merci de prendre le temps de donner votre ressentit.**

 **Rosace76, merci pour ta review sur mon os et j'ai bien noté toutes tes idées. Merci de jouer le jeu, c'est toujours un défi de les relever.**

 **Un énorme bisous à ma jumelle...merci...**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Felicity et Thea parcouraient les plus grands magasins de New-York à la recherche de l'endroit parfait pour sa boutique. Étant donné son nom Felicity avait les portes grandes ouvertes quand elle se présentait, et Thea devait admettre que cela facilitait énormément les choses.

La jeune Queen avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'elle voulait et surtout de ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait finit par jeter son dévolu sur une petite boutique éphémère en plein milieu du magasin de plus célèbre de New-York. Felicity l'avait laissé faire son choix sans intervenir et avait finit par être soulagé quand elle avait choisit celui-ci. C'était le bon endroit, en plein cœur de Manhattan un quartier qui drainait une clientèle huppée et une flopée de touristes. L'emplacement était petit mais serait sans aucun doute rentable. Il serait loué pour six mois et ne serait disponible que dans quelques mois.

Ce qui laissait juste le temps à Thea pour créer une nouvelle collection et ainsi espérer se faire un nom. Une fois ce problème réglé s'en posait un autre. Elle n'avait aucun endroit pour travailler, elle avait apprit à Oliver et Felicity au cours de leur dîner qu'elle avait dû rendre son appartement il y avait des mois de cela, son salaire de vendeuse ne suffisant pas pour couvrir tout ses frais. Oscar lui avait permis de s'installer au dessus de la boutique mais elle doutait qu'il la laisse rester quand elle lui aurait remis sa démission.

Felicity avait sans hésiter proposer le loft à Thea, il fallait juste qu'elle l'annonce à Oliver. Elle le trouva dans la chambre d'hôtel à l'attendre gentiment. Elle était heureuse de le voir, depuis qu'elle parcourait la ville avec sa sœur afin de mettre en place ce mécénat, ils se croisaient la plupart du temps.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne rentrerais pas. Lui dit-il en l'accueillant les bras ouverts afin qu'elle s'y niche, ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Je serais presque jaloux de ma sœur. Rigola-t-il entraînant Felicity.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises. Elle releva son visage vers lui et quémanda un baiser. On a finit…tout est en place….Thea peut se lancer à créer de nouveau. Oliver la regarda avec tendresse, ce qu'elle faisait pour sa sœur représentait tellement à ses yeux qu'il ne savait pas comment la remercier.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu fais. Dit-il doucement encerclant son visage de ses mains. Elle lui fit un sourire et posa ses mains sur ses poignets.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire….j'aide juste quelqu'un qui le mérite….et si ça peux te rassurer j'espère bien que ça me rapportera un peu d'argent. Elle éclata de rire. Oliver rigola à son tour, elle ne voulait jamais reconnaître que ce qu'elle faisait, peu de gens le ferait.

\- Merci quand même. Il déposa à nouveau un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se décala, la saisit par les épaules et l'entraîna vers le canapé. Maintenant tu te poses ici….et je m'occupe de tout…je te fais couler un bain, pendant ce temps je commande notre dîner et ensuite….

\- Ensuite on profite de la soirée ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Il hocha la tête et prit le chemin de la salle de bains.

Felicity le suivit du regard et se sentit légère comme si rien ne pouvait venir gâcher sa bonne humeur. Elle pensa soudain à son retour à Starling qui devait arriver demain en fin de journée. Elle avait réglé les différents problèmes ici et même si elle n'etait pas enchantée de rentrer, des réunions étaient prévues et elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient à New-York, elle ne pouvait se cacher plus longtemps.

Après s'être bien détendue et partagé un bon repas avec Oliver, Felicity se retrouva blottit contre son torse allongée sur le lit. Elle profitait de ces derniers moments, à partir de demain elle se retrouverait seule, dans sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ray depuis des années. Sans s'en rendre compte elle poussa un soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Oliver en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Rien….juste que je suis bien là….et que demain on sera….….Oliver bougea et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Oui je sais….pour moi aussi ça va être difficile. Dit-il tendrement. Elle se redressa un peu et se décida à lui dire ce qu'elle avait décidé.

\- J'ai proposé le loft à Thea. Elle surveilla sa réaction et comme rien ne vint elle poursuivit. Ça pourra lui faire son atelier et son appartement en même temps….et puis c'est à deux pas de la boutique qu'on a loué.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Felicity. Dit-il assez durement en se levant brusquement. Elle le regarda surprise de sa réaction.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas le problème….cet appartement est vide et pour être honnête je ne suis plus certaine de vouloir y aller avec toi. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se rattrapa avant qu'il interprète mal sa phrase. Ce que je veux dire….c'est que je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise avec toi dans ce loft maintenant.

Elle se redressa à son tour et se mit sur ses genoux pour se rapprocher d'Oliver. Il était debout face à elle, les mains sur les hanches et la regardait en colère. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Oliver…..ne te méprends pas sur ce que je viens de dire….c'est simplement que je ne me vois pas séjourner avec toi dans cet appartement alors que j'y venais avec Ray…..la preuve regarde où nous avons passé notre semaine…..Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis en colère. Dit-il simplement sa voix toujours aussi dure. Il vit qu'elle ne comprenait pas et décida d'éclaircir ses pensées. Tu ne peux pas faire tout ça pour la simple raison que tu as déjà beaucoup aidé ma sœur….c'est à moi de lui trouver un toit et de subvenir à ses besoins.

Felicity laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, surprise. Elle se leva du lit, sa position n'étant pas vraiment des plus confortable.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu es vexé parce que c'est moi qui finance son projet. Elle saisit son peignoir et se couvrit, sentant que cette conversation allait mal tourner. Oliver je ne vois pas où est le problème….j'ai de l'argent et je l'utilise comme bon me semble….Thea a un talent fou il serait dommage qu'il soit gâché ou bridé par un idiot qui ne la mérite pas !

Elle commença à s'agiter et Oliver porta son attention sur elle. Il n'était pas juste, il le savait. Felicity faisait ça de bon cœur et uniquement pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les gens interprèteront mal ce mécénat et le prendront pour un opportuniste qui avait sauté sur la veuve de Ray Palmer et qui en profitait pour lui soutirer de l'argent. C'était ça qui le mettait réellement en colère.

\- Je suis désolé…..je devrais te remercier et à la place je te blâme parce que tu fais encore une chose bien. Felicity arrêta de s'agiter et le fixa attendant la suite. Il prit place sur le lit et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Je sais ce que les gens vont penser de moi….et de Thea….et je ne veux pas de ça. Moi je peux le supporter…mais elle….je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse les gros titres juste parce qu'elle habite le loft ou alors qu'on remette en cause son talent parce que c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça…tu comprends ? Il osa enfin un regard vers elle et Felicity sentit son cœur se serrer à le voir si peiné. Elle prit place à ses côtés et passa une main dans son dos.

\- Écoute…..on va pas se mentir….les pires rumeurs vont circuler et je ne te parle même pas de Richard. Elle pouffa légèrement à l'évocation de son directeur financier dont elle imaginait déjà le visage horrifié quand elle lui aurait annoncé son nouveau projet. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je renoncerai à aider Thea….elle le mérite et pas parce qu'elle est ta sœur, mais parce qu'elle a du talent. Je trouve dommage de dépenser de l'argent pour la loger et lui trouver un local pour ses créations alors qu'il y a un immense loft à disposition où elle pourra tout faire…..voit ça comme…..une économie. Risqua-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

Oliver pouffa à sa dernière phrase, elle avait l'art de tout transformer et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver formidable. Il tourna sa tête vers elle et saisit dans son regard qu'elle attendait son approbation. Elle avait gagné, elle avait réussit à lui faire comprendre et accepter que c'était la chose à faire.

\- Felicity….tu es une négociatrice redoutable. Un sourire apparu sur son visage qui la détendit instantanément. Elle haussa les épaules lui signifiant qu'elle le savait. Merci beaucoup….tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce que tu fais pour elle compte à mes yeux.

\- Si….j'en ai une petite idée. Répondit-elle doucement au bout d'un moment. À une époque j'étais comme Thea…à essayer de faire mon trou….et je suis tombée sur un homme qui m'a donné ma chance. Dit-elle en pensant à tout ce que Ray avait pu faire quand elle avait décidé de travailler ailleurs et de reprendre cette boite par la suite. Il a toujours cru en moi et je pense que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai réussit….Thea à le droit d'avoir sa chance aussi….elle la mérite et honnêtement je ne risque pas grand-chose financièrement….et puis au moins je serai habillé pour pas cher.

Elle rigola nerveusement à sa dernière phrase, elle voulait tellement rendre à la famille Queen tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour elle, montrer à Oliver qu'il n'avait pas sacrifié sa vie pour rien, qu'il ne s'était pas dévoué à son travail dans un but vain. Il méritait tellement de voir ses efforts récompensés et de voir sa sœur devenir une célèbre styliste. C'était pour lui qu'elle le faisait en premier mais elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer de cette façon n'étant pas certaine qu'il approuverait.

\- C'est bon tu m'as convaincu. Souffla-t-il lasse de voir qu'il avait du mal à lui refuser quelque chose. Je ne suis pas opposé au fait que Thea prenne possession du loft…..mais à une condition. Elle l'écouta attentivement en hochant la tête. Une fois qu'elle est lancée et qu'elle gagne correctement sa vie….elle se débrouille….tu n'auras plus à l'assumer….ok ?

\- Ok. Répondit-elle un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Elle se pencha afin d'embrasser les siennes et de sceller cet accord. Il la laissa faire et bien vite ils se laissèrent emporter par leur passion.

* * *

Sa maison était en vue et Felicity sentit une boule d'angoisse à l'idée de rentrer dans cette maison remplit de souvenirs des jours heureux avec son mari. Avant, c'était son refuge, il n'y avait que dans cet endroit qu'elle se sentait bien et en connexion avec Ray, mais depuis son rapprochement avec Oliver et son temps passé loin d'ici, elle ne se sentait plus à l'aise avec l'idée de vivre encore dans cette maison.

Oliver arrêta la voiture devant la porte et saisit sa main avant qu'elle ne descende.

\- Attends….ça va aller ? Il avait bien sentit son angoisse depuis qu'ils avaient atterrit à Starling et en particulier devant cette maison. Elle hocha la tête histoire de le rassurer.

\- Oui….c'est juste que….ça va passer. Finit-elle par dire ne sachant pas vraiment mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. A peine fut-elle descendue de voiture que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Anna contente de revoir sa patronne. Elle fonça sur elle avec un énorme sourire.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir Felicity. Tu as manqué à cette maison. Elle saisit la jeune femme par les épaules et la guida vers l'intérieur. Elle sentit Felicity se raidir mais ne dit rien de spécial. Elle s'était attendue à cette réaction et fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

Felicity se laissa guider dans la maison, et vit Oliver la suivre avec ses valises. Elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée et sentit malgré tout une bouffée de bien-être à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elle se déshabilla lentement et posa son manteau sur le porte manteau pas loin.

\- J'ai préparé le dîner. S'exclama Anna heureuse de voir rentrer Oliver et Felicity, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle vivait seule ici et elle en avait un peu marre de dîner seule. Vous allez adoré et…

\- C'est gentil Anna. La coupa Oliver. Mais je ne reste pas pour dîner….je dois rentrer…ça fait un moment et je..mais merci quand même d'avoir pensé à moi. Il lui fit un énorme sourire en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et prit le chemin de la porte tout en regardant Felicity.

A ce moment là Anna sentit une drôle d'impression entre les deux et instantanément se sentit de trop. Elle marmonna une excuse et fila en cuisine, les laissant seuls. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que l'un d'eux brisent le silence.

\- Alors…ça y est…nous voilà de retour. C'est Oliver qui parla en premier, conscient que Felicity devait être un peu dépassée par les événements. Elle hocha cependant la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ? Ça sent divinement bon. Tenta-t-elle pas vraiment prête à le voir partir si vite.

\- Ouais….…je ne suis pas certain que…enfin j'ai très envie de rester mais je….

\- Oliver…si tu as envie de rester tu peux…ça ne me dérange pas du tout…mais je ne veux te forcer à rien. Elle comprit ce qui le bloquait et ajouta. Je pensais ne pas être à l'aise et effectivement ça été le cas avant que je franchisse cette porte mais...ça va je t'assure….alors si tu veux rester tu es le bienvenu.

Oliver se détendit instantanément sous les paroles de Felicity, il crevait d'envie de rester encore un peu avec elle. Cela faisait des semaines maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles et la savoir loin de lui à partir de ce soir ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, alors s'il pouvait reculer encore un peu le moment de la quitter il n'allait pas s'en priver.

\- Ok. Il souffla sa réponse et servit à Felicity un énorme sourire. Je meurt de faim en plus. Elle l'entraina dans la cuisine en criant à Anna que finalement Oliver restait à dîner. Ce fut un énorme « je le savais » qui lui répondit et qui les fit rire tout les deux. Oliver la retint par la main juste avant de rentrer en cuisine pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Le dernier avant un moment. Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

Le dîner se passa bien et ils étaient heureux de se retrouver tout les trois. Anna leur avait avoué qu'elle s'était languit de leur retour et leur avait un peu raconté les derniers événements dans le voisinage. A leur tour ils lui avaient raconté leur périple et Oliver avait prit un malin plaisir à lui montrer les photos qu'il avait prise de chaque ville traversée.

Anna n'avait rien dit mais avait noté un changement entre les deux. Ils semblaient vraiment à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, chose qui n'était pas le cas avant leur départ. Et puis elle avait noté les regards appuyés d'Oliver sur Felicity ainsi que les petits sourires et les joues de la jeune femme se colorer quand Oliver racontait une anecdote. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils avaient réussit à se parler et à se comprendre.

####

Oliver avait prit congé il y a peu et les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules à ranger les derniers vestiges de leur repas. Elles étaient silencieuses et Anna remarqua qu'à plusieurs reprises Felicity avait été tenté de lui parler mais qu'elle s'était ravisée aussitôt.

\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ma chérie ? Felicity arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et se tourna vers Anna avec un léger sourire gênée d'être si transparente. Elle joua un moment avec ce qu'elle avait dans les mains avant de parler.

\- Ouais…Souffla-t-elle difficilement. Je…Oliver et moi….on s'est….comment dire…

\- Rapprochés ? Finit Anna à sa place.

\- Oui c'est ça….on s'est rapprochés et je….enfin là bas c'était facile…mais ici c'est…je sais pas...différent et je…j'avoue que je suis un peu perdue. Finit-elle par dire difficilement. Elle vit Anna prendre ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et le poser sur le plan de travail.

\- Felicity raconte moi en quoi ce tu vivais avec Oliver en Europe est différent de ce que tu pourrais vivre avec lui ici ? J'ai du mal à te suivre. Anna comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Felicity mais elle savait aussi que la jeune femme avait besoin de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments et ses angoisses.

Felicity lui raconta alors leur mise au point dans l'avion et le sentiment de liberté qu'elle avait ressentit le pied à peine posé en Angleterre, son rapprochement inévitable avec Oliver et l'attitude de ce dernier quand il l'avait sentit réceptive à lui. Elle expliqua ensuite leur dispute et la façon dont ils avaient eu leur premier baiser.

\- C'est une jolie histoire. Dit Anna encore sous le charme de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ça pourrait faire un joli bouquin. Elle nota le regard agacé de Felicity et reprit. Ok….et alors où est le problème chérie ? Vous avez cèdé à une pulsion et vous avez enfin reconnu que vous étiez plus que des amis….tu te sens coupable d'être heureuse ?

\- Un peu… beaucoup en fait. Admit-elle à demi voix. Revenir ici..dans cette maison que Ray m'a offerte parce que c'était mon rêve de petite fille me perturbe énormément et je ne me sens pas le droit d'être heureuse ici.

\- Pourtant ce soir tu avais l'air….bien….j'ai mal interprété ou….

\- Non….j'étais bien…parce qu'Oliver était là. Réalisa-t-elle subitement. Mais maintenant je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix…..que penserait Ray de mon attitude ? Je veux dire…tu crois qu'il cautionnerait mon rapprochement avec Oliver ?

\- Felicity….Ray a toujours eu conscience qu'il était possible qu'un jour tu le quittes. Tu étais jeune quand tu es entrée dans sa vie et je crois ne jamais l'avoir vu si heureux…mais il savait aussi qu'il prenait un risque en t'ouvrant son cœur….mais il n'a pas hésité une seconde….il t'aimait à en être malade et il serait heureux pour toi que tu vives ma chérie….mais que tu vives pleinement cette histoire et peu importe si elle dure ou pas….mais vit la à fond et arrête de te poser des questions sur le « pourquoi » et le « comment » ou le regard des gens. Oliver a été le seul à être présent pour toi à chaque instant, à te veiller, à te surveiller, à t'épauler…..il n'est pas un homme rencontré au hasard d'une soirée et qui n'attendait qu'une chose de toi…..c'est un homme bien….tu n'as pas à rougir ou à avoir honte de votre relation.

Felicity écoutait religieusement Anna et laissait ces paroles pénétrer son esprit. Elle savait ce que pensait Ray de leur histoire, d'ailleurs à chaque anniversaire de mariage il lui disait toujours qu'il était étonné d'en fêter un nouveau. Mais il l'avait vécu à fond, même s'il savait que cela allait être difficile ou bien qu'il pourrait finir avec le cœur brisé, mais il n'avait pas hésité une seconde et il l'avait aimé passionnément.

C'était ce qu'elle ressentait pour Oliver, elle sentait ce besoin urgent d'être avec lui tout le temps, de le voir, le toucher, qu'il soit là à ses côtés. Elle se sentait perdue quand il était loin d'elle, comme maintenant. Elle avait toujours mît ça sur le compte de sa culpabilité et de sa vulnérabilité mais elle prit enfin conscience que c'était bien plus que cela et qu'elle avait certainement des sentiments pour Oliver.

####

Quand Oliver pénétra chez lui il sentit un poids tomber sur ses épaules. Son appartement ne lui avait pas manqué, ni le tas de courrier amoncelé dans sa boîte aux lettres d'ailleurs. Il jeta le tas de lettres sur la table de cuisine et fila dans sa chambre vider sa valise.

Il pensait à Felicity et au fait qu'elle lui manquait déjà. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'il l'avait quitté et il sentait déjà son manque. En même temps cela faisait des semaines qu'ils vivaient collés jour et nuit, il avait de quoi se sentir perdu. Il soupira histoire de se détendre quand il entendit son téléphone sonner un message. Il se précipita sur lui et découvrit un sms de Felicity lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de penser que peut-être elle aussi se sentait seule ce soir.

Il n'était sûr de rien concernant son histoire avec elle, si tant est qu'elle considérait ce qu'ils vivaient comme une histoire, bien évidemment. De son côté côté c'était plutôt clair, et il savait que s'il se posait la question, il tomberait d'accord sur le fait qu'il était amoureux d'elle et ce certainement depuis longtemps.

Aucune femme ne lui avait jamais fait autant d'effet, et il ne s'était jamais autant dévoué à une aucune femme. Même si les circonstances de leur rencontre et de leur rapprochement n'était pas banales, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait toujours été plus ou moins attiré par elle. Même quand Ray était là, il avait toujours été admiratif de cette blonde avec un caractère assumé qui savait se faire respecter d'un homme réputé difficile mais qui devant elle se transformait en agneau.

Il se demandait comment la suite allait se passer, ce soir avait été un test et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Felicity avait oscillé toute la soirée entre culpabilité et détente. Si au début il avait été déstabilisée il avait finit par comprendre que cela était tout à fait normal voir même un passage obligé. Et il était prêt à attendre qu'elle soit prête à assumer leur histoire.

Il savait aussi que ce « eux », s'il arrivait, serait pour lui un long chemin remplit de rumeurs et de phrases assassines dans la presse qui n'hésiterait pas à le traiter de coureur de dot, d'opportuniste, de gigolo et d'autres choses qu'il n'osait imaginé. Mais il était prêt à tout traverser pour être avec Felicity, si elle faisait la moitié du chemin il pouvait faire le reste.

Il répondit à son message d'un « bonne nuit aussi…tu me manques…. » qui ne resta pas sans réponse longtemps. Un sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres quand elle lui répondit « moi aussi ». Il posa alors son téléphone et décida de remettre à plus tard son rangement. Il était épuisé et voulait en finir avec cette journée et vite retrouver Felicity.

* * *

\- Tu es stressée ? Demanda Oliver à Felicity avant qu'ils ne prennent la direction de la salle du conseil d'administration. Elle le regarda touchée qu'il s'inquiète à ce point d'elle.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés il y'a quelques jours ils avaient du mal à se retrouver seuls. Le travail au bureau s'était accumulé durant son absence et même si elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'Oliver, inconsciemment elle mettait un frein à le voir, trouvant toujours une excuse afin de ne pas passer un moment trop longtemps seule avec lui. À cet instant elle s'en voulut de son éloignement.

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement. Elle voulait se faire pardonner de son attitude et voulait rattraper le temps perdu bêtement. Elle posa une main sur son visage et le vit surprit de son geste pour le moins intime au bureau.

\- Oui…mais ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas…j'ai l'habitude. Cette réunion était importante pour elle, elle avait mit à l'ordre du jour le mécénat qu'elle avait promit à Thea, le conseil avait juste à approuver son choix. Normalement cela était acquis sans souci. Je voudrais te demander pardon….je sais que depuis qu'on est rentrés….je suis….bizarre….mais je…

\- Felicity ne te justifie pas….on savait….je savais que les choses seraient différentes une fois à Starling. Je ne t'en veux pas et si tu souhaites en rester là…je comprendrais. Oliver était sincère, il tenait à elle et voulait continuer leur relation, mais pas si elle ne se sentait pas prête. C'était ce qui importait le plus pour lui.

\- Non…ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Dit-elle d'une voix douce en le fixant. Je veux ce qu'on avait en Europe…mais je…je suis un peu déboussolée pour être honnête. J'ai comprit et je sais que j'ai le droit de vivre et de ressentir des choses pour toi….seulement c'est à moi maintenant de les accepter tu comprends ?

\- Oui parfaitement. Lui souffla-t-il contre son visage en déposant un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez avant de coller son front au sien. On va à la vitesse que tu veux….moi je suis là et je t'attends. Il posa ses deux mains sur sa taille et la rapprocha un peu de lui. J'aimerai juste te voir un peu plus en dehors du bureau c'est tout. Elle rigola doucement et hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

\- Très bien maintenant que les choses sont un peu plus claires…si on y allait ? Il la quitta à regret et lui tendit son bras qu'elle accepta en éclatant de rire.

####

\- Vous êtes complètement folle ! Lança Richard furieux du mécénat que Felicity envisageait. Elle sentit Oliver se tendre et légèrement bouger à cette insulte. Elle le regarda avec calme, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle s'en occupait.

\- Richard s'il vous plaît….pourrait-on parler calmement sans s'envoyer des noms d'oiseaux à la figure toutes les deux secondes ? Felicity paraissait d'un calme olympien mais à l'intérieur elle bouillonnait de rage. Encore une fois il ne prenait pas en considération ses souhaits. Elle avait monté un dossier solide afin que tout soit clair et net pour tout le monde.

\- Non on ne peux pas ! Rétorqua Richard d'un voix forte surprenant tout le monde autour de la table. Il était le seul qui restait de l'ancienne équipe de Ray.

Felicity n'avait pas eu le cœur de se séparer de lui. Richard était le plus vieux collaborateur de son défunt mari et le faire partir c'était un peu comme effacer la pâte de Ray dans cette entreprise. Seulement c'était également le plus virulent avec elle. Jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours accepté sans rien dire mais sa réaction à ce moment n'était absolument pas fondée. Ce mécénat était une très bonne chose pour Palmer Tech et leur amènerait une nouvelle notoriété.

\- Très bien dans ce cas vous allez m'écouter attentivement Richard. Elle fit une pause histoire de se calmer et de le fixer afin qu'il comprenne bien qu'elle était sérieuse. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre accord pour financer ce mécénat, mais par correction je vous ai demandé votre avis…..apparemment j'aurais du m'abstenir ! Palmer Tech va financer Thea Queen et sa collection et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire ! Ai-je été assez claire ?!

La salle était dans le silence le plus complet. Personne n'osait parler ou prendre partie, la tension était palpable et Oliver pouvait sentir que Felicity était au bord de l'explosion, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était témoin de ce genre de scènes, mais Felicity avait changé depuis leur voyage en Europe et il savait qu'elle ne supporterait plus longtemps les actions de Richard.

\- Très clair ! Lança Richard en rage d'être traité de la sorte. Il claqua son dossier et fixa à son tour Felicity d'un regard noir. Vous êtes la pire chose qu'il soit arrivée à cette entreprise. Lança-t-il d'un coup surprenant encore tout le monde. Ray a construit de ses mains cette boite et en a fait un empire et vous…..vous dilapidez son héritage en futilités !

Felicity ne disait rien et l'écoutait calmement bien enfoncée dans son fauteuil, elle avait son masque de PDG et essayait de ne pas se laisser atteindre par ces paroles.

\- Vous croyez que personne n'a remarqué que lui. Poursuivit-il en pointant un doigt vers Oliver. Vous manipule ! D'homme à tout faire il est passé assistant personnel de la patronne, il vous suit partout et vous lui demandez conseil pour la plupart de vos décisions !

\- Je ne manipule personne ! Oliver se leva et se rapprocha de Richard, le regard noir de rage. Vous insinuez des choses qui sont fausses ! Comment osez-vous traiter Madame Palmer de cette façon ?! Elle était la femme de votre ami…vous devriez avoir honte et….

\- C'est vous qui venez me donner des leçons de moral alors que vous avez séduit honteusement une veuve richissime afin qu'elle finance la dernière folie de votre sœur !? Vous avez un sacré culot de me….

\- Ça suffit ! Cria Felicity qui s'était levée à son tour. Vous allez vous taire tout les deux ! Oliver pouvait noté sur son visage la colère qui ne cessait de grandir. Richard je vous interdit de me parler sur ce ton….vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi je l'accepte mais que vous me preniez pour une idiote ça par contre…..Si je vous ai gardé c'est parce que je pensais qu'ensemble on pourrait continuer ce que Ray avait mis tant d'énergie à bâtir….mais votre haine envers moi vous a aveuglé. Vous êtes viré ! Vous avez une heure pour quitter les bureaux.

\- Quoi ?! Vous plaisantez ?! Qu'aurait pensé Ray de cette décision à votre avis ? Il pensa avoir touché un point sensible mais vit encore plus de rage dans le regard de Felicity.

\- Et à votre avis qu'aurait-il pensé de la façon dont vous me traiter depuis sa mort et la façon dont vous mettez en doute sa décision de me confier son héritage ?! S'il m'a confié son empire Richard c'est qu'il savait qu'il serait entre de meilleures mains que celles de n'importe qui. Je sais que vous n'avez jamais approuvé notre mariage, que vous avez toujours pensé que je n'étais qu'une opportuniste avec des jupes un peu trop courtes ! Mais je vais vous dire une chose..…Ray m'a supplié à de nombreuses reprises de revenir travailler ici….j'ai toujours refusé justement pour éviter ce genre de comportement et j'ai fait mes armes seule….sans son aide….j'ai bâti moi aussi une entreprise en partant de rien…alors excusez-moi mais je pense être bien placé pour savoir ce qui est bon pour Palmer Tech !

Richard était sous le choc de cette longue tirade. Felicity venait de vider son sac et il devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Il l'avait détesté depuis le premier jour ou il avait comprit qu'elle entretenait une liaison avec son ami. Il ne la pensait pas assez bien pour lui et surtout il pensait qu'elle n'en voulait qu'à son argent. Leur histoire lui avait donné tord mais il n'avait jamais voulut le reconnaître.

\- Vous savez où se trouve la porte je ne vous retient pas. Felicity lui tourna le dos et reprit sa place comme si de rien n'était. Richard rassembla ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir quand il voulut dire quelque chose. Ce que vous avez à dire ne m'intéresse pas…il est trop tard…..Richard accusa le coup et prit la porte sans un mot de plus.

Felicity poussa un soupir de soulagement et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait été sous apnée durant toute cette dispute qui avait eu raison de ses dernières forces. Elle jeta un œil à Oliver qui était debout non loin d'elle, il lui fit un léger sourire auquel elle répondit timidement.

\- Je suis désolée pour le spectacle. Dit-elle à l'attention de tout les autres collaborateurs encore présents. Un murmure s'éleva qu'elle stoppa d'une main. Roy, félicitations vous voilà directeur financier. Dit-elle au jeune homme sur sa droite, il accueillit la nouvelle avec plaisir. J'espère avoir de meilleurs rapports avec qu'avec Richard….je voudrais ajouter une chose avant d'en finir avec cette réunion…..et je ne me répéterai pas alors vous allez tous bien écouter. Elle fit une pause et fixa chacune des personnes présentes à la table. Je ne supporterais aucune insubordination à partir de maintenant….je suis le PDG de cette entreprise et j'attends de vous une collaboration complète…..bien évidement je suis prête à écouter vos arguments et à les prendre en considération….cela fonctionne dans les deux sens…..mais c'est moi qui prends la décision finale….est-ce clair ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête, Oliver assistait à cette transformation sous ces yeux. Il ne pouvait qu'être fier d'elle, elle allait enfin pouvoir travailler dans de bonnes conditions et sereinement.

\- Et pour ce qui est des insinuations de Richard concernant Oliver….je ne permettrais à personne de douter de son intégrité et de son engagement auprès de cette société. Je ne tolérerais aucun bruit de couloir ou accusation voilée sur son travail et son utilité. Elle fit une nouvelle pause afin que ces paroles fassent leur chemin dans les esprits de chacun avant de reprendre. Maintenant je vous libère et Roy j'attends de vous que vous vous mettiez en relation avec Thea Queen afin de lui fournir tout ce dont elle aura besoin….et j'ai bien dit…tout….vous avez carte blanche.

Le nouveau directeur financier hocha la tête et suivit le reste du personnel qui quittait la salle du conseil. Felicity s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et se pinça le nez, lasse et fatiguée. Cette réunion venait de la vider de toute son énergie. Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et doucement la masser.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit Oliver d'une voix faible. Tout ce qui est arrivé est ma faute. Felicity se leva et lui fit face.

\- Absolument pas Oliver….Richard est un idiot finit qui m'a toujours détesté. Il pensait m'intimider et me mener la vie dure encore un moment….mais il a fait une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Elle le vit arquer un sourcil. Il s'en ai prit à toi sans aucune raison t'accusant de choses totalement fausses, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

\- Ok...mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'être si dure avec les autres me concernant…..tu sais que ça ne va faire qu'alimenter les rumeurs qui circulent déjà. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- De toute façon tout le monde a déjà son opinion alors…..je veux simplement que tu puisses venir travailler le cœur léger….Ray a fait la même chose avec moi. Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter. À cet instant elle sut qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur, et le sentit se tendre.

Oliver fit une grimace et s'éloigna d'elle, son ego venait encore d'en prendre un coup. Non seulement il venait d'être accusé d'être un gigolo et de profiter de la générosité d'une veuve, mais il fallait qu'en plus Felicity monte au créneau pour le défende et ainsi reconnaître à demi mots qu'effectivement entre eux les choses n'étaient pas que platoniques.

\- Je...on se voit plus tard. Dit-il en prenant le chemin de la porte. Felicity ne le retint pas sachant qu'il avait besoin de digérer ce qu'il venait de se dire il y a peu. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, elle avait été à sa place. Elle espérait simplement que les paroles de Richard ne résonneraient pas aux oreilles d'Oliver trop longtemps.

* * *

 **Ils sont rentrés à Starling...et les choses sont un peu plus compliquées...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos réactions et avis avec impatience...alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Merci, merci de tout vos commentaires et de votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire. Je le dis à chaque fois mais ça me fait réellement plaisir.**

 **Merci à Rosace76, Melissa, Ally84, FantasyAndMystery, Angy, Clo, Olicity-love et Lulzimevelioska à qui je ne peux répondre par MP pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Je ne devais poster ce chapitre que demain, mais devant vos nombreux commentaires je voulais à mon tour vous faire plaisir. Voici donc la suite qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture.**

 **Shinobu24...un énorme bisous pour ton soutien inconditionnel.**

* * *

Oliver courrait depuis des heures. En quittant le bureau et Felicity il avait ressentit le besoin de se dépenser et de libérer toute cette tension accumulée depuis des heures. Il était rentré, s'était changé et était partit courrir. Son corps le faisait souffrir et ses poumons le brûlaient sous les efforts qu'il venait de fournir, mais il se sentait un peu mieux.

Les accusations de Richard résonnaient encore dans sa tête ainsi que leur affrontement. Ce type ne l'avait jamais accepté et ne s'était pas gêné pour le traiter de gigolo devant tout le monde, sa fierté en avait prit un coup. Il savait bien que ce genre de choses arriveraient, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela le touche autant.

Il prit le chemin de son appartement décidé à prendre une douche avant d'aller voir Felicity et de s'excuser pour être parti comme un voleur, et surtout de s'excuser pour sa réaction quand elle avait évoqué Ray. C'était toujours un sujet sensible depuis leur rapprochement et il savait qu'il le serait encore longtemps. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle parle de lui qui le dérangeait, c'était plutôt qu'à chaque fois qu'il y avait un grain de sable, elle faisait référence à lui, comme si elle ne pouvait pas prendre une décision seule ou comme si elle répétait ce que lui avait fait avec elle.

Il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de Ray Palmer, il était loin d'avoir le même charisme que lui, et il savait qu'il n'était assez bien pour sa veuve. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir, venant d'une famille modeste qui avait toujours travaillé d'arrache pied pour se payer une vie décente, la preuve il avait du se sacrifier pour offrir à Thea son école de Stylisme, sans Ray…..

Il soupira à tourner ce sujet une fois dans de plus dans sa tête, il savait que Felicity ne prêtait aucune attention à ce genre de choses. Elle aussi venait d'un milieu modeste, elle savait et comprenait ce qu'il avait dû affronter pour relever la tête, mais voir ce que les gens pensaient de lui ce matin, l'avait profondément blessé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il à Felicity qui l'attendait devant sa porte, son ordinateur posé sur ses jambes. Elle lui fit un énorme sourire et se releva. Elle secoua sa jupe et encra ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je t'attendais. Elle ferma son ordinateur et saisit son sac attendant qu'il ouvre la porte. Oliver...la porte ne pas s'ouvrir toute seule. Rigola-t-elle devant son manque de réaction. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'une fille t'attendait devant chez toi. Il éclata légèrement de rire et finit par déverrouiller sa porte.

\- Ne fait pas attention au désordre. Dit-il précipitamment en entrant le premier. Il jeta un œil en vitesse pour être certain que rien d'horrible ne traînait et referma la porte derrière elle. Il ramassa au hasards des vêtements qui trainaient et jeta des bricoles qui étaient restées sur la table.

Elle s'amusa de le voir faire, mais ne dit rien. Elle posa ses affaires sur le bout du canapé pas loin d'elle.

\- Je te croyais plus ordonné que ça…c'est étonnant avec la rigueur que demande ton métier. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et le sentit gêné de sa présence. Je suis passée te voir pour m'excuser pour ce matin….je suis désolée si je t'ai froissé ou vexé…mais Richard m'a mise hors de moi et ce qu'il a dit sur toi…..était déplacé, mal venu et moi j'en ai rajouté une couche…..et bref…je suis désolée.

Oliver était à une distance raisonnable, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec elle chez lui. Depuis leur retour ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment seuls et n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'être proches et tout à coup il était un peu intimidé. Être loin de tout et de tout le monde était une chose, mais rentrer en ville et assumer leur rapprochement en était une autre.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé Felicity…j'ai mal réagit….comme à chaque fois que Ray entre dans la conversation. Avoua-t-il difficilement. Il la sentit se tendre et ajouta. Ce n'est pas de ta faute….c'est moi le problème et mon ego de mâle….Ray a été le centre de ta vie durant des années, il t'a aimé et protégé de tout et de tout le monde et moi...je suis incapable d'en faire autant….c'est toi qui doit monter au créneau pour me défendre et j'ai du mal avec ça. En aucun cas ce n'est de ta faute.

Felicity l'observait, les bras croisés écoutant ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire mais elle comprenait son ressentit. Elle avait ressentit la même chose quand Ray avait agit de la sorte avec elle.

\- Ok….on oublie ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en faisant un pas vers lui. Richard ne mérite pas que tu te remettes en question….il est aveuglé par sa haine pour moi et il est vexé que Ray ne l'ai pas choisit pour diriger le groupe. C'est son plus vieil ami et il le laisse sur le côté au profit de sa femme, deux fois plus jeune que lui dont il pense qu'elle est idiote…..et qu'elle ne sait s'entourer que d'idiots ou de gens qui ne savent que profiter d'elle.

Elle était à présent face à lui, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle tendit ses bras et les posa sur ses épaules, comme une évidence les mains d'Oliver trouvèrent sa taille et il la rapprocha de lui.

\- Mais nous on sait ce qu'il se passe….je sais qui tu es Oliver….ne laisse personne douter de ça. Elle posa son front contre le sien et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle soupira et poursuivit. On savait que le retour serait difficile…on est dans la vraie vie…et on doit faire face à tout ce qu'on a laissé en partant...et Ray est une de ces choses.

\- Je sais. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres en la fixant. Seulement tout me rappelle que je suis loin d'être comme lui….il a bâti un empire en partant de rien, il était aimé et respecté de tous…c'était un homme exceptionnel….moi je ne suis rien de tout ça…je suis juste un gars à qui il a donné du boulot…..je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel.

Felicity fut peinée et surprise qu'il pense ça de lui, elle ne le voyait pas du tout comme. Elle avait toujours trouvé en Oliver une force de caractère peu commune, elle savait que son mari était difficile et qu'il fallait lui résister pour lui dire « non », et Oliver faisait partie des rares personnes à avoir su lui dire « non » quand il estimait que Ray avait tord.

\- Moi quand je te regarde….je vois un fils dévoué qui n'a pas hésité une seconde à tout lâcher pour aider sa mère, un frère qui a mit sa vie entre parenthèses pour offrir à sa petite sœur la vie dont elle rêvait….tu es un homme tout aussi exceptionnel Oliver….il faut juste que tu t'en rendes compte….parce que moi c'est ce que je vois en te regardant.

Il ferma les yeux à entendre toutes ces paroles qui lui faisaient du bien. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à douter de lui mais depuis que Felicity et lui étaient plus intimes, il ne sentait pas à la hauteur de la femme qu'elle était. Il estimait qu'elle méritait mieux que lui.

\- Merci. Fut le seul mot qu'il fut capable de dire. Il déposa à son tour un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Je..je vais aller prendre une douche et on pourra repartir au bureau. Il allait s'en aller quand elle le retint par la main le ramenant vers elle.

\- J'ai prit ma journée…cette réunion m'a épuisée….et pour être honnête….j'aimerai bien passer un peu de temps…seule…avec toi. Avoua-t-elle un peu difficilement en jouant avec le col de son teeshirt.

\- Oh….ok. Oliver voyait qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il voulait la même chose et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Donc…si je comprends bien ta visite avait un double but ? Elle hocha la tête soudainement timide. Ok...dans ce cas...Il remonta ses mains le long de ses bras et les passa sur ses épaules. Elles prirent le chemin de sa poitrine et il les passa sous sa veste de tailleur, afin de la faire glisser le long de ses bras.

La veste tomba au sol et il s'attaqua doucement aux boutons de son chemisier. Son front était toujours collé au sien et il pouvait voir les yeux de Felicity se fermer sous le coup de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il la connaissait bien à présent et savait comment la faire languir. Il enleva un premier bouton, puis un second pouvant ainsi atteindre un peu plus sa peau. Il fit glisser un doigt le long de son épaule et le fit descendre à son décolleté.

Felicity était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables, elle devait se retenir de gémir sous l'effet de ses caresses. Il défit un troisième bouton et écarta un peu plus le tissu. Il découvrit un soutien-gorge crème qui soulignait joliment sa poitrine. Un son rauque sortit de sa gorge à la voir ainsi. Elle avait les yeux fermés, ses bras le long de son corps, se laissant faire et aller à ses caresses.

Il se débarrassa vite du dernier bouton et le chemisier suivit le même chemin de la veste quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa jupe, il posa ses mains sur sa taille les faisant glisser dans son dos, la collant à lui en appuyant sur ses fesses. Il fit glisser sa fermeture éclaire doucement en calant sa tête dans son cou qu'il parsemait de tendres baisers.

Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, et soupira bruyamment. Elle le sentait dur contre son bassin et cela la déstabilisa encore plus. Elle se raccrocha à sa taille de peur de tomber. Sa jupe glissa le long de ses jambes et découvrit son tangua assortit à son haut.

Oliver partit à la découverte de son corps qu'il n'avait pas touché de cette façon depuis un moment. Il continuait ses baisers dans son cou les déviant vers son épaule et remontant le long de sa mâchoire. Il la sentit remonter ses mains sous son débardeur, il la laissa faire essayant de réfréner son envie d'elle et de son corps. Il avait tellement envie d'elle à cet instant qu'il en avait mal physiquement.

Elle lui passa son teeshirt par-dessus la tête et attrapa son cou afin de l'embrasser dans un baiser passionné. Elle chercha sa langue et il lui donna ce qu'elle voulait, un baiser sauvage et sans fin. Elle se colla à lui en passant ses bras dans son cou et en s'accrochant à sa nuque. Elle remonta une jambe le long des siennes et ce fut le signal pour lui. Il se pencha un peu plus et la souleva dans ses bras, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et se laissa transporter où il le voulait.

Il cassa le baiser à bout de souffle. Il sonda son regard et y lut de la frustration, un petit sourire souleva le coin de sa bouche.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en plongeant la tête dans son cou pour l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux à sentir sa langue laisser une traînée humide sur sa peau.

\- Ri…rien….juste…que. Il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, ce qui arracha à Felicity un petit cri de surprise à sentir le froid dans son dos. Que…j'ai très envie de toi…tout de suite. Dit-il dans un souffle avant foncer sur sa bouche. Elle lui répondit de la même manière et l'aida à se débarrasser de son short de sport. Il glissa une main entre leurs deux corps et arriva à sa féminité trempée de désir pour lui. Il retint un juron et sans préambule la pénétra.

Elle se tendit à le sentir en elle, mais se détendit instantanément à sentir le plaisir que cela lui procurait. Elle gémit à la première poussée et accorda ses mouvements aux siens sans attendre. Elle réalisa à cet instant que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce désir puissant et fulgurant, quelque chose qui lui embrumait l'esprit et que plus rien ne comptait autour à part ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle sentait son orgasme monter doucement, la poussant toujours un peu plus loin. Elle sentait Oliver aller et venir avec une force et une puissance qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, comme s'il souhaitait poser sa marque sur elle. Ce qu'elle aurait pu interpréter comme un geste purement macho et autoritaire, elle interprétait ça comme une marque d'amour et d'appartenance.

Il était à elle, comme elle était à lui, elle le comprenait enfin. Elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments forts pour lui, voir qu'elle était carrément amoureuse de lui, mais à cet instant elle réalisa que lui aussi devait ressentir la même chose qu'elle.

Un dernier coup de rein d'Oliver la fit basculer dans un autre monde, remplit de cris et de gémissements incontrôlables. Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne afin d'étouffer ses cris et d'avoir un contact encore plus grand avec elle. Cette femme entre ses bras avait réussit à lui retourner le cœur en peu de temps, il se demandait encore comment il avait pu réussir à la séduire alors qu'il était loin d'être un type pour elle.

Il se figea quand il se sentit à son tour venir, il se déversa en elle dans un râle de plaisir qu'il prolongea à son tour dans sa bouche. Ils restèrent encore collés un moment imbriqués l'un dans l'autre à continuer à se caresser et à s'embrasser. Ils venaient de faire l'amour d'une façon passionnée qu'ils n'avaient jamais vécu depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, et ils n'avaient pas envie de redescendre de leur petit nuage. Il serait toujours temps d'affronter le monde extérieur plus tard.

* * *

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! Oliver fut assaillit par un troupeau à peine passé la porte de l'établissement de Tommy. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et eu un mouvement de recul qui fit rire tout le monde.

\- Ben alors on a peur ? Rigola Tommy en venant l'enlacer. Joyeux anniversaire Oliver. Ce dernier répondit à son étreinte et le remercia. Tu t'y attendais pas hein ?

\- Pas vraiment étant donné que je t'avais interdit de faire une fête. Lui répondit-il faussement en colère. Mais merci…ça fait chaud au cœur. Dit-il en balayant la salle où il vit sa mère, Walter ainsi que sa sœur accompagnée de Roy. Il fronça les sourcils à les voir ensemble.

\- Oh ce n'est pas moi le responsable. Dit Tommy en désignant une personne au bar qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. C'est cette jolie blonde là bas qui m'a convaincu de l'aider à organiser ton anniversaire….tu l'aurais vu avec ses yeux de cocker…j'ai pas pu résister. Éclata-t-il de rire en lui tapant dans le dos. Aller je te laisse aller la remercier. Tommy lui fit un clin d'œil et partit se fondre dans la foule.

Oliver observa un moment Felicity assise au bar, elle le regardait aussi ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter son sourire. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien d'exceptionnel pour son anniversaire et elle lui avat quand même organisé une fête. Bon certes petite, mais une fête quand même.

Elle le vit s'approcher doucement d'elle, les mains dans les poches, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle avait du mal à savoir s'il était content ou pas. Il s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle.

\- Je te croyais à Los Angeles. Lui dit-il d'une voix rieuse. Elle sourit à l'excuse qu'elle avait dû trouver quand il lui avait proposé de passer la soirée avec elle.

\- C'était nul….j'ai préféré rentrer….il parait qu'il y avait une super soirée ici...Joyeux anniversaire. Dit-elle un peu plus rassurée sur son état d'esprit.

\- Merci...mais tu n'étais pas obligé de faire…

\- Je sais. Le coupa-t-elle. Mais j'en avais envie et tu puis….on pas tout les jours 40 ans. Rigola-t-elle doucement. J'espère juste ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise et si c'est là cas je suis désolée mais...

\- Felicity….je ne suis pas en colère ou….mal à l'aise. La rassura-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses bras. Je suis surprit…mais c'était le but donc tout va bien. Il rigola un peu et caressa une de ses joues de son pouce. Merci beaucoup….ça me fait très plaisir. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Moira ne vienne les retrouver.

La soirée battait son plein et Felicity s'était mêlée aux invités, elle connaissait pratiquement tout le monde et il fallait être honnête il n'y avait que la famille proche et quelques amis d'Oliver. Elle avait eu l'occasion de discuter un peu avec Walter et avait été heureuse de le revoir, elle avait ensuite échangé un peu avec Moira qui l'avait une fois de plus remercié de sa gentille attention envers son fils.

Elle voyait Oliver heureux de partager ce moment avec ses amis et sa famille et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Ils se jetaient de temps un regard ou un sourire mais évitaient d'être trop proches, leur relation n'était pas connue de tous ou du moins pas vraiment confirmée à tout le monde et ils savaient qu'en restant l'un à côté de l'autre ils auraient du mal à ne pas se toucher.

Pour l'instant elle était attablée avec Thea et elles parlaient un peu de l'avancement de sa collection et de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà entreprit. Felicity fut contente d'entendre d'aussi bonnes nouvelles et se dit qu'elle avait eu raison de croire au talent de Thea et d'affronter Richard.

\- Et avec Roy tout va bien ? Felicity vit Thea rougir légèrement et baisser un peu la tête gênée. Ok…je comprends que votre relation est un peu plus que professionnelle. Dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Effectivement un peu plus….et je suis désolée….on…on aurait jamais dû….mais c'est arrivé…comme ça et franchement….

\- Thea calme toi...ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger tu sais….je suis loin d'être bien placée pour parler…Roy à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien….

\- Ouais…il l'est….c'est….il m'aide et me soutient….c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Lui dit Thea d'une voix douce en cherchant Roy des yeux, qu'elle vit en grande discussion avec Oliver. Et si j'en crois ce que je vois…mon frère va lui faire peur et le faire fuir….désolé mais je dois aller sauver Roy. Thea se leva sous les rires de Felicity qui reconnaissait qu'effectivement Oliver devait faire passer un interrogatoire en règle à ce pauvre garçon au vu de son air affolé.

Elle resta encore un moment seule à observer la salle, quand elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête et tomba sur Moira.

\- Je vois qu'Oliver apprécie sa surprise. Lui dit Moira avec un sourire en regardant ses enfants discuter.

\- Je crois aussi...en tout cas j'espère...je sais qu'il n'est pas fan de ce genre de choses...mais je trouvais important de marquer le coup. Felicity était nerveuse sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait de bons rapports avec la mère d'Oliver, rien ne justifiait son état.

\- Oui il n'est pas vraiment fan. Rigola Moira. Mais il est touché...ça se voit. Elle tourna son regard vers elle soudain plus grave. Je sais...ou vous en êtes tout les deux...je vous ai observé et je suis très heureuse pour vous et mon fils...

\- Mais...parce qu'il y a un « mais » n'est-ce pas ? Moira hocha la tête.

\- Oui, il y a un « mais »...les choses ne vont pas être simples Felicity...Oliver est un homme de principe et d'honneur...comme son père. Sourit-elle tristement. Et quand l'euphorie des débuts sera passée et que les problèmes s'accumuleront...il vous repoussera...ne le laisser pas faire. Moira lui saisit une main. Votre mari ne lui a pas confié seulement votre sécurité, il lui a confié votre bonheur...mais il n'en a pas encore prit conscience...ce jour là il aura besoin de vous et que vous lui ouvriez votre coeur.

Moira fixa encore un instant Felicity et se leva afin de rejoindre ses enfants. La blonde la regarda partir ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que venait de lui dire la mère d'Oliver. Elle était heureuse pour eux mais en même temps elle la mettait en garde contre les problèmes qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver. Elle était un peu perdue, elle devait l'avouer.

Quels problèmes allaient-ils pouvoir avoir autres que ceux qui c'étaient déjà présentés ? Oliver avait un problème d'image de lui et ne sentait pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il imaginait pour Felicity, alors qu'il lui avait donné la seule chose dont elle avait eu besoin, son attention et sa joie de vivre. Que pouvait-il arriver d'autre ? Elle ne voyait pas.

\- Alors jolie blonde…on s'amuse ? Demanda Tommy en lui déposant un nouveau verre devant elle. Elle sursauta un peu à son arrivée mais rigola de sa façon de faire.

\- Oui c'est sympa…et Oliver à l'air d'apprécier c'est ce qui compte. Dit-elle en regardant Tommy qui lui la regardait d'un air sérieux qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Sentant que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas forcément lui plaire.

\- Il vous aime beaucoup vous savez….vraiment beaucoup pour accepter ce genre de truc. Dit-il en faisant un signe de la main afin de parler de la fête. Il déteste ça….je me souviens qu'une fois pour fêter son diplôme Laurel lui avait organisé une mega fête….il lui en a voulut durant des semaines….il déteste être le centre d'intérêt, ce qui me fait dire qu'il vous aime vraiment beaucoup…..il n'y parait pas comme ça, mais il est fragile…et je ne voudrais pas qu'il finisse avec le cœur brisé.

\- Whooo. Felicity s'était attendue à beaucoup de chose mais à pas une mise en garde de la part de Tommy. Je suis…un peu surprise…je…je sais pas quoi dire en fait…parce que je…..

\- Ne dites rien….juste de me promettre de faire attention à lui. Lui dit Tommy sérieusement.

\- Je me trompe ou vous n'êtes pas d'accord pour ce qu'il se passe entre Oliver et moi ? Demanda directement Felicity qui se sentait légèrement agressée et jugée par le meilleur ami d'Oliver.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas Felicity, je vous aime bien…vraiment. Quand il vit son air peu convaincu. Mais vous n'êtes pas du même monde…Oliver est en bas de l'échelle et vous êtes sa patronne. Pour l'instant il vous aide à aller mieux et c'est super, mais….un jour vous vous rendrez compte de tout ce qui vous séparent et vous le laisserez sur le côté….et ce jour là il aura le cœur brisé….et je ne veux pas de ça pour lui.

Felicity tombait des nues, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Tommy ne serait pas d'accord avec leur relation. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine c'était qu'il ne voyait pas la vraie Felicity, uniquement la veuve de Ray Palmer.

\- Je suis contente de voir qu'Oliver à des amis qui tiennent autant à lui. Commença Felicity d'une voix basse. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de bien vous suivre Tommy…..vous m'avez raconté pleins de choses sur lui afin de mieux le connaître, vous m'avez aidé pour organiser cette fête et là vous me faites un discours me demandant de le laisser tranquille…j'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment….moi aussi je vous aime bien, mais ce qu'il se passe entre nous ne vous regarde pas.

Felicity perdit son regard au loin sur Oliver qui était toujours en discussion avec Roy et Thea mais qui semblait beaucoup plus détendu qu'il y a quelques minutes.

\- Je vais quand même vous dire une chose. Elle porta à nouveau son attention sur Tommy. Oliver et moi ne sommes pas si différents l'un de l'autre…nos vies sont pas si éloignées l'une de l'autre non plus. J'ai connu une enfance difficile et je sais ce que ça fait que d'avoir des fins de mois difficiles…je ne suis pas née avec un compte en banque garnit. J'ai du me battre pour avoir tout ce que j'ai dans la vie….rien ne m'est tombé tout cuit dans la bouche. Je suis peinée que vous me voyiez comme tout ces gens qui parlent de moi et qui ne me connaissent pas….vous avez peur que je brise le cœur d'Oliver ? Soit….mais moi j'ai peur qu'il ne me brise le mien….ça vous donne une petite idée de la façon dont je le considère.

Felicity venait de faire son discours d'une traite, elle arrivait au bout essoufflée et la voix légèrement cassée par l'émotion. Elle ne pensait pas que les proches d'Oliver la voyaient comme Richard avait pu la voir, une femme de pouvoir mais qui s'amusait avec le petit personnel. Oliver était tellement plus à ses yeux qu'un simple employé ou qu'un simple ami qui lui avait rendu le sourire après la mort de son mari.

Tommy la regardait penaud, il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit tout ça et il s'en voulait. Il avait mal jugé Felicity, elle était loin d'être comme il l'avait imaginé. Mais il avait vu Oliver tellement transformé après son retour d'Europe, qu'il avait prit peur pour lui et c'était convaincu qu'il finirait avec le cœur brisé.

Durant tout le temps où il avait discuté avec Felicity pour cette fête, elle ne lui avait jamais montré qu'elle tenait à lui d'une autre façon qu'une simple amie. Il lui avait tendu des perches qu'elle n'avait jamais saisit et il s'était monté la tête tout seul. Seulement à cet instant avec cette dernière phrase, il venait de comprendre qu'elle tenait à Oliver de la même façon que lui tenait à elle et il venait de l'accuser de jouer avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il en se levant voyant Felicity debout prête à quitter la table. J'ai dit n'importe quoi….excusez moi Felicity….je vous ai mal jugé…et j'ai comprit. Elle tourna lentement le regard vers lui attendant la suite. Il est plus pour vous que ce que vous montrez et je respecte votre silence sur ce qui vous unit.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Oliver en arrivant sentant une tension entre les deux.

\- Oui bien sûr. Répondit très vite Felicity. Justement je venais te voir…..j'ai terriblement envie de danser. Elle vit Oliver grimacer. Je n'accepterai pas un « non » je te préviens tout de suite. Elle rigola et elle l'entraîna avec elle. Tommy les regarda partir et jeta un œil vers le couple. Felicity croisa son regard et il lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier de n'avoir rien dit à Oliver.

\- Alors vas-tu me raconter ce que Tommy t'a dit pour te tendre à ce point...et ne me ment pas. Ajouta-t-il quand il la vit prendre un air faussement surprit. Je te connais et je connais surtout Tommy…parfois il parle un peu trop vite et je sens que c'est ce qu'il c'est passé. Felicity le regarda tendrement se demandant comment il pouvait la connaître si bien.

\- Ok….Capitula-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Il m'a demandé de ne pas te briser le cœur.

\- Quoi !?

\- Enfin il ne l'a pas dit de cette façon…mais il s'inquiète pour toi et il a peur qu'un jour je réalise que toi et moi….et j'ai été surprise parce que je…je…

\- Et que lui as-tu répondu ? Demanda Oliver visiblement contrarié que Tommy se mêle de sa vie.

\- Que s'il avait peur que je te brise le cœur….moi j'avais peur que tu ne brises le mien. Dit-elle en le fixant. Oliver arrêta de bouger au rythme de la musique et la fixa à son tour intensément.

\- C'est vrai ? Il osait à peine croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre et voulait être sur d'avoir bien comprit. Elle acquiesça avec un timide sourire. Il avait bien comprit, il la regarda encore un moment se perdant dans ses yeux bleus qu'il adorait et luttait pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser à en perdre la tête.

Doucement il remonta ses mains au niveau de son visage et encercla ses joues, il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux à la sentir encercler sa taille de ses bras. Il les rouvrit et ils tombèrent instantanément sur ses lèvres. À cet instant il arrêta de se battre et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il voulait que les gens apprennent leur histoire mais ils venaient de s'avouer qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre et il ne voulait cacher plus longtemps ce qu'ils vivaient.

Felicity se laissa faire et apprécia ce tendre baiser mais qui signifiait tellement à ses yeux. Elle se moquait à présent que les gens puissent découvrir sa vraie relation avec Oliver, ils avaient déjà tous plus ou moins leur opinion, cela ne pourrait pas être pire.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te briser le cœur Felicity…du moins pas intentionnellement. Lui dit Oliver en se reculant doucement. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine se serrant contre lui. Il l'accueillit avec plaisir et la serra à son tour. Ils continuèrent à danser tendrement enlacés quand les lumières s'éteignirent et qu'un « Joyeux Anniversaire » fut chanté par tout le monde. Ils se séparèrent à regret et finirent la soirée un peu plus proches qu'au début.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et les mois défilaient. Ce matin Felicity ne se sentait pas dans son assiette, elle traînait au lit et visa la date. Un triste sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire de mariage. Elle se souvenait de cette journée comme si c'était hier, Ray avait du faire un déplacement imprévu à New-York et il avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Comme souvent, elle n'avait pas su lui dire non et il lui avait fait sa demande dans l'avion.

Il lui avait expliqué qu'il y pensait depuis un moment et qu'il voulait qu'elle soit officiellement sa femme. Il lui avait déclaré son amour d'une façon si intense qu'elle n'avait pu que dire oui. Ils s'étaient mariés le lendemain tout les deux et il lui avait avoué quelques temps plus tard qu'il avait tout planifié afin qu'elle dise oui.

Elle secoua la tête afin de ne pas penser à ça, elle savait que cette journée serait difficile. Penser à son défunt mari ne lui faisait plus si mal mais cela restait douloureux, elle continuait de lui rendre visite régulièrement au cimetière et devait avouer que cela la peinait moins qu'au début.

Anna l'encourageait à continuer sa vie et à aller de l'avant avec Oliver. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches et passaient le plus clair de leur temps tout les deux. Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à le laisser complètement entrer dans sa maison. Elle refusait qu'ils soient intimes chez elle, passant la plupart de ses week-ends chez lui. Il ne lui avait jamais fait la remarque mais elle savait que quelque part il était peiné d'être un peu mit à l'écart de cette façon. Mais elle ne se voyait pas vivre son histoire avec Oliver dans la maison que Ray lui avait acheté.

Elle avait donc prit une décision il y a peu, elle en avait longuement parlé avec Anna afin d'avoir son ressentit. Et la vieille femme avait été d'accord avec elle, il fallait qu'elle se sépare de cette maison qui représentait tout ce que Ray avait pu faire pour elle. C'était un cadeau qu'il lui avait fait et elle savait que tant qu'elle habiterait la, elle ne pourrait pas être à cent pour cent dans sa relation avec Oliver.

Elle comptait lui en parler bientôt, il lui avait proposé de l'emmener en week-end la semaine suivante et elle avait été heureuse de pouvoir se retrouver seule avec lui loin de tout et de tout le monde. C'était sa description. Il lui avait vaguement expliqué que c'était un endroit où il allait avec son père quand il était plus jeune et cela lui avait fait plaisir qu'il partage ça avec elle.

Elle savait d'avance sa réaction, et elle pensait qu'être dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien et qui représente beaucoup pour lui l'aiderait à bien lui expliquer que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire. Elle voulait avancer avec lui et cela passait par la vente de cette maison.

Elle descendit à la cuisine et trouva déjà Anna en train de lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle sourit et prit place face à elle, cette femme était une vraie perle avec et se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'elle considérait comme une mère.

\- Bonjour….ça va ? Lui demanda la vieille femme devant son silence. Felicity hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de son café.

\- Ouais…tu sais quel jour on est ? Anna lui répondit par un hochement de tête avec un triste sourire. L'an dernier on était encore heureux et persuadés qu'il allait guérir. Dit Felicity tristement. Il me manque tout les jours…

\- C'est normal Felicity. Vous avez partagé vingt ans de votre vie….ça ne s'efface pas comme ça….à moi aussi il me manque…il ne se passe pas une journée sans que je ne pense à lui ou à ce qu'il aurait dit s'il avait été là pour tel ou tel chose. La rassura Anna en la prenant dans ces bras. Mais ça va aller mieux….et puis un jour il te manquera moins, pour que tu te rendes compte que finalement tu as avancé dans ta vie mais qu'il est toujours dans ton cœur.

Felicity restait silencieuse, c'était souvent le cas après qu'elle ai parlé de Ray avec Anna. Elle laissait ses paroles faire leur bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête et souvent après elle se sentait mieux. Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas mal mais elle était nostalgique de toutes ces années de bonheur avec son mari, c'était ça qui la rendait triste.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensés par la sonnette de la porte. Elle se leva en vitesse et alla ouvrir se demandant bien qui pouvait arriver de si bonne heure. Elle fut surprise de découvrir un homme en costume avec l'air sombre qui lui tendit une enveloppe accompagnée d'un bouquet de fleurs. Il ne dit rien de particulier et lui tendit une feuille qu'elle signa.

Elle recula d'un pas avec le bouquet et l'enveloppe et referma la porte ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle chercha une carte dans le bouquet mais ne trouva rien, elle se décida alors à ouvrir l'enveloppe et tomba sur un DVD. En cherchant un peu mieux elle trouva une petite carte et son cœur rata un battement quand elle reconnue l'écriture.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre...Oliver a toujours du mal avec le fantôme de Ray et Felicity fait ce qu'elle peut pour le rassurer...ils se confient sur leurs sentiments, ils ne se sont pas dit « je t'aime » mais c'est tout comme...maintenant reste à savoir qui a envoyé ces fleurs à Felicity...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience, alors à vos claviers...et si j'ai plein de reviews il est possible que je vous poste le prochain chapitre ce week-end...à vous de voir...**

 **A bientôt...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Que vous dire à part un énorme merci pour vos réactions au dernier chapitre...et comme annoncé me voilà aujourd'hui.**

 **Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. Melissa, Clo, Lulzimevelioska, Olicity-love, FantasyAndMystery, Angy, Ally84, Rosace76 et les guests merci beaucoup de vos commentaires.**

 **Pour répondre à la question de Mélissa il reste 4 chapitres après celui-ci.**

 **Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre avec le nom de l'expéditeur du DVD...Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à ma complice pour sa présence, Shinobu24 je t'embrasse.**

* * *

Felicity tenait fébrilement dans sa main cette simple carte. Ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes quand elle réalisa que l'écriture était celle de Ray. Elle lut péniblement ce qu'il avait écrit de sa main tremblante.

 **Joyeux anniversaire de mariage…je sais que je ne suis plus là, mais je voulais quand même te faire ce dernier cadeau. J'avais tellement de choses à te dire avant de partir et tellement peu de temps que j'ai décidé de tout te mettre sur ce dvd….regarde le quand tu en auras le courage ou l'envie….**

Felicity essuya les larmes qui coulaient et se précipita vers le lecteur dvd, elle n'en n'avait pas vraiment le courage mais elle avait envie de revoir le visage de Ray. Elle alluma la télé, mit en route le lecteur et approcha au plus prêt le fauteuil de Ray afin de bien le voir.

Il apparu à l'écran amaigrit et fatigué, mais il avait fait l'effort de s'habiller pour passer à la caméra. Elle étouffa un sanglot à le voir ainsi, cette vidéo datait de ses derniers jours et elle pouvait constater qu'il était vraiment épuisé. Elle avança une main sur l'écran et le toucha du bout des doigts, en pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

 **Bonjour, ma poupée**

Elle éclata de rire à son sourire et à ce surnom, il l'appelait ainsi car il savait qu'elle détestait ça et c'était devenu une boutade entre eux.

 **Je sais que si tu vois ça c'est que je ne suis plus à tes côtés….et je sais que c'est dur….parce que si les rôles avaient été inversés je ne m'en serait pas relevé….mais tu es plus forte que moi….**

Felicity pouffa, elle forte ?! Elle avait mit des mois avant de reprendre une vie normale, elle avait même finit ivre à vomir dans les toilettes sous les yeux d'Oliver. Elle était loin d'être forte.

 **Et je sais que tu penses le contraire….mais tu as tord, de nous deux tu es celle qui se bat jusqu'au bout et qui ne lâche rien…c'est grâce à toi si j'ai tenu si longtemps…mais je suis fatigué de me battre Felicity….et je suis désolé de te laisser…**

Elle vit Ray faire une pause refoulant les sanglots et les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, passer de l'autre côté de l'écran et le prendre dans ses bras. Il se reprit au bout d'un moment et poursuivit.

 **Mais tu ne seras pas seule…Anna sera là, avec toi, elle me l'a promit. Tu sais qu'elle te considère comme sa fille.** Il rigola **. J'en serais presque jaloux.**

Felicity éclata de rire à cette réflexion, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Soudain son visage devint plus grave.

 **Et puis il y aura Oliver….je lui ai demandé il y a des mois de s'occuper de toi quand je ne serai plus là….je sais que les choses vont être difficiles, aussi bien au bureau que pour toi...et je sais qu'il saura t'épauler comme il le faut. C'est un homme d'honneur, qui prendra soin de toi et qui ira au bout de sa parole….j'espère juste que tu ne l'auras trop repoussé.**

Ray rigola à connaître le caractère plutôt affirmé de sa femme. Felicity savait à quoi il pensait et caressa à nouveau son visage sur l'écran en essuyant une larme.

 **J'espère juste que les choses vont bien pour toi et que malgré tout tu as reprit une vie quasiment normale…je ne veux pas tu restes seule ou que tu t'enfonces dans une déprime Felicity…..tu es jeune, tu as encore plein de choses à vivre et Oliver peut t'aider.**

Felicity eut un mouvement de recul quand elle entendit parler d'Oliver à nouveau.

 **Laisse le t'approcher et t'aider….laisse le prendre soin de toi et surtout autorise toi à te laisser aller….c'est un homme bien qui te rendra heureuse sans aucun doute….si tu le laisses faire…..j'ai su à l'instant où je vous ai vu discuter la première fois que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre.**

\- Quoi ?! Felicity se redressa ne comprenant rien. Elle se souvenait de cette première rencontre, ils avaient à peine échangé un mot et même si elle l'avait trouvé charmant ça c'était arrêté là.

 **Je ne te vois pas mais je suis certain que tu as les sourcils froncés et que tu te demandes comment je peux affirmer une telle chose.**

Felicity hocha la tête sans s'en rendre compte.

 **Tout simplement parce que vous êtes pareils tout les deux, vous êtes des battants, la vie ne vous a pas fait de cadeau mais vous vous êtes accrochés à tout et à n'importe quoi pour ne pas flancher. Oliver est comme toi Felicity….et je suis certain que tu t'en es déjà aperçue….en tout cas je l'espère.**

 **Alors je ne sais pas où vous en êtes tout les deux, mais….vit chérie….vit ta vie sans te préoccuper de personne ou des mauvaises langues….si tu hésites à aller vers lui ou si tu hésites à le laisser t'aimer complètement ou si toi tu as peur de l'aimer….fait le…ne pense pas à moi ou à ce qu'on a vécu….je ne suis plus là, mais toi tu es vivante chérie...vit Felicity.**

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot plus puissant que les autres. Ray savait, il avait comprit avant eux ce qui les unissait, eux ne sachant même pas qu'ils pourraient être attirés l'un par l'autre.

 **Laisse le t'aimer comme il en a envie, laisse rentrer dans ta vie et dans ton cœur, aime le, chéri le, offre lui tout ce dont il a envie…soit heureuse s'il te plaît…..on s'est aimés et je sais que tu m'as aimé comme je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir être aimé mon amour…mais je pense que notre rencontre avait pour unique but de vous réunir….c'est lui Felicity…c'est avec lui que tu vieilliras et que tu auras des enfants…..moi j'étais seulement celui qui t'a révélé à toi-même et qui t'a montré le chemin…..j'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie avec toi….à toi de vivre les tiennes….**

 **Je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi…je serai toujours dans ton cœur et tout ce que tu pourras vivre après moi n'enlèvera rien à ce que l'on a pu vivre.**

Ray fit une longue pause, ce discourt ayant eu raisons de ses forces. Elle le vit prendre un verre d'eau et essayer de rassembler ses esprits, elle le voyait ému de ce qu'il lui confiait, mais elle le sentait aussi totalement en paix.

 **Si mes instructions ont bien été respectées….aujourd'hui est notre anniversaire de mariage…et tu dois avoir reçu un bouquet avec ce dvd.**

Felicity hocha la tête avec un sourire comme s'il pouvait la voir, elle saisit les fleurs et instinctivement elle les renifla.

 **Ces fleurs sont les dernières que tu auras de moi….ce DVD sera les dernières images de moi….à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne veux plus que tu considères ce jour comme notre anniversaire de mariage…mais comme le jour où tu t'es autorisée à me laisser partir pour de bon….je ne suis plus là…mais je resterai à jamais dans ton cœur et dans tes souvenirs Felicity.**

 **Au revoir ma poupée...je t'aime.** Finit-il en rigolant légèrement.

L'écran devint noir et Felicity resta un long moment à le fixer, entendant encore la voix de Ray résonner dans la pièce, son humour, son ton, ses conseils, son « je t'aime », ses demandes. Elle pensait à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos d'Oliver et à quel point il avait raison.

Il n'avait pas demandé à Oliver d'être présent pour elle uniquement pour sa sécurité, il espérait qu'ils ouvrent les yeux l'un l'autre sur leurs sentiments. Elle avait l'impression que Ray était en paix avec sa mort et sur le fait de la laisser derrière lui, parce qu'il savait qu'Oliver ne serait pas loin.

Anna s'approcha doucement de Felicity et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta légèrement mais posa à son tour une main sur la sienne.

\- C'était….c'était Ray. Dit-elle difficilement. Il…a enregistré un….

\- Je sais…j'étais là. Confia Anna, elle sentit le regard de Felicity sur elle. Il m'a demandé de l'aide pour t'enregistrer ce message et il l'a confié à son avocat pour aujourd'hui. Anna porta enfin son regard sur la blonde. Il voulait que tu sois en paix avec ce qu'il pourrait se passer avec Oliver….et il savait qu'il n'y avait que lui que tu écouterais. Les deux femmes se fixèrent avec un léger sourire.

\- Ouais….il me connaissait bien. Répondit Felicity au bout d'un moment en baissant la tête. Il était tellement faible….ça lui a demandé tellement d'énergie….

\- Oui ça été dur…mais il voulait le faire pour toi….j'espère que ça t'a aidé et que tu n'auras plus peur d'avancer avec Oliver. Felicity resta un moment le regard dans le vague, se remémorant cette vidéo où Ray lui demandait de le laisser partir et de vivre sans penser à lui. Elle pensait que c'était ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent, mais elle s'était voilée la face, elle s'était mentit à elle-même. Il était toujours dans un coin de sa tête, à côté d'elle. Ce n'était pas cette maison qui l'empêchait d'avancer avec Oliver c'était elle et sa conscience.

 **Laisse-moi partir….vit chérie….laisse le t'aimer…aime le….** Tout ces mots se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Ça va aller mieux maintenant. Réalisa Felicity en croisant le regard inquiet d'Anna. Je sais…qu'il ne m'en voudra pas d'aimer Oliver comme j'en ai envie….il me veut heureuse….je lui dois ça. Elle se leva déterminée à faire ce que Ray lui demandait. Reste plus qu'à convaincre Oliver qu'il est celui qu'il me faut….et ça….

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas de ça ma chérie….Ray s'en ai chargé aussi. Felicity la regarda sans comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

* * *

Oliver venait de se lever et n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Son téléphone venait de lui rappeler la date d'aujourd'hui, l'anniversaire de mariage de Ray et de Felicity. Il essayait de ne pas se laisser envahir par la jalousie mais c'était de plus en plus difficile, non seulement il ne sentait pas à la hauteur de cet homme, mais les événements lui rappelaient constamment quelle vie merveilleuse il avait pu offrir à Felicity.

Il soupira essayant de chasser ses pensées. Il devait se préparer pour aller voir comment allait Felicity. Elle était un peu moins secouée maintenant quand elle parlait de Ray ou quand quelque chose lui faisait penser à lui, mais il se doutait bien qu'aujourd'hui serait encore un passage difficile et malgré ses sentiments partagés il se devait d'être présent pour elle.

Il s'apprêtait à aller sous la douche quand on frappa à sa porte. Il fut tenter de penser à Felicity mais il était encore un peu tôt pour elle. Il alla ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec un homme à l'air sombre qui lui tendit une enveloppe marron et une feuille à signer sans aucune explication. Il regarda l'expéditeur et reconnu le nom de l'avocat de Ray.

Il signa et referma la porte en regardant l'enveloppe d'un drôle d'air. Il ne chercha pas plus longtemps et l'ouvrit. Il tomba sur une lettre et un dvd.

 _Monsieur Queen,_

 _Veuillez trouver dans cette enveloppe les dernières volontés de Monsieur Palmer._

Oliver tourna la feuille, rien d'autre n'était inscrit. Il ne comprenait rein, l'héritage avait été réglé il y a des mois de cela et les volontés de Ray avait été respectées à la lettre, Felicity y avait veillé. Il regarda un moment le DVD, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il se décida à le lancer.

 **Oliver…bonjour,**

Ray apparu à l'écran, fatigué et amaigrit. Oliver avait du mal à reconnaître l'homme fort et charismatique dont il avait le souvenir.

 **J** **e sais que vous devez vous poser pleins de questions sur le pourquoi de ce DVD….et vous devez vous dire, même de là où il est, il gère encore la vie des autres….et vous n'avez pas tout à fait tord.** Éclata de rire Ray ce qui lui déclencha une quinte de toux.

Oliver rigola à sa boutade mais son sourire se fanât à le voir si faible, il avait oublié à quel point sa fin de vie avait été dure.

 **Si je suis devant vous en ce moment….enfin si je puis dire….c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir quel jour nous sommes.**

Oliver baissa la tête, cette journée serait pire que ce qu'il pensait.

 **Et je sais que pour Felicity ça va être dur….mais je sais aussi que vous serez auprès d'elle…je n'en doute pas un instant….même si cela vous dérange qu'elle puisse encore penser à moi de cette façon.**

\- Quoi ?! Oliver fixa l'écran se demandant comment Ray pouvait savoir ça.

 **Et à cet instant vous vous posez la question de savoir comment je le sais.** Il rigola un peu provoquant une nouvelle quinte de toux. **Je le sais Oliver parce que si j'étais à votre place je serai jaloux d'un mort…..**

 **Vous êtes un homme bien, dévoué et attentionné aux autres, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour veiller sur ce qui compte le plus pour moi…Felicity mérite un homme comme vous à ses côtés, de son âge et qui pourra lui offrir tout ce que moi je n'ai pas pu et que j'ai refusé de lui donner.**

Oliver eut un mouvement de recul. Ray avait tout donné à sa femme, de l'amour, des biens matériels plus que ce qu'elle pouvait rêver, un empire à diriger. Que pouvait-il lui apporter de plus ? Il était dans le sous.

 **Si j'étais devant vous à cet instant, je suis certain que je pourrais vous entendre réfléchir…..je ne parle pas de tout ce que je lui ai laissé…mais de tout ce que je ne lui ai jamais donné….un avenir et une vie de famille…j'ai été égoïste…je lui ai volé vingt ans de sa vie pour la garder pour moi seul….elle était si jeune quand je l'ai connu, elle était tout ce que j'avais toujours cherché….et je n'ai jamais réussit à la laisser partir….jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez dans nos vies….vous êtes son avenir Oliver…vous êtes celui qui vieillira à ses côtés et qui lui donnera des enfants….vous êtes celui que je n'ai jamais été.**

Oliver restait sans voix devant ce discours. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que venait de dire Ray. Lui l'avenir de Felicity ?

 **Je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous ne vous estimez pas assez bien pour elle ou que vous pensez que le fait que vous venez d'une famille modeste peut être un frein….mais je vous arrête de suite, c'est faux….et au fond de vous vous le savez. La seule chose qui vous fait peur…c'est de savoir si Felicity vous aimera aussi fort qu'elle a pu m'aimer….**

Oliver baissa la tête, Ray venait de toucher le point sensible.

 **Oui…sans aucun doute…elle vous aimera même plus que ce qu'elle a pu m'aimer et vous donnera beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle a pu me donner...même si elle aura du mal….parce que vous êtes comme elle…vous vous ressemblez énormément et si les choses ont évoluées entre vous….ce que** **j'espère.** Dit il avec un léger sourire. **Vous avez du vous en apercevoir.**

 **Ma dernière volonté Oliver la voilà….aimez la, chérissez la, idolâtrez la, épousez la, faites lui des enfants….faites tout ce qu'il faut afin qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle vive la vie qu'elle mérite enfin. Je pense que notre rencontre dans ce café était simplement destiné à vous conduire à elle…alors ne laissez rien, ni personne se mettre en travers de votre chemin et résistez quand les choses seront trop difficiles et que vous penserez qu'il est inutile de continuer, quand elle vous repoussera pour une raison ou une autre….restez….elle en vaut la peine et vous aussi.**

 **C'est la dernière fois que l'on se parle, enfin plutôt que je vous parle.**

Oliver rigola, malgré sa maladie Ray n'avait jamais perdu son sens de l'humour ce qui parfois avait été déconcertant.

 **Soyez heureux Oliver et n'oubliez pas….votre place est justifiée.**

L'écran devint noir et Oliver le fixa encore un moment, réalisant à peine ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre. Ray avait été conscient depuis le début de l'attirance qu'il pourrait y avoir entre lui et Felicity, il n'en revenait pas. Lui-même n'avait prit conscience de ça qu'il y a peu. Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer.

\- Oliver…c'est…moi. Il reconnu de suite la voix de Felicity, il fut alerté par son ton peu sûr. Je…il vient de se passer un truc très bizarre. Dit-elle doucement. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire par là et supposa que Ray lui avait aussi envoyé une vidéo.

\- Ici aussi. Dit-il sur le même ton les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran noir de la télé. Ray….Ray m'a envoyé une vidéo et je….

\- À moi aussi et je…on pourrait se voir…je…j'ai besoin de te voir…il a dit des choses qui…..des choses qui sont….et….Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase cohérente tellement ce qu'elle avait vécu était étrange.

\- Ouais…je sais….tu veux que je vienne ou….Il savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise d'avoir des conversations sérieuses chez elle et ne fut pas surprit de sa réponse.

\- Non…j'arrive….le temps de prendre une douche et j'arrive. Felicity raccrocha se demandant bien ce que Ray avait pu dire à Oliver pour qu'elle le sente si bouleversé.

Une heure plus tard elle frappa à sa porte, il lui ouvrit un sourire aux lèvres mais que Felicity sentait un peu figé. Elle était passée par leur café préféré et avait ramené des boissons chaudes et de quoi petit déjeuner.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu avais….Elle montra son sachet et le posa sur le comptoir de la petite cuisine. Elle était nerveuse ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre et elle sentait Oliver dans le même état qu'elle. J'ai amené la vidéo…je…c'est très bizarre et….

\- Felicity si on prenait un café et qu'on discute après de tout ça ? Elle acquiesça contente qu'il trouve une solution à cette drôle d'ambiance. Ils prirent place au comptoir de la cuisine en silence. Ça va ? Enfin je veux dire de le revoir ça été ? Felicity posa sa tasse et soupira.

\- J'ai pleuré….Dit-elle en relevant son visage vers lui les yeux larmoyants. J'ai pleuré pratiquement tout le long de la vidéo….il était là et en même temps il n'était pas là….c'était lui mais il était si fatigué à la fin que le revoir comme ça….Elle éclata en sanglots et Oliver la rapprocha de lui en l'encerclant dans ses bras. Elle se colla contre sa poitrine et se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

\- Moi aussi j'ai été choqué de le revoir ainsi….j'avais gardé une belle image de lui. Oliver lui avait glissé ces mots tendrement à l'oreille en lui caressant les cheveux afin qu'elle se calme. Une fois calmé Felicity se décolla d'Oliver mais il la garda dans ses bras, elle se cala entre ses jambes, lui assit et continua à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait ressentit sans rien lui cacher.

\- J'ai été heureuse de le revoir…..il me manque…et même si ça m'a fait du mal de le revoir dans cet état….j'avais besoin d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Oliver ne la lâchait pas du regard, scrutant ses réactions, la sentant se tendre parfois, mais se détendre dés qu'il la serrait un peu plus. Il m'a dit des choses à propos de nous qui….sont...

\- Dingues ? Tenta Oliver avec un petit sourire.

\- Incroyable plutôt. Rectifia-t-elle en souriant légèrement. Il savait….il savait qu'entre nous….c'est pour ça qu'il t'a demandé de veiller sur moi. Il savait qu'en passant du temps avec toi, je….finirais par t'apprécier. Finit-elle en sachant que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre aussi….il m'a confié ses toutes dernières volontés. Felicity le regarda surprise.

\- Qui sont ? Oliver la fixa ne sachant pas quoi répondre. C'était une drôle de situation et il se voyait mal lui dire que son défunt mari voulait qu'il l'aime et qu'il lui fassent des enfants. Il préférait qu'elle l'entende de la bouche de Ray.

\- Te sens-tu capable de regarder ma vidéo ? Elle se figea un instant et acquiesça sans rien dire. Oliver se leva et l'entraîna vers le canapé ou il mit en route le DVD. Il prit place à ses côtés, elle chercha sa main qu'elle ne quitta pas et plongea dans les images qui apparurent à l'écran.

Elle s'aperçut que la vidéo avait été tournée le même jour que la sienne. Cela avait du être éprouvant pour lui se dit-elle. Elle écoutait, rigolait, redevenait sérieuse quand elle sentait son ton changer, elle pleurait quand elle le voyait à bout de souffle après une quinte de toux.

Oliver ne la quittait pas des yeux, la fixant, regardant ses réactions, serrant sa main quand il sentait que le passage était plus dur qu'un autre. Il entendait au loin la voix de Ray lui demander de prendre soin de Felicity, de l'aimer, de se battre pour elle et pour leur histoire. Quand il l'avait entendu la première fois il s'était sentit mal à l'aise mais à présent il se sentait à sa place et voulait tout ce que Ray espérait pour eux deux.

La vidéo était finit depuis un moment et Felicity ne disait rien, bien trop surprise et sous le choc des demandes de Ray. Elle se leva et fouilla dans son sac, elle en sortit son DVD qu'elle plaça à son tour dans le lecteur. Ray apparu une nouvelle fois et ce fut au tour d'Oliver de regarder et d'écouter ce qu'il disait à Felicity. Il rigola au surnom qu'il avait employé, il savait aussi qu'elle détestait ça.

Ray lui disait à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il aurait voulut rester à ses côtés mais il la suppliait presque de continuer à vivre et de lui laisser une chance, qu'il savait qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensembles et qu'ils finiraient par s'en apercevoir. Qu'il fallait qu'elle le laisse partir et qu'elle laisse Oliver l'aimer. Sa vidéo était déjà intense mais celle de Felicity était bouleversante.

L'écran devint noir à nouveau et ils restèrent un moment à digérer ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Leurs mains étaient toujours jointes et Oliver ramena Felicity vers lui, elle se blottit contre son torse et posa sa tête dans son cou. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé et restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant que Felicity ne brise le silence.

\- Je vais déménager et vendre la maison. Dit-elle en relevant son visage vers lui. Oliver se redressa légèrement surprit.

\- Tu es certaine….cette maison c'était ton rêve de petite fille. Lui rappela-t-il doucement en la fixant. Tu ne peux pas la laisser derrière toi comme ça. Felicity lui sourit tendrement, il était vraiment parfait à toujours penser à elle avant de penser à lui.

\- C'est vrai….mais c'est aussi un cadeau de Ray qui m'empêche d'avancer avec toi. Elle se redressa à son tour et se positionna afin de bien le regarder. Cette maison c'était mon rêve quand Ray était là...mais il est partit….il me demande de le laisser partir et de vivre….et même si je pensais déjà le faire….ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, je l'ai comprit ce matin.

Oliver l'écoutait et les paroles de Ray revenaient à ses oreilles « _vit, aime, profite, ne te pose pas de question_ s » Elle faisait ce qu'il attendait d'elle, elle le laissait partir pour vivre sa nouvelle vie.

\- Ok….si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux….et pas ce que tu penses que tu dois faire. Elle fronça les sourcils surprise de son ton pas vraiment convaincu.

\- Tu crois que je fais ça uniquement parce qu'il me l'a demandé ? Elle avait visé juste à voir son air et Oliver hocha la tête. J'avais prit cette décision bien avant de voir cette vidéo Oliver. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains. C'est ce que je veux…..et je veux qu'ensuite on essaie de se construire une vie tout les deux. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un baiser.

\- D'accord. Répondit-il au bout d'un moment qui lui avait semblé infini.

\- D'accord. Répéta-t-elle, elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui et se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur.

* * *

\- Thea….tu as fait un boulot formidable. Felicity visitait pour la première fois la boutique éphémère qu'elles avaient loué il y a quelques mois. Elle était impressionnée par la décoration et le travail fournit par Thea qui avait mit un point d'honneur à faire tout elle-même. Elle n'avait pas voulut faire dépenser des fortunes à Felicity en prenant une entreprise de travaux, c'était déjà bien assez qu'elle finance son travail.

\- C'est vrai...tu aimes vraiment ? Demanda à nouveau Thea peu sûre d'elle.

\- Bien sûr…j'ai eu raison de croire en toi et en ton talent. Cette boutique va cartonner et va te lancer tu verras. Elle lança un regard vers Oliver qui n'avait toujours rien dit depuis son arrivée. Et toi t'en pense quoi ? Felicity s'approcha de lui et encercla sa taille.

\- Que je suis extrêmement fière de ma petite sœur. Dit-il en s'adressant à Thea. Felicity a raison…tu vas cartonner. Il s'éloigna de la blonde pour serrer Thea dans ses bras. Papa serait tellement fier de toi. Dit-il à son oreille. La jeune femme hocha la tête en retenant ses larmes. Elle était jeune quand son père était mort et ne pas l'avoir à chaque étape importante de sa vie lui faisait une peine immense.

\- Tu es là toi….c'est ce qui compte. Elle essuya une larme en vitesse. Sans toi je n'en serais pas là. Felicity observait le frère et la sœur et ne pouvait qu'être émue de ce qu'elle voyait. Il y avait tant d'amour entre eux d'eux qu'elle regrettait pour la première fois d'être enfant unique.

\- Bon et si on allait fêter ça devant un bon repas ? Proposa-t-elle enjouée et pressée de fêter l'ouverture le lendemain. Aller il sera encore temps demain de travailler tard. Elle les entraîna dans un restaurant pas loin.

####

\- Alors Felicity tu as trouvé ta nouvelle maison ? Thea était au courant de ce projet, son frère s'était confié à elle il n'y a pas longtemps sur ce sujet et elle trouvait l'idée plutôt bonne et en accord avec ce qu'elle connaissait de Felicity.

\- Pas tout à fait. Répondit-elle honnêtement. Je suis assez….difficile et il y a toujours un détail qui me chiffonne. Avoua-t-elle en rigolant un peu. Mais je vais trouver.

\- J'en suis certaine et puis tu n'es pas la seule à qui ça doit plaire. Dit-elle spontanément sans sentir le malaise qu'elle venait d'instaurer. Mon frère est aussi très difficile…je me souviens quand il a du s'installer à Starling ça été….

\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur la future maison de Felicity. La coupa Oliver d'un ton plutôt froid. Ce ne sera pas chez nous. Thea leva son regard vers lui ne comprenant pas son changement d'attitude si radical.

\- Désolé…je croyais…enfin ça me semblait…..

\- Ce n'est rien. Felicity vint à son secours. Ton…frère….on trouve que c'est un peu tôt. Lui expliqua Felicity d'une voix douce et sans reproches. Mais à son ton Thea sentit qu'il y avait autre chose derrière.

\- Oh…ok….je suis désolée…je pensais que….

\- Excusez-moi. Oliver se leva de table et laissa les deux femmes seules et une Thea médusée de son attitude.

\- C'est moi ou….

\- Non Thea…c'est à cause de moi. Felicity souffla et se décida à expliquer l'attitude d'Oliver. On a eu la visite de Ray…enfin disons que Ray nous a fait parvenir des vidéos à chacun il n'y a pas longtemps….et les choses sont un peu compliquées depuis. Felicity lui expliqua les grandes lignes. Il nous a en quelque sorte donné sa bénédiction et m'a plus ou moins ordonné de vivre ma vie….il a orchestré notre rapprochement et Oliver est persuadé que si je vends ma maison c'est pour suivre les directives de Ray.

\- Comment ça orchestré ? Thea avait du mal à suivre.

\- Disons qu'il a toujours su qu'entre Oliver et moi…il pourrait y avoir quelque chose…et il espérait que les choses évoluent dans le bon sens…ce qui perturbe beaucoup ton frère…il pense que ce qui nous unit n'est pas réel et qu'un jour ou l'autre…

\- Quoi ?! S'écria Thea attirant le regard des tables proches. Mon frère est un idiot ! Comment peut-il douter de ton attachement pour lui….il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui vous unit. Moi j'ai comprit tout de suite la première fois que je vous ai vu. Thea regardait Felicity qui lui fit un triste sourire. Et toi…tu prends ça comment ? Felicity pouffa.

\- Je lui répète sans cesse que cela n'a rien à voir avec Ray…que c'est ma décision…j'essaie de le convaincre que c'est ce que je veux….mais j'avoue qu'il y a des moments où je lui tordrais bien le coup. Rigola-t-elle nerveusement. Mais je le comprends…il fait une fixette sur le fait qu'il ne se sent pas digne de moi….et qu'un beau jour je partirai ce qui…

\- Est complément idiot on est bien d'accord. Finit Thea à sa place. Ah les Queen et leur ego mal placé….il va changer d'avis tu sais. Felicity lui fit une grimace qui malgré la situation la fit rire. Mais si tu verras…seulement il faut que lui parles et que tu lui ouvres ton cœur.

À cet instant les paroles de Moira résonnèrent aux oreilles de Felicity « _quand il vous repoussera vous devrez lui ouvrir votre cœur_ ». Elle ne lui avait jamais dit ouvertement tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, s'interdisant pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

\- Tu as raison….je ne lui ai jamais clairement dit ce que je ressentais pour lui, je l'ai rassuré mais jamais plus. Thea lui fit un large sourire. Merci beaucoup…ça fait du bien de se confier parfois.

\- Quand tu veux Felicity….je serai toujours là. Thea lui saisit la main et le serra. Aller va le trouver et dit lui que tu l'aimes. Les Queen sont têtus mais ne résiste jamais à une jolie déclaration. Plaisanta-t-elle. Felicity la suivit dans son rire et prit congé en vitesse afin de retrouver Oliver.

####

Felicity trouva la chambre d'hôtel vide et ne fut pas plus surprise que ça. Elle en profita pour aller prendre une douche et se préparer pour la nuit. Elle était encore dans la salle bains quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer et des pas s'approcher d'elle.

Elle tourna son visage vers la porte et vit Oliver adossé à l'encadrement le visage lasse. Il la fixa sans rien dire durant un moment. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et il voulut parler. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Attends…laisse-moi parler. Il hocha la tête et elle retira son doigt. Ok….j'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait que ça….parler, avoir des doutes et se parler au nouveau et ça recommence…..et je sais que je suis responsable de ça…je tiens à toi mais je ne sais pas te le dire….c'est Thea qui m'a ouvert les yeux et je me suis souvenue de ce que ta mère m'avais dit à ton anniversaire….que le jour où tu me repousserai je devrais t'ouvrir mon cœur.

Oliver avait le cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il n'entendait que ses battements et les paroles de Felicity qui lui réchauffaient le cœur. Il savait que ce qu'elle était en train de faire devait être difficile pour elle, mais lui en avait besoin.

\- Alors je t'ouvre mon cœur Oliver….je le donne afin que tu en prennes soin et que tu m'aimes comme tu as envie de le faire, tu es….celui qui m'a donné à nouveau l'envie de vivre et de rire, tu m'as montré que ma vie n'était pas finit après la mort de Ray….tu m'as soutenue et épaulé même quand j'étais la pire version de moi. Tu m'as rendue à nouveau vivante….et j'espère que tu vas me croire quand je te dis que je suis complément folle amoureuse de toi et que si je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi ce n'est pas parce que Ray m'a demandé de vivre….c'est parce que je veux me réveiller tout les matins à tes côtés et que je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi.

Oliver reçu toutes ces paroles comme un baume au cœur, enfin elle lui livrait le fond de sa pensée, elle lui disait « _je t'aime_ » autrement que par une phrase qui lui faisait penser qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pas à pas. Il la vit hocher la tête. Dis-le…dis-le s'il te plaît.

\- Je t'aime Oliver. Il posa une main dans sa nuque et la rapproche de lui. Elle encra ses yeux aux siens. Et je te le dirais autant de fois que se sera nécessaire afin que tu me crois…je t'aime. Il rigola doucement et l'embrassa en la collant à lui. Elle répondit à son baiser avec la même passion qu'à chaque fois. Elle cassa ce baiser à bout de souffle.

\- Dis-le. Lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.

\- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche qu'il emprisonna une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Leur vie allait changer à partir de maintenant. Ils étaient enfin arrivés au bout de la partie la plus difficile du chemin. Ils allaient pouvoir envisager la vie à deux de façon plus sereine. Ils savaient qu'il y aurait d'autres embûches sur la route et qu'il y aurait encore des moments difficiles mais pour l'instant ils étaient heureux. La question était de savoir jusqu'à quand.

* * *

 **C'était un chapitre tout en émotion...aussi bien pour Oliver que pour Felicity...et enfin le 1er « je t'aime »...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires...alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je suis désolée pour celles qui ont versé une larme sur le chapitre précédent, mais il fallait que Ray revienne pour libérer Felicity de sa culpabilité et qu'elle avance enfin sereinement avec Oliver. Quand à Oliver même s'il a douté il avait besoin d'entendre ce que Ray pensait de lui et de son histoire avec Felicity. Et finalement cela les a libéré...**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et en particulier aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. Melissa, Angy, Rosace76, Olicity-love, Clo, FantasyAndMystery, Lulzimevelioska et aurorelacroix merci de prendre le temps de donner votre avis.**

 **Nous voici avec ce 12ème chapitre et un saut dans le temps...Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence de tout les jours...et pour avoir débloqué mon inspiration...que ferais-je sans toi ? Je t'embrasse.**

* * *

Thea observait son frère et Felicity et selon ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, leur conversation de la veille avait du bien se passer. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, se perdant l'un dans l'autre. Elle était heureuse pour eux, son frère méritait une femme comme Felicity, prête à tout et surtout à ne pas renoncer à lui à la moindre friction.

Felicity était ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux à Oliver, elle en était certaine. Elle se doutait qu'ils auraient encore des moments de doutes mais ils s'aimaient c'était le principal. Elle vit son frère s'approcher avec un énorme sourire.

\- Je te sens un peu plus détendu qu'hier soir. Dit Thea en le taquinant un peu. Oliver rigola et baissa la tête. Et en plus tu es gêné…tu sais que t'es craquant. Elle rigola et Oliver la suivit.

\- Merci Thea….je sais que tu as parlé avec Felicity et grâce à toi les choses sont un peu plus claires entre nous. Thea croisa les bras et le regarda tendrement.

\- Mais de rien grand frère….elle t'aime, n'en doute jamais...même quand les temps seront difficiles. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui vous lie...et peu importe de quelle façon vous vous êtes rapprochés, ce qui compte c'est maintenant. Oliver hocha la tête sa sœur avait raison, il s'était focalisé sur Ray et ce qu'il avait fait pour eux au lieu de se focaliser sur Felicity et sur leur histoire. Il ne doutait pas d'elle mais de lui.

\- Tu as raison…mais merci quand même. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Et encore félicitations pour cette boutique….t'as fait du super boulot. Thea se dégagea et lui fit un énorme sourire.

\- Tu sais qu'on a déjà atteint l'objectif la première journée ?! C'est….dingue ! Je pourrais jamais assez remercié Felicity sans elle….

\- Oui je sais…elle est…..elle. Dit Oliver en perdant son regard sur la blonde qui était en discussion avec le directeur de magasin afin de prolonger leur location. Elle était tellement heureuse de cette première journée qu'elle ne voulait pas traîner pour renouveler leur bail.

\- Ouais…Souffla Thea comme réponse. Elle observa son frère et le vit avec le même sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée.

\- Je n'ai pas une bonne nouvelle Thea…la boutique est déjà louée…mais…on a l'emplacement là bas. Expliqua Felicity en les retrouvant. Elle montra aux deux autres la boutique de l'angle.

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Mais…c'est….immense. Paniqua Thea en regardant la boutique et Felicity d'un air affolé. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça toute seule ! C'est pas possible et je….

\- Thea…Thea…Felicity posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Regarde moi…voilà respire….et tu te calmes. Felicity vit Thea l'écouter et suivre ses conseils. Quand elle la sentit plus calme, elle reprit son idée. Je sais que cette boutique est beaucoup plus grande mais au vu de ce que nous fait aujourd'hui tu seras vite à l'étroit ici et il te faudra plus de pièces….donc on va embaucher une vendeuse….et toi tu ne feras que de la création et on va trouver pour produire tes vêtements….ok ?

Thea entendait les paroles de Felicity mais avait du mal à assimiler ce que cela voulait vraiment dire pour elle. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'elle reprit conscience et qu'elle hocha la tête.

\- Ok….ok j'ai comprit….oh mon dieu ! S'écria-t-elle en sautant au cou de Felicity. Merci, merci ! Cette dernière éclata de rire et jeta un œil vers Oliver tout aussi content qu'elles. Sans toi…..

\- Tu y serais arrivée. La rassura Felicity. Ton talent est là moi je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel….ça aurait été plus long c'est tout. La jeune Queen hocha la tête pas vraiment convaincue mais heureuse. Du coup…on va rester un peu plus longtemps à New-York. Dit-elle s'adressant à Oliver, qui comprit de suite ce que cela voulait dire.

\- Ok je m'occupe de tout. Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe et saisit son téléphone afin de régler les problèmes d'emploi du temps de Felicity et de logistique ici.

\- Vous faites une sacré équipe tout les deux. Glissa Thea à Felicity voyant son frère réagir au quart de tour aux seules paroles de la blonde.

\- Ouais….ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous. Avoua Felicity d'une petite voix. On se complète parfaitement….je lui ai dit hier soir. Felicity tourna sa tête vers Thea avec un sourire gêné. Il avait besoin de l'entendre et j'avais surtout besoin de lui dire.

\- J'espère que vous serez heureux…vous le méritez tout les deux. Les deux femmes se regardèrent encore un moment avant de revenir sur leur conversation de chiffons et de production.

* * *

Felicity enleva de sa main des feuilles qui tombaient sur la tombe de Ray. Cela faisait deux ans aujourd'hui qu'il l'avait quitté. Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya assez vite. Elle pensait à ce que sa vie était depuis deux ans, bien que les choses aient été difficiles au début, tout allait pour le mieux depuis qu'elle avait accepté l'amour d'Oliver.

Il n'avait plus eu de doutes depuis qu'elle lui avait ouvert son cœur à New-York. Ils vivaient dans un bonheur total et si Felicity était honnête avec elle, elle pensait n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse. Cette relation était totalement différente de ce qu'elle avait vécue avec son mari. Elle l'avait aimé, passionnément même, mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour Oliver était tellement plus profond qu'elle avait enfin comprit ce que Ray avait voulut lui faire comprendre quand il avait parlé de leur première rencontre, c'était tout simplement une évidence.

Oliver la comblait de toutes les façons possibles aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement. Leurs étreintes la lassaient toujours pantelante et complètement perdue dans ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était charnel et passionnel. Ils n'étaient jamais repus et fatigués l'un de l'autre, c'était même incroyable.

Leur vie était simple, ils avaient enfin trouvé une maison qui leur convenait à tout les deux et complètement opposée à ce qu'était l'ancienne maison de Felicity. La seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient tombés d'accord et qui était important aux yeux de Felicity, c'était la barrière blanche qui devait entourer leur maison. Ils y vivaient heureux depuis un peu plus d'un an. Anna continuait de vivre avec eux, Felicity n'ayant pas voulut qu'elle aille vivre ailleurs.

Au bureau les choses aussi allaient bien, depuis le départ de Richard et sa mise au point, Felicity avait le respect de tous et les choses allaient comme sur des roulettes. Personne ne critiquait son travail ou sa relation avec Oliver, bien que la presse ne se gêne pas pour donner son avis sur leur histoire. Ils essayaient de ne pas se laisser atteindre par ces ragots mais parfois c'était un peu difficile.

Thea continuait de créer ses collections et avaient même organisé un défilé il y a quelques mois. Elle était en passe de devenir la coqueluche de toute la côte Est et Felicity se félicitait de ça. Thea était une fille méritante et qui se donnait à fond dans son travail. Tout ce qui lui arrivait était mérité et voir la famille Queen aussi heureuse de la réussite de Thea suffisait à la rendre heureuse.

Elle posa ses yeux sur la stèle et tomba sur le nom de Ray…. « Palmer »….elle était fière de porter ce nom….avant, quand il était encore là. Une idée trainait dans son esprit depuis un moment, mais elle n'avait pas encore osé en parler à Oliver de peur de sa réaction, mais elle pensait de plus en plus à reprendre son nom, « Smoak ». Elle serait toujours la veuve de Ray Palmer aux yeux du monde entier, son nom ne définissait pas qui elle était, mais elle se sentirait encore un peu plus à l'aise.

\- Je sais que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Dit-elle en regardant la tombe. Tu m'as demandé de te laisser partir….et reprendre mon nom est une autre façon de te laisser partir. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Elle jeta un œil à Oliver qui l'attendait pas très loin.

Il l'accompagnait toujours mais ne s'approchait jamais de la tombe avec elle. Il estimait que c'était son moment à elle et qu'il n'avait rien à y faire. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de ce moment de temps en temps. Il n'était plus jaloux de Ray, cette période était loin derrière lui, il savait que Felicity l'aimait c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Ray ferait toujours partie d'elle, rien ne pourrait changer ça et il avait finit par l'accepter.

Il la voyait toujours lui parler ou rire, voir même éclater de rire, mais il ne lui posait aucune question. Cela ne le regardait pas, c'était son jardin secret. Il la voyait juste plus calme et apaisée à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici et qu'elle revenait vers lui. Comme à cet instant, il la voyait approcher et sereine.

\- On y va ? Demanda-t-elle en encerclant son bras. J'ai hâte de voir où tu m'emmènes pour mon anniversaire. Il rigola un peu et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je pourrais presque croire que tu as peur. Éclata-t-il de rire en prenant place dans la limousine. Elle le suivit et prit place à ses côtés en cherchant sa main.

\- Je pourrais aller au bout du monde avec toi….tu le sais. Dit-elle tendrement en le fixant, elle resserra sa main. Je suis juste…curieuse. Il pouffa un peu, lui donna un tendre baiser et indiqua au chauffeur qu'il pouvait y aller.

Felicity avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule d'Oliver et jouait avec ses doigts. Ils étaient en route depuis un petit moment et n'arrêtaient pas de parler. Felicity lui expliquant ce qu'elle comptait faire dans les prochains mois pour l'entreprise et les différents voyages qu'elle envisageait. Oliver l'écoutait, acquiesçait à certaines choses, lui donnait son avis sur d'autres.

Ils faisaient une bonne équipe, Felicity aurait du mal à se passer de lui. Il était un assistant hors pair, connaissant ses dossiers sur le bout des doigts, la rassurant quand elle doutait, la briefant quand elle avait fait l'impasse sur certaines choses.

\- Je pense faire un déplacement en Asie avant l'été….tu penses que c'est possible ? Demanda Felicity en se redressant un peu afin de le regarder.

\- Certainement….tu me feras un mail avec ce que tu as l'intention de faire et je verrais ce que je peux faire. Il lui fit un sourire et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Elle rigola et posa sa main sur son torse.

\- Ok….mais il y aura des trous dans ce planning pour faire du tourisme et pour traîner à l'hôtel ? Demanda-t-elle d'humeur taquine. Oliver pouffa et la fixa intensément.

\- Toujours chérie. Ils se fixèrent et Felicity combla la distance qu'il y avait entre eux afin de l'embrasser vraiment. Elle taquina sa lèvre supérieure, il ouvrit légèrement les lèvres et elle en profita pour s'engouffrer dans sa bouche et enlacer sa langue.

Le baiser était lent et langoureux. Ils prenaient le temps de se goutter comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tout les deux. Felicity se déplaça un peu afin d'être plus à l'aise et Oliver en profita pour la saisir par la taille et la poser sur ses jambes. Elle se laissa faire et colla sa poitrine à son torse en passant ses bras dans son cou.

Elle changea l'angle du baiser pour l'approfondir encore un peu plus. Elle sentit les mains d'Oliver resserrer son dos et chercher sa nuque. Il plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux et en tira une mèche afin qu'elle se recule un peu.

\- Attends…Fel…je…ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit le plus…Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser. Il se laissa faire amusé de son empressement. Il la fit se reculer à nouveau.

\- Je vais finir par être vexée Oliver. Dit-elle en rigolant presque, il rigola à son tour et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- J'ai très envie….très, très, très envie de te faire l'amour. Dit-il en entrecoupant chaque mot d'un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais on est presque arrivés….et j'ai envie de toi un peu plus longtemps que cinq minutes.

\- Oh….ok. Dit-elle surprise qu'ils soient déjà si près d'arriver. À vrai dire elle n'avait pas prêté attention à la route et en se penchant un peu elle reconnu l'endroit. Elle le regarda à nouveau avec un sourire.

\- Vraiment ? Il rigola à voir son air ravi, soulagé tout de même qu'elle apprécie la surprise.

\- Vraiment….je te promets de me rattraper une fois arrivé….mais je ne voudrais pas qu'Adam nous trouve dans une situation ambiguë. Dit-il en haussant les sourcils, lui rappelant le nombres de fois où leur chauffeur avait faillit les surprendre.

\- Tu as raison….cependant. Elle glissa une main le long de son torse et la descendit lentement vers son entrejambe. Elle appuya sur son membre dur et le prit en main. Il serait dommage de ne pas profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste. Elle rigola un peu et Oliver réprima un grognement à la sentir le masser doucement et l'embrasser dans le cou en même temps.

\- Tu es une vraie diablesse…tu le sais ? Arriva-t-il à demander entre deux gémissements sourds. Elle leva son regard vers lui et chercha sa bouche.

\- Hum, hum….demande moi d'arrêter….et j'arrête. Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille. Il ferma les yeux à la combinaison de son souffle sur sa peau et de sa main continuant à masser son sexe qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré de son pantalon.

\- Non ne t'arrête pas. Dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de saisir son visage et de l'embrasser durement. Elle répondit à son baiser de la même manière et continua ses vas et viens. Ce n'est quand sentant la voiture à l'arrêt qu'ils reprirent conscience qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils éclatèrent de rire à voir la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient comme deux adolescents sous l'influence de leurs hormones.

Une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvés leur calme et qu'ils aient remis de l'ordre dans leurs tenues, Oliver sortit de la voiture et tendit la main à Felicity afin de l'aider à en faire de même.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon ange. Dit-il contre sa tempe avant d'y déposer un baiser. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa taille et leva la tête vers lui en déposant un baiser sur son menton et reporta son attention sur le cottage qui les accueillait.

\- J'adore venir ici…..c'est si calme et si paisible…..et puis c'est une partie de ton histoire…..et je sais ce que ça représente à tes yeux. Oliver passa un bras sur ses épaules et la rapprocha encore de lui. Adam venait de déposer leurs bagages à l'intérieur de la maison et leur signala qu'il viendrait les rechercher dans quelques jours.

\- Quelques jours ? Demanda Felicity surprise en voyant la voiture s'éloigner.

\- Tout à fait…..je t'enlève de ce monde pendant un moment…..en fait jusqu'à ce que tu en ai marre de moi. Rigola-t-il en la regardant. On est seuls au monde. Il la vit s'approcher doucement le regard rieur.

\- Ok….tout d'abord...je ne me lasserais jamais de toi...et ensuite...si je comprends bien...nous sommes donc seuls et personne n'est là, ce qui veut dire que l'on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut ? Il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Ok….donc si je fait ça….Elle commença à déboutonner doucement son chemisier bouton par bouton. Personne ne viendra nous interrompre ? Oliver secoua la tête la fixant avec envie. Très bien…..donc il est tout à fait envisageable que toi et moi….on puisse par exemple….continuer ce que l'on faisait dans la voiture ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque en collant sa poitrine à son torse.

Oliver déglutit à la sentir contre lui, il n'était pas tout à fait remit de leur petite séance dans la voiture, et voilà qu'elle revenait déjà à la charge. Il hocha la tête et sans prévenir l'embrassa et la souleva pour rentrer et enfin profiter d'elle. Felicity eut un petit cri de surprise vite remplacé par un éclat de rire quand elle comprit ce qu'il faisait.

####

Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux et était déjà bien haut. Felicity se retourna afin de se blottir contre Oliver quand elle rencontra le vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans cet immense lit. Elle se mit sur le dos et soupira en réprimant un bâillement. Elle visa l'heure à son téléphone et constata qu'il était passé midi.

Elle se leva d'un bond et descendit en vitesse retrouver Oliver. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés il y a deux jours, ils passaient leur temps à s'aimer, à profiter l'un de l'autre et à se balader dans cette forêt qui les entourait. Elle se sentait en paix ici et elle savait que son compagnon adorait cet endroit.

Ils étaient dans le cottage de son père. Oliver l'avait emmené ici la première fois peu de temps après les vidéos qu'ils avaient reçus de Ray, et depuis c'était devenu leur refuge quand ils avaient besoin d'être juste tout les deux. Ce chalet représentait pour Oliver sa vie avant qu'elle ne bascule. C'était toute son enfance et des moments partagés entre un père et son fils. Ils venait souvent tout les deux passer un week-end histoire d'avoir des conversations entre hommes, et Oliver lui avait confié que c'était ici qu'il avait avoué à son père qu'il savait qu'il faisait n'importe quoi avec Laurel et Sara Lance, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'agir comme un idiot.

Son père lui avait alors dit que c'était dans ce genre de situation que l'on reconnaissait les hommes bien qui prenaient leurs responsabilités. Il lui avait également dit qu'il ne pouvait pas traiter les femmes de cette façon et que c'était à partir de là qu'il avait prit la décision de rompre avec Laurel et de tenter sa chance avec Sara. Cette conversation avait été la dernière avec son père, il était mort peu de temps après.

Depuis ce chalet représentait un havre de paix et il venait souvent ici quand il avait besoin de se ressourcer ou besoin de prendre une décision importante. Il avait l'impression d'être plus proche de son père et que ce dernier l'aidait dans sa prise de décision.

Felicity avait été touchée qu'il se confie à elle de cette façon. Ils venaient juste de s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient et elle savait à cet instant qu'il lui faisait une totale confiance pour lui confier une chose pareille. Depuis ils venaient souvent tout les deux et quand il lui avait demandé où elle voulait passer quelques jours pour son 43eme anniversaire, elle lui avait dit qu'elle souhaitait un truc tout simple. Elle n'avait pas envie de quelque chose d'extravagant, elle voulait juste être avec lui, seule.

Et elle devait avoué qu'elle avait pensé à beaucoup de choses mais pas à venir ici. Oliver comme à son habitude avait visé juste, elle se sentait aussi à l'aise ici que chez eux. Elle déambula en cuisine pour se servir un café histoire de bien se réveiller et chercha Oliver, un petit mot était posé sur la table de salon. Elle sourit avant de le prendre.

 **Il est 10h23 et tu dort encore mon ange….tu as raison…je suis parti en ville….ce soir nous avons des invités.**

Elle posa le petit mot et se demanda qui pouvait bien les rejoindre ce soir. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions et en profita pour aller prendre son café sur la terrasse du chalet. Elle surplombait une partie de la forêt et avait une vue imprenable sur la cime des arbres.

Felicity adorait cet endroit et elle comprenait qu'Oliver n'avait jamais réussit à s'en séparer. Il avait un côté apaisant et sécurisant, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver ici. Elle se posa sur la chaise et allongea ses jambes sur la table, profitant du soleil qui léchait sa peau et la réchauffait. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le silence.

\- C'est une jolie vue. Felicity sourit sans ouvrir les yeux ayant reconnu cette voix. Et je ne parlais pas que de la vallée. Oliver arriva à sa hauteur et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Bien dormit ?

\- Tu aurais du me réveiller. Dit-elle gênée de le voir charger de sacs de courses. Je serais venue avec toi et j'aurais…..

\- Non…tu étais fatiguée….tu es là pour te reposer…et ne rien faire. Par contre je veux bien de l'aide pour la cuisine. Felicity se leva de sa chaise et encercla sa taille tout en relevant le visage vers lui.

\- Tu es un ange tu le sais ? Il secoua la tête avec un sourire. Tu me laisses le temps de me doucher et je te rejoins ?

\- Ok. Elle quitta ses bras et fila vers la maison. Tu ne me demandes pas qui vient dîner ? Demanda Oliver surprit de ne pas devoir batailler pour lui laisser la surprise. Elle se tourna légèrement et lui dit par-dessus son épaule.

\- De toute façon tu ne me diras rien. Repondit-elle taquine. J'attendrai patiemment ce soir…..et je suis certaine d'aimer cette surprise. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et prit la direction de la salle de bains.

####

Felicity jetait un œil dans la pièce remplit de gens qu'elle avait rencontré au fil de ces dernières années. Elle posa son regard sur Moira et Walter qui étaient en grande discussion avec Roy. Ce dernier et Thea étaient toujours ensemble et avaient même l'intention de se marier si on en croyait la bague que la jeune Queen arborait fièrement à sa main gauche.

Elle continuait de travailler d'arrache pied pour développer sa marque et son nom et Felicity devait avouer que cela commençait sérieusement à porter ses fruits. Si tout allait bien elle pourrait bientôt se passer de l'aide de Felicity et cette dernière en était heureuse. Roy travaillait toujours pour Palmer Tech mais avait demandé à être transféré à New-York ne voulant pas être loin de Thea, il était toujours son directeur financier et il faisait un excellent travail, bien mieux que celui de Richard, pensa Felicity avec amertume.

Son regard se porta sur Walter qui entourait les épaules de Moira, c'était un homme que Felicity avait apprit à connaître un peu mieux et elle lui vouait une admiration sans borne. Elle comprenait comment la mère d'Oliver n'avait pas pu se résigner à le laisser filer quand elle avait comprit qu'entre elle et Walter les choses étaient un peu plus profondes qu'une simple amitié.

D'ailleurs Oliver et lui se ressemblait beaucoup dans leur façon d'agir et de se comporter avec elles deux. Ils avaient un respect immense pour leurs anciennes vies et leurs défunts maris que s'en était presque émouvant quand Felicity y pensait.

Oliver n'était pas loin d'elle et discutait avec Tommy et Anna. Les relations entre Tommy et elle c'étaient largement arrangées depuis qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle aimait sincèrement son ami. Le sujet n'avait plus jamais été remis sur la tapis et ils étaient devenus amis. Seule manquait Sara, les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues des amies proches et Felicity pourraient même dire qu'elle pouvait la considérer comme la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elles se confiaient l'une à l'autre et Felicity avait une confiance totale en Sara, elle pouvait tout lui raconter et savait qu'elle ne serait jamais jugée, elle avait toujours eu besoin d'une personne comme elle dans sa vie.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie ? Demanda Anna en s'approchant d'elle. Tu as l'air bien pensive. Felicity la regarda avec un léger sourire.

\- Ça va Anna ne t'inquiète pas….je suis juste contente de tous vous avoir ce soir. Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur les gens qui étaient là. J'ai été seule tellement longtemps que me rendre compte qu'il y a autant de gens qui tiennent à moi me fait un bien fou. Anna la regarda tristement, elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert durant son enfance et son adolescence, et même durant son mariage avec Ray, ils étaient très peu entourés. Les amis de Ray n'ayant jamais accepté Felicity.

\- Je sais…et je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Cependant elle remarqua autre chose. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien…tu as l'air épuisée. Felicity nota l'inquiétude dans la voix de la vieille femme et la rassura.

\- Oui ça va…c'est vrai je suis épuisée mais être ici me fait du bien. Je peux me reposer et Oliver est un amour….il s'occupe bien de moi si c'est ce qui te fais peur. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire, Anna rigola à peine vraiment inquiète pour sa protégée.

\- Je suis sérieuse Felicity. Lui dit-elle tout bas. Déjà avant de partir tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette…et là c'est pire, c'est plus que de la fatigue et tu le sais. Anna venait de changer de ton et était passée de l'inquiétude à une légère colère. Tu ne manges presque rien, tu es épuisée sans arrêt et tu as perdu du poids.

Felicity n'osait pas la regarder, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle aussi avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas en forme, mais elle s'était dit que ce petit séjour lui ferait du bien, seulement ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Tu as intérêt à aller consulter en rentrant. La voix d'Anna faiblit et Felicity comprit à quoi elle pensait. Ray aussi était….

\- Non Anna. Felicity lui saisit la main et la coupa. Ce n'est pas ça….

\- Tu ne sais pas….je ne pourrais pas revivre ce cauchemar ma chérie alors…Felicity la prit dans ses bras et la rassura sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas malade, simplement surmenée et que les choses se tasseraient d'ici quelques temps. Anna hocha la tête mais arracha la promesse que Felicity irait voir un médecin en rentrant. C'est Tommy et Oliver qui interrompirent ce moment en venant les rejoindre. Tommy avait l'art de détendre une situation sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et Felicity lui en fut reconnaissante, même si Oliver avait bien vu l'air contrarié des deux femmes.

####

\- Anna va bien ? Demanda Oliver une fois que tout le monde fut partit. La soirée c'était bien passée et tout le monde avait été heureux d'être réunis pour fêter l'anniversaire de Felicity. Il savait que sa compagne avait apprécié sa surprise et qu'elle aussi avait passé une bonne soirée. Elle adorait être entourée des gens qu'elle aimait, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait organisé tout ça.

Felicity se figea à cette question. Elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer les craintes d'Anna, elle ne savait pas si lui aussi avait remarqué sa fatigue et son manque d'appétit, et pour être honnête elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans une conversation de ce genre ce soir. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée avec tout les gens qu'elle aimait, elle ne voulait rien gâcher.

\- Oui….pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. Oliver la regarda surprit de sa question.

\- Elle pleurait Felicity tout à l'heure. Il s'approcha d'elle. Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- Non pas du tout….elle était simplement heureuse d'être là et tu connais Anna elle a tendance à en rajouter un peu trop…et puis je crois qu'on lui manque. Felicity n'aimait pas mentir à Oliver mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui dire la vérité. Oliver la regarda peu convaincu. Elle se dit à cet instant qu'il la connaissait vraiment bien.

\- S'il y avait quelque chose tu me le dirais ? Demanda-t-il en frottant ses bras et en cherchant ses mains.

\- Oui….bien sûr chéri….mais tout va bien. Elle s'approcha de lui et fit passer ses mains dans son dos afin qu'il la serre contre lui. Oliver ne se fit pas prier et la tint contre lui en posant sa tête sur son crâne. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés et Felicity se décida à aborder le sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

\- En fait il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler depuis un moment et pour être honnête j'appréhende un peu ta réaction. Oliver se décala et la repoussa un peu afin de plonger dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Tu me fais peur. Dit-il voulant faire un peu d'humour. Mais devant son silence et son air grave il se reprit. Vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Ok. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante, elle saisit sa main et l'entraîna vers le canapé. N'ai pas peur. Dit-elle quand elle le vit inquiet. Ok…alors ça fait un moment que j'ai cette idée en tête et j'ai prit ma décision en allant rendre visite à Ray avant que l'on vienne ici.

Oliver hocha la tête ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je pense abandonner le nom de « Palmer » pour reprendre mon nom de jeune fille « Smoak ». T'en pense quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant une grimace. Oliver la fixait sans savoir quoi dire. Et à ton silence j'en conclus que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça. Elle pinça ses lèvres en signe de nervosité.

\- Non pas du tout ! C'est simplement que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Dit-il plus doucement. Je…sais pas quoi te dire Felicity….c'est ta décision….c'est encore la seule chose qui te relie à Ray….ça dépends pour quelle raison tu le fais. Felicity lui sourit et passa une main sur une de ses joues. Il pensait toujours à elle avant de penser à lui.

\- Oui je sais….c'est pour cette raison que je veux reprendre mon nom. Il m'a demandé de le laisser partir….mais avec ce nom il est encore un peu là…et je suis prête maintenant.

\- Ok…dans ce cas fait le. Oliver sentit un immense soulagement chez sa compagne à le voir d'accord avec sa décision. Tu pensais que j'allais te dire de ne pas le faire ?

\- Non…pas tout à fait mais je pensais que tu m'en dissuaderais…tu sais « c'est tout ce qu'il te reste de lui, tu vas avoir du mal à t'habituer à ton nouveau nom, les gens ne vont rien comprendre » ce genre de truc quoi….Dit-elle d'un air qu'elle voulait détaché. Oliver lui saisit la main.

\- Il va y avoir tout ça…on ne va pas se mentir…mais si c'est ce que tu as envie de faire ne te préoccupe de personne. Il lui fit un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci….de me rassurer…Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime….énormément. Oliver sourit à cet aveu.

\- Je t'aime aussi….énormément. Rajouta-t-il en rigolant un peu. C'est le dernier pas pour reprendre totalement ta vie en main chérie…ne doute pas de ça. Felicity hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Et puis « Smoak » ne sera peut-être pas mon dernier nom de famille. Cette réflexion sortit avant qu'elle ai pu la retenir. Oublie….c'est ridicule. Ajouta-t-elle très vite nerveuse.

\- C'est une façon de me faire comprendre que tu voudrais porter le nom des « Queen » ? Oliver était amusé de cette situation, Felicity avait l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Non ! Enfin…peut-être. Admit-elle en rougissant un peu. Mais c'est….trop tôt….et pas du tout le moment pour ça...et je suis désolée. Dit-elle en grimaçant à nouveau. Je dis n'importe quoi….et j'ai l'impression de te forcer à quelque chose alors que non…et je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de me marier à nouveau ni même si toi tu as envie de….ça…..et là plus je parle et plus je m'enfonce. Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement.

\- Chérie….j'ai comprit. Dit Oliver tendrement. Et pour te tranquilliser je serai ravi que tu portes le nom des « Queen »…mais on va faire les choses dans l'ordre…d'abord tu récupères ton nom de jeune fille comme tu le souhaites et ensuite…on avise….y a rien qui nous presse…ok ?

Felicity posa son front contre le sien et encercla ses joues. Il savait toujours comment la rassurer, il lui disait toujours les bonnes choses au bon moment. Il arrivait toujours à la comprendre et à la réconforter, même si pour lui c'était loin d'être facile.

\- Ok.

* * *

Ils étaient de retour depuis deux semaines environ. Et Felicity avait retrouvé ses habitudes, seulement Anna la tannait pour qu'elle aille voir un médecin. Son état ne c'était pas vraiment amélioré et la vieille femme était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle lui avait promit de prendre rendez-vous quand Anna l'avait menacé d'en parler à Oliver.

Felicity ne savait pas s'il avait remarqué son état de fatigue mais en tout cas il ne lui parlait de rien. Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée de se savoir si mal, mais en même temps elle était terrifiée de faire des examens et qui lui soit révélé une maladie grave.

Ce qui était arrivé à son mari l'avait profondément choquée et elle ne voulait pas imposer cette épreuve à Oliver. Elle l'aimait et ne voulait en aucun cas passer par toutes les étapes qu'elle avait franchit avec Ray. Elle savait que même si elle pouvait gagner le combat contre cette maladie, elle reviendrait et que son temps serait compté.

Elle secoua la tête avant de rentrer dans le cabinet de son médecin. Elle avait passé des examens il y a quelques jours et les résultats étaient arrivés la veille. Elle prit place face au médecin qu'elle connaissait bien depuis des années et attendait anxieuse le verdict.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre...qui se termine sur un suspens...qu'arrive-t-il à Felicity ?**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Un énorme merci pour vos réactions au dernier chapitre, je suis contente que cette histoire continue de vous plaire.**

 **Merci à ceux qui sont inscrits et à qui je peux répondre ChefPopo, AufreyDF, Evy47, dcasimir, Shinobu24, Rosace76 et Aphrodite. Merci de vos commentaires.**

 **Merci également à Lulzimevelioska, Clo, Olicity-love, Jess, Ally84, FantasyAndMystery, Melissa, Angy, Mathilde et les guests pour leurs avis.**

 **Voici donc la suite de cette fiction et la réponse à l'état de santé de Felicity, bonne lecture.**

 **J'envoie un énorme bisous à ma complice depuis un moment. Sans toi l'aventure serait moins drôle ma jumelle.**

* * *

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête inlassablement jour et nuit. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce que le docteur Wallace lui avait annoncé il y a une semaine maintenant. Elle regarda le calendrier et se rendit compte que sa vie avait changé depuis une semaine, jour pour jour.

Elle n'en n'avait parlé à personne, elle ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas. Anna était la seule dans la confidence de ses examens et elle lui avait dit que tout était normal, qu'elle souffrait simplement d'une grosse fatigue. Il fallait juste qu'elle se ménage un peu plus et qu'elle se repose le plus souvent possible.

Anna avait eut l'air soulagée et depuis elle la laissait plus ou moins tranquille. Elle sentait toujours son regard sur elle mais un peu moins inquiet qu'avant. Et depuis elle jouait la comédie comme si tout allait bien alors que rien n'allait. Elle mentait à tout le monde et se détestait pour faire subit ça à Oliver. Il ne méritait clairement pas qu'elle se comporte de cette façon avec lui.

Mais elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter son regard quand il saurait et qu'elle lui aurait dit ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Alors elle mentait et se détestait encore un peu plus chaque jour. Elle avait alors plongé la tête dans le travail histoire de ne pas penser, comme si son problème allait s'envoler par miracle.

Elle avait à nouveau rendez-vous chez son médecin afin qu'elle lui donne sa décision définitive. Il avait été très surprit de ce qu'elle lui avait répondu à l'annonce de ce qu'elle avait et lui avait demandé de prendre le temps de bien réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait. Seulement sa décision n'avait pas changé.

\- Vous êtes absolument certaine de vous Felicity ? Lui demanda le médecin pour la troisième fois, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Elle hocha à nouveau la tête incapable de le redire à voix haute. Il soupira et baissa la tête dépité, il avait pensé qu'avec le recul elle changerait d'avis mais il s'était lourdement trompé. Ok, très bien…j'arrête d'insister….mais vous savez que vous n'avez pas à affronter ça toute seule….Oliver pourrait vous….

\- Oliver n'est pas au courant. Le coupa-t-elle tout de suite. Et je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne. Rajouta-t-elle quand elle vit son air surprit. Vous êtes tenu au secret professionnel me semble-t-il ? Donc j'attends de vous qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Est-ce clair ?

Il hocha la tête, cette femme l'impressionnait. Pourtant il la connaissait depuis des années maintenant, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait à faire à elle, elle l'impressionnait par sa force de caractère et son courage. Car même si la décision qu'elle prenait était plus que discutable, cela demandait un certain courage dont peu de personne pourrait se tarder.

\- Très bien...donc je vous propose….

\- Non ! Pas ici…pas dans cette ville. Le coupa-t-elle à nouveau quand elle le vit consulter son planning. Ailleurs où vous voulez...mais pas à Starling. Il lui jeta un œil par-dessus ses lunettes et ne fut pas si surprit que ça, ça suivait la logique de sa décision.

\- Ok…je vous recontacte dans ce cas dès que j'ai trouvé où vous envoyer. Felicity hocha la tête et se leva ne pouvant plus affronter le regard de cet homme qui visiblement n'était pas d'accord avec elle.

\- Pas de mail….uniquement un coup de fil….je ne veux pas risquer que….

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Felicity….j'ai comprit…même si je trouve ça….

\- Je sais….je sais. Dit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase. Mais je ne peux pas….c'est tout. Ils se fixèrent encore un moment et Felicity sortit du cabinet encore plus abattue qu'avant d'y entrer.

####

Oliver était à son bureau complètement absorbé par un dossier qu'il essayait désespérément de terminer avant ce soir. Il était important pour leur déplacement en Asie dans quelques semaines et Felicity comptait sur lui. C'est agacé qu'il entendit la voix de sa secrétaire le déranger.

\- Monsieur Queen...je suis désolée de vous déranger mais Roy cherche à joindre Madame Pal…Smoak. Se reprit-elle et il n'y arrive pas. Oliver la regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle.

\- Pam…vous avez son planning sur le serveur….si elle n'est pas au bureau elle est forcément en rendez-vous quelque part. Oliver reporta son attention sur son dossier quand sa secrétaire reprit.

\- C'est justement ça le problème….elle n'est ni au bureau, ni en rendez-vous extérieur et je n'arrive pas à la joindre au téléphone…..Roy me dit que c'est extrêmement urgent….et je….

\- Ok passez-le moi et trouvez-moi Felicity ! Oliver soupira et laissa de côté son angoisse afin de répondre à Roy. Il passa une quinzaine de minutes à essayer de le renseigner quand il vit Felicity passer la porte de son bureau pas vraiment en forme. Roy…je te laisse…voilà Felicity je vois avec elle et elle te rappelle.

Oliver raccrocha et se leva de son bureau afin de rejoindre Felicity assise sur le canapé pas loin. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Il prit place à ses côtés et la saisit par les épaules afin qu'elle se niche contre son torse. Elle se laissa faire et il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il après un moment. Il la sentit se tendre à sa question. Chérie….je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dit pas….et j'accepte sans problème….mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux tout me dire….même si tu penses que je ne comprendrai pas.

Elle soupira à ces paroles et resserra un peu plus sa prise. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter et il lui en fallut de peu pour lui avouer ce qui la tracassait, mais elle se reprit assez vite à imaginer son visage une fois qu'elle lui aurait parlé. Elle se redressa et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Tout va bien Oliver….j'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seule…c'est tout. Dit-elle se détestant une nouvelle fois pour lui mentir honteusement. Que voulait Roy ? Oliver ne releva pas son excuse et la fixa un moment avant de se lancer dans l'explication de son coup de fil avec son futur beau-frère.

\- Ok….je vais voir avec lui. Elle allait se lever quand Oliver la retint par la main. Elle trouva ses yeux qui semblaient vouloir lui poser des centaines de questions.

\- Ça te dirait si ce soir on se débouchait une bonne bouteille de vin et qu'on passait la soirée devant la cheminée rien que tout les deux ? Felicity le regarda avec tendresse et saisit sa joue d'une main. Il était tellement parfait avec elle, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien et faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la mettre à l'aise et qu'elle se confie. Elle ferma les yeux se disant qu'elle ne le méritait pas du tout.

\- J'adorai chéri. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'approcha afin de déposer un timide baiser sur ses lèvres. Je sais qu'en ce moment je suis….un peu ailleurs…et je suis désolée. Elle fit une pause afin de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'affolait. Mais bientôt…j'y verrais plus clair…ok ? Oliver hocha la tête et fut peiné qu'une fois de plus elle ne lui dise rien. Je t'aime….n'en doute pas.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-il en écho. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Felicity ne se lève et rejoigne son bureau. Oliver resta un moment à regarder la porte fixement se demandant ce qui pouvait bien autant tracasser sa compagne. Il finit par se lever et se remettre au travail.

####

Pour une fois ils avaient décidé de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Felicity avait prévenu Anna ne pas s'occuper d'eux ce soir et de prendre sa soirée pour elle. La vieille femme avait été surprise mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire à sa protégée, elle lui avait simplement dit que s'ils avaient besoin de quoique se soit, elle serait dans sa chambre.

Oliver et elle étaient toujours amusés de la façon dont Anna les traitait, comme s'ils étaient incapables de se débrouiller sans elle, ce qui, il fallait le reconnaître, n'était pas toujours faux. Mais ce soir ils voulaient cette soirée rien que pour eux.

A peine arrivé, Oliver fila à la cave choisir une bouteille de vin et Felicity fila à l'étage pour plonger dans un bain dont elle espérait qu'il allait la détendre. Elle vérifia son téléphone avant de plonger dans l'eau et se laissa porter par ses pensées. Faisait-elle ce qu'il fallait ? Elle revoyait l'air surprit du docteur Wallace quand elle lui avait donné sa décision, sa façon de lui poser trois fois la question de façon différente afin de voir si elle avait conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait plus penser à ça. Elle allait passer une bonne soirée avec Oliver, ils allaient boire du bon vin, manger des bricoles qui la feraient certainement grossir et passeraient la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle avait besoin de sentir Oliver près d'elle, même si elle ne voulait rien lui dire, elle voulait le sentir autour d'elle.

\- Je peux ? Demanda-t-il justement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le découvrit très peu vêtu, voir pas du tout prêt à plonger à ses côtés. Elle ne lui répondit pas mais son sourire parlait pour elle. Elle lui fit de la place et il vint se positionner dans son dos en encerclant sa taille de ses bras et elle se colla à lui sans se faire prier.

Oliver faisait courir ses mains sur son corps lui déclenchant toute une série de frissons. Ses mains s'enfonçaient dans l'eau chaude du bain pour trouver ses seins ou sa féminité. Felicity se laissait complètement transporté par ce qu'il lui faisait subir et se retenait de gémir, tellement cela lui faisait du bien.

Elle sentait les doigts d'Oliver titiller son intimité et elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses afin de lui laisser plus d'accès. Elle pencha sa tête plus en arrière et trouva ses lèvres qu'elle emprisonna pour un baiser passionné. Elle passa une main dans son cou pour le maintenir contre elle. Elle sentait ses mains jouer avec ses tétons durcis par l'excitation et son désir monta d'un cran. Elle le sentait dur contre ses fesses et n'avait qu'une envie, se retourner afin qu'il la remplisse et qu'il l'aime une nouvelle fois.

Elle sentait les doigts d'Oliver aller et venir sur son clitoris gonflé de plaisir qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagé. Elle bougeait en même temps et continuait à l'embrasser avec empressement. Soudain elle se releva et se retourna le vite possible afin de se retrouver face à lui. Oliver la regarda se lever et se positionner, il ne se lassait jamais de la voir ainsi.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses deux jambes autour de son bassin. Il se laissa glisser vers elle et la saisit par la taille afin de la rapprocher encore un peu. Elle sentait son sexe frotter contre son intimité et s'en fut trop, elle le prit en main et le positionna à son entrée. Oliver comprit le message et la fit glisser sur lui, elle rejeta la tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir.

Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa sa poitrine offerte à lui. Felicity sentait sa langue s'enrouler autour de ce petit bout de chair qui la faisait défaillir. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour se retenir à lui, elle bougeait doucement voulant prolonger son plaisir, mais il prenait un malin plaisir à accélérer ses mouvements de hanches. Elle se sentait venir et ne voulait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle en avait besoin, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'Oliver l'aimait.

C'est dans un dernier déhanché qu'elle explosa se libérant de toute cette frustration des derniers jours, Oliver la suivit juste après dans un râle de plaisir qu'il étouffa contre sa peau. Ils reprirent difficilement leurs respirations et restèrent un moment enlacés sans rien dire. Tout à coup Oliver sentit Felicity secouée de sanglots. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et la fixa.

\- Parle-moi Felicity. Dit-il d'une voix douce et tendre. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse…ça te rends malade et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider. Felicity le regardait les yeux larmoyants, prête à se confier et puis elle pensa à nouveau à ce qu'il ressentirait et au regard qu'il lui lancerait quand il comprendrait. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle se recula un peu et essuya ses larmes comme elle pouvait.

\- Je…je suis désolée….mais ça va aller…je te le promets. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit du bain en s'enroulant dans son peignoir. Oliver la regarda faire dépité, il passa ses mains sur son visage, lassé d'être mis de côté de cette façon. Au bout d'un moment il se décida lui aussi à sortir et à aller la retrouver. Ils avaient décidé de passer une soirée en amoureux et il espérait bien que l'ambiance allait favoriser la confession.

Felicity était dans leur chambre en train de préparer leur nid douillet devant la cheminée. Elle avait étalé un plaid au sol, jetée quelques oreillers et coussins pour être plus à l'aise et avait déjà débouché la bouteille de vin. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle mourrait de faim et décida de descendre en cuisine afin de leur préparer un petit plateau avec des choses à grignoter.

Elle croisa Oliver juste avant de descendre, ils se fixèrent et elle se précipita dans ses bras. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer elle avait besoin de sentir ses bras autour d'elle. Elle le serra fort et murmura contre son torse qu'elle descendait en vitesse chercher à manger. Il rigola légèrement et promis de l'attendre sagement en allumant le feu.

Oliver la regarda partir inquiet. Elle passait du rire aux larmes en deux secondes et il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre son comportement. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et commença à l'allumer quand il entendit un téléphone vibrer. Il se tourna vers le sien qui était posé pas très loin mais s'aperçut que c'était celui de Felicity qui sonnait.

Il s'en approcha et vit que c'était le Docteur Wallace qui tentait de la joindre. Tout à coup son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son angoisse augmenta, ce qu'il tentait de refouler depuis des jours revint à la charge et il pensa immédiatement qu'il y a avait un gros problème. Il luttait pour ne pas décrocher et demander directement au docteur le souci, mais il savait qu'il était tenu au secret et qu'il ne lui dirait rien.

Il regarda le téléphone sonner et vibrer, des centaines de questions défilant dans sa tête, dont la plus importante était pourquoi ? Le téléphone cessa de faire du bruit et d'un coup il regretta de ne pas avoir répondu. Il s'éloigna quand il sonna un message vocal. Oliver se figea sur place et sa conscience bataillait pour ne pas l'écouter. Mais sans s'en rendre compte il le saisit, appuya sur le message et écouta le docteur Wallace.

Felicity cherchait dans le frigo de quoi garnir son plateau et après avoir fait une inspection minutieuse elle fut plutôt satisfaite de tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver. Elle remonta tranquillement essayant de chasser cette culpabilité grandissante et essaya de se détendre avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

\- Et voilà je suis…là. Sa voix faiblit quand elle vit Oliver au téléphone. D'un coup son instinct se réveilla quand elle réalisa que c'était le sien. Il la regardait d'un air sombre et elle comprit qu'il savait….elle ne savait pas ce qu'il savait….mais il savait qu'il y avait un problème. Qui était-ce ? Tenta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait détachée. Cette soirée n'est que pour nous. Dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle n'espérait pas trop figé.

Oliver joua un moment avec son téléphone avant de le jeter sur leur lit. Il soupira bruyamment essayant de calmer son angoisse, sa colère et les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Elle avait un problème et elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il était non seulement en colère mais aussi peiné et vexé d'être écarté de sa vie de cette façon.

\- Le docteur Wallace à tenté de te joindre….et il a laissé un message. Dit Oliver d'une voix dure ou Felicity sentait couver la colère. N'as-tu rien à me dire ? Il croisa les bras sur son torse et elle savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Felicity le regarda, ses mâchoires se contractaient sans arrêt, il était vraiment en rage et essayait de se contenir. Elle cherchait une façon de se sortir de cette situation compliquée, ayant peur de dire quelque chose ne sachant pas ce qu'Oliver avait entendu.

\- Devant ton silence j'en conclu que tu ne sais pas quoi me répondre….je vais t'aider…..Il s'approcha d'elle et elle put voir ses yeux noirs de colère. Il t'a trouvé un rendez-vous à Los Angeles….il demande que tu le rappelles pour savoir si Mardi te conviendrait…..tu vas encore oser me dire que tu vas bien ?

Felicity n'osait pas le regarder, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulut éviter était en train de se passer de la pire des façons. Cette soirée qui s'annonçait plutôt bien venait de virer au cauchemar en deux secondes. Mais que pouvait-elle lui dire ?

\- Tu es…..malade ? Demanda Oliver d'une voix plus douce. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien me dire ? Il s'approcha encore d'elle et posa une main sur une de ses joues, ce qui la fit sursauter. Chérie….parle-moi….il se passe quelque chose et je sais que tu dois être terrifiée avec ce qu'il c'est passé avec Ray…mais ce n'est peut-être pas la même chose et puis il existe tellement de solution….

Felicity l'écoutait, sa voix lui parvenant de loin, sa main sur sa joue lui rappelait qu'il était prêt d'elle mais elle ne pensait qu'à ce qu'il venait de dire…Ray, il pensait qu'elle était malade et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui imposer le genre de vie qu'elle avait eue avec son mari….mais ce n'était pas ça….c'était bien pire….tout à coup elle suffoqua et réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui cacher. Elle cherchait de l'air, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et se pencha en avant.

\- Felicity ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que….

\- Je suis enceinte ! Cria-t-elle presque n'en pouvant plus de garder ce secret pour elle. Je suis enceinte. Répéta-t-elle en se redressant. Elle saisit le regard d'Oliver à cet instant et vit de la surprise mais surtout une immense joie. Elle vit un sourire se dessiner mais aussitôt se faner.

\- Il y a un problème avec le bébé…c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu…tu dois aller à Los Angeles pour voir un spécialiste ? Demanda-t-il un peu paniqué. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Felicity et la sentit se tendre immédiatement. Il comprit à cet instant que les choses étaient plus compliquées que ça. Felicity….Sa voix se fit faible et cela pinça le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle allait lui faire du mal et lui briser le cœur.

\- Je….je ne souhaite pas le garder. Dit-elle comme un automate sans réfléchir aux paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle le regarda et vit son regard changer ainsi que son visage se fendre d'une douleur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Quoi…..il y a un problème…c'est pour ça que….Il voulait encore se raccrocher à quelque chose et ne surtout pas penser à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment insinuer.

\- Non….Oliver, il n'y a aucun problème…..c'est moi qui ne veux pas de ce bébé…..c'est tout. Elle tourna les talons et voulut s'enfermer dans la salle de bains mais Oliver la rattrapa par le bras la tirant vers lui.

\- Comment ça « c'est tout » ?! Sa voix était dure et cassante, elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Tu m'annonces que tu es enceinte après que je t'ai mis au pied du mur….tu me dis ne pas vouloir garder ce bébé et je n'ai droit qu'à un « c'est tout » ?! Je mérite un peu plus que ça, tu ne crois pas ?!

Felicity se dégagea de sa main et s'éloigna de lui. Elle risqua un œil vers lui et le vit le regard dans le vide ne sachant pas quoi penser. Elle devait lui expliquer pourquoi, il avait raison il méritait au moins cette vérité.

\- Oliver….je suis désolée….tu as raison, j'aurais du t'en parler….mais je savais que tu ne serais pas d'accord avec ma décision. Il leva son regard vers elle d'un coup sec.

\- Bien sûr que je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu portes mon bébé….Il essaya de se calmer, hurler et crier ne ferait pas avancer les choses et ne réglerait rien. Écoute….tu ne veux pas qu'on en discute calmement et qu'on….

\- Non ! Il eut un mouvement de recul à son « non ». C'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire….je savais que tu essaierais de me faire changer d'avis….et je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi….Il eut un petit rire ironique.

\- Tu ne veux…..pas te disputer avec moi ?! Cria-t-il. Mais c'est une blague ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire une chose pareille ?! C'est mon bébé aussi, j'ai le droit d'avoir mon mot à dire ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'en veux pas….ça n'a pas de sens Felicity….on s'aime, on est heureux tout les deux….on a une vie confortable…je ne vois pas où est le problème…..

Felicity n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, tout ce qu'elle voulait éviter, tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir dans ses yeux et sur son visage était devant elle. La colère, l'incompréhension, la confusion, le désespoir, l'envie d'avoir ce bébé.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un bébé….j'ai passé l'âge de changer des couches et de me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit….j'aspire à autre chose….et tu devrais avoir la même envie que moi…..on ne pourra plus voyager comme on le fait et on ne pourra plus….

\- Arrête avant de dire des choses que tu ne penses pas ! La coupa-t-il en colère. Ce n'est pas le fond du problème….et tu le sais….tu crois vraiment que je vais croire des énormités pareilles ?! Dis-moi la vérité !

\- Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Il n'y a rien d'autre ! Je ne veux pas conditionner ma vie à un bébé Oliver….je suis trop vieille pour ça ! Je veux autre chose….j'ai envie d'autre chose ! Que se passera-t-il quand ce bébé sera adolescent et qu'il aura pour parents des moitiés de vieillards ?! Comment crois-tu qu'il se sentira quand il voudra jouer avec toi et que….

\- Est-ce que s'il avait été de Ray tu aurais agit de la même façon ? Demanda-t-il d'un coup d'une voix forte. Felicity se figea à cette question qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Réponds à ma question !

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet Oliver ! Et ce n'est pas le cas donc la question ne se pose pas !

\- Réponds à la question Felicity ! Insista-t-il encore une fois. Elle voulut partir à nouveau mais il lui barra le chemin se mettant devant elle. Réponds à la question. Demanda-t-il les dents serrées de rage.

\- Non ! Hurla-t-elle, il l'avait poussé à bout et la réponse avait fusé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Je l'aurais gardé. Dit-elle en refoulant des sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir. C'est tout ce que j'aurais eu de lui…tu crois vraiment que…..Elle réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler.

Oliver recula d'un pas sous le poids de ces mots. Il la fixait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, qu'elle n'était qu'une étrangère. Il mit ses mains en avant afin qu'elle ne s'accroche pas à lui quand il la vit faire un pas vers lui, réalisant enfin ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Oliver je suis désolée…je….ce n'est pas….

\- Si c'est parfaitement ce que tu voulais dire ! Dit-il d'une voix cassante et blessée. Si ce bébé avait été celui de ton mari…tu l'aurais gardé….tu ne veux pas garder notre bébé…je pense que les choses ont claires. Il recula encore d'un pas se demandant comment une chose pareille avait pu arriver. Comment pouvait-elle agir de cette façon ?

\- Non Oliver attends…on dois discuter de….

\- À parce que maintenant tu veux discuter ?! Son ton était moqueur mais cassant. Mais de quoi Felicity ?! Tu avais prit ta décision avant que je sois au courant…et si je n'avais rien découvert tu ne m'aurais rien dit….tu crois que j'ai encore envie de discuter après ça ?! Je représente si peu à tes yeux que je ne mérite même pas de savoir que tu vas sacrifier notre bébé pour des raisons débiles !

\- Tu sais que je t'aime Oliver, ce n'est pas le problème.

\- Ah….Il rigola durement. Tu m'aimes…..tu m'aimes tellement que tu vas tuer notre enfant…..en fait la vérité Felicity c'est que tu vis toujours dans le passé…..tu es morte avec Ray le jour où il est parti….je n'ai été qu'une distraction…..une façon pour toi d'essayer de vivre à nouveau….mais ce bébé vient de te rappeler que tu ne voulais pas de cette vie…ni de moi….sinon la première chose que tu aurais faite en apprenant la nouvelle aurait été de me le dire….pas de me le cacher et de mentir à tout le monde.

Il se dirigea vers le dressing et en sortit une valise qu'il remplit de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Felicity le regardait faire et le suivait, le suppliant de ne pas faire ça, de l'écouter, d'entendre ce qu'elle avait lui dire, elle pleurait et hurlait à la fois. Elle n'arrêtait pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle n'avait pas ça dans le but de lui faire du mal ou de le faire partir de sa vie.

\- Et bien tu vois tu as tout fait de travers ! Je m'en vais….je dois….être loin de toi…je ne peux pas rester ici et te regarder…..à chaque fois que je regarde je vois ce que tu ne veux pas….mais moi je te veux….tellement que je me suis oublié depuis que Ray n'est plus là…je t'ai porté, soutenue, épaulé….et me rendre compte que tu ne veux pas de ça….c'est dur à avaler...

\- Mais je veux de toi. Tenta-t-elle à nouveau en s'approchant le sentant plus ouvert à la discussion, il ne bougea pas, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre. Je te veux tellement fort Oliver que je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait aimer si fort….je….

\- Apparement ce n'est pas suffisant. Dit-il d'une voix plate, il jeta un œil à son ventre plat, réalisant que son bébé était là. Il dû se retenir afin de ne pas poser une main dessus, se pinçant les lèvres de frustration. Felicity remarqua son regard appuyé sur son ventre et pour la première fois elle prit conscience qu'elle avait un petit être qui grandissait en elle.

Jusqu'à présent ça n'avait été qu'un trait sur un test de grossesse, un mot écrit noir sur blanc sur un résultat de laboratoire rien de plus. Au regard d'Oliver elle réalisa qu'il y avait un bébé dans son ventre, qu'il était là, qu'il était réel et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de balayer, ce qu'elle avait pensé un problème, d'un coup de main.

\- Reste s'il te plaît. Plaida-t-elle d'une voix adoucie et limite suppliante. On va en discuter et on prendra la décision là plus approprié et…

\- La plus appropriée ?! Vraiment ? Je veux ce bébé Felicity voilà la seule décision appropriée ! Il finit sa valise en un temps record, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre Felicity sur ses talons le suppliant de rester. Il descendit les marches en vitesse et se retourna vers elle avant de franchir la porte. Je part quelques temps…j'ai besoin d'air…je sais que tu feras ce que tu veux…mais je veux que tu saches que je ne veux te forcer à rien….si tu ne veux pas de ce bébé….se sera ta décision….pas la mienne, mais fait le pour une bonne raison.

Felicity le regarda ouvrir la porte et s'en aller. Quand elle se referma elle s'accrocha à l'escalier pas très loin, prise d'une nausée et d'un étourdissement certainement dû à toute la tension qu'elle venait de subir. Elle prit place au sol et pleura en silence. Elle était un monstre, comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle revoyait son regard blessé et son air horrifié quand il avait comprit qu'elle ne comptait pas garder ce bébé.

\- C'est vrai ? Elle sursauta à entendre la voix d'Anna dans son dos. Elle leva la tête vers elle quand elle la vit descendre les marches et s'assoir à côté d'elle. Felicity hocha la tête incapable de répondre. Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? Elle refoula un cri qui venait de sa gorge et haussa les épaules, elle qui était si sûre de sa décision il n'y avait pas encore si longtemps n'était plus sûre de rien.

Anna la saisit par les épaules et la ramena contre elle, Felicity se laissa faire et laissa couler toutes les larmes et les cris qu'elle avait retenus jusqu'à présent. Anna lui chuchota des mots doux et réconfortants. Elle voulait lui parler et lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin de soutien et de pleurer. Il serait encore temps plus tard de la confronter à ce qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

 **Et voilà...bon nombre d'entre vous aviez deviné que Felicity était enceinte...mais je ne sais pas si vous aviez pensé à cette réaction de sa part.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre. Et je sais que comme ça les choses semblent vraiment mal parties...mais il reste deux chapitres alors si vous voulez la suite rapidement à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réactions pour le dernier chapitre. Je vois que vous avez toutes été surprises par la décision de Felicity, tout ne pouvait pas aller tout droit.**

 **Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre, Felicity va-t-elle revenir sur sa décision ? Oliver va-t-il lui pardonner? Vont-ils réussir à surmonter cette crise ? Réponse tout de suite.**

 **Mais avant un immense merci à tout ceux qui commentent et qui prennent le temps de laisser leurs avis. Merci à Mélissa, Lavigne126, Ally84, Marion, Mathilde, FantasyAndMystery, Anna, Angy, Angel, Clo, Olicity-love et les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site pour vos commentaires.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence de tout les jours. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut, elle tâta la place d'Oliver et la sentit froide. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, la soirée d'hier avait bien eu lieu. À cette pensée des larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux et elle les refoula comme elle le pouvait. Certaines s'échappèrent quand même et inondèrent ses joues.

Elle se retourna dans son lit et se maudit de ce qu'elle avait fait hier. Elle revoyait encore l'air blessé d'Oliver et ses yeux larmoyants quand il avait comprit qu'elle le rejetait lui et leur bébé. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle attendait finalement à ne vouloir en parler à personne.

Elle décida de se lever et de prévenir le bureau qu'elle ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui, elle ne sentait pas vraiment en forme pour aller travailler et savoir qu'elle allait passer la journée en espérant voir Oliver passer la porte de son bureau, alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne se montrerait pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Elle descendit d'un pas lent les marches la menant à la cuisine et vit qu'Anna l'attendait avec son petit-déjeuner déjà attablée, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Elle faisait rarement ce genre de choses et quand c'était le cas c'était que la situation était grave. Elle se posa sur la chaise face à elle et prit une gorgée de son café. Anna n'avait encore prononcé aucun mot mais Felicity pouvait la sentir en colère et tendue.

\- Bon maintenant que tu as bu ton café…..tu vas tout me raconter dans les moindres détails et m'expliquer comment tu as pu être aussi dure avec Oliver hier soir. Son ton était cassant, elle aurait vraiment été sa mère qu'elle n'aurait pas agit différemment. Felicity regarda sa tasse un moment, jouant avec le bord, signe de sa nervosité. Felicity j'ai toute la journée…..et je te jure que tu vas me parler.

\- Qu'as-tu entendu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Assez pour savoir que tu as brisé le cœur d'un homme qui ne le méritait pas. Répondit Anna en soupirant. Felicity ferma les yeux aux paroles d'Anna, elle avait raison Oliver ne méritait pas la façon dont elle l'avait traité.

\- Ok…..je suis enceinte….et je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas garder le bébé. Elle ferma les yeux réalisant que de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle voulait faire était encore plus dur aujourd'hui. En fait il a découvert que j'avais déjà fait des démarches pour ne pas le garder et...il n'a pas apprécié.

\- Apprécié ?! Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'a seulement _pas apprécié_ ?! Felicity sentit toute la colère d'Anna à son égard. Elle l'avait souvent vu en colère mais pas à ce point et surtout pas contre elle. Tu l'as mis à l'écart Felicity pour une décision qui se prends à deux ! Il a autant de droit que toi sur ce bébé qui grandit…il a un père et toi tu décides simplement de l'ignorer, de te débarrasser de ce « problème » et de reprendre ta vie comme si de rien n'était….mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

Felicity ferma les yeux et se tassa sur sa chaise devant la déferlante de paroles d'Anna, elle avait raison. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle n'avait pas agit de la bonne façon. Mais c'était fait, à elle de réparer ce qu'elle venait de casser.

\- Je sais…j'ai tout fait de travers…ce que j'ai fait est horrible….mais ce que je lui ai dit est encore pire. Dit-elle en relevant timidement son regard vers la vieille femme.

\- Tu parles de Ray ? Je te confirme c'était horrible….comment as-tu pu lui dire une horreur pareille !? Tu sais très bien que c'est faux en plus….tu aurais paniqué de la même façon et je suis certaine que tu aurais agit de la même façon.

\- Il m'a poussé à bout. Essaya-t-elle de se justifier. J'ai répondu n'importe quoi ! Je me sentais coincée et honteuse de ce que j'avais fait…alors j'ai répondu sous le coup de la colère quelque chose pour lui faire mal. Felicity se leva de table et se posta à la fenêtre. J'ai tout gâché. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il ne me pardonnera jamais ce que j'allais faire et ce que je lui ai dit. Elle essuya une larme qui coulait et se tourna à nouveau vers Anna. Je l'aime Anna…qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il ne veut plus de moi….si je le perds je ne m'en remettrais pas…..Elle enfouie son visage entre ses mains et se laissa aller à pleurer….encore.

Elle sentit deux bras la ramener contre un corps et elle s'accrocha aux épaules d'Anna qui la serrait contre elle. Elle caressait son dos et tentait de la calmer. Felicity avait fait une erreur et avait comprit, Oliver aussi le comprendrait. Il lui faudrait simplement du temps.

\- Chérie….calme-toi. Dit Anna tendrement au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. À cette parole Felicity se tendit et cessa progressivement les pleurs. Doucement elle se décolla d'Anna et s'éloigna. Tout ce que tu ressens...ton bébé le ressens…le stress et la tristesse ne sont pas conseillés durant une grossesse.

La jeune femme retourna à table et vida son café dans l'évier sous le regard médusé d'Anna. Elle prit à la place un verre de jus d'orange et commença à manger ce qu'Anna lui avait préparé. La vieille femme reprit à son tour sa place et attendit que Felicity soit prête à se confier sur cette grossesse. Elle mangea en silence et perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Tu sais que je suis tombée enceinte sous pilule. Dit-elle au bout d'un très long moment en pouffant. C'est vraiment pas de chance….à croire que j'étais destinée à ce que ça se passe de cette façon. Avoir ce qui me fait le plus peur au monde et perdre l'homme qui me fait me sentir vivante….c'est plutôt ironique comme situation.

Anna l'écoutait sans rien dire, pour l'instant elle avait besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait et sur ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle voyait ses yeux perdus dans le vide à chercher ce qu'elle pourrait dire, ou plutôt comment le dire.

\- Je suis certaine que je serai une mère affreuse…jamais là, qui ne vivrait que pour son boulot…pas du tout le genre de mère dont un bébé a besoin….et puis je viens d'avoir 43 ans….on a plus d'enfant à cet âge là….j'ai envie d'autre chose. Elle fixa Anna quand elle vit qu'elle ne répondait pas. Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Que veux-tu que je réponde à ces bêtises Felicity ? Elle posa ses bras sur la table et s'avança un peu vers elle. Tu sais très bien que tout ce que tu viens de dire sont des excuses qui n'en sont pas vraiment…..je te répondrais quand tu m'auras dit la vraie raison….pas avant.

Felicity la fixa et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette femme la connaissait bien, peut-être même mieux qu'elle à certains moments. Elle joua un moment avec les miettes sur la table et prit une grand inspiration.

\- J'ai peur….j'ai peur parce que c'est trop beau pour être vrai….pendant des années Ray a voulu un enfant….et je lui ai dit non…parce que j'étais trop jeune et que je voulais bâtir ma carrière avant et puis après…..Elle fit une pause. Après il a été malade et tout espoir s'est envolé pour lui….et avoir ce bébé maintenant….c'est comme si je le trahissais en donnant à Oliver ce que j'ai refusé a Ray pendant des années. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas le garder…mais maintenant je me rends compte que j'ai fait du mal à Oliver…et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

\- Donc tu t'aies dit que de ne pas lui en parler n'était pas grave, et qu'une fois que tu serais débarrassée de ce bébé tout redeviendrait comme avant. Felicity hocha la tête se rendant compte qu'elle avait été complètement à côté de la plaque. Et tu ne t'ai pas dit une seule minute que si un jour Oliver l'apprenait se serait pire ?

\- Pour être honnête je n'y ai pas pensé. Avoua-t-elle penaude. Je ne voulais pas de ce bébé…..je me suis forcée à ne pas y penser comme celui de l'homme que j'aimais…je l'ai traité comme une maladie et je n'ai même pas voulut le voir sur l'écran de l'échographie…..mais quand Oliver à regardé mon ventre hier…j'ai comprit qu'il existait vraiment et que je ne pouvais pas faire comme s'il était seulement un problème à résoudre….c'était plus que ça.

Anna sentit le soulagement l'envahir, Felicity commençait doucement à comprendre qu'elle avait mal agit même si elle pensait faire ce qu'il fallait pour elle.

\- Et maintenant que vas-tu faire ? Il est là Felicity, il grandit et il a déjà besoin de toi….et même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaître ce bébé tu le veux autant qu'il te fait peur.

\- Je ne sais pas Anna. Souffla Felicity prête à re pleurer. J'étais tellement sûre que je faisais ce qu'il fallait mais quand j'ai vu la réaction d'Oliver….il était…..si heureux…..et si je me décide à le garder et qu'il ne veut plus me voir ou qu'il pense que je le garde uniquement pour qu'il revienne ou parce que je me sens forcée de le garder…..Sa voix faiblissait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, se rendant compte de l'étendue des dégâts qu'elle avait fait.

Anna se leva de sa place et vint encercler le cou de Felicity. Elle déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, elle n'était plus en colère contre elle. Elle savait bien que derrière cette décision horrible se cachait quelque chose de plus profond que de ne pas vouloir changer des couches.

\- Il faut que tu lui parles….dis lui tout ce que tu viens de me dire…..il comprendra, c'est un homme intelligent et qui t'aime infiniment….je suis certaine qu'il pourrait passer au dessus de ça….peu importe la décision que tu prendras….mais pour ça il faut que lui parles et que tu lui donnes de vraies raisons ma chérie.

Felicity entoura à son tour les bras d'Anna et se laissa bercer tendrement. Elle se demandait si Oliver serait si clément que ça. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait mais l'aimait-il assez pour lui pardonner son geste ? Et surtout pourrait-il lui pardonner si elle se décidait à aller au bout de sa décision ?

####

\- Aller debout ! Tommy remuait Oliver qui avait échoué sur son canapé depuis deux jours. Un grognement lui répondit à peine et Oliver attrapa la couette pour s'enfouir en dessous. Non Queen ! Tu vas te lever et aller la trouver ! Tommy lui tira la couette et la jeta à l'autre bout du salon.

\- Elle est enceinte et ne veux pas de mon bébé ! Marmonna Oliver en mettant sa tête sous l'oreiller afin de se cacher. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je l'attache tout le temps de sa grossesse pour être certain qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide ?!

Tommy sentit toute la détresse de son ami dans cette simple phrase. Il comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais il connaissait Felicity aussi et savait qu'elle aimait Oliver, il devait y avoir une explication logique et une façon de les réconcilier.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Lui dit Tommy. Et puis en plus imagine un peu tout ce que tu vas pouvoir lui…..

\- Ne finit même pas ta phrase ! Oliver se redressa et pointa un doigt vers son ami. On parle de Felicity pas d'une des filles que tu ramènes pour une nuit !

\- Au moins tu défends toujours son honneur….tout les espoirs sont permis. Rigola Tommy. Aller Ollie….il faut que t'aille la voir….ça ne peux pas se terminer de cette façon entre vous. Il prit place aux côtés d'Oliver. Tu es dingue d'elle…et elle est dingue de toi ça crève les yeux…Oliver pouffa ironiquement.

\- Tellement dingue de moi qu'elle veux tuer notre bébé. Il tourna la tête vers son ami. Merci ça me remonte vraiment le moral.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est plus profond que ça ! Oliver se tourna vers la voix qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Salut Oliver….Tommy a raison….vous devez vous parler et régler le problème. Elle se pencha vers Tommy et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Oliver regarda cette scène en ecarquillant les yeux.

\- Sara ?!….mais qu'est-ce que…..depuis quand ? Ses yeux allaient de Tommy à Sara qui avaient tout les deux un sourire un peu gêné de dévoiler leur histoire de cette façon à Oliver.

\- Ça fait un moment déjà mais je suis arrivée dans la nuit….j'ai prit le premier avion quand Tommy m'a expliqué la situation. Oliver en resta bouche bée et pour être honnête il ne savait pas ce qui le surprenait le plus. Que Tommy et Sara soient ensembles ou qu'elle soit venue exprès pour secouer Felicity.

\- Ok….et tu as toujours été attirée par lui ou…. ? Enfin je veux dire..même quand on était ensemble….pourtant il fut un temps où vous vous détestiez et….

\- On peut se concentrer sur le problème ?! Demanda Tommy en se levant et en rejoignant Sara. Il se tourna vers Oliver. Les réponses sont non….et oui on se détestait…mais les choses changent…donc on passe à autre chose…..toi et Felicity.

Oliver frotta son visage de ses mains lasse et fatigué de ces quelques jours sous tension. Felicity avait essayé de le joindre à plusieurs reprises mais il n'avait ni répondu aux appels ni aux différents sms qu'elle avait pu lui envoyer. Il avait besoin de temps pour digérer ce qu'il avait apprit.

\- Ok, ok….je ne suis pas certain que d'aller la voir et de lui parler change son point de vue….elle était catégorique et….

\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Sara s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras. Oliver….elle a certainement paniquée….ce qu'elle a dit à propos de…Ray n'était pas vrai et au fond de toi tu le sais. Oliver se tendit à l'évocation du mari de Felicity. Ça fait un moment maintenant que Ray n'est plus un problème entre vous deux….elle est passée à autre chose…..elle a dit ça pour te blesser ou sous le coup de la colère et je reconnais que c'était plus que maladroit….mais ne laisse pas ta fierté tout gâcher entre vous.

Oliver fixait son amie, l'écoutant avec attention et reconnaissait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Mais ça n'empêchait pas que ça faisait mal, même si toutes ces paroles avaient été dites sous le coup de la colère, Felicity semblait tellement persuadée de ce qu'elle disait qu'il avait eu le cœur brisé.

\- Et puis si ça trouve elle a changé d'avis et le veux maintenant ce bébé. Tenta Sara d'une voix douce. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle essaie de te joindre. Oliver la regarda d'un air triste peu convaincu de ça, il revoyait le visage de Felicity lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas de ça avec lui. Il ne put empêcher des larmes de couler qu'il essuya bien vite.

\- Je l'aime Sara….qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle ne change pas d'avis….je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Il avait la gorge serrée de penser à ça mais c'était une éventualité à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper.

\- C'est pour ça que tu dois lui parler et la convaincre de garder ce bébé….je refuse de croire que mes deux meilleurs amis se séparent à cause de ça…..

Tommy ne disait rien. Sara avait réussit là où lui avait échoué. Il avait dit exactement la même chose à Oliver la veille et celui-ci l'avait envoyé balader, il avait eu raison de prévenir Sara. Elle avait toujours su parler à Oliver de la bonne manière, même quand ils s'étaient séparés après leur brève histoire, ils avaient réussit à garder leur amitié intacte ce qui prouvait qu'ils s'aimaient infiniment comme des frères et sœurs. Il aurait pu être jaloux de les voir si proches et que la seule qui arrive à l'approcher soit Sara, mais quand il les voyait ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Uniquement qu'il avait de la chance de les avoir dans sa vie.

\- Mais pour l'instant tu vas essayer de te reprendre figure humaine et je vais aller lui parler pour lui secouer les puces à cette blonde. Oliver éclata de rire à cette réflexion qui ressemblait tout à fait à Sara.

####

Sara tambourinait à cette porte depuis dix bonnes minutes. Elle sonnait, frappait mais rien ne se passait, elle savait que Felicity était là. Elle s'était assurée auprès d'Anna de la trouver chez elle. Ce n'est qu'au bout du centième coup de sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une Felicity les cheveux ébouriffés, de tout petits yeux preuve qu'elle dormait il n'y avait pas encore longtemps.

Elle était emmitouflée dans un plaid qui traînait au sol. Elle regarda surprise de trouver Sara devant sa porte mais s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Elle se dirigea sans un mot vers le salon où elle reprit sa place sur le canapé. Sara regarda la pièce plongée à moitié dans le noir, la télévision branchée sur une télé réalité certainement très instructive.

\- Je suis ravie de constater que toi aussi tu es aussi mal qu'Oliver. Lui lança Sara en enlevant sa veste et en la jetant sur une chaise pas loin. Maintenant Felicity tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ! La blonde lui jeta un regard penaud et Sara pu voir des larmes perler. Explique-moi parce que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Elle prit place à ses côtés et attendit qu'elle parle.

\- Je sais pas quoi dire….tellement j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Dit Felicity au bout d'un moment. Sara soupira et la regardant en hochant la tête. Et tu m'en veux. Constata-t-elle.

\- Oui…beaucoup….tu vous fais du mal inutilement Felicity. Elle hocha la tête et enfouie son visage dans ses mains afin que Sara ne la voit pas pleurer. Cette dernière la saisit pas les épaules et la ramena vers elle. Explique-moi Fel…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Felicity pleura un bon moment avant de se reprendre, d'essuyer son visage ravagé de larmes et d'expliquer à Sara tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour en arriver à une décision aussi extrême.

\- Je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir voulut faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Conclut Felicity. J'ai juste prit la mauvaise décision….et maintenant il me déteste….et je ne peux que le comprendre. Sara regardait son amie et comprenait un peu mieux à présent ce pourquoi elle avait paniqué, cela n'excusait rien, mais elle comprenait.

\- Il ne te déteste pas…il est simplement blessé et perdu….tu dois lui parler et lui expliquer les vraies raisons de tout ça. Lui seul peut te rassurer….il l'a toujours fait, ce ne sera pas différent cette fois-ci.

\- Tu crois ? Il ne réponds même pas à mes appels. Demanda Felicity d'une voix tremblante. Elle avait l'impression de pleurer depuis des mois alors que ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'Oliver était partit. Soudain elle réalisa. Mais où est-il ? Et toi….t'étais pas censé être je ne sais où dans une forêt quelconque à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici ?

\- Je suis rentrée dès que Tommy m'a prévenu…..et Oliver est chez lui…il squatte son canapé depuis. Felicity était surprise, elle avait pensé qu'il filerait directement chez sa mère. Sara comprit son étonnement et ajouta. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas partir trop loin de toi…..va le voir Fel...il avait besoin d'espace mais il est temps maintenant….ne traîne pas vous êtes malheureux tout les deux….tu as fait une connerie et alors…tout le monde en fait ce qui compte c'est que tu aies décidé de rectifier le tir. Dit-elle hésitante. Parce que maintenant….tu vas changer d'avis non ?

Felicity la regarda à sa question et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne s'était pas concentrée là-dessus , elle avait passé son temps à se blâmer et à pleurer sur le mal qu'elle avait fait à Oliver. Elle n'avait pas pensé à son bébé.

####

Felicity mit une journée de plus avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se présenter chez Tommy. Elle était restée dix minutes dans sa voiture avant d'oser en descendre et cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'elle faisait les cents pas n'osant pas frapper. Dans un élan de courage, elle se lança et la porte s'ouvrit en deux secondes sur une Sara tout sourire.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu n'oserais jamais frappé. Dit-elle en la faisant entrer. Tommy ! Cria Sara. On sort…..Ce dernier apparu dans l'entrée avec lui aussi un sourire. Felicity se demanda alors ce qu'il pouvait bien leur arriver et c'est quand elle les vit assez proches et tactiles qu'elle comprit.

\- Il est dans le salon….sur le canapé….tu vas voir une masse grise, il est sous la couette. Lui glissa Tommy en déposant un baiser sa joue avant d'entraîner Sara à l'extérieur. Felicity les regarda partir avec un sourire, contente pour eux. Elle avança prudemment jusqu'au salon quand elle entendit la télé en fond sonore branchée sur le même genre de programmes dont elle s'était gavée ces derniers jours.

Elle s'avança encore un peu et posa ses affaires sur la table pas loin. Tommy ne lui avait pas mentit, une tonne de couette recouvrait le canapé et aucun signe d'Oliver. Elle osa soulever un pan et reçu un grognement pour réponse.

\- Tommy dégage et fou moi la paix ! Sara t'a appelé écoute la et sort d'ici ! Felicity sursauta un peu à le voir de si mauvaise humeur mais un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres malgré tout.

\- Ce n'est pas Tommy. Osa-t-elle dire timidement. Les gestes sous la couette se figèrent et au bout d'un moment elle vit apparaître le visage d'Oliver. Salut. Dit-elle nerveusement.

\- Salut. Il répondit machinalement sans réfléchir et se leva d'un bond. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire.

\- Désolé, je….j'aurais du te prévenir que j'allais passer….je…je t'ai mit devant le fait accomplit et…

\- Oui c'est une fâcheuse tendance que tu as. Répondit sèchement Oliver. A peine furent-elles prononcées qu'il regretta ces paroles. Felicity accusa le coup mais ne répondit rien, sachant qu'il avait raison.

\- Écoute c'était une mauvaise idée….à l'évidence il est encore trop tôt pour discuter…et je ne t'en veux pas. Dit-elle précipitamment, elle fit un pas vers ses affaires quand Oliver la stoppa.

\- Non ! Attends….reste, je….je suis désolé…je n'aurais pas du…

\- Non…c'est rien. Le coupa Felicity. C'était mérité….et très juste. Elle reposa ses affaires et Oliver fut soulagé de voir qu'elle voulait bien rester.

\- Ok…je…vais juste aller prendre une douche en vitesse et j'arrive. Elle acquiesça, heureuse qu'il lui laisse l'occasion de s'expliquer même si elle ne savait pas si elle le méritait. Elle le regarda partir et en profita pour débarrasser le canapé de la couette, ranger un peu la table basse et aérer la pièce qui en avait bien besoin.

Quand il revint au salon Oliver constata qu'elle avait mit son absence à profit pour s'occuper.

\- Tommy va t'être reconnaissant à vie d'avoir remit de l'ordre ici. Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement. Je crois que je l'agace un peu. Felicity rigola aussi un peu. Le silence se fit et ils se fixèrent à nouveau ne sachant pas comment amorcer la discussion.

\- Je n'ai aucune excuse Oliver….aucune. Felicity toussota un peu pour s'éclaircir la voix. J'ai mal agit et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant de peine. Oliver la regarda fixement, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et s'avança pour s'installer sur le canapé.

\- Ok…c'est un bon début…..mais la seule chose que je veux savoir Felicity c'est pourquoi ? Il la vit se tendre à sa question mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il voulait savoir. Elle tritura ses doigts nerveusement étant parfaitement consciente qu'elle devait se livrer et tout lui expliquer.

\- Très bien….quand….quand j'ai comprit que j'étais enceinte…j'ai complètement paniquée….j'avais imaginé beaucoup de choses..mais pas ça. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu d'enfant…..ça n'a jamais été une priorité pour moi. Avec l'enfance que j'ai eu je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir l'instinct maternel. Ray a voulu pendant des années un enfant….et je lui ai toujours refusé. Avoua-t-elle enfin.

Elle jeta un œil du côté d'Oliver et put voir la surprise dans son regard. Elle lui avait toujours dit qu'ils avaient été d'accord sur le fait qu'après un certain moment dans leur vie de couple, ce n'était plus ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Je trouvais toujours une excuse pour reculer le moment, ma boîte à monter, un projet important, l'année prochaine…il y avait toujours quelque chose….il ne disait rien mais je savais que ça le peinait…..quand son cancer a été diagnostiqué ça été la fin de tout ses rêves de famille…..

\- Je…je ne savais pas. Dit Oliver sous le choc. Mais je croyais…enfin tu as dit que..c'était lui qui….

\- Oui je sais…mais en fait c'était moi….je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Elle fit une pause sa voix trahissant son émotion et ses sanglots refoulés. À l'époque je ne le savais pas ou ne voulais pas le comprendre…mais en fait j'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'être mère et de devoir me retrouver seule avec un enfant….Ray était plus âgé que moi et c'était…logique que….et je ne me voyais pas seule avec quelqu'un qui dépendrait de moi….Alors quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, mes vieilles peurs ont refait surface….mais ce qui m'a le plus déstabilisé c'était le fait que j'allais te donner quelque chose que j'avais toujours refusé à Ray.

Felicity attendait l'explosion, elle avait enfin avoué la vraie raison de sa folle décision et savait qu'Oliver aurait du mal avec ça. Encore une fois Ray se mettait entre eux dans leur histoire et même si les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes depuis un moment, elle savait que cette vérité ferait à nouveau douter Oliver d'elle et de son amour. Mais étrangement rien ne se passait.

\- Quand je t'ai dit que je n'aurais pas agit de le même façon si ce bébé avait été de Ray….ce n'était pas vrai…la question se serait posée de la même manière. Oliver la fixait et ne disait toujours rien complètement sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer.

\- Et...tu aurais fait quoi au final ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme. Elle mit un temps fou avant de répondre mais se décida.

\- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas….faire ça sans lui n'aurait eu aucun intérêt. Elle jeta un œil à Oliver qui allait de surprise en surprise, comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Et tu me trouves horrible. Dit-elle en voyant son regard sur elle.

\- Non…pas du tout…mais je…j'ai l'impression de découvrir une autre femme et c'est….étrange. Oliver la fixa intensément. Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que tu ferais une mauvaise mère ? C'est insensé tu es tellement douce et attentive aux autres….je ne comprends pas Felicity. Que tu aies peur de faire des erreurs je peux comprendre mais être aussi catégorique et ne pas vouloir d'enfant c'est un peu trop…..

Felicity baissa la tête, elle avait l'habitude, personne ne comprenait son point de vue. Mais personne n'avait vécu ce qu'elle avait vécu dans son enfance, l'abandon et l'indifférence de toutes les familles où elle était passée.

\- Oliver je ne te demande pas de comprendre….je t'explique seulement pourquoi j'ai agit de cette façon.

\- Oui mais là tu n'étais pas toute seule ! Je suis là moi…j'ai une famille qui est présente, on a des amis enfin…tu n'es pas seule ! Il se leva sentant la colère l'envahir. Comment as-tu pu ignorer tout ça !? Que tu aies peur je comprends...mais tu m'écartes de cette décision ça non…..quand à Ray…il est encore une fois entre nous, je ne devrais même pas être étonné. Dit-il d'un ton ironique. Mais à la limite c'est pas ça qui me dérange le plus….c'est de savoir que tu allais aller à Los Angeles te faire avorter sans rien me dire et revenir pour reprendre ta vie comme si de rien n'était ! C'est ça qui me fait le plus mal Felicity que tu m'aies ignoré purement et simplement !

\- Je suis désolée ! Elle se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre….peut-être n'y avait-il rien à comprendre ? Ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait fait une énorme erreur, ça elle en avait conscience. Elle savait que son bébé était là, bien présent. Ses pensées ne tournaient qu'autour de lui depuis que Sara lui avait posé la question de savoir si elle allait aller au bout de sa décision.

\- Désolé…tu es désolée ! Et maintenant on fait quoi ?! Je t'aime Felicity et moi je le veux ce bébé ! Et même si je sais que c'est complètement dingue je serai capable de te pardonner si tu allais au bout de ta décision parce que je n'imagine pas une seconde ma vie sans toi...et je me déteste pour ça….je te choisis toi au lieu de notre bébé….quel genre d'homme fait un truc pareil….ça ne me ressemble pas. Finit-il à bout de souffle.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle ayant peur d'avoir mal comprit. Oliver leva son regard embué vers elle.

\- Je te choisis toi Felicity…même si je sais que je ne devrais pas….que je devrais te détester….je ne peux pas…Sa voix faiblit au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Je ne peux pas te détester….c'est impossible. Elle s'approcha de lui et osa un geste. Elle allongea son bras et rencontra son torse, il saisit sa main et l'attira vers lui d'un mouvement sec.

Elle se retrouva vite dans ses bras et se nicha contre son torse. Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il venait de lui donner la preuve ultime de son amour pour elle, et elle ne savait pas si elle le méritait, certainement pas. Elle passa ses bras dans son dos pour le sentir plus proche d'elle encore, lui aussi avait du mal à reprendre conscience, elle le sentait. Elle se décala au bout d'un moment, elle devait lui dire, il devait savoir.

\- Oliver….je dois te dire encore une chose. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage afin qu'il la regarde. Elle essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui avaient coulées. J'ai décidé de le garder…..je..je ne peux pas faire ça…

\- Quoi ? Oliver avait la voix qui déraillait et l'esprit embrumé, il voulait être certain d'avoir bien comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il est là….je sais qu'il est là maintenant et je ne plus l'ignorer comme je l'ai fait. Oliver posa ses mains sur les siennes et les serra autant qu'il le pouvait, il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes couler. Je l'ai traité comme un problème ou une maladie dont je devais me guérir….mais la vérité c'est que je l'aime déjà aussi fort que je t'aime.

\- Ne fait pas ça pour moi Felicity….un jour tu me le reprocheras et…..

\- Non. Le coupa-t-elle. Je ne le fait pas pour toi…..mais pour moi…..j'ai peur….je suis terrifiée même...mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrais jamais plus me regarder en face si je faisais ça….c'est un bout de nous deux ce bébé et je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu me regardes différemment….j'ai encore plus peur de te perdre que d'avoir ce bébé Oliver. Elle laissa les sanglots l'envahir un instant et se reprit très vite. Et je suis tellement désolée d'avoir pensé à ne pas le garder….Ray n'a été qu'une excuse pour justifier ma décision…..je sais qu'avec toi je peux traverser n'importe quelle épreuve….tu es l'amour de ma vie…..j'ai longtemps crue que je faisais une erreur en t'aimant, que je n'en n'avais pas le droit….mais c'est en te refusant une vie de famille que je fais une erreur….ce bébé n'est pas là par hasard.

Oliver l'écoutait religieusement, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles elle lui ouvrait son cœur totalement. Elle lui avait déjà fait de belles déclarations mais celle-ci était particulière, elle avait une saveur différente des autres. Elle se laissait aller et affrontait ses plus grandes peurs pour lui. Elle acceptait une chose qu'elle avait toujours refusée à son mari, elle lui offrait une vie de famille et un bébé. Son cœur battait la chamade comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la tenait contre lui, ses yeux balayaient son visage ne sachant pas où s'accrocher.

\- Je t'aime Oliver et j'aime notre bébé. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'un sourire ne franchisse les lèvres d'Oliver, Felicity fut heureuse de voir qu'il la croyait et que peut-être les choses pouvaient s'arranger entre eux.

\- Je t'aime aussi…..si tu savais comme je t'aime. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa ces lèvres qui venaient de le libérer d'un poids énorme. Elle se lova contre lui et encercla sa nuque afin de s'accrocher à lui. Il chercha sa langue et elle lui en donna l'accès sans tarder. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, heureux de se retrouver et de pouvoir enfin apprécier cette nouvelle. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent à regret.

\- On rentre ? Demanda Oliver d'un souffle. Il vit de la surprise dans le regard de sa compagne.

\- Tu es sur ? Je comprendrais que tu aies besoin de temps et je ne veux rien….Il la coupa d'un baiser.

\- Je suis certain chérie….plus que jamais….on a besoin d'être chez nous...et je crois que Tommy et Sara voudraient bien être un peu tranquille. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement. Felicity le suivit et sentit un poids énorme quitter ses épaules. Elle savait qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision, même si ça avait été dans la douleur. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait.

* * *

 **Bon vous voyez tout finit bien quand même...heureusement qu'Anna et Sara étaient là pour secouer Felicity.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, alors à vos claviers si vous voulez le dernier chapitre rapidement.**

 **A bientot...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Un énorme merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Merci à Mathilde, FantasyAndMystery, Marion, Melissa, Angy, Clo, Lavigne126, Ally84 et Olicity-love à qui je ne peux répondre pour avoir prit le temps de laisser votre avis.**

 **Voici donc le dernier chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que cette fiction. Bonne lecture.**

 **Shinobu24...merci, je t'embrasse.**

* * *

Anna avait été heureuse de voir Oliver rentrer avec Felicity. Elle n'avait fait aucune remarque mais l'avait serré dans ses bras, lui murmurant un « contente de te revoir ». Il avait hoché la tête sans plus et Felicity l'avait entraîné dans leur chambre. Après tout ces jours de doutes et d'éloignement elle avait besoin de le sentir rien qu'à elle et de se blottir contre lui.

Il se laissa faire et comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Lui aussi ressentait ce besoin, elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'il ne voulait plus être loin d'elle. Ils se douchèrent ensemble et s'allongèrent sur leur lit se collant l'un à l'autre.

\- Je suis désolée. Dit Felicity au bout d'un moment. Oliver resserra sa prise sur sa taille et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir…..

\- Fel….c'est finit. Oliver se redressa un peu et s'appuya contre la tête de lit. Tu as fait une erreur….on a traversé cette épreuve et maintenant on est là tout les deux…..je ne partirais pas…..et je ne t'en veux pas….j'ai eu du mal à comprendre, mais j'ai comprit. Il saisit son menton afin qu'elle le regarde. Ok ? Elle hocha la tête difficilement et comprit qu'elle avait autre chose sur le cœur. Vas-y…pose moi ta question. Elle le regarda surprise mais se lança quand même.

\- Co…comment peux-tu me pardonner si vite ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai voulu me débarrasser de notre bébé sans rien te dire…c'est horrible et j'ai l'impression que tu….Oliver attrapa une de ses mains et la porta à sa bouche.

\- Chérie…..tu te souviens de la vidéo de Ray ? Elle hocha la tête, oui elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il a dit quelque chose…qui m'avait beaucoup interpellé et je n'avais pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il avait voulut dire à l'époque.

\- Quoi…..

\- Il a dit que je devais me battre pour toi….qu'un jour même si tout semblait aller bien, tu me repousserais même si tu savais que tu faisais une erreur. Oliver la fixa et la laissa se souvenir elle aussi de ces paroles. Je pense qu'il pensait à ce genre de situation….

\- Oh….tu…tu crois qu'il savait que….enfin que j'allais paniquer ?

\- Je ne sais pas….mais il voulait me prévenir de ne pas abandonner…..et même sans ça….je n'aurais pas abandonné….je t'ai cherché longtemps, j'ai même cru ne jamais pouvoir vivre une histoire aussi forte que la nôtre…je suis prêt à tout pour toi….même à ne pas avoir d'enfant si c'est ce que tu veux. Felicity le regardait les larmes aux yeux, il était tellement parfait avec elle. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et caressa ses lèvres de son pouce.

\- Je suis contente que tu n'es pas abandonné. Dit-elle d'une voix cassée. Oliver se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Moi aussi. Dit-il contre ses lèvres les effleurant à nouveau d'un baiser qui les entraîna beaucoup plus loin cette fois-ci.

####

Oliver et Felicity entrèrent dans le cabinet du docteur Wallace, nerveux. Maintenant que Felicity avait accepté cette grossesse avec joie, elle voulait être certaine que son bébé allait bien. Elle ne l'avait pas particulièrement ménagé, même si depuis quelques jours elle faisait plus attention à elle.

\- Je suis content de vous voir tout les deux. Le docteur Wallace les accueillit avec un énorme sourire. Oliver et Felicity ne répondirent pas mais leurs visages parlaient pour eux. Ils prirent place face au médecin. Ok…que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais voir notre bébé. Dit Felicity sans perdre de temps. Je veux être sûre que tout va bien et….le voir enfin. Dit-elle plus difficilement se souvenant de la fois où elle avait passé son échographie et qu'elle avait refusé de tourner la tête pour regarder l'écran. Elle sentit la main d'Oliver serrer la sienne et se détendit instantanément.

\- Très bien….dans ce cas allons-y et on en saura un peu plus sur ce petit bout. Il se leva et invita Felicity a passer dans la pièce d'à côté. Oliver la suivit, refusant de la quitter d'une semelle.

Elle s'installa, leva son haut et laissa le médecin appliquer le gel glacial sur son ventre. Elle saisit la main d'Oliver et fixa ses yeux sur l'écran. Quand il s'alluma elle chercha son bébé et quand le médecin pointa la minuscule masse, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Oliver lui serra la main plus fort et elle osa un regard vers lui, ses yeux étaient eux aussi fixés sur cet écran où était leur bébé.

\- Tout va bien Felicity rassurez-vous. Lui confirma le docteur Wallace. Il a l'air en pleine santé….on va écouter son cœur. Le docteur alluma les haut-parleurs et un son parvint à leurs oreilles, ils se fixèrent un instant. Il était bien là ce bébé, en vie. Son cœur bat fort et régulièrement….c'est une bonne nouvelle. Le médecin tira une photo et la tendit à Oliver. Tenez…en attendant la naissance.

Le docteur Wallace les rassura encore sur la grossesse et leur donna quelques conseils tout en donnant à Felicity le nom d'un obstétricien réputé de Starling. Ils quittèrent le cabinet sur un petit nuage et décidèrent d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

Ils réunirent leurs proches pour un dîner et annoncèrent cette naissance avec toute la joie et la pudeur qui pouvait les caractériser. Tommy et Sara les félicitèrent, même si pour eux la nouvelle n'en n'était pas vraiment une, Thea avait fait le déplacement exprès de New-York sentant à la voix de son frère au téléphone, qu'il voulait qu'elle soit là. Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras quand elle avait comprit qu'elle serait l'heureuse marraine de son bébé.

Felicity jeta un œil à Moira, elle ne disait rien, certainement sous le choc. Elle avait un faible sourire mais félicita tout de même son fils en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Felicity et la serra à son tour. Elle se décala un peu et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde.

\- Je suis réellement contente pour vous deux. Dit-elle tendrement en serrant la main de Felicity. J'imagine que les choses n'ont pas dû être simple pour vous…mais ce cadeau de la vie vous le méritez Felicity….et mon fils aussi. Elle jeta un œil à Oliver qui était un peu plus loin avec Walter. Je ne pensais pas revoir un jour mon fils avec un regard si serein. Dit-elle en reportant son attention sur Felicity. La mort de son père l'a ébranlé plus que ce qu'il nous a montré….et vous lui avez à nouveau donné une raison de retrouver le sourire….merci pour ça ma chérie.

Felicity souriait à travers ses larmes. Elle avait toujours été sensible mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte ses émotions étaient décuplées. Elle essuya en vitesse une larme qui coulait et saisit Moira par les épaules pour la serrer contre elle.

\- Merci Moira….vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça me fait du bien d'entendre tout ça venant de vous. Elle se recula un peu. J'ai tellement douté….de tout…de moi, de lui…que même encore à l'annonce de cette grossesse j'ai faillit faire la pire erreur de ma vie. Moira lui fit un tendre sourire et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait….et c'est ce qui compte. La rassura la mère d'Oliver. Felicity secoua la tête se demandant comment elle avait pu envisager de ne pas garder ce bébé.

\- Non….mais j'étais tellement terrifiée et je lui ai fait tellement de peine….que j'ai de la chance qu'il m'ait pardonné. Moira rigola doucement.

\- Vous savez je pense qu'il vous pardonnerait n'importe quoi….il suffit de le voir vous regarder….vous êtes son monde. Felicity jeta un œil vers Oliver qui la regardait aussi.

\- Tout comme vous êtes celui de Walter. Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Moira ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Les deux femmes portèrent leurs regards sur les deux hommes en train de discuter.

\- Je suis tellement content pour toi Oliver. Lui dit Walter en posant une main sur son épaule. Ton père serait tellement fier et heureux pour toi. Dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Oliver le regarda avec un sourire triste avant de baisser la tête. Je..je suis désolé…je ne…

\- Non..non c'est rien. Le rassura Oliver en relevant la tête. C'est vrai tu as raison il serait heureux pour moi…fier je sais pas trop mais….

\- Oliver….Dit Walter d'une voix traînante. Je suis sûr que de là où il est, il est fier de toi….moi je le suis en tout cas. Oliver lui jeta un regard pas convaincu. Tu n'es plus ce gamin qu'il a connu….même si ça sa mort a été brutale, elle t'a révélé à toi-même….ce que tu as fait pour ta sœur…..seul un homme bon peut faire ce genre de truc….et regarde où cela t'a mené. Dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Felicity qui discutait avec sa femme. Elle n'attendait que toi pour vivre à nouveau.

Oliver écoutait son beau-père, il se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'il n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui au début de sa relation avec sa mère, lui en voulant de remplacer son père. Mais il avait fait fausse route, il n'avait prit la place de personne, il avait simplement continué à rendre sa mère heureuse comme elle le méritait. Tout comme lui l'avait fait avec Felicity.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer Ray, et il ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs. Il voulait avoir sa propre place dans le cœur de Felicity, et il savait qu'il l'avait. Elle avait accepté d'avoir leur bébé, il ne connaissait pas plus grand preuve d'amour pour lui.

\- Je suis désolé Walter pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire quand toi et maman…..à l'époque je ne comprenais pas, mais maintenant je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu prendre la place de mon père…..tu es juste la continuité de sa vie. Tu as été là pour Thea et tu l'as élevé comme ta fille…merci pour ça. Oliver ne s'était jamais excusé du comportement peu accueillant qu'il avait eu pour Walter. À l'époque il était tellement en colère et blessé qu'il en voulait à la terre entière.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulut Oliver. Clarifia Walter surprit quand même de ces excuses. La seule personne à qui ça à vraiment fait du mal c'était ta mère….mais tu t'es largement rattrapé. Tu as aidé ta sœur, tu as finit par comprendre que j'aimais sincèrement Moira….et on a finit par trouver un équilibre.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent avec un léger sourire. C'était la conversation la plus sincère qu'ils avaient eu depuis des années. En étant à la place de Walter, Oliver comprenait enfin tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir et vivre. Ils firent teinter leurs bières en rigolant franchement cette fois-ci et buvèrent à la santé du futur bébé.

####

\- Alors….tu vas enfin me raconter pour toi et Tommy ? Demanda Felicity en s'approchant de Sara qui se servait au buffet. Cette dernière pouffa en entendant la taquinerie dans la voix de son amie.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu mérites vraiment que je te raconte tout ça. Lui répondit Sara taquine elle aussi. Quand je vois que tu ne m'as rien dit sur le petit haricot que tu avais dans le ventre…Elle vit le regard de son ami changer. Oh aller Fel…on peut en plaisanter maintenant. Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. T'as juste paniqué…c'est rien….et puis tu sais je comprends….avoir un enfant avec un découpeur de mascotte ça demande réflexion. Dit-elle en éclatant tant de rire.

Felicity la regarda sérieuse et éclata de rire à son tour. Elle se souvenait à peine de cette histoire de mascotte mais devait avouer que son amie avait vraiment une façon bien à elle de voir les choses. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé après leur première rencontre dans ce bar il y a des années, qu'elles seraient devenues si proches. Sara ne l'avait pas spécialement accueillit les bras ouvert se méfiant plutôt d'elle.

\- Sara Lance tu me manques trop quand tu n'es pas là. Dit Felicity après avoir reprit son sérieux. Et oui on peut plaisanter de mon moment de panique…..si tu me racontes pour Tommy. La blonde la regarda faussement outrée et commença à lui raconter comment les choses avaient évolués entres eux. Comme ça un soir ? Felicity était étonnée.

\- Ouais….comme ça. Confirma Sara. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais je sais pas…..ce soir là, je l'ai vu autrement que comme ce trublion qui fait toujours le clown et qui mets les pieds dans le plat. Sara jeta un œil du côté de Tommy qui discutait avec Oliver pas loin. Regarde le….il est trop craquant. Dit-elle quand elle le vit rire à une blague de leur ami.

\- Je comprends. Répondit Felicity en voyant les deux garçons rire pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Ça été pareil pour Oliver et moi….un jour j'ai vu au-delà de l'ami et du confident sur qui je pouvais compter….j'ai ouvert les yeux.

\- Voilà ! Exactement. Réalisa Sara en la regardant. Et tu sais quoi…je suis complètement folle amoureuse de lui. Lui dit Sara tout bas sur le ton de la confidence. Ce qui est complètement dingue étant donné la façon dont on se traitait quand on était au lycée. Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, Felicity se souvenant de quelques anecdotes que Sara et Tommy lui avaient confiées.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que lui aussi t'aime comme un fou. Lui confia à son tour Felicity, Sara la regarda gênée et rougit légèrement. Au fait….comment ta sœur a prit la nouvelle ? Felicity avait rencontré Laurel une fois et pour être honnête, elle se demandait comment deux sœurs pouvaient être si différentes. Laurel avait été agréable mais n'avait pas fait plus d'effort que ça pour la connaître.

\- Oh…tu sais Laurel et moi…..disons que…elle m'a juste dit d'être heureuse…mais j'ai sentit qu'elle n'approuvait pas forcément. Felicity fut peinée d'entendre ça.

\- Je suis désolée. Sara lui fit un triste sourire. Tu sais quoi ? Moi je suis extrêmement heureuse pour vous deux….je n'aurais jamais parié sur vous deux, mais à vous voir maintenant ça me parait tellement évident.

\- Merci Fel….vraiment. Sara posa sa tête sur son épaule et vit Oliver et Tommy s'approcher.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Oliver en prenant place aux côtés de Felicity. Cette dernière hocha la tête et chercha sa main.

\- Parfaitement bien…..je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Dit-elle en levant un regard remplit d'amour vers lui. Il la fixa et déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Tommy et Sara regardaient leurs deux amis, ils s'aimaient tellement que cela forçait l'admiration. Tommy connaissait bien Oliver et ne l'avait jamais vu si heureux ni autant serein. Quand il posait ses yeux sur Felicity il voyait une femme forte qui n'avait jamais baissé les bras malgré la vie difficile qu'elle avait eu. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble et s'aimer, ça crevait les yeux.

* * *

Oliver arriva comme un fou dans l'hôpital. Il était au bureau quand Anna l'avait appelé complètement paniquée, Felicity venait de perdre les eaux et elle avait dû appeler une ambulance en urgence afin de la faire transporter au plus vite. Il se renseigna et on le conduisit en vitesse auprès de Felicity.

Elle était allongée sur un lit, le visage ravagé par les larmes et l'inquiétude. Il s'approcha le plus rapidement possible et saisit sa main.

\- Je suis là chérie…je suis là. Dit-il pour la rassurer. Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il au médecin.

\- Elle va bien Monsieur Queen, n'ayez crainte….et le bébé aussi. Dit-il avant qu'il ne lui pose la question. Vous avez été imprudente Madame Queen de ne pas venir avant. La réprimanda le médecin.

\- Je ne pensais pas que cela allait arriver si tôt….je n'avais pas des contractions rapprochées mais plutôt un mal de ventre diffus…..Elle regarda Oliver. Je te jure que je….

\- C'est rien chérie…tu es là maintenant et tout va bien. Tu as entendu le docteur….et dans pas longtemps on tiendra enfin notre bébé. Dit-il contre son visage en posant son front contre le sien. Felicity pleurait et avait du mal à s'arrêter, elle avait eu peur quand elle avait comprit ce qu'il lui arrivait et elle avait peur pour son bébé. Elle hocha la tête incapable de parler et essaya de se calmer.

Oliver se coucha à côté d'elle comme il le pouvait et la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Il lui racontait ce qu'ils allaient faire une fois leur bébé présent, de comment serait leur vie une fois qu'ils seraient tout les trois, de tout les voyages qu'ils avaient décidés de faire afin de faire connaître pleins d'endroits différents à leur enfant. Cela fonctionna et Felicity se calma au bout d'un moment.

\- On a toujours pas de prénom Oliver. Felicity se redressa un peu et fixa son époux. Je ne peux pas le mettre au monde si on a pas choisit son prénom. Oliver la regarda amusé, c'est elle qui avait refusé de choisir avant de voir leur bébé et maintenant elle voulait choisir un prénom dans l'urgence.

\- Ok..ok…mais tu es certaine de vouloir faire ça maintenant ? Tu n'es pas dans une situation des plus confortable et….

\- Tout de suite Oliver ! À son ton il comprit qu'il ne devait pas discuter. S'il te plaît…je me sentirais mieux si on avait un prénom pour notre bébé. Oliver la regarda d'un air mi-sérieux, mi-amusé, c'était de la même façon qu'elle avait réussit à le convaincre de l'épouser il y a peu.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de mariage, se disant qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de ça pour être plus heureux, mais Felicity avait d'un coup souhaité porter son nom avant la naissance de leur enfant. Au début il avait rigolé de la voir si sérieuse mais il avait vite comprit qu'elle n'en démordrait pas. Alors il avait cédé pour son plus grand bonheur et lui avait offert ce cadeau. Ils s'étaient mariés en petit comité chez eux, dans leur jardin entourés de leurs amis. Il n'avait jamais vu Felicity aussi heureuse que ce jour là.

\- Ok Madame Queen. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu fais vraiment ce que tu veux de moi. Elle pouffa et remonta son visage vers le sien avec un petit sourire qui le conquit encore plus. Mais tu sais quoi….j'adore. Il posa un baiser sur son nez. Aller chérie…on cherche….pour un garçon nous avions noté….Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et consulta ses notes. David, Matthew, Terence et Robert….et pour une fille…les gagnants sont Brooke, Eden et Paige.

\- Ok donc…Felicity se répéta mentalement les différents prénoms qu'Oliver venait de lui citer. Bien évidemment elle pensa qu'il aurait été plus facile de choisir sereinement s'ils savaient si c'était un garçon ou une fille mais pour une raison inconnue elle avait refusé de connaître le sexe de son bébé. Terence où Robert….Eden….Paige…ou Brooke…je sais pas trop...t'en pense quoi toi ? Elle posa la question à Oliver quand une contraction la plia en deux et la fit hurler. Les médecins présents ne perdirent pas plus de temps, le travail commençait elle devait se mettre à pousser.

\- Madame Queen…quand vous allez sentir une contraction vous poussez et…..Le médecin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une nouvelle douleur terrassa Felicity qui comprit bien ce qu'elle devait faire. Aller encore une fois et les épaules seront dégagées. L'encouragea le médecin.

Felicity continuait ses efforts avec les encouragements d'Oliver qui lui murmurait de continuer, qui l'aidait à se relever quand elle en avait besoin. Elle avait hâte de serrer son bébé contre elle, elle avait tellement douté du bien fait de cette grossesse que ce bébé représentait un espoir d'une nouvelle vie encore meilleure.

\- Hope. Dit-elle à Oliver en poussant encore une fois. Si c'est une fille on l'appelle Hope. Oliver hocha la tête trouvant ce prénom parfait.

\- Hope….c'est parfait. Dit-il contre son oreille. Aller chérie encore un dernier effort. Il l'aida à se relever encore une fois et l'accompagna dans ses cris et c'est dans un dernier effort et un dernier soupir qu'ils entendirent les cris de leur bébé résonner dans la pièce. Ça y est…c'est finit. C'est épuisée mais heureuse que Felicity se recoucha en pleur en attendant qu'on lui tende son bébé.

\- Félicitations Madame Queen c'est une fille. Lui dit la sage femme en posant le bébé sur sa poitrine. Felicity la serra contre elle et déposa des baisers sur sa tête tout en jetant un œil à Oliver. Il ne parlait plus et elle pouvait voir des larmes sur ses joues, elle lui tendit une main pour le rapprocher d'elle. Regarde Hope….voici ton papa. Elle tourna la fillette vers lui et il déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant d'embrasser sa femme.

\- Merci. Dit-il d'une voix étranglée avant de lui souffler un « je t'aime » dans les cheveux.

* * *

Felicity avançait doucement dans l'allée du cimetière la menant à la tombe de Ray. Elle venait toujours aussi régulièrement mais beaucoup moins qu'au début. Aujourd'hui cela faisait dix ans qu'il l'avait quitté, et dix ans que sa vie n'était plus la même. Et même si elle avait aimé chaques secondes passées à ses côtés, la vie qu'elle menait depuis un moment la remplissait de joie et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu vivre autre chose.

Elle arriva devant sa tombe et comme toujours un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle enleva les quelques feuilles tombées et posa les fleurs fraîches qu'elle avait coupé ce matin dans son jardin.

\- Bonjour Ray. Dit-elle en prenant place au sol face à la tombe. Tu sais quel jour on est….bien sûr que tu le sais. Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça fait dix ans jour pour jour….et tu me manques encore un peu...je crois qu'en fait tu me manqueras jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Dit-elle en essuyant une larme qui c'était échappée de ses yeux. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis le jour où tu m'as vu pour la première fois…tu as transformé ma vie….et surtout tu as mit Oliver sur mon chemin.

Elle jeta un œil vers son mari qui attendait patiemment avec leur fille à la voiture. Elle le voyait lui parler et lui expliquer quelque chose qui impliquait qu'il utilise son téléphone. Elle rigola à les voir tout les deux si complices.

\- Elle va avoir sept ans dans quelques mois...tu te rends compte. Dit-elle en reportant son attention sur la tombe. J'ai du mal à y croire….tout est passé si vite….j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore je me réveillais la nuit pour la nourrir…merci Ray pour tout ça….sans toi je n'aurais jamais connu ce bonheur que je n'imaginais même pas….j'ai eu du mal, mais je ne regrette rien….Elle pouffa. Tu sais bien que j'ai eu du mal….et je suis désolée de….ne pas t'avoir donné ça…mais à l'époque je ne pouvais pas. Elle jeta à nouveau un œil vers Oliver et croisa son regard. Il est formidable tu sais….je crois que même toi tu ne m'as pas aimé de la façon dont il m'aime….et je crois que je l'aime de la même façon que lui…..

Sa voix était lointaine et faible, elle repensait à toutes ces années de bonheur avec Ray, ils avaient été heureux sans aucun doute, mais ce qu'elle vivait avec Oliver était complètement différent et tellement plus fort. Même si les débuts avaient été difficiles, même s'il s'étaient fait du mal, ils n'avaient jamais abandonné.

\- Je crois qu'au bout de toutes ces années j'ai enfin comprit pourquoi je t'ai rencontré…..tu étais celui qui m'a sauvé et qui m'a rendu confiance en la vie et en l'amour….sans toi je n'aurais jamais laissé un homme tel qu'Oliver m'approcher, et je pense que je n'aurais jamais accepté la vie qu'il m'a offerte. Elle jeta à nouveau un regard vers sa famille. Il est…..parfait….je suis désolée d'être là et de te parler de lui….mais j'en ai besoin…..tu feras toujours partie de moi et te parler de lui m'aide à déculpabiliser de l'aimer plus fort que toi…..si seulement tu pouvais me faire juste un signe. Dit-elle pensive. Pour être certaine que tu ne m'en veux pas…

Elle soupira et se plongea dans ses pensées, elle venait de reconnaître qu'elle aimait Oliver plus fort que Ray, ce qu'elle avait toujours refusé de reconnaître. Pourtant cela n'enlevait rien à ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son défunt mari ou l'amour qu'elle lui avait porté mais elle avait toujours eu l'impression de le trahir si elle le reconnaissait.

À cet instant elle vit un oiseau se poser sur la stèle et la fixer, si au début cela l'a mit mal à l'aise, elle comprit quand elle vit l'oiseau s'approcher du bouquet qu'elle avait posé un peu plus tôt. Il s'approcha d'elle encore un peu et la fixa tout en couinant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et se dit que c'était peut-être le signe qu'elle attendait.

\- Merci Ray….tu seras à jamais dans mon cœur…j'espère que tu le sais. Elle avait dit ça en fixant l'oiseau qui lui répondit par un autre couinement. Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Dit-elle en rigolant et en se levant doucement. Elle déposa un dernier baiser de sa main sur la stèle et retourna vers sa famille.

Oliver était plongé dans une explication du futur voyage qu'ils avaient décidé de faire. Hope grandissant Felicity et lui voulaient lui faire découvrir le monde. Ils avaient donc organisé un voyage en Europe pour les deux prochains mois et la fillette était excitée à l'idée de partir à la découverte de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Aller papa….montre moi encore ou on va aller et ce qu'on va faire. Oliver baissa la tête vers sa fille qui lui faisait des yeux suppliants, il secoua la tête se disant qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle avait hérité des cheveux blonds de sa mère qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux étaient du même bleus que les siens.

\- Ok. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et Hope eut un énorme sourire à le voir capituler si facilement. Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour être plus prêt de l'écran. Alors…voilà…nous allons commencer par Londres. Dit-il en montrant des photos de la ville. C'était mon premier voyage avec ta maman et c'est dans cette ville que je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois. Expliqua-t-il pensif à tout ces bons moments qui semblaient loin mais en même temps si proches.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda sa fille soudainement intéressée. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire. J'étais pas encore là ?

\- Non bébé…tu n'étais pas encore là….c'était y a longtemps. Oliver se perdit dans ses souvenirs de cette époque, à quel point il aimait déjà Felicity mais qu'il n'en n'avait même pas encore conscience. Hope le regarda perplexe.

\- C'est quand maman elle aimait le monsieur qui est mort ? Oliver porta son regard vers sa fille et lui sourit légèrement. Il se souvint qu'une fois Hope lui avait posé la question de savoir ce que sa mère faisait ici, elle la voyait parler à une pierre tombale, rigoler ou pleurer mais revenir toujours vers eux avec le sourire. Oliver n'avait pas su quoi répondre et du coup sa fille avait posé directement la question à Felicity un jour.

Elle aussi avait été surprise, mais avait raconté qui était Ray et ce qu'il représentait pour elle et Oliver. Elle avait bien choisit ses mots afin qu'Hope comprenne. C'était un peu de son histoire aussi et Felicity ne voulait rien lui cacher. Elle lui avait expliqué que la personne qu'elle venait voir était un homme bon qui l'avait aidé, qu'ils s'étaient aimés mais qu'il était mort bien avant sa naissance. Elle lui avait alors expliqué son histoire avec Oliver.

\- Oui…à cette époque ta maman aimait encore Ray….mais tu sais un bout de son cœur sera toujours à lui…..même si elle nous aime très fort, elle ne peut pas oublier ce qu'elle a vécu avec lui. Hope regarda son père, elle ne comprenait pas forcément mais elle savait que sa mère les aimait plus que tout.

La fillette jeta un œil à sa mère qui revenait vers eux, elle quitta son père et fila vers Felicity en courant. Cette dernière l'accueillit à bras ouverts et la serra contre sa taille.

\- Et bien…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Felicity en regardant Oliver surprise. Sa fille leva son visage vers elle.

\- Rien maman…je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime très fort et papa aussi. Dit-elle sérieusement. Et même si un bout de ton cœur aimera toujours le monsieur qui est mort…nous on t'aimera toujours pareil. Felicity regardait sa fille les larmes aux yeux. Elle la recula un peu et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Bébé…merci….moi aussi je t'aime et même si Ray fera toujours partie de moi…..mon cœur ne bat que pour toi et ton père. Dit-elle en regardant tour à tour Hope et Oliver….et ça fait très longtemps que c'est le cas. D'accord ? La fillette hocha la tête et se serra à nouveau contre sa mère.

Oliver les regardait lui aussi bouleversé de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il savait que Felicity les aimait, il n'en doutait jamais mais il devait avouer que c'était une chose qu'il avait eu envie d'entendre depuis des années. Savoir que sa femme, son amour n'aimait que lui et leur fille. Felicity se releva et s'approcha de son mari doucement, elle posa une main sur sa joue tendrement. Il en posa une sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

\- Je t'aime Oliver….toi et rien que toi….depuis très longtemps. Dit-elle comme un souffle contre son visage. N'en doute plus. Il ferma les yeux à cet aveu et posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci. Dit-il en se reculant un peu. Je savais que tu m'aimais….mais savoir que….Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise.

\- Je sais….je sais. Ils se fixèrent amoureusement et c'est leur fille qui les fit bouger leur rappelant qu'ils avaient un avion à prendre. Ils rigolèrent et Oliver saisit sa fille dans ses bras afin d'emmener les deux amours de sa vie à la voiture qui les conduisait vers une nouvelle aventure.

Felicity jeta un dernier regard vers la tombe de Ray, vers cet homme qui lui avait tout donné aussi bien de son vivant que même une fois mort, il avait pensé à elle. Elle savait qu'elle penserait toujours à lui mais à présent seulement comme le père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, un protecteur qui avait su lui montrer le chemin vers le bonheur.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire que j'ai prit un immense plaisir à écrire. J'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à la lire.**

 **Pour la dernière fois j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit de près ou de loin cette fiction, qui ont déposé un commentaire sur chaque chapitre ou de temps en temps, merci à ceux qui ont rejoint l'histoire en cours de route et merci aussi à ceux-ci qui viennent juste lire...du fond du coeur merci...c'est ce qui nous pousse à continuer à écrire et à vous livrer des histoires.**

 **Un énorme merci à ma complice et jumelle depuis un moment maintenant, ma rainbow girl...Shinobu24...je le dit à chaque fois mais sans toi cette aventure serait beaucoup moins belle. Te faire lire mes chapitres est devenu indispensable pour moi, tu es une bêta en or et irremplaçable...je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Pour la suite...la semaine prochaine je vais commencer à vous poster des os que j'ai sous le coude depuis un moment. Le premier sera basé sur une idée de LunaPotter.**

 **Je suis également en train d'écrire une nouvelle fiction Olicity sur une idée de Rosace76 qui a bien avancée et que j'espère commencer à poster rapidement...**

 **Je vous embrasse tous et encore merci de m'avoir suivit sur cette fiction un peu différente...on se retrouve bientôt...**


End file.
